The EverQuest Character's Saga
by MsMoon
Summary: Watch as my character's in EverQuest interact with each other, and other characters. See their personality evolve as they meet new people, go new places, and experience new things . Read&Review please. Chapter 34 up!
1. The Barbarian and the Bard

**13-Aug-2001**

**Title:**The Barbarian and the Bard  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Idlewild  
**Feedback:** This is always welcome.  
**Characters:** MMC01,MMC04, & MMC05  
**Disclaimers:** EverQuest doesn't belong to me. I'd be slightly richer if it did, and I sure wouldn't be looking for a job. However the story line and characters do belong to me. Thank you very much. You may use them only if you ask nicely. Otherwise I might get a bit upset.  
**Rated G/PG**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

:Qeynos:

Shenna sat at the entrance to Qeynos. The city of men was quite different from her hometown of Halas. Shenna had lived all her life in Halas and when she came of age, took up the art of Shamanism. Her parents were both warriors and very surprised, but no less enthusiastic. Fighting in Everfrost was ... well ok. It was just ... Cold. Very cold. Shenna didn't mind the cold, she loved her homeland, but she still wanted to see other places. Places that weren't covered in ice and snow. She'd never seen rain before; it never rained in the North, just snowed. So once she'd gotten enough experience to learn the Gate spell she set off through Everfrost, then through BlackBurrow. She found the Qeynos hills on the other side, and instantly loved it. Plains covered in grass ... and trees ... not a lot of trees but they were still nice. She went through the hills till she came to Qeynos, the city of men. So here she sat, at the entrance of Qeynos, sitting having a sip of water and watching other people mill about.

Two girls caught her attention right away. One was sort of dark and moody; the other was cheerful and sweet. Both small girls too. One was a Half elf and the other was just human. The human wore a dark purple robe, while the other ... wore very little. She was obviously wearing a cloth tunic but Shenna guessed if the girl tried to go north of BlackBurrow she'd freeze her buns off. They seemed to be arguing. The half elf seemed to want to keep the human company while the human, who seemed quite dark and mysterious, insisted she didn't want her company. The human had light blond hair, the color between very light blond and very light tan, and blue eyes. Her complexion was light and her face seemed somewhat mean. The half elf had a darker complexion and a kinder face. With light brown hair and blue eyes, she was quite a beauty in her own way. But before the little half elf could do much the human stalked off. The other girl knew better than to follow obviously.

Shenna felt a sense of pity for the halfie. So she put her stuff away stood up and concentrated. Soon, purplish blue light flowed from her hands and surrounded the little half elf. The young woman turned to see who had given her the Spirit of Wolf.

"Name's Shenna." Shenna said to the girl.

"I'm Tenrai." The girl replied.

"So, Ten, why you bothering with that other girl?" Shenna asked, motioning to the direction the other girl had taken.

"That's Idlewild." Tenrai began to explain. "She moved here a while back, and has been hunting and training around here ever since. But I know her older sister, who lives in Freeport, so I try making sure she's at least all right from time to time."

"Noble." Shenna said giving her opinion of it. "Is Idlewild always like that or is she just having a bad day?"

"No she's always like that. She's a Necromancer." Tenrai replied as if that explained it all.

"That little thing's a Necro?" Tenrai nodded. Shenna let out a low whistle. "You said you knew her older sister, what's she like?"

"Bijo? She's the exact opposite of Idlewild. Sometimes I wonder about the two of them. Bijo's a Cleric, like her father before her. When their mother died Idlewild started to drift from the family and soon moved out here, and when she came of age she became a Necromancer. She claims it's because before her mother settled down with her father she had wanted to be a Necromancer. Bijo says it's not true but who knows?"

"Interesting family."

"Indeed." Tenrai said with a sigh.

"Well, I need to go sell. Know of any good merchants?"

"Try Connie Link, she'll buy just about anything."

"Good. Wanna tag along? I'll have to go hunting later, and I don't know the hills as well as I'm sure you do."

"Sure, sounds better than following Idlewild around."

"So, Ten, what class are you?" Shenna asked as they walked in the city.

"I'm a Bard."

"Oh, so you can sing and dance and all that?"

"Yeah." Tenrai chuckled at the way she said it. "You're a Shaman, right?"

"Yep. Northmen ... And Northwomen can't really sing or dance so we don't make good Bards."

"Yeah, I've heard most of them keep to themselves though. What brings you out here?"

"Ever wondered what's beyond the hills?" Tenrai nodded. "I got to wondering what grass looked like ... if there might be places where the water wasn't freezing cold so you could actually enjoy a swim ... wondered what rain looked like."

"You'll see it all here. You've already seen the grass. I'll show you around the hills. It rains out there all the time."

"This could turn out to be a nice thing you know? We could travel all around Antonica together."

"Well, as long as we stay away from Oggok and Grobb I agree."

* * *

:Qeynos Hills:

Tenrai cringed as the rabid bear fell dead. That was the third one Shenna had killed. After she'd heard that there was a priestess at the temple of life that would actually reward you for the pelts of Rabid bears and wolves, she'd killed every one she saw.

"Don't you want to rest now?" Tenrai asked.

"Yeah," Shenna said barely breathing heavy, "I do need to meditate. Let's find a place and rest." Tenrai led over the hills till they reached the stone that marked the way to the Karanas. There were plenty of guards along the road and Tenrai could watch Shenna's back.

"Ever been to the Karanas before? " Shenna asked.

"No of course not. There are very tough things in there. I heard tale of a were wolf roaming in there once."

"Sounds fun. But maybe another day." Tenrai sighed. She really didn't want to go into a place she had no knowledge of whereabouts. She liked Shenna, but she seemed the type to take a road even if she didn't know where it led.

'Every road leads to some place.' Shenna had said once.

"How about BlackBurrow? Ever been there?"

"No not really. I can kill Gnoll Watchers and Gnolls, but I'm not sure I can take a bunch of them at once. I've heard that can happen a lot in BlackBurrow." Shenna nodded.

"Speaking of Gnolls." Shenna said as a Gnoll Scout wandered by.

"I'll get him. He's still good experience for me." Tenrai said. She began to sing a strengthen song and soon she began to sparkle in gold shimmers. She jogged up behind the Gnoll Scout and took a swing.

"Filthy Half Elves like you are better left dead than a live!" The creature shrieked, after turning to face his attacker. Within a few moment the Scout fell limp. Tenrai searched his body.

"Well?" Shenna asked.

"Not that bad. Got a Gnoll tooth, 2 silver and 6 coppers, and a Iron ration."

"That ain't too bad at all." Their conversation was interrupted by a bright green light, which enveloped a large bat that was flying by them. The bat screeched in pain and flew towards its attacker. There stood Idlewild with a skeleton pet beside her. As the bat came closer Idlewild kept casting spells on it while her pet blocked the bat from harming his master. Tenrai and Shenna watched and it seemed the battle was won before it started. The bat fell to the ground. The pet backed down and Idlewild came forward to salvage anything she could from the corpse.

"Well met, Idlewild." Shenna called, being the friendly type she was. Idlewild stood and walked towards the two her pet's bones rattling behind her.

"Do I know you?" Idlewild asked.

"No, I saw you earlier today and found out who you were from your friend here." Shenna said motioning to Tenrai.

"Tenrai is my sister's friend ... not mine."

"Do you have any friends?" Shenna asked. Idlewild merely motioned her head sideways to her pet.

"I have Xebantik right now."

"Not much of a talker though is he?" Shenna asked. Idlewild shrugged and grinned.

"He says important things." Here Idlewild turned to her pet and asked, "Xebantik who's your master?"

"My master is Idlewild." Came the hollow voice. Shenna stood and went through one of her bags.

"Either way I'm sure you'll like this." Shenna held out a small bag. It had at least 14 bone chips in it. Idlewild took it and looked inside. Upon seeing what the bag contained her eyes widened and she glanced up at Shenna. "I can't use the silly things but I'm sure you can." Idlewild smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. You want to team up or would you rather go it solo?"

"I'd rather go it solo. But thank you for the offer. Perhaps another time."

"Perhaps. See you around."

"Bye." Tenrai said turning and following Shenna. "What did you give her?" Tenrai asked after they'd gotten far away from Idlewild.

"You want to get on a person's good side you give 'em something they can use. I gave her a bag full of bone chips." Tenrai blinked.

"Why?"

"Well, like I said, I can't use the things besides to sell. She can. And I actually got a decent amount of words out of her as well."

"She smiled at you ... I don't think I've ever seen the girl smile."

"It's all a matter of understanding. She would rather be left alone and thinks no one really cares about her interest. I gave her something, no charge and with no strings, and invited her along. When she said no, I said fine. It's all a matter of giving her what she wants and keeping a respectable distance."

"Interesting philosophy." Before either could say another word lightning stretched out over the clouds. Tenrai looked up. "I should've been watching the sky ..." sure enough, thunder sounded through the hills and rain started to fall. "Come on, let's head back to Qeynos. It's almost dusk anyway." Shenna stood with a grin on her face watching the clouds. Tenrai smiled.

"So that's what lighting looks like."

"I take it they don't have that up there either."

"Nope. No thunder either." Shenna opened her mouth catching some rain on her tongue. She nodded. "Always wanted to do that." Tenrai chuckled.

"Well, I've always wanted to catch a snow flake on my tongue so you'll have to help me with that when I've gotten enough experience." Shenna smiled.

"Sure. Now, it's getting cold out here. Let's get back to Qeynos ... but, Um, slowly?"

"Sure." With that the pair turned to go back to the city to get a meal and bed down for the night.

* * *


	2. Elves Three

**15-Aug-2001**

**Title:** Elves three  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Mean High elves  
**Feedback:** This is always welcome.  
**Characters:** MMC02, MMC06, MMC08, & CC01  
**Disclaimers:** EverQuest doesn't belong to me. However the story line and characters do belong to me, with the exception of Amai. Amai is my Imouto-chan's and I asked nicely so I get to use her. Thank you very much. You may use my characters, only if you ask nicely. Otherwise I might get a bit upset.  
**Rated G/PG**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

:Kelethin:

"Come on, Amai, please?" Yajuu asked. Yajuu was slightly different from her friend Amai. They were both sweet and nice wood elves but Amai had darker toned skin and hair where Yajuu was blond and fair.

Today Amai was going to Felwithe to see her half-sister Meiz. Meiz's mother had come to Kelethin just to get away and had met Amai's father. Both were lonely and widowed. Both seemed to fall in love instantly, even though Meiz's mother was a high elf and Amai's father was a wood elf. It had taken quite a bit of adjusting on both Meiz and Amai's parts. But after quite a bit of pestering from her younger stepsister, Meiz had grown accustom to it, and Amai found out Meiz wasn't as haughty as she put on. And today Yajuu wanted to go with Amai to Felwithe. Yajuu had never gone and often wondered what it was like. But she never really wanted to go alone so she just stayed put.

"I don't know." Amai finally responded after quite a bit of thought. "Meiz wasn't too happy about me hunting with her, I have no idea how she'll take to you."

"In that case I won't hang around you guys. I can hunt for myself you know? I'll just hunt around the out side of the great marble city."

"I suppose." Amai said with a sigh and a half smile. Yajuu practically tackled her.

"You won't regret it!"

"I hope not." In truth Yajuu was older than Amai and more Meiz's age, but she was still very young at heart. An elf that believed all people could get along. It was even rumored that Yajuu had met a dark elf and that the inky had been so taken aback by her kindness she hadn't done any damage. Like, how many people could say that?

"So, what's Meiz like?" Yajuu asked.

"Well, she's exactly how you'd imagine a high elf at first. But you know ... after a little time she's pretty nice."

"Well, even the highest of high elves can't stand up in the faces of Yajuu style friendliness." Yajuu boasted. Amai giggled.

"That I'll go with."

* * *

:Felwithe:

Meiz sat on the hill next to the entrance to Felwithe waiting for Amai. She was late. No problem, Meiz merely took this time to meditate. Before her mother had decided to remarry, Meiz had always hunted alone. She was used to it, in fact, she liked it. Sometimes she'd summon a fire elemental and travel all around Faydwer. She'd seen baby drakes and pixie guards and other such things. It had been ok with her. Now, every now and then, she and her stepsister got together and hunted. They'd start out around Felwithe and then work their way towards Kelethin. At first she hadn't liked it at all but Amai stuck around so long Meiz finally got used to her.

"Meiz!" Amai called out coming off the trail.

"You're late." Meiz said.

"I know. I was just talking to a friend and the time slipped by." That was when Meiz noticed the other wood elf behind Amai. "I hope you don't mind." Amai said. "This is Yajuu. Yajuu, my stepsister Meiz."

"Good day." Yajuu said with a friendly smile. The girl wore the normal leather armor. Patchwork pants, tunic, boots, and shoulder pads. The girl was fair with blond hair, green eyes and kind features. Meiz nodded.

"Good day." Meiz realized she might have sounded a bit skeptical without meaning to. But if Yajuu noticed she didn't seem to be bothered.

"Um, so what are we doing today? Our usual?" Amai asked.

"What's the usual?" Yajuu asked.

"Amai will scout around and see if there's any good hunting here. If not we start back on the way to Kelethin and hunt there. More Orcs in Kelethin." Meiz said. Yajuu nodded.

"So are we doing the usual?" Yajuu asked.

"Sounds good to me." Meiz said standing up.

"Got any Malachite on you?" Amai asked. Meiz turned to her with a half grin.

"Perhaps. Why?"

"Just asking." Amai said matching her grin. "I'll go and see if there's anything good around here."

"All right, we'll be waiting for you over there out in the open." Meiz said. Amai nodded and started scouting.

"Why exactly did she want to know if you had some malachite on you?" Yajuu asked as they walked over to a clear place.

"I can summon pets, and need little bits of malachite to do so. She likes it when I summon pets."

"Oh so you're a magician?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Druid."

"When you get to a high enough level, will you turn me into a wolf?"

"If you ask nicely."

* * *

:An hour later:

Yajuu smiled as she heard the giant wasp drone buzz and fall. Finally the thing was dead. Yajuu bent down and salvaged what she could, then whipped the sweat from her brow and looked for the others. Amai was tangling with a couple of mean looking bats and Meiz was showing an Orc exactly why it shouldn't call her a "filthy high elf." Yajuu could see that Meiz really didn't look like she needed help. In fact in the past hour she found even if she did help, Meiz didn't like it much. She sensed Meiz liked fighting her own battles. This in mind, Yajuu ran to help Amai just as one of the bats fell dead. She concentrated and casts her whirling wind spell. The bat screeched and Amai used that moment to strike it with her sword.

"Thanks Yajuu." Amai said gratefully.

"No problem." Just then they both turned to see Meiz casting her Fire Flux spell. Yajuu would've felt sorry for the orc if orcs weren't her enemies. Flames burst around Meiz and the ground she stood consuming the orc and killing it. As it fell it mumbled out something about his people getting Meiz for this. Meiz looted the corpse and joined the group. Meiz's walk was no less elegant than when they first met.

"How'd it go?" Meiz asked.

"Pretty good." Amai said.

"All my bags are full from the loot." Yajuu announced.

"Same here actually." Amai said.

"Come then. I'll take you to Felwithe and we can sell." Meiz said turning and leading the way. Yajuu was ecstatic. She'd always wanted to see the inside of the great marble city. They passed the guards the stood by the entrance and walked down the hall and over the bridge into the city. It was so beautiful. The buildings the towers and houses ... even the floor. Meiz led the way through the city to a shop.

"Why are we here?" Yajuu asked out of curiosity.

"This is one of my favorite shops." Meiz explained with a smile on her face. "Up stairs they sell Malachite. I sell here when I can and if I have enough I buy at least one piece of malachite."

"Oh." Yajuu said. She approached a vender and the man looked her over.

"I'm busy now." He said to her shortly. Yajuu realized right away the man wasn't really busy, he just didn't like Wood Elves. Yajuu backed away and went to Amai's side.

"Don't worry about it Yajuu." Amai whispered. "We'll give Meiz our stuff and she can sell it for us." Yajuu nodded. She didn't really mind people being mean to her. She wasn't fond of Orcs and they were ... beings ... but she wasn't fond of being treated like ... a Heretic. After giving Meiz their loot, letting her sell it and then getting their money back they walked slowly back through the city.

"I'm sorry Yajuu. I'm afraid many of my people are very haughty. I wouldn't take it to heart. Those that think the way they do only do so because they don't know you." Meiz commented while they were on the street. Yajuu shook her head.

"It's all right. I'm not ashamed of myself. I know for a fact any who take time to know me, like me."

"Oh," Meiz said with mild amusement. "you've tested this theory?"

"Yup."

"How so?"

"I met a dark elf in the grater fay once." Meiz stopped in her tracks.

"You met an inky ... ?" Yajuu nodded.

"At first she tried to fight me but I was so busy beating a few orcs off her, she realized it wouldn't be a good idea."

"And you didn't kill her?" Meiz asked dumbfounded. She'd wanted to say, _'And she didn't kill you?'_ but since Yajuu was standing there she obviously hadn't.

"Well, no she was on the run from her people anyway. I figured whatever she had done was probably right. Since they seem to think doing the wrong thing is right. So what good would hurting her have been."

"All right ... this I want to hear ... but not here. Not in town." Meiz said looking around as if making sure no one had heard. "Come on."

:flash back:

Yajuu ran. The orcs were attacking a girl and she couldn't allow that.

"Heed me you filthy orcs! Tunare in Heaven may forgive your transgressions against my people, but I cannot!" With that Yajuu hit them with a root spell then proceeded to knock their teeth out with her long staff and a few spells. The girl watched first then began casting spells on the orcs as well. Funny she had the same type of weapon Yajuu did. Yajuu recognized her magic as enchantry. After a few more close looks out of the corner of her eye Yajuu caught a glimpse of the girls hands ... they were blue ... She was a dark elf. But that hardly made sense. Dark elves and Orcs were allied. Evidently this was a rogue Dark Elf ... which would be a good thing since in the Dark elves race what is good is bad and what is bad is good. After a matter of moments the battle was over.

"Thank you." The girl said quietly.

"Well met Dark Elf." With that the girl crouched expecting an attack. "How should we spilt this?" The girl looked surprised. "Well ... you got those two over there with your enchantry ... so I say you should have whatever is on them ... I'll take these two." As Yajuu knelt to loot the orcs the girl just stood and watched as if Yajuu had announced she was Innourke reborn.

"You ... don't intend to harm me?" She asked.

"Of course not. Because the enemy," Yajuu said pointing at the lady dark elf, "of my enemy" here she pointed to the orcs, "is my friend." She announced with a smile. The dark elf relaxed and looted the two corpses deemed as hers. "You hungry?"

"... A little."

"I've got some food. Let's rest a bit." Yajuu said sitting by the trunk of a tree. The lady Dark elf sat across from her and removed her cloak, which hid her face. "Wow." Yajuu said noticing the girl's eyes. Beautiful bright violet eyes like she'd never seen.

"What?" The girl asked.

"I've never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes."

"... I'm told I have my grandmother's eyes."

"What's your name?"

"Zeresh ... yours?"

"Yajuu. Nice to meet you Zeresh."

" ... Like wise." Zeresh remarked after a pause. Zeresh studied her Wood Elf savior. She was young ... beautiful ... strong, yes ... But she seemed very naive. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If you'd met a male of my race ... in trouble with something besides orcs ... would you have helped?"

"Probably."

"Even if it was a good chance he was evil?"

"Yeah."

" ... Why?"

" ... I don't know ... I just don't have the heart to abandon someone in need. Dark Elf, Iksar, Ogre, or Troll."

"You've met any of those others?"

"I met a nice troll once."

" ... That's ... somewhat of a contradiction." Yajuu winked.

"So is meeting a nice dark elf but I did today." Zeresh blinked. "He was outside the city ... he was huge...and what my kind call ugly. But he asked me nicely if I could give him some food."

"Did you?" Yajuu nodded.

"Gave him everything I had. The guards would've killed him if he'd tried to go into the city. His name was ... Kaazz ... I think. He gave me some orc belts and thanked me and left."

"You're an interesting person." Zeresh concluded.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment." Yajuu smiled and for the first time Zeresh smiled.

"In truth I'm running from my people. My mother and little brother and I are actually ... good. As much as our father hates ... Or hated it."

"What do you mean hated? Is he gone now?"

"Father was a bad elf ... and I'm glad he's gone ... mother won't have to worry about him any longer ... but still my people would probably not forgive me for my behavior. So I left."

"I hope nothing bad comes to you."

"Likewise."

"If you'd like I have some fruits and vegetables I could give you. I know it's not much but it's the product of my ever improving foraging."

"I don't wish to be indebted to you."

"That's why I said give. You can keep it and be along your way. Besides someone should worry about your food intake since you don't seem to. I mean look at you, you're so thin." Here Yajuu faked a strange accent "How you gonna get a luva you so thin ..." This caused both of them to crack up.

"Very well ... but no more fake accents."

"Fare enough." After talking a while longer and giving Zeresh some of her food they decided to part ways.

"Farewell Yajuu. I hope we meet again someday."

"Same here only under better circumstances. Stay safe Zeresh."

"With you as well friend." And with a sparkle flash of Zeresh's white hair she was gone. Yajuu smiled. She hadn't realized Zeresh could cast invisibility spells. With that Yajuu turned back and headed for home.

End Flashback

"And that's all there is to know about that." Yajuu said to the other two.

"A nice Inky ... somewhat hard to believe for me ... " Meiz said thinking out loud.

"Well how many dark elves have you met?" Yajuu asked.

" ... None."

"Guess that ends that mystery." Meiz chuckled.

"Suppose you have a point." Amai giggled.

"This is the first time you told me the story." She said excitedly.

"Well we're either hunting or in town. When hunting we just forget and when in town it's not like you can talk about such things lightly." Amai nodded.

"Point made."

"I would only tell the story to those you know you can trust." Meiz advised. Yajuu nodded. "But in the mean time ... we're burning valuable day light. Let's hunt."

* * *


	3. ... John boy?

**19-Sept-2001**

**Title:** ... John boy?  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Vicious and Evil characters O.o  
**Feedback:** This is always welcome.  
**Characters:** MMC04, MMC08, & MMC07.  
**Disclaimers:** EverQuest doesn't belong to me. However the story line and characters do belong to me. Thank you very much. You may use them only if you ask nicely. Otherwise I might get a bit upset.  
**Rated PG**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

:They Qeynos Hills Near BlackBurrow:

The light of the fire looked so close but yet it seemed so far away. She wanted to go nearer to it but...she had no idea what kind of people were near that fire...

"Can't take too many chances." Zeresh breathed.

"Indeed." Came a raspy voice from behind. Zeresh whirled around and caught sight of...an Iksar. She'd let her guard down. Even though she was invisibal the Iksar had probably sensed her, and now that she'd spoken she knew the lizard lady knew she was there. "You need not fear me... I may not be fond of any race but my own, but I make no wavessss. I'm not out to make thisss world a wonderful placcce. But I'm not out to wreck it for everyone elssssse either." Zeresh considered this and dropped her invisibility shield.

"Well met Lady Iksar."

"Ahhh ... a dark Elf. Well met yourssself. I'm ssssurprised you recognized that I wasss female."

"I've read about your people." Zeresh announced. "You've every right to be wary ... and proud." The Iksar surveyed Zeresh.

"I am Vicari." She said slowly. "Might your name be Idlewild?"

"Afraid not. I am Zeresh."

"Then I asssssume the young human by the fire'ssss light issss the one I ssseek." Zeresh couldn't stop herself form snorting. "Be there ssssome problem?"

"A human ... and an Iksar? Just thinking how that's something you wont see every evening."

"You are correct. But I happen to be indebted to thissss human. And have found ssshe issss good to my kind ... Being assss sssshe hassss forgiven me my debt."

"How are you indebted to her ... if you've no idea what she looks like?"

"I wasss told by a friend that I wasssss once ssssaved by a human when unconsssciousss. He told her that I owed her a life debt and sssso wasss her ssservent. Sssshe ssssaid sssshe didn't sssave me becausssse ssshe wanted a ssservent...but becaussse sssshe ressspected my kind and wouldn't ssssit by asss we were harmed unnecesssssarily . When my friend asssked her name ... ssshe replied ... Idlewild."

"I see." Zeresh said. "And so you seek her out to thank her?" The Iksar nodded.

"And find out why." That made sense. Iksar trusted no one, if one was saved and not expected to compensate it would seem suspicious. At least to an Iksar. Zeresh looked over at the girl and noticed something in the distance.

"We'd better get her out of there ... that looks like a really mean rabid grizzly and it's heading straight for her." The two started at a jog down the hill but the grizzly spotted the girl first and charged her, growling fiercely. Flames engulfed the bear and that was when Zeresh noticed Vicari casting spells on it. She figured it was the best way. Between Vicari's mace, Zeresh's long staff and both their spells the bear began to loose strength quickly. Just when the retched thing was about to collapse, it was engulfed in green light. The spell reeked of poison and death. It had been Idlewild.

"Well met I suppose." She murmured.

"Well met indeed." Zeresh said. She looked back and forth trying to determine if anyone had seen them, then she began casting a spell. Within minutes Zeresh looked every bit a half elf. Vicari chuckled low.

"Nice."

"Better than invisibility." Zeresh stated. Zeresh turned to study Idlewild. "You're a Necromancer ... aren't you?"

"Yes." Idlewild murmured smoothly. She was obviously not ashamed in any way of her profession. "My name is ... "

"Idlewild." Vicari announced.

"Seems I am well known somehow." Vicari nodded.

"Once not too long ago you ssssaved mysssself and a friend of mine."

"Ah yes ..."

"I came to thank you ... and find out why."

"If you think I'm one of those bleeding hearts that can't stand to see any of this world's creatures harmed you can forget that. I did it because you're kind are strong and brave and besides that. I hate gnolls."

"You were nearly killed by gnolls?" Zeresh asked Vicari.

"Yessss ... about five little onessss and two gnoll guardssssmen." Zeresh nodded. She couldn't see an Iksar being beaten by a gnoll. A bunch of gnolls maybe, but not just a gnoll.

"So do you hate Dark Elves too?" Zeresh asked. Idlewild came off as the type of person who'd do anything to harm those she hated.

"No. You're kind are very much inspiring to me." Zeresh smiled.

"Every bit the Necromancer I see."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Idlewild asked her feathers somewhat riled.

"Not really. Suppose there is some good in the profession of Necromancy. My father was one so there's one of its faults." Idlewild blinked.

"You are not on good terms with your father I take it."

"I wasn't especially after he tried to rape me. After he died I coulda cared less."

"How did he die?" Vicari asked joining in on the conversation.

"He came home more drunk than usual, after an evening at The Maiden's Fancy. After striking my mother and ordering me to my room he attacked me. Hit him with a suffocating sphere then knocked him over the head ... Guess I just hit him in the right place or ... I didn't know my own strength. Maybe it was a bit of both. Either way, he was dead. And I'd killed him. I packed what I could carry on me and left. My mother was probably relieved to find him dead."

"Ssso ... You killed your own father ..." Vicari asked neither accusing nor angry.

"The only regret I have is having to leave my mother and little brother. Aside from the dark elves reputation ... they, like me, were generally good people." After a small pause Idlewild spoke up.

"Well, sounds to me like the son of a drake deserved what he got." Zeresh blinked. Vicari laughed.

"I agree."

"Some times men disgust me." Idlewild announced.

'I suppose I should just be glad they don't want to turn me in.' Zeresh thought.

"Anyway, it's late and I'm tired. I'll just make camp here I think." Idlewild announced walking towards the small rectangle tent.

"Mind if I join you?" Vicari asked.

"Why not?" Idlewild said. "You've been good company so far. What about you Zeresh? You wanna bunker down here for the night with us?" After a moment of thought Zeresh nodded. At first she wanted to say no ... but they were in the shadows, and even if she didn't think these two were great people, they'd probably help her if she needed it. So she camped with them.

"If I'm not here when you both wake up, don't be surprised. I try to stay moving." Idlewild nodded.

"Fine by me. Vicari, you got any place to be?"

"Not really. Would you mind terribly if I hunted with you for a while?" After a moment of thought Idlewild smiled.

"Not at all." She was growing to like the Iksar. She was better company than some. And besides she knew how strong Iksar were, and how stubborn. This one probably entertained thoughts of still being indebted to her and if so she wouldn't leave her side till she'd paid her debt to her satisfaction. Better not to fight her.

"Good night Idlewild." Zeresh said softly. Idlewild chuckled.

"Good night Zeresh ... Good night Vicari." Vicari snorted on her laughter.

"Good night Idlewild. Good night Zeresh."

"Good night Vicari." Zeresh said as softly as she nodded off.

* * *


	4. Heading to Freeport Part 1: The Good

**22-Sept-01**

**Title:**Heading for Freeport Part 1: The Good  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** very mild sexual content when it comes to bath time, some characters getting charred.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC01, MMC05, MMC04, MMC08, CMC01, & CMC02.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I however do not own Xellia and Sharich. They are being loaned to be by their ... agent Captain Magoo since I asked so nicely. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey, Xellia, wait up." Xellia sighed as Sharich jogged up to her side. 

"What do you want?" she asked somewhat crossly.

"I just want to know where you're going that's all."

"I'm going home for a while. And I don't need you right now so you can go cuddle your teddy bear."

"Shhhh! You're not supposed to tell." Sharich complained. Xellia was a wood elf with blond hair and green eyes. She stood about five foot four. She was a crafty character if there ever was one, a true Rogue at heart, and none too fond of her traveling partner/torturer Sharich.

Sharich had blondish red hair and purple eyes. He stood about six foot one, and made a pretty good Ranger. He, like her, was also a wood elf and none to fond of her either, but for some odd reason they ended up traveling together.

Xellia didn't like Sharich because he was a man and she hated men. Sharich didn't like Xellia because she always teased him about his teddy bear (among other things) that he kept hidden in his bag and slept with every night. They were the most unlikely pair, often getting into fights and squabbling and torturing the other with their presence. But they often traveled together.

"Oh come on now Xellia. You know there's safety in numbers. You also know you like my teddy bear." Sharich pulled out the said teddy bear and smiled.

"He's easier to get along with than you." Sharich pouted. "Would you just go away you ... you man you!" Xellia swung at him and hit the teddy bear's seem on the right side.

"Such creativity." Sharich said jerking his teddy bear back and hiding it in his bag again.

"Oh shut up and die!" With that Xellia stomped off and Sharich didn't bother following. If she wanted to go home and was in such a foul mood he wasn't about to follow. At least he wasn't about to follow with her knowing he was there.

"Lover's Quarrel?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see another unlikely pair. A female barbarian and a female half elf. The half elf was rather attractive.

"Lover's? Xellia and I? Piffle!" A sultry chuckle came from the barbarian surprising him again. He'd thought it was the half elf that had spoken.

"I see."

"If you don't mind my asking ... what's a couple of lovely ladies such as yourselves doing out here, hm?"

"Were on our way to Freeport." The half elf said in a soft voice. The ladies man in Sharich had to admit she was quite the dish.

"Freeport hm? Why?"

"I have a friend living there ... She usually comes to Qeynos to visit me, but I thought I'd save her the trouble and go to her this time." The half elf said again.

"It'd be a lot easier if we were sure of the way." The barbarian murmured.

"You ... Don't know the way?" Sharich asked dubiously.

"Well we know the general direction but we've never been there and we're not exactly sure." The half elf said.

"Well then ... Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sharich, and I too happen to be heading in the general direction of Freeport. Unlike you two though I'm absolutely sure of the way."

"Oh are you?" the barbarian said with a smile.

"My fellow Rangers would be very disappointed if I didn't."

"I see." Again a sultry murmur. This barbarian was very un-barbarian. "Well then allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Shenna a Barbarian Shaman, although you probably figured the barbarian part out."

"I am called Tenrai. I'm a bard."

"Perhaps we can help each other. I know the way and there is safety in numbers."

"You will guide us to Freeport?" Tenrai asked.

"I'm afraid my chivalrous side would suffer if I left two beauties out alone unsure of the way." Shenna chuckled and Tenrai blushed looking away.

"Well the man has one point ... he knows the way and there's safety in numbers." Shenna observed.

" ... That's two points." Tenrai murmured. Shenna blinked.

"Well then all the more reason to team up I suppose. We will of course pay you for your trouble."

"It's no trouble I assure you."

"Very well then we won't pay you."

"... Ok." Tenrai giggled.

"Don't mind her."

"This ... should be a fun journey." Shenna announced eyeing Sharich.

* * *

:Hours later:

Sharich concentrated on building a fire. Even if it wasn't working. He'd done this several times before but for some reason he couldn't concentrate on it now. Even if he desperately needed to.

:Flash back:

"We're going to go bathe." Shenna announced after they'd decided to stop for the night. Sharich sputtered.

"Sounds fun, can I join?" Tenrai blushed.

"Very funny." Tenrai murmured.

"Well I've always wondered." Here he looked at Shenna. "Is it true what they say about barbarians being big all over." He grinned.

"Well I've always wondered if it's true what they say about Wood elves being small all over." Shenna grinned, Tenrai blushed and Sharich groaned as if wounded. "Just build us a fire, Sharich. We'll be back in a second." With that Shenna and Tenrai had made their way over to a stream surrounded by rocks and trees, which made excellent cover."And don't spy on us." Shenna's voice rang out.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sharich muttered.

:end flash back:

Of course that had happened about ten minutes ago. He figured it probably took that long just to get all Shenna's armor and back packs off. If only he could think of something besides them taking a bath. Not that he was kidding taking a bath would be nice right about now. Then he heard it. It sounded like the sizzle of Shenna's burst of flame spell. Then he heard it again and again. Could they have encountered some enemy? With that thought in mind her rushed to where he thought they'd be.

* * *

After stripping everything off Shenna put a toe in the water. 

"Hmmmm."

"What's wrong?" Tenrai asked.

"Too cold. I'll fix that." Here Shenna began casting Burst of flame on every fish she could see. She once again put her toe in the water.

"Just right." Both women slipped into the water and enjoyed it's warmth.  
"What's going on?" Sharich asked from the bank. Tenrai ducked behind Shenna even though they were perfectly concealed in the water.

"I thought I told you not to peak." Shenna said as her hands began to glow.

"N-no I heard you casting a spell and thought you were in danger." Sharich said turning his back to them. When his skin didn't start charring he turned around again.

"I said no peaking!" Then she cast the spell. Sharich was surrounded by fire then fell into the pool face first out cold.

* * *

:about 30-45 minutes later:

Sharich woke up with a start, knowing he didn't lay himself down to sleep for two reasons. One he remembered the mild episode with Shenna and Tenrai and two ... He didn't have his teddy bear.

"Ah are you awake now?" Tenrai asked softly. He looked over at her. She was once again dressed in her normal leather tunic and pants. She reached for his head and removed a small damp cloth. "Sorry about that. Shenna can be ... Um ... Well ... I'm not sure what she can be but she really can be it." Sharich chuckled.

"She's better than Xellia I suppose." He murmured propping himself up on his elbows. Tenrai handed Sharich his teddy bear and he noticed the seem which Xellia had tore was sewn.

"I hope you don't mind, I saw the tear in the seam and sewed it back up." He smiled. Now it was Shenna's turn to notice he was awake.

"Ah you're awake. Good. Don't worry after you went night, night, we took pity on you and bathed you ourselves." Tenrai blushed.

"We did not."

"OK I bathed you myself."

"Shenna!" Sharich chuckled.

"I know she's jesting."

"Well ... Um ...actually." Tenrai said blushing deeper and looking away. Sharich's grin faded in mortification.

"Ha! Good one Tenrai!" Shenna all but bellowed. Tenrai chuckled.

"Got you." She said with a small smile. Sharich fell back on his pillow.

"You girls will be the death of my pride."

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Tenrai: Man, if only Xellia knew how badly we were treating Sharich.

Shenna: Yeah I mean she probably shoulda stuck around.

Sharich: You guys can't be serious **/pales**

MM: Will all of you be quiet, the next chapter will be with Xellia and she wont be near Sharich.

Sharich: **/exhales**

Shenna: **/to MM** your no fun.

MM: Whatever. Anyway the next chapter is gonna be, Heading for Freeport Part 2: The bad and the ugly. If you miss it I'll sic Idlewild on you ¬.¬

Tenrai: Now there's a scary thought -.-

Shenna: O.o yeah...

Sharich: at least she's not Xellia...


	5. Heading to Freeport Part 2: The bad and ...

**24-Sept-01**

**Title:**Heading for Freeport Part 2: The bad and the ugly  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Deception...  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC01, MMC05, MMC04, MMC08, CMC01, & CMC02.  
**Disclaimers: **I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I however do not own Xellia and Sharich. They are being loaned to be by their...agent Captain Magoo since I asked so nicely. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Oh shut up and die!" With that Xellia stomped off and Sharich didn't bother following. If she wanted to go home and was in such a foul mood he wasn't about to follow. At least he wasn't about to follow with her knowing he was there.

"You will guide us to Freeport?" Tenrai asked.

"I'm afraid my chivalrous side would suffer if I left two beauties out alone unsure of the way." Shenna chuckled and Tenrai blushed looking away.

"Well the man has one point ... he knows the way and there's safety in numbers." Shenna observed.

"... That's two points." Tenrai murmured. Shenna blinked.

"Well then all the more reason to team up I suppose..."

* * *

Xellia stomped off. 

'Geez! The nerve of that guy! Men are such jerks.' She kept thinking over and over. She really didn't get far in the day's time since she'd kept up the stomping pace. Upon noticing this, the first thing that came to her mind was,

'This is Sharich's fault.' She figured she'd better stop and find a suitable place to make camp. After a small bit of scouting around, she noticed a small amount of light tucked away between two hills. 'Might be a camp fire.' She reasoned. She approached cautiously to see if the inhabitants by said fire appeared trusty worthy. Finally, she got close enough. A human...female...And...An Iksar? She couldn't tell if the Iksar was male or female.

"If you're done sneaking around back there you can come join us." The human announced. Ohh...she had good perception skills...for a human. She approached.

"Hail." Xellia said.

"Hail indeed." The Iksar murmured.

"Would you like to join us for a while?" the human asked.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. My name is Idlewild."

"I am Vicari."

"Name's Xellia."

"Very nice to meet you Xellia. We're on our way to Freeport." Idlewild said.

"Same here actually."

"Oh? Would you like to travel with us?"

'There's safety in numbers.' She remembered Sharich saying.

'And besides, they're probably better company than Sharich.' She though.

"I dunno...I like going solo myself."

"We would offer you the price of one platinum per day." Xellia blinked.

"Just to go with you?" she asked dubiously.

"Tell me Xellia do you have any siblings?" Idlewild asked.

"No."

"Well I have a sister that lives in Freeport...we were both raised there. But I moved to Qeynos. I wish to get there as fast as possible, but it has been a while since I've traveled there, and we are both unsure of the way. We know how to know if we've made a wrong turn somewhere."

"So you're asking me to make sure you get there and you'll pay me a plat a day?" Idlewild nodded. "You ladies got yourself a deal." Idlewild smiled.

"Excellent."

"Tell me something. If your sister lives in Freeport, wouldn't it be cheaper to ask her to come and guide you? Or at least give you directions."

"This visit...is a surprise of sorts."

"Oh I see you want to surprise her."

"Exactly."

"Um...the Freeport Militia aren't to Iksar friendly you know." Xellia said looking askance at Vicari.

"I do not intend to get closssse enough for them to worry about." Vicari announced. "I will sssstay camped near the city but not go in. "

"How long you two been traveling together?" Xellia asked.

"About a half a week." Idlewild answered.

"You seem to know each other pretty well."

"We've grown clossse." Vicari said.

"That's good." Xellia said a bit unnerved by Vicari's constant hiss.

"We'd better bed down for the night." Vicari said. "The morning will come early."

* * *

:The next day:

"So, Idlewild, you said your sister lives in Freeport. What about your folks?" Xellia asked as they walked along. They weren't walking on the road, for fear someone might attack Vicari. They had decided to just walk in sight of the road.

"My mother died when I was very young and my father died four years ago."

"Oh sorry."

"It's not your fault." Idlewild said with a smile.

"So what's the special occasion?"

"My father and mother died this week. Usually, Bijo will come to Qeynos and look for me. I suppose she grows lonely during this week."

"They both died in the same week?"

"Yes. My father died earlier in the week than my mother. But they both died within this week."

"Well wouldn't your sister start making the journey now?"

"She tries to keep herself away."

"Why?"

"I'm not known as a very social person."

"Even towards your sister?"

"I suppose my parent's death affects me more than I realized."

"Well don't worry about it. Freeport is only a day away." Xellia smiled.

"Good."

* * *

:Quite a bit further ahead:

"Hey, I got some good news" Sharich announced.

"What's that?" Tenrai asked.

"We're only half a day away from Freeport."

"So tomorrow we can get up early and be there in no time." Shenna assumed.

"That's right." Sharich smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Ah nothing. Just wondering if a friend of mine will be there or not." He figured at the pace Xellia started out on she probably didn't get far at all. And considering that she probably stopped and made camp before his group had they'd probably gotten ahead of her. He could just see the fit she'd pitch when she'd get to Freeport and he'd be waiting at the gates.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Sharich: Why am I so happy about seeing Xellia?

Xellia: I don't know but your good mood wont save you!

Sharich: ...save me...

Shenna: Will you two behave?

Tenrai: Yeah really, it's getting annoying.

Idlewild: Why are you two here anyway? Your party only appeared in the end of the chapter.

Vicari: Yessss, thissss chapter wassss mainly about usssss.

Shenna: Don't tell me you're jealous?

Vicari:...Ssssss...

MM: Will you all quiet down so I can type in the thing for the next chapter?

Idlewild: **/grins** ...Sssss.

MM: ¬.¬ Anyway, in the next chapter, The Amzing Sisters, you see Idlewild and Bijo's reunion and how much Bijo can soften Idlewild's heart.

Idlewild: **/mutter mutter** yeah yeah.

MM:...So stick around, or we'll all start hissing.

Vicari: ...Ssss...


	6. The Amazing Sisters

**04-Oct-01**

**Title:**The Amazing Sisters  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** not many.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC01, MMC05, MMC04, MMC08, MMC03, CMC01, & CMC02.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I however do not own Xellia and Sharich. They are being loaned to be by their...agent Captain Magoo since I asked so nicely. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

:West Freeport:

Bijo panted as she sat down for a rest. She'd just got through killing an Orc Pawn. It wasn't really hard work...until the other Orc pawn attacked her from behind. Then there was the stone snake. She hated snakes. She hated them just about as much as she could hate anything she could think of. They were vile, disgusting, slithering, creatures ... oh ... there's one now. With that Bijo jumped up and attacked the unfortunate stone snake that had just passed her.

* * *

"Well, ladies we're almost there." Sharich announced as they neared Freeport. 

"Thanks again for your help, Sharich. It probably wouldn't have been as easy going without you." Tenrai said.

"And I know it wouldn't have been half as fun." Shenna chuckled. Sharich shook his head. Weather he'd admit it or not, the journey had been fun for him as well. It was better than traveling with Xellia.

"Well then," he said with that thought in mind, "let's hurry up and get you ladies there."

* * *

Vicari bent down and felt the ground. There were tracks here. Someone had passed through before them. It didn't really surprise her. People often traveled to Freeport. From the tracks, it seemed like a Barbarian woman, wearing all leather armor; a half elf also female; and a wood elf, male would be her guess. Vicari guessed they were about five hours ahead of them. 

"What is it Vic?" Idlewild asked. She had giving Vicari the pet name Vic.

"Tracksss. Three travelerssss." Vicari hissed. She told them her suspicion and watched as Xellia turned boiled lobster red.

"I'm willing to bet anything it's Sharich. And he's trying to get ahead of me before I get home!"

"Ssssharich?" Vicari all but hissed out.

"A beast of a traveling companion. He follows me around everywhere and torments me to no end with his mere presence." Xellia huffed.

"Hmm." Idlewild said looking closely at the other tracks. "And you say those are from a barbarian woman and a half elf woman?" She asked Vicari. Vicari nodded.

"The barbarian's foot print is heavy and wide, not like a male barbarian's just like she's wearing lots of leather and carrying many bags. The half elf's feet are small and the indention is slight, leaving me to believe it was made by a female."

"I'd bet my spell book that would be Tenrai and that barbarian woman that usually hunts with her, Shenna I believe. Tenrai must've realized what time of year it was...and is off to visit Bijo herself."

"Isss thisss a bad thing?" Vicari asked.

"Not necessarily. Just something I didn't think of. No matter, let's push on."

"I'll never get away from him." Xellia groaned.

* * *

Bijo stood and whipped the sweat off her brow. She turned and looked back at the gates to the city. It had been a long day, and she deserved a rest. Before she could take one step towards the city, she found her body jerk as red shimmer surrounded her. A look over her shoulder had confirmed her worst fears. An Orc apprentice was behind her casting spells on her. With this knowledge Bijo did the only thing she'd ever thought to do, she ran. Ran straight for the gates. She would've fought him but she had one tiny problem with Orc apprentices. They could, and often did, cast darkness spells on her. She loved her ability to see and for this reason just turned and ran for the guards when one attacked her. And it happened a lot. She was close to the gates; she could hear the Orc behind her, when she heard him grunt as if he'd been hit. She glanced over her shoulder to see a barbarian woman fighting the Orc and Tenrai beside her with a wood elf. Well, whoever was with Tenrai, she wasn't about to leave her friend and her companions to deal with the Orc by themselves. She calmed herself down and casts the strike spell she knew so well. Direct hit. With all four of them on the job, it only took a matter of seconds for the Orc to topple over. Bijo jumped and shouted for joy. 

"Why were you running?" The barbarian asked without looking at Bijo.

"Well...those things can cast darkness on you and I myself don't really like it." Bijo explained timidly.

"I know." The barbarian said turning around blinking. "Can't see a thing."

"Shenna!" Tenrai yelped.

"Oh don't worry it doesn't last that long. Besides we can help you around." Bijo said.

"Good." Shenna said, stretching her hand out to feel around her. Tenrai took it and guided her.

"Come, I'll take you to my home." Bijo said with a smile.

* * *

:A Few Hours Later:

"That was good stuff, Bijo. You ever thought of opening a restaurant?" Shenna asked after whipping her mouth with a napkin.

"Well, sometimes I do trade to other travelers and adventurers. But I don't intend to just settle down right away." Bijo announced.

"You want to see the world?" Sharich asked.

"I can start with the continent. I've always wanted to explore more of Antonica. At least in the North, East and West directions. I don't think Clerics are welcomed in the South." Tenrai nodded.

"You two make me laugh." Shenna announced.

"Why's that?" Tenrai asked.

"You're so afraid to go South just because you don't want to go to Oggok or Grob. Yet, you forget that right here in East Antonica lies Neriak. And I'd wager the Dark Elves to be far more evil than the Ogres and Trolls."

"Why's that?" Sharich asked.

"Well, I've never met either a troll a ogre or a dark elf, mind you, but from what I hear Ogres and Trolls are dumber than dirt. Dark Elves are smart and evil. That would be a problem."

"True, but I think you could stand up against a Dark Elf. An Ogre...that might take some practice." Tenrai said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But still, you can set foot onto the Feerott or Southern Ro without ever seeing a troll or ogre. And if you do meet one you take things slow. I mean they can't be too unreasonable. I'd say a Dark Elf would be a worse opponent any day."

"There you might be mistaken. I've met a rather pleasant lady Dark elf and she was quite the goody two shoes." A voice murmured from the window. Everyone looked over to see a purple hooded figure. The woman removed her hood revealing she was indeed Idlewild. She looked directly at Bijo.

"May I come in?" Bijo smiled.

"Of course." Idlewild walked in with Xellia trailing behind. "Who is your friend, sister?"

"My guide here. I've paid her but she insisted on seeing me here. Ever so kind of her." Idlewild said, with a sneer on her face that suggested otherwise.

"I also came to beat up Sharich." Xellia said glaring at Sharich, willing him to burst into flames or something, as long as he was gone.

"Me? What did I do? " Sharich asked.

"You came here you idiot man! I told you I wanted to go home and away from you!"

"Well, sor-ry. I just happened to bump into these lovelies who needed my assistance. "

"Oh, please, we both know that's only half the reason why you're here!"

"Do you children mind! We've sorta got other people in this room." Shenna said above them. She'd always had a big mouth. And upon hearing it, both Sharich and Xellia quieted down.

"How've you been?" Bijo asked Idlewild.

"Fair. You?"

"All right I suppose. I worry about you. Being so far away. But you always had your independence. And it's good that you make your own way out in the world now."

"Same for you. You've been out from under Father's wing for a long while now."

"Yes. How's Qeynos?"

"Terrible. Green but terrible." Bijo chuckled.

"The devout pessimist as usual."

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, Idlewild...I wouldn't change you for the world..." Idlewild smiled, truly smiled.

"Likewise."

"Will you stay over night?"

"You have guest already..."

"We were just leaving." Shenna said. "So Xellia was it? Nice name, very pretty. You live here?"

"Uh...well yes..."

"Good. You think you could put us up for the night?"

"Um...well yeah that'd be no problem I suppose. The more the merrier."

"I'll remind you of that later." Sharich said with a grin.

"Who said you could come along?" Xellia huffed.

"Oh, you're just going to let me sleep in the streets?"

"Of course. You think I'd let you dirty my home with your filth!"

"Come on children." Shenna said ushering everyone out the door.

"See you tomorrow maybe, Bijo." Tenrai said as they shut the door. Xellia and Sharich could still be heard arguing in the streets even as the door was shut.

"Lively bunch." Idlewild commented.

"Yeah. Shenna's not so bad. She took a darkness spell from an Orc Apprentice without even blinking...no pun intended." Bijo replied.

"Yes, she did come across to me as the sort of person that was easy to get along with."

"Well, shall we bed down for the night? You can have father's bed if you wish."

"No I'll take our old room."

"The bed's all made up and everything."

"Were you expecting me?"

"No, this is a nice surprise. But I usually keep it up...just in case I get lucky." Bijo said with a smile.

"Sister, you have the strangest sense of what lucky is." Idlewild said matching her sister's smile.

* * *

Out Takes .

**:Scene 3, take 1:**

Vicari bent down and felt the ground. There were tracks here. Someone had passed through before them. It didn't really surprise her. People often traveled to Freeport. From the tracks, it seemed like a Barbarian woman, wearing all leather armor; a half elf also female; and a wood elf, male would be her guess. Vicari guessed they were about five hours ahead of them.

"Whats up Doc?" Idlewild asked. Xellia burst into chuckles. Vicari paused for a moment then put a finger to her lips

"Sssssshhh," she hissed out "be vewy vewy quiet. I'm huntin wabbitsss. Huhuhuhuhu." More chuckles resounded.

"What's up doc?" Shenna asks coming on screne.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my line and it was the first thing I thought of." Idlewild replied with a chuckel.

"Man, talk about brain in the gutter!"

**:Scene 4, take 5:**

Bijo stood and whipped the sweat off her brow. She turned and looked back at the gates to the city. It had been a long day, and she deserved a rest. Before she could take one step towards the city, she found she couldn't move.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to cast a root spell!" she shrieks. The Orc apprentice walks up to her.

"Whoops...Um sorry." The Orc says.

"Aw man...how long am I gonna be stuck here?" Bijo asks.

"I'm an actor not a machine." The Orc points out.

**:Scene 5, take 1:**

"That was good stuff, Bijo. You ever thought of opening a restaurant?" Shenna asked after whipping her mouth with a napkin.

"Well, sometimes I do trade to other travelers and adventurers. But I don't intend to just settle down right away." Bijo announced.

"You want to see the world?" Sharich asked.

"I can start with the continent. I've always wanted to explore more of Antonica. At least in the North, East and West directions. I don't think Clerics are welcomed in the South." Tenrai nodded.

"You two make me laugh." Shenna announced.

"Why's that?" Tenrai asked. Shenna paused for a moment.

"Why is that?" she asked the air, causing everyone to chuckle.

"You don't even know do you?" Sharich asks accusingly. Shenna sighs and shakes her head while Tenrai pats her head.

**:Scene 5, Take 2:**

"May I come in?" Bijo smiled.

"Of course." Idlewild walked in with Xellia trailing behind. "Who is your friend, sister?"

"My guide here. I've paid her but ssshe insssisssted on sssseeing me here. Ever ssso kind of her." Idlewild said, with a sneer on her face that suggested otherwise. Then she blinked. "Holy...I just hissed all through that?"

"Yes you did." Shenna said lauging while everyone else chuckeled.

"I just frikin hissed all through that...Man, Vicari's rubbin off on me. Come on Xellia lets try this again." She said leading the way out. Xellia sighed and followed.

**:Scene 5, take 3:**

"My guide here." Idlewild said motioning to Xellia."I've paid her but she insisted on seeing me here. Ever so kind of her."

"I also came to beat up Sharich." Xellia said glaring at Sharich, willing him to burst into flames or something, as long as he was gone.

"Oh honey, you missed me!" Sharich gushed opening his arms as if Xellia would run into them.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Xellia yells. Idlewild sighs and just walks out towing Xellia behind her.

"This is never gonna stop." Shenna says to Bijo.

**:Scene 5, take 4:**

"May I come in?" Bijo smiled.

"Of course." Idlewild walked in with Xellia trailing behind.

"Wassup?" Bijo asks. Xellia looks at her puzzeled.

"WASSSUP!" Idlewild shouts back.

"CUT!"

"What?" Bijo asks.

"Couldn't we just make that like a family greeting tradition or something?" Idlewild asks.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Bijo: Heh, that was fun. I like the out takes .

Idlewild: You would, Sister -.-'

Shenna: I think they're funny. I like the one with the orc.

Tenrai:...aren't we supposed to be promoting the next fic?

MM: . Do you ever actually promote the fic?

Shenna:...Heh...

MM: Anyway! In the next one we find out a bit about Shenna's past, and her love life...or lack there of.

Shenna: O.O!

Tenrai: Oh I can't wait!

Shenna: Traitor!

MM: So stay tuned...it should be interesting. no?


	7. Sadial The Missing

**08-Oct-01**

**Title:**Sadial the Missing  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** tinsy winsy bit of angust.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC01, MMC05, MMC12, & CC02.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I however do not own Usagi. She is being loaned to be by her...agent Chibi since I asked so nicely. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

:East Freeport:

Shenna and Tenrai wondered around town for a while. Freeport was a pretty big city. Shenna'd never seen one so big. Tenrai, on the other hand, knew Freeport well. They went in and out of shops, not because they were looking for something to buy, but mainly out of Shenna's curiosity.

"Shenna?" Tenrai asked tentatively after they'd come out of the 20th shop that day.

"Hm?"

"Don't you have anyone waiting for you at home?" A strange look passed over Shenna's face, but it faded as quickly as it came.

"Not really" she said solemnly. Because of the way she'd answered the question, Tenrai decided not to ask what had caused her friend's discomfort.

* * *

:East Commonlands:

Nadeen jogged down the path. She had heard that her old friend Shenna was in Freeport and was only a few hours away. She couldn't wait to see her old friend and ask her how she'd been. Of course she'd have to ask her about Sadial too. Nadeen always hated bringing the subject up, but it was something that constantly bothered her. The Sadial subject was the only thing that would make Shenna... well...very UN-Shenna. She only hoped the answer she would get wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"What are you looking at?" she asked a human female as she walked by.

"N-nothing." The little thing said and kept on its way. Nadeen's face was painted, half of it was light blue with a small line under the eye, and the other side was left alone save for the small blue line under the eye. The face paint made her brown hair and lavender eyes stand out really. But only drunken male barbarians seemed to notice such things.

'Oh well.' She thought as she jogged on.

* * *

:Not too far from the Gates of West Freeport:

"Take this you evil Orc!" Usagi shouted whacking the Orc apprentice in front of her. "And this and this and this!" she went on. The Orc finally fell dead.

"You shall have Deathfist legions on your tail for my death." It mumbled in outrage with its last breath.

"Not too likely." Usagi said with a smile. "I'm talking to Orc Corpses now?" she asked herself. She shrugged. Who ever she was talking to, it didn't matter, she decided as she looted the Orc's corpse. When that was done she stood and surveyed the landscape. What else was around that she could whack? Hmmm.

* * *

:Near the Gates of West Freeport:

"Shenna?" Shenna turned on hearing her name being called by someone other than Tenrai.

"Deeny?" She said gawking at her old friend.

"Finally!" Nadeen announced walking up. The two clasped hands. "It's been far too long."

"Indeed...why did you come?"

"Well, aside from being experienced enough and asking for directions here and there, I wanted to see you. See how you were doing."

"I'm fine...I've been rude though. Nadeen this little minks here is my traveling companion, Tenrai. Tenrai this is an old friend of mine from back home, Nadeen."

"Pleasure." Tenrai said with a smile.

"Likewise." Nadeen nodded.

"I'm gonna go look around, Shenna." Tenrai said, sensing the need for Shenna to catch up with her old friend. "I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I think you know what I'm going to ask you." Nadeen said after Tenrai had left. Shenna let out a big sigh.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well?"

"Haven't seen him." Nadeen hung her head.

"I'm sorry."

"No big deal."

"Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

:Not too far from the Gates of West Freeport:

Tenrai walked off looking around. Freeport was indeed a big city, with many people in it. Perhaps she'd go out and hunt for a while. With that thought Tenrai walked out and looked around. There were pests all over the place that she could take on. She began singing and the strengthening song worked it's wonderful magic. She walked out and was attacked by a fire beetle. They had the same type of vermin here as in Qeynos really. She began fighting back easily. She could kill a fire beetle, no problem. Just as the beetle turned over dead, another attacked Tenrai. She sighed and began fighting. This caught the attention of another one.

'This...is starting to get out of hand...' she muttered. One fire beetle she could take. Two easy, but when it came to them all starting to charge her...then she started to worry. Especially now that two others were joining in. However those two were diverted to another person.

"Need a hand?" Came the feminine voice.

"I've got two thanks. Could you just help me kill these things." The young woman chuckled and began helping Tenrai make short work of the other fire beetles. "Thank you." Tenrai said after it was all through.

"No problem." It was then that Tenrai noticed that the stranger was a half elf too.

"My name's Tenrai."

"I'm Usagi." From the look of Usagi's armor and style, Tenrai would guess Usagi was far more experienced than she was.

"That's a pretty name." Tenrai said.

"Thank you. Want to rest a bit?"

"Sure."

* * *

:West Freeport:

"How long has it been?" Nadeen asked Shenna as they walked. Shenna shrugged

"Weeks...months...Not sure any more."

"You don't know where he went?"

"He could only have gone a few places..."

"Did you tell Tenrai?"

"No, why would I?"

"I thought she was your 'friend'."

"She is. I just haven't gotten around to it yet that's all."

"Isn't that her right there?" Nadeen asked pointing to the little bard.

"It's not polite to point." Shenna joked.

"Since when have I cared..."

"Oh Shenna!" Tenrai said pointing her. "Hey, I met a friend."

"I see that." Shenna said looking Usagi over. The girl was half elf as well. She had what appeared to be a hat that was made of a upside-down turtle shell lined with chain mail. From her waist up she was covered in chain mail as well, and from her waist down she was covered in armor. She also caried a very expensive and painful mace.

"Shenna, this is Usagi. Usagi this is the one I told you about Shenna."

"Pleasure." Usagi smiled. Shenna chuckled.

"Likewise." She got the creepy feeling of déjà vu.

"Oh, what happened to your gloves, Shenna?" Tenrai asked.

"I put them in my pack."

"Nice ring." Usagi said, noticing the ring on Shenna's left hand.

"I never noticed it..." Tenrai murmured. "You always keep your hands covered up so I didn't noticed you had a ring...that looks like..."

"An engagement ring." Usagi finished. Shenna nodded.

"You're engaged?" Tenrai asked.

"Well, that's a long story."

"We've got time don't you think?" Nadeen asked. Both Tenrai and Usagi nodded.

"Fine, but let's go over to Xellia's."

"Do you think she and Sharich will be there?" Tenrai asked.

"Probably not. Sharich and Xellia keep each other so crazy neither one can stay in one place too long."

* * *

:Xellia's House:

Shenna had been right. Neither Xellia nor Sharich was there when they came in.

"Sure hope she doesn't mind us staying here for a little while." Tenrai murmured.

"She wouldn't mind as long as we stay long enough to get the supplies we need to be on our way." Shenna said.

"So you're engaged...to whom?" Tenrai asked getting right down to it.

"A human."

"Huh?" Tenrai and Usagi said baffled.

"You got some problems with that?" They both quickly shook their heads. "You forget, the humans came from the Barbarians."

"Well, yeah but the Erudites came from the Humans, but I've never thought one would marry a Human or a Barbarian." Usagi said.

"Perhaps not, but I was going to."

"Was going to?"

"Let me tell you all a little story. I'm no Bard but I'm sure it'll be informative. One day, I was sitting at the entrance to Black Burrow. The one that goes through Ever Frost. Anyway, I met a group and the leader asked me to join. I said yes. I'd never really been part of a group before. Anyway, there was a male human monk, a male barbarian shaman, a female barbarian shaman, and of course there was me...and if I remember right there was another barbarian but I'm not sure if she was a warrior or a shaman... and then there was the man who asked me to join."

"Sadial, the human wizard. Not really that much more experienced than I, but quite knowledgeable. He caught me quite by surprise when he started flirting with me." Shenna smiled at the memory. "The hunt though...it went bad and many of us nearly died, after an encounter with a woolly mammoth and a few snow leopards. And those that didn't lost a lot of their equipment. I lost my tunic, literally. Well, Sadial said he'd help me find it... but he'd ported back to Qeynos and it'd take him quite a while to get to Ever Frost again."

"So, there's this guard named Bandl in Ever Frost... we all decided to meet there. Everyone started calling Bandl my boyfriend 'cause I kept saying stuff like, "He doesn't say much but he can kill your average snow orc trooper." Or, "Man that Bandl, he can sure show those Ice Goblins what for." As a consequence, Sadial never really liked Bandl very much."

"He helped me find my things and we decided that instead of running around on the Tundra where it wasn't safe, we'd best port back to our home points and meet back at Bandl again. We did and I got to Bandl quickly. So did Ashka. That was the name of the Male Barbarian Shaman, by the way. So the Ash Man and me sat by Bandl waiting for Sadial. And we waited and we waited and we waited. Finally he showed. He was very rude to Bandl. In fact, If memory serves, he was giving Bandl this evil eye, and this Ice Goblin Scout walks up and Bandl takes off after it and Sadial says,

"Yeah, you better recognize."

"All this attention was cracking me up really. Barbarians aren't the type to think about excess beauty. I was just sitting there and Sadial walks up and gives me this ring. Platinum Rose Quarts Engagement ring, mind you. Then he asks me to marry him. I was utterly speech less. I didn't have much on me at the time except this old ring some elf had given me... so I took Sadial's engagement ring... gave him the other ring... and merely replied,

"You know...why the hell not."

"Perhaps it was just a whimsy thing. We met up again after that and discussed things, but I think I only saw him twice after that. He was all hyped up about getting married. He kept going on about finding, "The right Wedding Band that matches your radiance." He was a real sweet talker. Last I heard...he was on his way home...then I never heard from him again." The room was silent.

"And that's the story of Sadial the now missing." Nadeen announced.

"It's one of the reasons I wanted to go to Qeynos so badly."

"Well, you said he wanted to go to Qeynos?" Tenrai asked.

"Yes. He wanted to go to lots of places though. Something about Erud's Crossing and Odus."

"Well, he could be in one of those places..." Usagi surmised.

"Perhaps." Shenna said. Tenrai stood up and slammed her hands down on the table.

"Well I say we get to Qeynos, and head out of the first boat to Erud's crossing and Odus we can find!" Everyone blinked.

"Well... that's all well in theory, Ten, but...what if we search ever inch of Odus and don't find him?" Shenna said.

"Well, that's all a chance you have to take." Tenrai said. "Besides, are you shying away from an adventure, Shenna?"

"N-no...It's just it's my problem. No reason for anyone else to get involved."

"I'm up for it." Tenrai said and looked at the other two at the table.

"I got no place to be." Nadeen said, a little unnerved Tenrai's spunk.

"Uh...I dunno know..."

"It's settled then!" Tenrai said. "Nadeen, Shenna, and I will go to Odus!"

"Alrighty then." Shenna said.

"Hey, Shenna?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah?"

"That's a platinum rose quarts engagement ring right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't those things have a +2 intelligence on them?" Shenna paused.

"I sure hope he's not trying to tell me something!" She said angrily.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Shenna: And you're not gettin nothin else outta me!

Tenrai, Usagi, and Nadee: O.o;;;;

MM:...¬.¬ whatever. Anyway!

Usagi: Wait!

MM:...O.O?

Usagi:...you can't give the privews for the next chapter yet.

MM: And why is that, dear?

Usagi: Well, 'cause we having goofed off enough yet.

MM: -.-;; **/twitch twitch**

Nadeen: She has a point. I mean we didn't even start this little section till Heading for Freeport Part 1: The Good, and that's the 4th chapter.

MM: **/turning red with rage**

Shenna: Yeah/ we gotta make up for those lost chapters.

MM: ¬.¬;;;

Tenrai: Um, maybe we shouldn't make her mad, she has to drive all of us home after all...

Everyone: O.O!

MM: BWAHAHAHAHA!...**/cough cough** I mean um...yeah...are you guys through?

Everyone: O.o **/nod nod**

MM: Good. Anyway! In the next EQ fic, two new characters come into play. Galveira and Vanlar. Who are they? And what parts do they play in the pasts of Meiz and Zeresh? Find out next time on the EQ Character's Saga.

Shenna: Same bat time, same bat channel.

MM: **/Glare**

Shenna: ...Ok now I'm through.


	8. Just whose side are you on?

**11-Oct-01**

**Title:**Just whose side are you on?  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** not many.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC02, MMC09, & MMC11.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ.I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

:Grater Faydark:

Galveira walked down the road from Felwithe to Kelethin. She really didn't want to go to Kelethin, she just wanted some good hunting. Maybe she'd find a few things on the way there. Every now and then another traveler would sprint by. She didn't really care to go to the wood Elf City at all. For one reason she didn't like wood elves. Another was, she wasn't really too fond of heights. Just the thought of falling scared her, and from such a height as Kelethin's!

Her name was Galveira. She was a high elf, with red hair, brown eyes pail skin, full brownish-red lips, pointed ears, a gold tiara and a mole in just the right spot above her mouth. She was an Enchanter by triad, and couldn't wait till she could make beautiful things. She wore a beautiful green robe that was very slimming but fit her well from neck to ankles. She knew very well she was a different high elf. Most high elves were pale with blond or white hair. She had a beautiful shade of Aubrum red pulled back in a ponytail, as was the norm.

Her parents were very rich people, but she would except no help from them unless she desperately needed it. At seventeen she had already moved out and gotten many spells. She was indeed very proud of herself, as were her parents.

The only thing that puzzled her was her former best friend, Meiz. Meiz had come from a family just as good as Galveira. But after Meiz's father died and Meiz's mother remarried everything seemed to start going down hill. For one Meiz's stepfather was a wood elf. Two, she had a wood elf step sister. That really wouldn't have bothered Galveira so much. She could've handled that. But when Meiz actually started liking her new family, things changed. Meiz could have indeed done so much better. She'd even heard tales that Meiz often visited and lived with her mother and stepfather and sister in Kelethin. Kelethin of all places sounded most primitive. Of course Galveira had never seen it but she could form an opinion from her peers. Seems Meiz could care less about her families waning honor. Galveira sighed.

"The blood of the Koada'Dal grows thinner and thinner these days. What is to become of our people I wonder." Galveira wondered out loud. Just then Galveira heard what sounded like a struggle. She tiptoed up to see what was going on. It was indeed a struggle, but not going so well at all. A female high elf was trying to put up a good fight against two orcs. After about a moment though the young woman turned and started fleeing, the orcs being too much for her. Galveira knew that if the orcs were allowed to stay with the girl, she probably wouldn't make it to safety. She sighed. She hated orcs almost as much as she hated Darkies. But she couldn't ignore one of her people. She concentrated and cast the suffocating sphere spell. That got the attention of the two orcs.

"Filthy high elves like you must die!" one shouted indignantly as the two charged towards her.

'Why do these stupid things have to have the same lines all the time?' Galveira wondered as she gripped her dagger and cast the spell again. The other high elf lady just kept running, as she probably should. Galveira could probably handle these two. And if she couldn't she hadn't been fighting long or stressing herself. She could probably get back home before things got too rough. The fight wasn't really going her way. She wished she had a better weapon. Finally one Orc fell dead. Unfortunately, Galveira didn't see the one sneaking up behind her until it was too late. Her body jerked as the other Orc hit her.

Things were getting out of hand. She should probably run...she hated running from fights, no matter how whimpy she seemed. Before she could run the Orc behind her was caught up in a burst of flame. Galveira turned to see a young man about her age. He was all covered up with gloves and a face mask. She couldn't see any part of his skin. Before she could observe more, the Orc in front of her reminded her where her attention should be. The Orc behind her dropped dead in no time. The man behind her was strong if anything. She had the feeling he was an elf of some sort, he was the same size as one of the high elf men in her city. Galveira was getting weaker though. She couldn't keep her attention on the fight and as a consequence, was knocked unconscious. Even so she didn't feel any blows from the Orc. Her subconscious told her the elf beside her must've saved her, as she got the distinct feeling she was being carried.

* * *

:About thirty minutes later:

Galveira woke slowly, like a swimmer that had gone down too deep and was rising to the surface. She opened her eyes to discover she was in the arms of her savior. He was carrying her...

'How romantic.' Was the first thing that came to her mind. She blinked up at him shifting slightly. He looked down at her; his sky blue eyes seemed so gentle.

"T-thank you." She mumbled.

"No problem." Came a deep rich voice. It almost made her shiver.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I was planing on taking you to near the gates of Felwithe."

"I...I can walk." She said timidly. He set her down on her feet carefully. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Vanlar." He replied.

"I'm Galveira. Thank you for saving me Vanlar." She could tell he was smiling even though she couldn't see his face.

"No problem." The man wore a dark red robe. She guessed he was a magician.

"Here." She said reaching into her bag. "It's not much but, please accept this as a token of my gratitude." She held out the Golden Star Amulet she had made. It was indeed beautiful and a +4 intelligence.

"It's not necessary." He said.

"Please?" He sighed and took the amulet and put it on his neck.

"Please forgive me, but I'm afraid I can only see you to here." She nodded.

"That's all right. I'll see you around." She said as she started to walk towards her home. "And thanks again!" Vanlar smiled and waved. Galveira felt oddly enough like a schoolgirl as she ran into Felwithe.

* * *

Vanlar walked along maybe three or for yards away from the path. He always kept away from major roads and cities, as he was sure he wouldn't be welcome. He was also sure that the pretty high elf, Galveira, he had met would have had a totally different approach to him, had he not been covered up completely. Ah well, only one way to live for a dark elf. Not to far in the distance he saw yet another high elf woman struggling in a fight. Three wolves were on her at once. She seemed to be handling herself better than Galveira had, but you could never be too sure. He cast his burst of flame spell on one of the wolves pulling it away. The young high elf looked up only a moment from her fighting to acknowledge him. The wolf was an easy kill, and the high elf barely seemed exerted after her two wolves went down. 

"Hail." She said in a friendly voice.

"Hail." He replied. Her eyes narrowed at him studying him over.

"What race of elf are you?" she asked suspicion clear in her voice. Vanlar nearly panicked.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"To me, it does Teir'Dal." Vanlar's first idea was simply to turn and run. "You needn't fear me." the woman announced. "I didn't see a thing." This was an odd day indeed. He'd been searching for his sister for three full months now. He'd traced her to Faydwer, and was hoping to find at least some clue as to where she was, and how she was. And now he met this high elf that didn't seem to care what he was. Things were indeed weird today. "I am called Meiz. Who might you be?"

"Vanlar." The wariness in his voice evident.

"What brings you to Grater Fay, Vanlar?"

"I'm searching for my sister." The High elf seemed in deep thought.

"Might her name be Zeresh?" Vanlar's eyes widened. "I've heard of her. She was in the Grater Faydark not too long ago. A friend of mine in Kelethin saved her from some orcs."

"Then I suppose you've no idea where she is now?" Meiz sadly shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Last I heard she was making good use of her enchantry, turning herself invisible." Vanlar sighed.

"I'd best be on my way then."

"She probably went back to Antonica." Meiz said.

"Why do you say that?" Meiz shrugged.

"Seems logical to keep moving. And since it has been a while since that encounter..."

"It would be logical that she would've moved to another place by now." Meiz nodded. "Thank you for your help. I hope you find your sister soon." Meiz smiled. "May I see your face?" Vanlar figured it was probably ok since she didn't seem to be an enemy. He pulled off his mask showing his sleek dark face. The only light thing on him was his hair and his eyes. She smiled. "It was nice seeing you Vanlar. If I happen to see Zeresh, I'll tell her you're looking for her." Vanlar smiled and turned to leave dawning the face mask again.

* * *

:Felwithe about an hour later:

Galveira was browsing through the shops. It was a hobby of hers, she just loved going though all the different stores and looking at the merchandise. Especially jewelry stores.

"Find anything good?" came a familiar voice.

"When it comes to jewelry everything's good." Galveira announced happily before recognizing the voice. She turned to see her old friend Meiz, leaning against the door way smiling.

"Saw something today that made me think of you." Meiz announced. Galveira put on a front of disinterest.

"Oh and what was that?"

"A amulet. Much like the ones you make. Golden star amulet to be more precise."

"Where did you see it?" Galveira asked, wondering if Meiz had bumped into Vanlar as well.

"On a young elf today."

"Vanlar?"

"You know Vanlar?"

"I asked you first!"

"Well considering what I said I'd say I do know him since I knew his name." Meiz answered logically.

"Yes I know Vanlar." Galveira said hotly. "He saved me from some Orcs today."

"...And you gave him the amulet as thanks?" Meiz asked.

"It was the least I could do." Meiz paused for a while.

"You know what he is then?"

"I know he's an elf that saved me."

"Then I guess you didn't see his face."

"I saw his eyes." Galveira was getting annoyed. What was Meiz going on about? Before she could ask Meiz was leaving the shop. "Hey! Wait up a second!"

"Can't talk about this here, Gal."

"Where can we talk about this then? And why not here?"

"Because you'll pitch a fit."

"Very funny."

"Wanna meet me in the tunnel that lead to Grater Fay?" Galveira paused for a minute.

"Sure." What did she have to loose?

* * *

:Ten Minutes Later:

"All right now what's this all about?" Galveira asked. When Meiz spoke she spoke in the Elder elvish language, not only to keep things a bit quiet but also to improve her skills.

"Vanlar is a dark elf." Meiz said casually from where she was sitting. Galveira's pale face went from pale to sickly looking.

"You're joking!"

"No. He helped me with a wolf pile up. Didn't you notice how dark he seemed?"

"Well yes but I just though it was because he was hidden by his hood!"

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"Why should I!"

"You were saved by a dark elf today, Gal, whether you wanted to or not. How's that gonna look around town?" If Galveira got any paler she would've been transparent.

"You wouldn't tell..."

"Of course not. Tales of the Dark Elves in Faydwer get everyone jumpy. All these would be heroes go hunting them instead of the Orcs."

"But...if he's a dark elf then why'd he save me?"

"Not all dark elves are bad." Meiz said a bit quietly.

"I...I don't know."

"Maybe if you'd listen more to your brain and heart than those around you who thought they knew what they were talking about..."

"But the Dark Elves are trying to take the Grater Fay, why would one help me...and you for that matter?"

"He was looking for his sister, who ran away from Neriak for one reason or another. Evidently their family isn't particularly bad and when something happened with Zeresh, she ran away as not to put pressure  
on her family. They must be worried about her."

"...That sounds logical."

"Indeed, but I'm afraid I must go."

"Where are you going?" Galveira suddenly felt more vulnerable and open for some reason.

"Kelethin. My mother's been asking me to come visit. And I'm sure Amai wouldn't mind seeing me."

"Meiz..."

"Yes?"

"You've given me a lot to think about...thanks." Meiz smiled.

"You know, I think eventually you'll come around." With that Meiz turned and walked away.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Galveira: **/sobbing** He was a dark elf!

Vanlar: -.-;;

Meiz: Geeze but you're moody.

MM: Yeah really. One minute you're all "I'll have to think more about this" then youre "But..but..A DARK ELF!"

Meiz: Exactally. Make up your mind already.

Galveira: But...A DARK ELF!

Vanlar: Yeah..anyway. Next time on the EQ Character's Saga,

MM: Hey when did this happen? O.o

Vanlar:...What?

MM: Well suddenly I'm in the rants with the crazy characters and the other characters that are sensible are actually doing the preview...

Vanlar:...Next time on EQ Character's Saga

MM: ¬.¬;;; I get the picture already...So anyway, in the next chapter you meet Sutaa, the shy elf and she joins Yajuu and Amai.

Vanlar: Can we close this now?

MM: Whe are you in such a hurry? Do you have a hot date or something?

Vanlar: **/cough cough** uh...no of course not

Meiz: Hmmm...**/quirks eyebrow **

Galveira: A DARK ELF! **/breaks down into tears**

Everyone else: -.-;;;;


	9. The Three Musketeers 

**16-Oct-01**

**Title:**The Three Musketeers   
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** not many.  
**Feedback: **As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC06, MMC13, & CC01.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I however do not own Amai. She is being loaned to be by her...agent Chibi since I asked so nicely. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

:Kelethin:

Sutaa sat at the bank mapping out a plan for the day. The young Druid didn't like going into situations without some sort of plan. She wasn't that high a level...so Crushbone, and the lift near there was out of the question. However, bats, decaying skeletons, giant wasp drones, and perhaps widow hatchlings were all fair game. She decided it would probably be best to stick to her normal hunting grounds near the main lift into the city.

Sutaa was a normal wood elf. She had a dark tan face, short red hair and lips of a dark brown shade, her eyes were an aqua color and of the course pointed ears that were the insignia of the Elfin races. She dressed simply in a green cloth tunic her guild master had given her. She'd been more concerned with gaining experience than getting expensive loot and buying more clothes. Now, however, she second-guessed her logic, as several men passed by, each looking their fill at the young wood elf. She really hated it when guys did that. She had to admit, there were times when she would stare at a guy, but she didn't do so at the discomfort of the said guy. With that thought she stood and started down the ramps to the lift. Hunting was so much easier than dealing with people.

* * *

:The Road to Kelethin:

"Your step-sister is nice." Yajuu announced.

"Yeah she's coming around more and more." Amai smiled.

"The way you described her I thought she'd be terrible. I wondered how you could put up with someone like her. But after that story about meeting Zeresh's brother...well any High Elf that will talk civilly with a Dark Elf is a interesting person."

"Well, when I first met her she was very antisocial and mean when pushed. But I just kept pushing and she finally gave in." The two wood elves were traveling back to Kelethin after a visit with Meiz in Felwithe.

The two looked like such opposites really. Yajuu was decked up in all patchwork leather, while Amai dressed simply in her green cloth tunic. Yajuu was light and Amai was dark. Yajuu carried a long staff and Amai carried a sword. Yajuu was a Druid, Amai was a Rogue. Really these two could have very little in common by most standards but perhaps it was that that kept them together.

"So are we hunting near the old Druid ring today?" Amai asked.

"Sounds best to me. There seems to be more creatures there." Amai nodded.

* * *

:Near the Said Old Druid Ring Outside Kelethin:

Sutaa kneeled down and rummaged through the corpse of the decaying skeleton. Sometimes she wondered how skeletons could have corpses since they were corpses. But of course if she asked she'd get an endless lecture on how she shouldn't ask silly questions. She found a total of three bone chips and a rusty scimitar, not too different from her own. She loved her Scimitar even if it was rusty and she had looted it off some other decaying skeleton. She put the loot she'd gathered from the skeleton in her bag. And looked around for something else.

She smiled as she saw two wolves pass by. She loved wolves. She figured most druids did. She was quite surprised when one of the wolves attacked another wood elf. The lady wood elf winced turned and killed the wolf with only a few blows. Sutaa could see the other wood elf was more experienced than she was. She heard the lady mutter something about silly wolf, and then she kneeled down and looted the corpse. The other wolf wisely just passed by. The other girl looked up and met eyes with Sutaa. Sutaa blinked, looked away, turned and left.

"What are you staring at?" Amai asked Yajuu.

"Young girl. I'm assuming she's another Druid...Saw me kill this wolf and took off not even able to meet my eyes." Yajuu answered.

"If she's another Druid I'm sure she realizes the wolf attacked you not the other way around."

"That's not what's bothering me..."

"Well, what is?"

"She's dressed as scantly as you are. I mean, a girl needs some covering." Amai chuckled.

"Well what did you get off that wolf corpse?"

"Ruined wolf pelt. And I have a few sewing patterns in my bag. I'm sure I have at least two pants patterns."

"Well, I'm first." Amai announced. Yajuu smiled.

"I really don't want to kill any other wolves."

"Well then I'll kill wolves and give you the ruined pelts." Yajuu sighed.

"No use arguing with you is there?"

"Nope."

"All right then. Get me another ruinned wolf pelt."

* * *

:About twenty minutes later:

Sutaa sat at the main lift to Kelethin, resting from all her kills. She had come out pretty good. All in all she had two wasp jellies, five wasp wings, six bat wings, three bat furs and nine bone chips. Maybe enough to buy some good clothes.

"Here." She heard someone say. She looked up to see the other girl that the wolf had attacked.

"Um...yes?"

"Take this." The girl handed her some patchwork leggings. She took them and looked back at the girl.

"I...have no way to pay you."

"It wasn't for payment." The other girl smiled.

"Hey! We match! In more ways than one!" Amai called out to the other girl. She was wearing the same type of patchwork pants, and it was true Amai and Sutaa looked almost identical, with the exception that Amai's hair was the color of Brown sugar, while Sutaa's was red. Sutaa blinked and stood putting on the leggings. They really did look very much a like now.

"Whoa..."

"Um, what's your names?" Sutaa asked them.

"I'm Yajuu."

"And I'm Amai."

"I'm Sutaa. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." The other two coursed together.

"Would you like to team up and hunt a bit?" Amai asked Sutaa.

"Um...I dunno...I usually don't fair too well in a group."

"Ah, but you see we really don't group. Each person fights a different thing. Who ever is done first helps who ever is closest or needs more help. Get more experience that way." Yajuu explained.

"I guess."

"Great! Let's get going."Amai said happily

"I think this could be the start of something real good." Yajuu said looking at the both of them.

"Why's that?" Sutaa asked.

"Well, if anything you and Amia's good looks may help get us better prices with venders." Yajuu chuckled. Amai giggled and once Sutaa realized it was a joke she laughed too.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Yajuu: Dude, we sound like dorks.

Amai & Sutaa: O.o um...yeah.

Yajuu:... ¬.¬;;; Stop. Doing. That...

Amai: Ok ok sorry -.-

MM: I agree with Yajuu though. I need to separate you guys.

Sutaa: **/sniffel** you wouldn't do that...

MM: O.O

Yajuu: She's very sensitive...

MM: So I see.

Amai: Well you did create her.

MM: Um yeah...uh anyway, In the next chapter of The EQ Character's Saga, We see the young Erudite Jadeen as she meets Zeresh. How will they react to each other and why is Jadeen trying so badly to get away from home?

Sutaa:...Hey I just noticed something...

MM:...Yes dear...

Sutaa: You put up two chapters back to back almost at the same time today...why?

MM: Because Mene signed my guest book and hinted at wanting to read more.

Sutaa:...Ohhhhhh.

MM: -.- It's how I reward readers that ask nicely and sign my guest book and review and e-mail and stuff.

Sutaa: It all makes sense now.

Amai: Can we go now?

MM: Right right.

* * *


	10. Two is Always Better than One

**18-Oct-01**

**Title:** Two is Always Better than One  
**Author: **MSMoon  
**Warnings:** not many.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC07, MMC10, & MMC18.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

:Toxxulia Forrest:

Jadeen sighed as the skeleton crumpled into a heap of bones. The young Erudite Wizard was quite tired from the day's excursions. Jadeen was very tall, with brown skin, green eyes, brown hair, and a red robe that covered her completely with a hood. She was indeed quite bored with everything she saw around her. Toxxulia forest seemed always dark dank and depressing. She could always venture to the Kera isle, but in all good truth she saw no reason to. No, she would much rather try and get across Erud's Crossing to Qeynos. She longed to find out what the city of men looked like.

Many of her people were arrogant and quite mean to other races. Not so with Jadeen. In fact if she was truthful, it was opposite for her. She was mean and arrogant to her people and kind to everyone else. She'd lived her whole life in Erudin and learned that the High Men and Women that lived there were quite boring. She'd figured her own people out quite quickly and yearned to try figuring out other races.

Just as she approached the entrance to the city, she saw another Erudite woman, wearing a yellow enchanter's robe run out. The guards never even looked her way. The woman sprinted past Jadeen and into the woods. Jadeen wondered if she knew the dangers of the woods...probably not...another green newbie looking for glory all too quickly. Jadeen started walking in the direction the young woman had taken. Then she heard it. A startled yelp. As she ran to the top of the hill and looked on her fears had been confirmed. A Heretic Prophet was attacking the girl. Quickly she began chanting her numbing cold spell. The prophet was struck by it and turned her attention to Jadeen.

"Your corpses will be another dread-inspiring sign to all who wonder this forrest!" the Prophet shouted attacking Jadeen.

"Not too bloody likely." Jadeen muttered. The other girl regained her senses and also began attacking the prophet with Jadeen. Between the two of them and their spells, the lady prophet was down before she knew it.

"T-thank you." The girl said.

"Don't mention it." Jadeen said a little roughly. She took another look at the girl. Something strange was starting to happen to her. She raised her hands and looked at them then to Jadeen.

"Oh no..." she said distressed. Jadeen wondered what her problem was. Then the Erudite appearance faded away to reveal...A Dark Elf!

"Whoa..." Jadeen said looking at her. She moved a big closer but the girl evaded her. "I'm Jadeen...who might you be?" she asked.

"...Zeresh..." the girl remarked meekly.

"Why the guise?" Zeresh chuckled.

"How could I get to this forest otherwise?" Jadeen nodded. The only way she knew to Toxxulia was through Erudin. Erudites and Dark Elves didn't really get along.

"Are you on your way to Paineel?" Jadeen asked.

"No," Zeresh shook her head, "I'm merely a wanderer."

"Well, that rules out the suggestion that the Dark Elves might be helping the Heretics in Paineel. I've heard tail they wish to take over our city." Zeresh nodded.

"I've heard the same. I am however on the run from my own people. Therefore I can be no one's ambassador." Jadeen nodded thinking.

"Where are you going after this?" Zeresh blinked.

"I don't know. I usually just visit a spot for a while then move along."

"It might be hard for you to get through the city again..." Jadeen said. Zeresh nodded.

"But there is no other way."

"I'll make you a deal..." Zeresh blinked at this, "I want to go to Antonica. Badly. But I won't go without a guide or companion. And you might seem less suspicious if you're actually with someone from Erudin. You can stay in Toxx however long you wish, whenever you're ready to leave find me. I come out here to hunt all the time. I'm usually close to the city entrance though. We can make the journey together."

"That sounds...logical." Zeresh said contemplating it all in her mind slowly. Jadeen had to give it to her; at least she didn't just jump into something without thinking. "Although..." Zeresh looked around, "you won't have to wait long. I thought there was more to Toxxulia than this..."

"The hunting's ok." Jadeen shrugged. "You just have to know where to look."

"Give me till tomorrow to think it over. I'll have your answer by then."

"Fine with me. And for a small token of advice, don't go south of the river. Bad bad things there." Zeresh nodded as Jadeen turned to go into the city.

Jadeen was happy. She'd finally found someone who seemed to be a traveler that had no companion. Of course if Zeresh said yes, they'd wander all over together. If she said no...She'd offer to help guide her through Toxx. That way Zeresh would probably want to leave with her when she decided to. Jadeen stepped up on the teleportation gem that lead to Erudin.

"Hello, Jadeen." A friendly male voice greeted her.

"Oh...hello Nuzzi."

"You seem worn out. I hope your hunt wasn't stressful?" He asked politely.

"No. I found a young girl being attacked by a Heretic Prophet though. That wasn't too fun."

"I see. We must watch out for those."

"If you don't mind I was just on my way home." She still hadn't stepped down from the gem. He offered her his hand to help her down.

"Allow me fair lady." He said with a smile on his face. She sighed. He only wanted her to depend on him. She only wanted to depend on herself. It was a game they'd played since birth almost. She took his hand and stepped down. Before he let her go he placed a chaste kiss on her hand. "You're far too tense these days, Jadeen." He murmured.

"So's the whole damn world, Nuzzi. Might as well get used to it." She said crossly. He raised his eyebrows.

"No reason to get so upset about it."

"Just you watch, Nuzzi. One of these days I'm leaving this place. I'll travel all over every continent I can get to." Nuzzi chortled.

"Indeed. That's what they all say, Jadeen." Then he stepped up onto the other transport gem taking him down below.

"...Just you watch...with Zeresh or by myself I am leaving this place. If it kills me."

* * *

:The next day:

Jadeen sat not too far away from the entrance to Erudin. She'd been hunting a while. Killing time till Zeresh found her. She hoped nothing happened to her during the night. She'd gotten rid of quite a few Kobolds though. And that made the wait worth it.

"Jadeen?" Jadeen looked up to see Zeresh in her Erudite guise. She stood so she'd be a little more on level with her.

"Zeresh." She said relieved, "I'm glad to see you're all right. Was your night ok?" Zeresh nodded.

"Yes. I found an abandon hut east of a kobold camp...north of the river?" Jadeen nodded.

"That's the abandon Necro hut."

"I spent the night there."

"Have you had enough time to come to a decision?" Zeresh nodded.

"I think it might be best if we team up." Jadeen nearly jumped for joy.

"You've no idea what a relief this is for me."

"And visa versa. But why for you? Don't you like your home town?"

"Not really. There are many things here I want to escape. Although I will miss killing Kobolds." Zeresh chuckled.

"Do you mind if we get going now? I think I've seen enough of this forrest."

"As long as you don't mind us stopping by my house to get my stuff." Zeresh nodded.

"I can take this illusion off there and put it on again. That way it'll last longer."

"All right then. Let's get going."

* * *

:At the Dock:

"You're sure you brought enough?" Zeresh asked, looking at what Jadeen was carrying. Not too much really. She'd put everything of value in the bank and taken everything else and put it in her small box and backpack. It just didn't seem like moving home for Zeresh.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't fall off the dock. There always seems to be a shark in the water here."

"Really? Weird."

"Jadeen?" Jadeen turned around to see Nuzzi all the way across the dock.

"Thank Quellious we're about to board." Jadeen said looking back as the boat started to get closer.

"Where are you going!" Nuzzi shouted from the main land.

"I told you I was going to travel."

"What!"

"See you around sometime Nuzzi." Jadeen said stepping onto the boat. "I might come back home in a few months, or a year." Nuzzi was blinking.

"You can't leave!" Nuzzi shouted.

"Oh why's that?" Nuzzi started sputtering.

"Because!"

"Sorry, Nuz, not good enough. But keep practicing." Just then the moving dock that had gotten hem to the boat started moving back and the boat started moving.

"Jadeen you get back here!"

"Don't do anything rash Nuz! There's always a shark in the water around here so don't think of jumping in and coming after me." She could see Nuzzi's face scrunch up from the main land.

"Really?"

"Yeah. See you later Nuz!" Jadeen shouted as the boat drifted into the mist. Zeresh giggled. "What?" Jadeen asked.

"Do you really think he would've jumped in and all that?"

"Probably not. He is a High Man after all."

"Why didn't he want you to leave? Was he in love with you are something?" Jadeen sputtered.

"Nuzzi? In love with me? No way. Wants to own me maybe but not in love with me. Our parents had talked about prearranging our marriage but it was only that: talk. Nuzzi and I? Boy what a laugh. We probably wouldn't fit together at all you know? We're just...such opposites."

"Yeah." Zeresh said with a strange look on her face. "I know exactly how you feel." Jadeen studied Zeresh as Zeresh studied the sun set. She decided to ask her about this some other time.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Jadeen: It's about time I got into this fic!

Nuzzi: Yeah really.

Jadeen: Shut up, Nuzzi.

Nuzzi:...

Zeresh: um...yeah. At least I have a traveling partner now.

Nuzzi: **/takes a breath to say something then just lets it out seeing Jadeen's glare**

Zeresh:...He's so well trained O.o

MM: Ok enough rambeling. In the next EQ story 3 parties meet up in the Qeynos Hills. Party 1: Shenna, Tenrai, and Nadeen. Party 2: Idlewild and Vicari. And Party 3: Zeresh and Jadeen.

Nuzzi: I say, didn't you just give everything away?

MM:...I told them about what was gonna happen, I never said how...

Jadeen: Oh! This is the one where I...

MM: SHHH!

Jadeen: Oh yeah...sorry o.o...

MM: ...Just...tune in...-.-

* * *


	11. Party 1, Party 2, Party 3

**07-11-01**

**Title:**Party 1, Party 2, Party 3  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** not many.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC07, MMC10, MMC04, MMC01, MMC05, MMC08 & MMC12. Some mention of CMC01 & MC04.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

:Qeynos Docks:

Jadeen stretched as they stepped off the boat and onto the Qeynos docks. Zeresh, on the other hand, walked quickly onto the dock.

"Where's the fire?" Jadeen asked.

"Just don't want to test my luck. I know the way through the sewers...I just would rather travel top side."

"I see. In that case let's not dally."

"You can stay and sight see if you want...I'll just wait out side."

"Nah, I'd rather we just get along." As they walked Jadeen got associated with her surroundings. Qeynos was very green and colorful. No where near as elegant as Erudin, but still nice. However, as they exited the city Jadeen almost gasped at all the rats. She'd seen infected rats in Toxxulia forrest, but only one or two.

"You look shocked." Zeresh said.

"I never expected... I mean I heard Qeynos had a rat problem, but I never dreamed..."

"Qeynos is always crawling with vermin." Said a voice Jadeen didn't know. "From the Guards right down to sewer rats."

"Idlewild..." Zeresh said. The ladies face barely registered confusion. "Um, it's Zeresh."

"Oh yes. Sorry...your human guise looks a lot like this wacko Paladin named Starmist." Idlewild rolled her eyes.

"Um...this is Jadeen, a friend of mine." Zeresh said introducing Jadeen.

"Nice to meet you." Jadeen said with a smile.

"...Let's hope so." Idlewild said smiling.

"Um where's Vicari?" Zeresh asked. "Is she still with you?"

"Yes but she knows what might happen if she tries coming into the city. For some odd reason the Qeynos guards and citizens are very particular about what type of scum they let in the city." Idlewild looked at the city and back to the other two. "I'll see you to the hills."

"If I may, who is Vicari?" Jadeen asked as they walked.

"My Iksar companion." Idlewild said smiling smoothly.

"Oh wow." Jadeen said, then she turned to Zeresh, "You are the most interesting person. You've got the best friends too." It obviously wasn't the reaction Idlewild expected.

"Zeresh...where are you and your friend headed to?" Zeresh shrugged.

"Halas, the Karanas, maybe Oggok for all I know."

"Sounds fun." Jadeen said. Idlewild blinked.

"Uh...yeah...with Illusion: Ogre..." Zeresh said.

"Zeresh?" Idlewild asked.

"Hm?"

"Where did you get all of those spells? I didn't think Neriak had a lot of Enchanter spells. In fact I didn't think Neriak was too hot on any profession besides Necromancers and Shadow Knights."

"Well...Neriak doesn't have all the spells I have."

"So?" Jadeen asked.

"Well, I met a kind-hearted elf in the East Common lands once and she agreed to triad me the Illusion: Human and Half elf spells. From then I just cast it to go to Freeport and bought my own."

"How clever." Jadeen observed.

"Who was this kind-hearted elf...couldn't have been Xellia." Idlewild mumbled the last part.

"...Her name was Eiallya."

"Interesting...what did she triad for?"

"A red Jr. Apprentice Enchanter's robe..." a pause followed. "She said she was tired of wearing green...and every High elf wore it so..."

"A High elf?" Idlewild and Jadeen said at the same time.

"Yeah...pretty blond high elf." Another long pause ensued.

"How...interesting." Idlewild said finally.

"Hey Wild Girl!" Another voice, but this time neither Zeresh nor Jadeen knew who the owner was. By know they were well into the hills.

"Uh...hey Shenna." Idlewild said, looking somewhat surprised.

"Who're your friends?" Tenrai asked.

"Um...Shenna Tenrai and...I'm sorry I don't know your name..."

"Nadeen."

"No way! My name's Jadeen."

"That quite the coincidence." Idlewild said only slightly annoyed. "Anyway, Shenna, Tenrai, Nadeen this is Zeresh and Jadeen. Zeresh is deceiving you and Jadeen is...actually very cute."

"How is Zeresh deceiving us...?" Tenrai asked.

"I'd love to elaborate dear, but there's a guard right there." Idlewild said showing a fake smile. There was no form of talking or communication till the said guard passed.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" Nadeen asked.

"Well..." Zeresh began.

"Zeresh is an Enchanter, and she's using the Illusion: Erudite spell." Jadeen reported happily.

"Oh...so what is she?" Shenna asked.

"If...you'll come with me deeper into the hills I'll show you." Zeresh said looking around paranoid.

"I'm up for it." Shenna said with a shrug. Tenrai scoffed,

"You're always totally up for it Shenna." But never the less, they all followed Zeresh till they were very deep into the Qeynos hills. Every so slowly the Erudite Illusion faded to the dark elf Zeresh.

"Oh..." Shenna started.

"...Wow..." Nadeen finished.

"Ssssuch word flare Barbarianssss have." Vicari hissed from behind them. Tenrai, Nadeen, Shenna and Jadeen all sort of goggled at Vicari.

"And I thought this day couldn't possibly have any more surprises in it." Tenrai said. Vicari jumped down near Idlewild's side.

"Nicccce to sssee you again Zeressssh."

"As well as with you Vicari." Zeresh replied.

"So...you two travel together?" Tenrai asked Vicari and Zeresh. Vicari laughed/hissed.

"No. My companion issss Idlewild." Vicari announced. Shenna laughed at the look on Tenrai's face.

"That's what you get for makin' assumptions Ten." Tenrai sort of pouted at the criticism. Zeresh chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I get it a lot." Zeresh and Tenrai smiled at each other.

"So...Let me get this straight." Nadeen said. "Idlewild and Vicari." Here she pointed to Idlewild and Vicari. "And Zeresh and Jadeen." They all nodded. Shenna wanted to point out Nadeen's pointing problem, but Nadeen either wasn't finished and wasn't about to be interrupted or she knew what Shenna was going to say and just kept going. "And where are your groups heading?"

"We're sticking near Qeynos." Idlewild said.

"As for us, who knows?" Zeresh said.

"We're heading to Erudin's crossing...maybe Odus." Nadeen announced.

"Why?" Jadeen asked.

"Shenna's fiancee." Tenrai said. "He was heading to Erudin's crossing and she hasn't heard of him since."

"Oh how dreadful." Jadeen said. "What was his name and race if you don't mind my asking."

"Uh...I don't. His name's Sadial and he was a Human Wizard." Jadeen paused with a pensive face.

"I'm not sure I remember any human traveler of that description going through Erudin...But if you want, find a man named Nuzzi in Erudin. Tell him you know me and have seen me and I'm well, and if he ever gets around to asking what you actually came there for, explain your situation." All the other people standing by blinked.

"We'll do that." Tenrai said nodding.

"We still don't know where you guys are going." Idlewild said to Zeresh.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Zeresh said looking at Jadeen. "Any place you really want to go?" Jadeen looked at the sky thinking.

"Rivervale!"

"Rivervale?"

"You have illusion: halfling?"

"...Yes..."

"Well, why not. I've always wanted to see what I'd look like as a halfling." There was another long pause then Zeresh's hands began to glow with a yellow/green light. In a matter of seconds the light surrounded Jadeen and she dropped in height a few feet.

"By Quellious! Look at me!" Jadeen began running around in circles saying over and over, "I'm little I'm little."

"Right..." Idlewild said watching.

"Enh..." was Shenna's only response.

"Ssssso you're off to Rivervale?" Vicari asked Zeresh.

"Looks that way." She said with a smile that Idlewild thought seemed to be a patient one, though Shenna that it was a grateful one. Perhaps grateful for a companion.

"And we're off to Erudin's Crossing and Erudin." Tenrai said.

"Stay safe. There are Island Mad men out there...they'll kill anyone..." Zeresh said.

"Right." Shenna said.

"Stay safe all of you. We'll get going." Zeresh said turning down the path. "Come on Jade." The other two groups heard their voices fading as they walked on.

"Oh my gosh!" Jadeen said in a shocked voice.

"...What is it?" Zeresh asked suspiciously.

"Look at my feet!...Ewwww."

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Shenna: Hey! We were all in this one together!

Idlewild: **/sarcasticly** Great, now we can all hold hands and skip.

Jadeen: You can't skip with me! I'm still a halfling!

Vicari: Sssshe wassss being ssssarcassstic.

Jadeen: **/steps back**...Freaky.

Vicari: Ssss...

MM: OK ok are you done now?

Tenrai: But I haven't said anything.

Zeresh: Neither have I...I know that's in my contract somewhere...

Tenrai: Yeah really, in fact it simply states that we are allowed to ramble at least once at the end of any and all chapters that we are in.

MM:...Well congrats you just did.

Tenrai:...

MM: You forgot the part where I get to pick what you ramble on and for how long. Anyway!

Tenrai: Dictator!

MM: ANYWAY!

:crickets chirp:

MM: That's what I thought...In the next EQ story, we find out everything we need to know about Zeresh's past.

Zeresh: **/twitch twitch**

MM: **/blinks**...that's right...from meeting her mother, to her old love life...

Idlewild: **/snicker snicker** or lack there of.

Zeresh: **/eyes light up and her hair stands straight up**

Idlewild:...tell me that's an illusion...

MM:...Um...I'd better close out now...or the carnage will make this chapter PG-13 for violence and gor...


	12. What Really Happened

**08-11-01**  
**Title:**What Really Happened  
Author: MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Some angust.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC11, MMC17, Naomi, Vdayen, & Kasim.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Notes:** Vdayen and Kasim are not characters I play on EQ he's just a character I dreamed up 'cause I thought they were important. However they are still mine.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

:East Common Lands:

Vanlar jogged through the East Common lands. He couldn't wait to get home. It'd been a long time. He hadn't found his sister, but he was running low on supplies...and besides that...he really missed his mother. He couldn't stand the thought of her in Neriak all by herself. Yes she was a very capable Enchanter, and could get through the guards and into the Forrest...but he didn't like that thought of not being there to help.

He didn't know what they'd do if he ever found Zeresh. He just obeyed his mother's request to find Zeresh. He would ask his mother what would happen after he found his sister. He looked at the sky. The sun was nearly set. Good. He generally stayed away from roads and liked to travel at night more than during the day. He felt he could travel faster then. He readjusted his hood as he entered the way into Nektulos. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

:3rd Gate:

Vdayen downed another red wine. He sat alone at his table watching his elder brother. He knew he shouldn't find so much fault in his elder brother but sometimes he just couldn't help it. There Mdien stood, reclining against the bar, three dark elf women around him. It was late, and the bartender, Mdien and himself were the only males in the place, so the girls were on their own time. One kneeled behind Mdien massaging his shoulders. The other had her back to him looking over at him enticingly. The last was on his other side facing him, and she didn't seem to mind that Mdien's arm was slung around her waist. All three women were wearing fetching, scantly clad outfits. And Mdien was dallying with all of them.

He didn't believe in love. He didn't know of many Dark Elves that did. But he did believe that one male and female could settle down and find happiness improving each other if they tried. Mdien was Vdayen' elder by merely a year but they were either extremely alike or extremely opposite.

Mdien had thought of being a Necromancer, but didn't go into magics too well. He liked them but loved to fight with his own hands. So he chose the profession of Shadow Knight. This made him every woman in Neriak's knight in shinning armor. Or he would be. He learned fast though and was already very strong even though he'd only truly started training out of the guild till only...Vdayen smiled. Oh yes, his brother had started training seriously a week after Zeresh had disappeared and her father had died.

Zeresh's father had been like a surrogate father to Mdien. Sr. Kasim was a Necromancer and a well known one. He was well known for his malice and viciousness. And also for his beautiful daughter. Vdayen smiled. He had to admit, even he would've considered courting her, if Sr. Kasim hadn't talked about a betrothal between Mdien and Zeresh. Vdayen wondered briefly if Mdien meant to search for Zeresh and bring her back. No, he probably only wanted to make himself great to show her what she missed.

The two brothers were very dissimilar. Mdien constantly seemed to be frowning...unless he was trying to charm someone. His forehead was huge and his hair merely surrounded it showing it off instead of hiding or complimenting it. His eyes were blue with a purple tint...or purple with a blue tent...Neriak may never know. Mdien had started off with a short sword but was now using a battle-ax. Couldn't fault the sense. The battle-ax did more damage.

Vdayen however was slightly different. His bangs hung over his forehead the tips of it near his temples, both covering and complimenting. Vdayen had a theory about Dark Elf men's eyes; they either had eyes that popped out with some radical color like a bright or deep green or red. Or they had eyes that blended in having blue or purple in them. Mdien had eyes that blended, drawing more attention to his entire face than his eyes. Vdayen however had bright dark green eyes. He didn't understand how they were dark and bright at the same time...maybe because his skin was dark blue. No matter. Vdayen had decided to be a Wizard early on. He and his brother both liked fire power, but unlike his brother he didn't have much pleasure in a rotting corpse. They stank.

Vdayen downed the rest of his wine. His brother noticed and shrugged off the women. They pouted and called to him but he motioned that he would be back.

"You going home for the night?" Mdien asked.

"I think so."

"You know you'll miss some fun." Mdien grinned looking over his shoulder at the girls. Whe Vdayen looked at them they all looked at him invitingly.

"No offense brother, but I would rather die." Mdien blinked bemused.

"Why? These are the most beautiful women in the city..."

"And are completely brainless."

"Really?"

"Yes. All three are fawning all over you, but you can only have one. And even if you did sleep with all three of them, what good would it do them? Further their reputations?" Vdayen scoffed.

"You should've been engaged to Zeresh instead of I." Mdien announced out of the blue. Vdayen looked at him oddly. "She was like you...always wanting a partner that could arouse her intellect as well as her body." Mdien smiled.

"In that case brother," Vdayen said laying some coins on the table, "I defiantly should've been engaged to Zeresh." He started to walk out. "Innoruuk knows you didn't deserve her." He said over his shoulder as he walked out. He knew there was no use saying something like that. It wouldn't make Mdien angry at all, and it most certainly wouldn't change the past.

"What's eating him?" the girl on the counter asked. "Doesn't he want to join us?" Mdien grinned.

"He said no matter how hard you tried you'd never catch him." He told them.

"That sounds like a challenge." One of the other girls said.

"Well, he's the mysterious type. He likes playing hard to get." Mdien informed smoothly.

"We'll have to give them a run for his money next time he comes in." The other girl said.

"Well he is my brother ... but he does need to loosen up." Mdien said returning to his spot.

After exiting the Maiden's Fancy, Vdayen stopped and sighed.

"Perhaps I should go check and see how Mrs. Naomi's doing. With Vanlar gone she must be somewhat lonesome." With that thought in mind Vdayen turned to visit Zeresh's mother. Perhaps it was time he asked what had happened...why Zeresh had left in the first place.

* * *

:Foreign Quarter:

Vdayen knocked lightly on Mrs. Naomi's door. He heard some rustling and then the door creaked open slightly, only enough for Naomi to see out.

"Vdayen?"

"Mrs. Naomi." Vdayen nodded slightly. The door opened wider and Vdayen could tell by the look on the woman's face she was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to check on you." He said "I nearly grew up here and I always remember someone here with you. With your husband's recent death, and now both Zeresh and Vanlar disappeared..."

"I see. Well then come in." She said opening the door and allowing him to come in.

"I see you've kept the place up well..."

"Yes...but you didn't come to chit chat did you?" her wise blue eyes taking him in.

"No...Not really." He looked back at her. Vanlar really did look a lot like her. Same blue eyes, kind face. She wore a beautiful Enchanter's robe showing her rank and experience.

"Well?" she said openly as she ushered him to the sitting area. He sat down still looking at her.

"It's a touchy subject you might say...but I was wondering...why Zeresh left so suddenly?" Mrs. Naomi licked her lips as if thinking. "And then with the death of your husband and all...and now Vanlar is gone..."

"Zeresh's father..." Naomi bowed her head sadly. "Vdayen...what I'm about to tell you is confidential...if I ever hear it breathed upon the streets...I'll come for you." Vdayen was surprised...This woman had helped take care of him in his teens. She was like an Aunt. And she was threatening him. Whatever had happened was serious. He nodded.

"You have my word."

"Kasim...was dead long before I reported him dead." Naomi said.

"What?"

"That night...he'd come home drunk. I was telling Zeresh a story...no matter how old she got she always enjoyed my stories...he said it was silly. Ordered Zeresh to her room. We had a fight. I was surprised it never came to blows...He went to Zeresh's room...probably to chide her as well...whatever he meant... it never turned out that way...He tried to rape her."

"...What?"

"But Zeresh wasn't about to loose her virtue without some resistance. She cast a spell on him...and hit him over the head...I suppose since he was drunk...and then the spell...and the hit...combined to show some mercy on Zeresh. He was dead." Vdayen blinked. "Rather than bring a bad name on her family...Zeresh left. Took what she needed, and left me a note. I used my enchantry to hide the stink of a corpse. Till the following week. Then I set him up in his chair...and screamed. The guards came and they ruled he'd just simply died..." Vdayen was stunned.

"But...what of Zeresh?" he asked. Naomi was about to answer when the door opened and both of the jumped.

"What about Zeresh?" Vanlar asked. Naomi let out a breath and went to embrace her son. Vdayen stood and waiting till the greetings were over.

"Good to see you Al." Vanlar said.

"Same here Van."

"Now...what's this about Zeresh?" Vanlar looked at his mother.

"It's all right Vanlar. Vdayen knows of what happened."

"...As you see fit, Mother." Vdayen blinked his eyes widening at Vanlar. He was a year older than Vanlar but they'd always been friends. To think the guy didn't trust him was a strange concept. "Take no offense Vdayen...I'm afraid searching for Zeresh out there has...made me more wairy. " Vdayen nodded. Spending time amongst people you can't trust could make you suspect everyone he supposed.

"This hasn't answered my question..." he said to them.

"I don't know where Zeresh is yet...I haven't found her." Vanlar said tiredly. "But I did meet someone who said they'd seen her...or said they knew someone who'd seen her."

"Who?" Naomi asked eagerly.

"A...high elf."

"And you trusted him?" Vdayen said.

"Her...and yes I did. I had saved her from some wolves...she didn't seem too bothered by me at all. So yes I trusted her. She said she had a wood elf friend that had met and helped Zeresh, but she didn't know where Zeresh was."

"Considering that Zeresh has all the illusion spells she can hide anywhere for at least a short amount of time." Naomi murmured.

"Yes...and you taught her well. She's a good Enchantress and she's got a good head on her shoulders." Vanlar said almost regretfully.

"So you've been searching for her..."

"Yes." Vanlar said with a nod.

"...May I go with you next time?"

"...What?" both Naomi and Vanlar said at the same time.

"I...have my reasons..." Vdayen said with some difficulty.

"Exactly and I'm not sure what they are..." Vanlar said.

"You're a little more than tense Vanlar." Vdayen accused. "I could understand it towards a stranger but you've known me most you life."

"I knew my father all my life and he tried to rape my sister." Vanlar said dead pan. Vdayen swallowed and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I suppose you have every right to suspect every one. But I mean no harm to her and I wont try to slow you down."

"Vanlar take him with you." Naomi said.

"What?"

"I won't worry so much if there's someone with you." Naomi smiled. "You boys have both been good at getting each other in trouble since you were little...but you've also been good at getting each other out of trouble as well..." Vanlar sighed. Perhaps he was being too rough.

"Fine, but we're living in a little while."

"Oh no you're not." Naomi said.

"Mother..." Vanlar began.

"Don't you mother me. You've been gone a long while and could probably use a good night sleep in your own bed. It won't hurt you to stay the night and leave in the morning." Vdayen smiled at Vanlar. Vanlar laughed softly. They both knew that tone and knew better than to argue.

"Yes Ma'am." Vanlar said.

"All right then. Vdayen, I'm assuming that since you'll be joining Vanlar you'll be staying as well?"

"Only if you'll have me Ma'am."

"What a silly thought. Of course I will. Now both of you get in, I've got a nice supper on the stove and I'm sure you could use at least a little."

* * *

**:OUT TAKES:**

**:The Maiden's Fancy:**

Mdien and Vdayen are sitting at a table. Both are drunk and it's obvious.

"Show me the way to go home .." Vdayen starts singing. "I'm tired and I wanna go to bed."

"I had a little drink about an hour ago and it went right to my head." Mdien finishes. The two crack up.

**:The Maiden's Fancy 2:**

Vdayen watches as Mdien and the three women carry on.

"All the women who independent, throw your hands up at me." Mdien sings out off key. All the girls are up on the bar dancing along.

"Whose idea was it for us to have a scene in a bar anyway?" Vdayen asks.

**:Naomi's home:**

Vdayen knocked lightly on Mrs. Naomi's door. He heard some rustling and then the door creaked open hitting him right on the forehead.

"Oh God that's the second time that's happened." Naomi laments as Vdayen rubs his forehead.

"Oh so that was an accident. I was about to ask if it was in the script." Naomi laughs.

**:Naomi's Home 2:**

"I see you've kept the place up well..."

"Yes...but you didn't come to have tea and crumpets did you?" Vdayen pauses.

"Tea and crumpets? Do we even have those in EQ?" Naomi pauses.

"I don't know, she said to say something people do when they have polite conversation! Tea and crumpets was the first thing that came to mind." she replies.

"Yeah if your British. Try Chit chat, that's polite conversation." Vdayen says.

"Oh fine if tea and crumpets throws you off that much." Naomi says ushering him out to do the scene again. Vdayen walks out muttering, "Tea and crumpets ..."

**:Vanlar Returns:**

"...May I go with you next time?"

"...What?" both Naomi and Vanlar said at the same time.

"I...have my reasons..." Vdayen said with some difficulty.

"Exactly and I'm not sure what they are..." Vanlar said.

"Listen you little twerp I'm going with you next time you go whether you like it or not!"

"Ha! Who says!"

"Ya Momma!" Long period of silence. Finally Vanlar looks at Naomi.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cut!"

"What? She did say I could go." Vdayen protests.

"Yeah," Vanlar seconds, "Can't we just do it that way."

"You dark elves really are evil." the director mutters.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Naomi: Oh my poor baby! **/sniffle sniffle**

Vanlar: -.- oh mother...

Naomi: Don't you 'Oh Mother' me; I've been through a lot.

Vdayen: Pardon me?

Naomi: Don't you 'Pardon me' me you, I'll 'Pardon me' you into the next week!

Vdayen: ...if you say that really quickly...it sound funny...but what I meant was more like an excuse me...I wasn't trying to be rude.

Vanlar: -.-;;;;;

Naomi: ...oh.

MM: enh...yeah...

Zeresh: I hate it when you talk about me and I'm not around to talk...

Naomi: Zeresh! My baby! **/tackles Zeresh**

Zeresh: **/lets out an, 'oomph' after falling to the floor**

Vanlar: Sis! **/joins the dog pile**

Vdayen: heh..**./figures he'll wait to tackle Zeresh.**

MM: You naughty thing you .

Vdayen: **/blushes and laughs nervously** heheh

Vanlar: What's she talking about?

Vdayen: **/begins to sweat big time** nothin...

Zeresh:** /to MM** What diabolical pairing are you planning now?

MM: Not as funny as the one you'll see in the next chapter! In the next EQ Saga, we see Vdayen's brother Mdien...

Vdayen: **/pales**

MM: ...as he meets the beautiful young wood elf Kallyn.

Zeresh:...this could get interesting.

MM: Oi...stop ranting so the people can get on with their busy lives...


	13. A Night to Remember

**13-11-01**

**Title:**A Night to Remember  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings: **Mild Sexual Content.  
**Feedback: **As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC17, & MC05.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. Kallyn is not mine, she belong to Mizu who has allowed me to use her. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

:East Commonlands:

Kallyn sighed as another lioness fell dead. They were getting too easy. The young wood elf looted what she could from the corpse and stood. She was a well-experienced Druid, decked up in leather, with a wooden shield and a Fine Steel Morning star (AN: It's a mace like weapon only it packs more of a wallop.). Her features were beautifully crafted, her skin a nice tan, her hair a reddish-brown, and her eyes a deep forest green.

She would venture into Nektulos Forrest but, she was considered an enemy there. No doubt any dark elf that saw her would kill her on sight. She sighed. She'd heard that Nektulos was home to all manor of un-dead creatures. Of course she knew any dark elf guard would kill her...but if she stayed away from the main road...and swam across the small river there instead of taking the bridge...well that might work. With that thought in mind she headed for town to sell and put her earnings in the bank. Then maybe she'd tangle with some un-dead.

* * *

:Nektulos Forrest:

Mdien looked about him for an opponent. He was sitting on a log, resting after killing a Kodiak. But he was 100 better now and wanted some more action. Just ahead of him he saw a skeleton. He smiled. This would be fun. We walked up slowly behind the skeleton to get the element of surprise and them wham!

The skeleton turned and cackled trying to hit Mdien. Mdien took a good hold of his battle-ax and began hitting the skeleton with it. Slowly the skeleton began to weaken. Until finally the skeleton fell into a pile of bones. Mdien bent and gathered what he could from the corpse. 2 silver 1 copper and some bone chips. Just as he started to stand, thunder resound overhead and it began to rain.

What a surprise. Mdien thought sarcastically. It always rained in Nektulos. He sighed and began to wander farther up the road. Just the other day his brother, Vdayen had announced he was leaving with Vanlar. What the two of them hoped to accomplish parading around Norrath was beyond him. But that was his brother's decision not his.

Just then, he saw what looked like a wood elf...a wood elf in Nektulos? Maybe it was just an enchanter...who ever it was two zombies were attacking her. The fight wasn't going too well. Mdien himself didn't like wood elves. He wasn't really supposed to. After all his people were using the orcs to take the wood elves home from them. But he really didn't like zombies either. And from the looks of it, the little wood elf had sustained a gash on her side from one of the things.

He sighed and made his decision. Walking up behind one of the zombies he placed his hand on it and used harm touch. The zombie writhed in agony before turning to face him. It cackled and began to swing at him. He'd drained it to half way now though. It was only a matter of time before that thing fell.

Then he noticed the little wood elf. She was fighting hard even though she was in trouble. Before he could take one swing at the zombie she passed out. He had no choice now but to attack the un-dead creature at full force.

It only took a little convincing for the zombie to leave the fallen lady alone and face him. But face him it did. It was wonderful practice really. And if there was anything left of the wood elf lady, he'd have to take care of her. Again the second zombie crumbled. Mdien salvaged what he could from the two un-dead corpses then looked back at the young lady. He happened to have a few bandages on him. And it's not like it would kill him to help her.

He bent down and examined her wound. It was pretty deep...he got his bandages out and began binding the wound. She wasn't dead yet...just unconscious. He finished with her wound and stood, looking around. He could make camp off the road...but she would need shelter from the elements. He had what he needed to make them a tent...but he'd need to get her out of her clothes so she wouldn't catch a fever.

He saw her panting and bent over to feel her forehead. Scratch that. He'd need to take off her clothes so her fever wouldn't go any higher. She already had a mild temperature. The wound she bore probably wouldn't help much. He sighed and picked her up. He carried her deeper into the forest. Then when he was sure they were near a relatively safe spot, he set her down.

He erected the tent making sure it had enough space for both of them. He took off her cap, gorget, facemask, sleeves, shoulder pads, gloves, wrist guards, tunic, cloak, leggings and boots. It wasn't exactly an easy task of peeling all that leather off. He took her morning star and shield and set it behind him. He didn't want an angry wood elf with a morning star on his hands when she woke up.

She was shivering badly though. He took off his cloth cloak and draped it over her...that probably wouldn't be enough. He sighed and lay down, circling his arms around her, drawing her into his warmth. For some odd reason his heart was beating very quickly.

His mind froze...he was being affected by this wood elf...this little wood elf. Sure he sensed she was strong, and he wasn't blind either. She was pleasing to look at...in her own wood elfin way...but that was impossible. The only women he could stomach were dark elf women. They were by far superior to any other elves in the world. So why was he so centered on helping this one little wood elf.

She shivered again and he rubbed a hand up and down her back comfortingly. He didn't know much about nursing, but he knew he had to keep her warm and comfortable. Soon she stopped shivering, and snuggled into his chest more. His breath caught in his throat.

She was a rare one indeed. She could obviously take on a zombie...two no, but one yes. If hadn't used harm touch on the one he faced, and she hadn't worn the one she was fighting down, he wouldn't have wanted to face them at full power. She almost seemed...upset when he started to help her. He could sense it and tell by the look that she gave him. She seemed almost fierce when awake...but now as she lay in his arms...she seemed so innocent...like a sleeping child.

He sighed and drew her tightly to his chest. It would be best if they just slept, he though closing his eyes. Perhaps she'd be well in the morning. Well enough to be on her way. For some odd reason, that didn't sit well with Mdien though.

* * *

:The next Day about 11:30ish:

Kallyn's senses were swimming. She was somewhere safe and warm, and she really didn't want to wake up, but the pressure in her head insisted she did. She groggily opened her eyes. At first she thought she was dreaming, because the first thing she say was what looked like a blue chest, with a few scars on it here and there. The picture was kind of fuzzy, but it was obviously a chest. Then she blinked and heard breathing. She shook her head and tried to focus.

"You're awake then?" she heard a male voice say. She looked up into blue/purple eyes. She would've nodded but with the way her head was feeling she didn't think it'd be very wise.

"Yes." She said. Her vision cleared and she finally was able to put the pieces together. She was lying next to a dark elf. He heart rate sped up tremendously. Who was this man? What did he want with her? Why was she sleeping with him? And most importantly...Where in the name of Tunare were her clothes?

"I was afraid you wouldn't last the night with your fever." He voiced feeling her forehead gingerly. Fever? She'd had a fever? Well, that could explain why her clothes were gone...kinda. And why he felt she had to sleep so near him. The body warmth would help her. But...but still!

"I'm fine." She said almost roughly. His face changed before her. It went from nutrally concerned to, cynically amused.

"Then, might I ask which way you intend to go?" he asked.

"Back to the East Commonlands." She said.

"Very good. Wouldn't want another zombie to wring that pretty little neck of yours." He grinned. Her beautiful features hardened.

"What right do you have to speak of me in such a way?" she said angrily trying to get up, until she felt a sharp pang in her side. The sensation traveled through her side and up her back till she flopped back down.

"Eh...suppose you forgot about that, hm?" he asked slowly.

"Why do you taunt me so?" she asked eyes closed.

"It's how I get my kicks sweetheart. I just sit and wait for beautiful wood elfin women to pass with a train of zombies behind them." He grinned. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Did you say beautiful?" she asked a little shocked. Many friends and would-be suitors told her that she was beautiful, but she never expected to hear it from a dark elf had told her. His face went from cynical confidence to cluelessly shocked.

"Well, I may be a dark elf buy I'm not blind." He said looking at the tent flap like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. She smiled and would have chuckled, but she thought better of it because of the wound on her side.

"Truce?" she asked extending a hand to him. He eyed it and then her warily, then he slowly took her hand eyes never leaving hers.

"Truce...Do you know your way through this Forrest?" he asked nonchalantly. She blinked at the switch in gear.

"Well, I know about where to go, but I've never been here before." He nodded.

"I'll make you a deal..." she blinked at him only offering a curious but wary stair. "That's not what I want...well...not just that." He grinned. "I'll take you wherever it is you're aiming to go..."

"If?"

"If...you spare me from that sharp tongue I'm sure you have...and don't spread it around that I helped you." She paused, thinking.

"I suppose that sounds reasonable." She said slowly.

"Then as soon as you're healed...we'll start our journey." He said.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Maybe, but if you push yourself you might get another fever...or do you just like spending the night in my arms?" she blushed furiously. "Then it's agreed. We'll stay here till your wound is healed. I'll go into town if we need any supplies." Kallyn sighed. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Kallyn." Kallyn said with a smile.

"I'm Mdien. Nice to meet you...Kally." she pouted.

"You're not allowed to call me that."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Make me."

"...This is gonna be a long trip." She said blowing air up to ruffle her bangs.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Kallyn: I HATE THIS!

Mdien: I'm not in love with you either, dearest.

MM: Well, not yet at least .

Mdien & Kallyn: XX!

MM: You two are so much fun.

Mdien: I will not conceed to this!

MM: You say that like you have a choice...

Kallyn: You're going to make me fall in love with HIM!

MM: Heh...Guess you'll just have to see.

Mdien: I've never been a patient person

Kallyn: Who cares about you!

MM: Anyway, in the next EQ story, we see a bit about Tenrai's past as a new character surfaces...

Bodigar: Is that my cue?

MM: Shoves Bodigar back under the bed and smiles...stay tuned


	14. A Hidden Romance

**12-26-01**

**Title: **A Hidden Romance  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Slight angust  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC01, MMC05, MMC12 & MMC16.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

:Qeynos Docks:

"I hate waiting for ships." Tenrai lamented. She Shenna and Nadeen were sitting on the pier where the ship leading to Erudin's crossing and Odus would dock. Well, she and Nadeen were sitting on the pier. Shenna had been sitting but suddenly wondered if swimming could actually be fun if the water weren't freezing and jumped in. Tenrai could understand it the first time, but when she asked about the next four times Shenna had insisted that it was for training. Now Nadeen sat on the edge of the pier with her legs dangling down watching as Shenna jumped off the pier's edge, swam to shore, ran up on the dock and down the pier only to jump off the pier's edge again.

"Ya know..." Nadeen began, "we might want to just go into town. If anything, just to kill time. She can't keep this up much longer any way." Tenrai nodded.

"Any idea on how to stop her?" she asked. Nadeen sighed.

"Only one." She said getting up and standing in the middle of the pier as Shenna came up on the dock. "Stop!" Nadeen yelled as Shenna ran down the pier. Shenna skidded to a stop.

"What?" she asked.

"The boat left just before we got here. I think it's safe to say it'll be a while before it gets back." Tenrai announced.

"Well, what better time to work on our Sense heading and swimming?" Shenna asked.

"We've been sitting here for a while. Why don't we just walk around town a bit? It can't hurt." Nadeen said.

"I guess." Shenna said. "Race you back to the dock!" she yelled jumping off the pier again and swimming back to shore.

"Typical..." Tenrai sighed.

* * *

:South Qeynos:

Tenrai sighed as she browsed the shops. Nothing she hadn't seen before and most of what she wanted too expensive. Browsing like this reminded her of Bijo and oddly enough Idlewild. Both sisters loved to shop no matter how much Idlewild denied it. It also reminded of her friend Bodigar. Bodigar was a handsome half elf, like Tenrai. Unlike Tenrai he was a Paladin. Last she'd seen him, they'd been partners.

She could still remember how he looked. Sandy blond hair, brown eyes, small mustache, muscularly built and a flirt to the end. It was hard thinking about him though.

"Well, hello there stranger." Yep that sounded just like something he'd say.

"Um who's your friend, Ten?" Shenna asked stopping. Tenrai turned to see...Bodigar with an impish grin on his face.

"So you were day dreaming." He said smiling.

"Bodigar..." Tenrai blinked.

"It's nice to see you too partner." He joked.

"Oh, Shenna, Nadeen this is my old and very dear friend, and once hunting partner, Bodigar. Bodigar these are my traveling companions, Shenna and Nadeen."

"Pleased to meet you." Shenna said, Nadeen nodded at him.

"Always nice to meet more lovely ladies." Nadeen rolled her eyes and Shenna smiled.

"Sorry handsome, I'm already taken." Shenna said.

"All the good ones are either taken or are too busy." Bodigar said with a mock sigh. Nadeen put the 'I'm not interested' face on. "So what brings you ladies into town?"

"We're catching the next boat to Odus." Shenna said. "Don't suppose you'd want to come." Tenrai held her breath. Bodigar chuckled, not seeming to notice.

"No, thank you. I have enough problems in this city." He replied. Shenna nodded.

"What brings you to this side of town?"

"He's shopping for weapons." Tenrai said with a smile. Bodigar gave her a mock glare.

"What else?" It was only then that Tenrai noticed that he was decked out in leather from head to toe.

"I see you've done some other shopping as well."

"It helps to be as covered as you can afford. It also helps to be at the docks when the boat arrives." Bodigar said looking towards the docks. The three ladies looked and saw the sails of an approaching boat and hearing the port authority shout,

"The ship bound for Odus is approaching the docks. It will be leaving in a matter of minutes. All hail Antonious Bail!"

"I guess that's our que." Shenna said. "It was nice meeting you Bodigar."

"Likewise. Ya'll take care."

* * *

:On The Boat:

"Well?" Shenna asked Tenrai once they were safely on the boat.

"Well what?"

"What's this story you seem so eager to avoid? I mean he's your friend, and I talked to him more than you did."

"Shenna, when you talk who can get a word in edge wise?"

"Oh, very funny. I'm serious though. You're all eager to hear the story of my lost love and you never even tell me about yours."

"He's not my lost love."

"It kinda seemed that way." Nadeen said joining in the conversation.

"He's just a friend." Tenrai said.

"A guy friend that looks at you like you slipped right out of his grasp." Nadeen corrected. Tenrai sighed.

"Ten, it's not fair to keep yourself anonymous when you're constantly asking about us." Shenna said.

"I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious. You guys grew up a completely different way than I did."

"Well then call us curious." Shenna said. "Go on do the bard thing and tell us a story. Only this time make it your story."

"Yours and Bodigar's." Nadeen said. Tenrai sighed again and began telling a story in her clear calm tone.

* * *

:Tenrai's Story from her POV:

It was a strange first meeting for us. We met by accident, he was fighting and I was fighting. Both of us were fighting gnolls. We accidentally backed into each other, both hoping we hadn't met another enemy and after no blows came from behind knowing we'd be ok. Instead of turning around and facing me, Bodigar looked down at me from over his shoulder. I looked up at him and we both grinned. I could tell he was a ladies man by the way he grinned at me. We both finished our fighting and turned to face each other. It was then that we noticed we were both newbie half elves.

"Hail, fair maiden." He said still smiling.

"Hail yourself, Sir."

"Hunt here often?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Bodigar...a Paladin. Would you care to team up?" I thought about it for a while and nodded.

"Sure."

And that was the start of so many things. We became fast friends. Almost inseparable. He being the ladies man-or gentleman-he was, always walked me home and made sure I was safe. We hunted together often. So much in fact that we'd established a routine. He'd wake first and go for some breakfast at Sneed Galliway's Trading Post. I'd wake up eat at my home and just as he'd be finishing a cup of coffee, I'd walk in. As the both of us got stronger, we ventured farther from Qeynos and into to the hills.

One time we were venturing a bit off from the entrance to BlackBurrow. We accidentally stumbled upon the skeleton camp. We'd heard rumors of it but we'd never really ventured far enough into the hills to see it. Bodigar and I were both curious but smart enough to know we'd not stand a chance against a Dear Corpse.

"Perhaps if we only walk by it..." He reasoned.

"I don't know... If they sense us they will attack us."

"But if we stay far enough away they wont."

"It'll be a cold day in Ro before I go there."

"But you've got Me." he said with a smile. I sighed. He was right. We were a team and we knew that even if one couldn't handle an opponent the other would be there. So we stood and walked along the hillside. We'd barely come within 10 feet of the camp when a Dread Corpse reassembled and started chasing us. We both ran first. We got past the entrance to BlackBurrow before the thing caught up with us.

Then we both faced the thing. I sang a song to strengthen us while fighting. Bodigar was doing his fair share of work as well. Most of what happened is a blur really. I had the sense that we were wining and the thing would collapse soon. But before it could I did. I had been wounded and lost a bit of blood without knowing. Bodigar had bound up my wounds and was holding me when I woke. Evidently he'd delivered the killing blow.

I was very tired and weak. I laid there for a good while just catching my breath. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt his lips on mine. I blinked very surprised to say the least. It was a nice kiss though, very gentle and warm. I kissed back when I realized what was happening. When we broke apart I was very confused. Luckily the darkness claimed me, giving me time.

The next time I awoke I was in my bed. Bodigar was sleeping in a chair by my bedside. I feigned sleep so I could think. I didn't know what to do. I felt like the kiss had changed everything, that I'd lost my best friend. Evidently my blood loss had affected me more than I knew. I feel asleep only minutes after waking up again. I woke another time to find the doctor looking at me with Bodigar by his side. He told me I would need at least a few days rest. I smiled and nodded. He said I could get up and walk around the house but fighting was out of the question. After the doctor left there was plenty silence.

"Why don't you go on and fight. I'll be fine by myself." I said to Bodigar after I'd eaten. He looked at me a little oddly and said.

"I'm not so sure."

"I am. Besides you're getting antsy. Some fighting will help." He sighed.

"...If you're sure." He said cautiously, probably realizing that I needed him away to figure things out as much as he needed to get out. I nodded smiling.

"OK then. I'll check back tonight, bring you some food."

"Bodigar?" He looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He smiled.

"It's nothing." And I got the feeling he was telling me the truth. Taking care of me was something he enjoyed. After a few days I'd regained my strength. I started spending more time around the city. I'm sure Idlewild was frustrated with me. I looked for any excuse to spend time away from where I knew he'd be hunting. I just couldn't sort things out. Then I met Shenna and that was again the start of so many things.

* * *

:Back on the boat:

Tenrai sighed ending her tail.

"And you say that's not a story worth telling?" Nadeen said. Tenrai chuckled lightly.

"She has a point, Ten. And things are even stable between the two of you?" Shenna asked. Tenrai shook her head.

"How do you feel about him?" Nadeen asked.

"I'm not really sure. I know I miss him...but I don't know if I could choose between lover maybe even husband, and friend when it comes to him"

"You're husband is supposed to _be_ your best friend." Nadeen said firmly. The other two looked at her. She was looking at the ocean. "You shouldn't hesitate to tell those close to you your feelings. None of us are promised tomorrow. We're not even promised the next hour."

"Sounds like I'm not the only one with a story." Tenrai said. Nadeen smiled.

"That's a story for another day." Nadeen said with a sad smile.

* * *

:Back on the Dock:

Bodigar sighed as he looked out over the ocean from the docks. She looked even better than he'd remembered her. She'd given no indication of her feelings for him though. He probably should've never kissed her like that. It only confused her. If he were to follow after her she'd only run away from him faster. As much as he longed to be with her again, he'd have to let time work on it's own. It would be a lot better if it didn't take so long. He sighed heavily again and began walking back to the gates of Qeynos. Till then he'd just have to wait patiently for her.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Tenrai: I hate it when you talk about me -.-

Shenna: Awww, I thought it was cute...

Nadeen: Well maybe it is a bit personal.

MM: Well you were one of two characters in the group whose story wasn't told.

Nadeen: Wait a sec...does that mean I'm next Oo?

MM: Well, not in the next chapter but you're story will probably unfold whenever we see the party again.

Nadeen: I feel ill...

Shenna: Oh! That sounds like that new song Pink made...

MM: I don't own Pink! Don't sue!

Shenna:...Just like a Pill, that is one of the coolest songs if you ask me. I mean I'm no Pink fan or anything but it's still a pretty cool song, here let me go get it for you, I've got it in my MP3 Players. walks off

Nadeen & Tenrai: Oo;;;;...

MM:...**/Clears throat** Anyway, in the next EQ story we meet some new characters of a new race. That's right, at this point my Vah Shir come into play. With Moirai around things should really be fun.

* * *

Moirai in some completely different place: **/Sneezes.**

Arumubei: Guess someone's talking about you. For your sake I hope it's good. walks away

Moirai: **/glare

* * *

**

Shenna: **/comes back in with headphones on singing off key** Just as fas as I can! To the middle of no where!

MM: O.O!

Tenrai: **/sigh** save us...

MM:...Um...stay tuned...


	15. Kitties on Parade

**20-Sept-02**

**Title: **Kitties on Parade  
**Author: **MSMoon  
**Warnings: **...Moirai?  
**Feedback: **As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters: **MMC19, MMC20, MMC21, MMC22  
**Disclaimers: **I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

:One Afternoon in Shadeweaver's Thicket:

Moirai sat watching her friend, Tinidril. Moirai was a black leopard Vah Shir, and Tinidril was a white Tigress. Moirai had golden eyes and Tinidril had deep green eyes. Moirai was a Rogue, Tinidril was a Beastlord. So why did these two opposite stick together? Simple, Moirai enjoyed breaking any rules that weren't set in stone-and some that were-and Tinidril was far too nice to ask Moirai to go away.

"I hate those things." Moirai muttered as Tinidril approached. Tinidril blinked and looked back at the decomposing xarak larva corpse.

"Oh, those. Well, just be glad you're not a Beastlord. We have to get their silks for our weapons." Moirai grimaced.

"Couldn't you just buy some?"

"Yeah!" Tinidril said with a laugh. "With what money, hm? You forget, we's po." Moirai chuckled.

"You could always permanently borrow some."

"That's your expertise, not mine."

"Suppose it is." Moirai said as she leaned against a bolder and looked at the sky. "It's full tonight." Moirai said looking up at the planet Norrath. Tinidril looked up and nodded.

"Sure is pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah." Moirai said with a sigh. "Do you think we'll ever get down there?" Tinidril blinked at her friend and shrugged, looking back up at the planet.

"Maybe. I wouldn't want to go alone."

"Well of course we couldn't go alone. We'd have to group up. Hmmmm..."

"Uh oh..." Tinidril said, "I can see the gears working in that conniving head of yours...What're you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking if we conned Brrak and Arumubei into going with us, we could head there now..." Tinidril blinked looking shocked.

"Are you crazy? They'll know better, they'll never go with us. Arumubei's always saying how dangerous it is to travel into the unknown."

"Not if we don't tell them we're leaving." Tinidril blinked at the simple statement.

"What do you mean?"

"We be real secretive right? Then one day we just start walking, they'll ask where we're going and when we tell them, they'll argue but if we stand firm they'll be forced to come too."

"How do you figure?"

"They're male, Tinidril. And both have crushes on you."

"Arumubei doesn't like me!"

"He does and doesn't. He loves you like a little sister really, and he'd never let anything happen to you."

"He wouldn't let anything happen to you either." Tinidril said defensively.

"I know that! Look it's not a popularity contest. We just need them but we have to make them think that we think that we don't need them, otherwise they'll never go for it." Tinidril blinked confused. Moirai sighed. "Look just start packing and don't tell them anything about what we've got planned." Moirai said with a smile.

"Mo, you know I can't keep secrets well." Tinidril said pouting slightly. Moirai grinned in a conniving way.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

:Two Nights Later in Shar Vahl:

"Hey, Brrak, how's it going?" Arumubei-a golden leopard with dark green eyes asked as he approached his friend. Brrak looked up from his meditating. Brrak was a normal orange and white tiger with golden eyes. Brrak shrugged. "Talkative as usual." Arumubei murmured. "I wanted to ask you if you noticed anything strange about the girls lately?" Arumubei said sitting down. Brrak blinked

"Now that you mention it, Tinidril was acting a bit peculare. As if she's got something to hide...you know how she gets when she's got a secret she thinks she should tell but can't."

"Nervous. Mo on the other hand is opposite. I ask her about it and she's twice as charming, which is her way of covering up her secrets." Brrak nodded.

"Should we watch them?" he asked.

"Yeah," Arumubei said slowly, "but we don't want them to know that we're watching them..." Brrak nodded.

* * *

:Seven Days Later in Shar Vahl:

Moirai grinned as she walked slowly down the street. She knew Arumubei was behind her and all was going according to plan. They never would've suspected a thing if it hadn't had been for Tinidril's nervousness. So now they were on alert and ready...This plan was working perfectly. Moirai stopped and knocked on Tinidril's door.

Tinidril answered with her pack on her back, ready to leave. She locked up and followed Moirai to the gates.

"Now what do we do?" Tinidril whispered. Moirai grinned.

"You're going to pretend to go buy something from Kogar, the friendly merchant."

"...Ok...what will I really be doing?"

"If I know the boys as well as I think I do, you won't have to worry about it." Moirai said with a smile. Tinidril shrugged and began walking over to the merchant. Before she got too close Arumubei side stepped in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked looking pointedly at the backpack on her shoulder. Tinidril stared at him, with big innocent eyes. Brrak, who'd no doubt been hiding in the shadows observing, choose this moment to stand behind Tinidril and watch. Arumubei sighed.

"Mo! What confounded plan have you convinced Tinidril into this time?" Arumubei yelled as Moirai sauntered up between Arumubei and Tinidril.

"Well, what concern of yours is it what we do?" she purred seductively.

'Oh great...'Arumubei thought to himself, 'she's using that tone...Concentrate...stay strong...she will not bend you to her will!'

"What in the name of Norrath do you mean it's none of my concern? You who I was practically raised with and Tinidril who's become dearer to me than some of my own kin!" He said his voice coming out stronger than his knees felt. He'd never admit how Moirai made him feel...Never!

"Well, then if you must know Sir. Nosy Puss, we're going to the Nexus." Arumubei sputtered at those simple words. Brrak, who never showed too much emotion anyway, simply lifted his eyebrows slightly in surprise.

"The Nexus? Why there?"

"So that we can get to Norrath, Silly Puss." Moirai countered.

"Where exactly on Norrath do you want to go anyway?" Brrak asked softly. Moirai blinked and turned to Tinidril.

"We hadn't thought about that had we? Oh well, we'll just come to that when we get to it." She said smiling back at Arumubei.

"Are you insane? No wait don't answer that I already know!"

"What do you think, Faydwer, Antonica, or Odus?" Moirai asked Tinidril. Tinidril blinked.

"Antonica? I've heard it's the biggest so we should explore it first."

"Will you wait a second!" Arumubei boomed at Moirai.

"What? We've been waiting all these seasons, training to go out into the world. What's to stop us?"

"Well us for one." Arumubei said.

"Hmph. Please we're all even matched and everyone knows you two wouldn't hurt Tinidril to save your own furry skins."

"Not Tinidril but it's pretty tempting to tackle you!" Moirai grinned.

"You can tackle me any old time Beiby(**AN:** It's pronounced Baby, just more emphasis on the Bay as Bei is part of his name .)." Arumubei blinked as a slight flush began to show through his fur.

"No you're not changing the subject."

"If you're so worried why don't you just come with us?" Tinidril asked.

"Excuse me! I don't want them with us; they'll mess up all our fun!" Moirai yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" Arumubei hollered back, a slight smile sifted over his face. "She does pose an interesting proposition. What do you think, Brrak?" Brrak shrugged.

"It would be nice to see more of what's out there I suppose. It can't hurt if we all go together." He glanced at the two girls. "And we're probably not going to talk them out of this."

"Fine then, we'll just hurry home and pick up some things we might need and then come back here." Arumubei said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmph. We don't have time to waste boys, we're burning daylight." Moirai announced putting her hands on her hips.

"You know...technically we don't really have day light to burn as the planet's always blocking it..." Tinidril mentioned timidly.

"Then there's no bargaining about this. I see what I have to do." Arumubei said with a sigh. "Forgive me." He said to Moirai before bending down and picking her up over his shoulder before she could react.

"Hey! Stop it! What do you think you're doing? I'm gonna call the guards!" Moirai yelled indignantly.

"Go ahead, they don't like Rogue's like us anyway."

"Grrr! Arumubei put me down!"

* * *

:A few minutes later In Brrak's home:

Tinidril sat next to a sullen Moirai. They'd been told if she tried to escape again Brrak and Arumubei would tie them up.

"Sorry...about what happened back there. Were you really mad?" Tinidril asked as the boys were gone, the girls could actually go over what had happened.

"Nah, but I had to make it look good, right?" Moirai said with a grin. As she heard the boys reenter the room she put her sullen look back on.

"I hope you realize how much you set us back." She snapped at Arumubei. Arumubei shrugged and promptly picked her up again, and began carrying her down the street, the others following close behind. Moirai propped her elbows up on his back, resting her chin on her hands.

"Hey, Bei...you think you could put me down now?" Arumubei blinked. He'd forgotten that fact that carrying her was unimportant now that they had everything they needed. He set her down gently.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Moirai sighed and began walking

"I'll get over it."

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Moirai: Finally! I was wondering when we'd come in in this story.

MM: I put you in when I thought it was necessary.

Arumubei: Oh sure, just as soon as you'd introduced everyone else.

MM: **/Sputters** What you talkin 'bout Willis!

Arumubei:...huh?

MM: I'll have you know Eurekain and Gorun have both not come into play yet **/indignatly**.

Arumubei:...but they're not as important as we are...

Eurekain: Excuse me? **/hurls fire ball at Arumubei  
**

Arumubei: **/dodges...barely** O.o;;...ok, so I spoke too soon.

Eurekain: Yeah that's what I thought you said. **/hmphs and leaves**

Tinidril: Um...what were you guys complaining about?

Moirai: -.-;; Nothin.

Brrak: So **/to MM** Who's gonna be in the next fic?

MM: Well I was thinking about showing Gorun, the male wood elf, as he met up with our lady wood elves...but now that Eurekain's made herself known...I'm prety tempted do show her...

Brrak:...you'll figure it out.

MM: Yeah I will. Oh well, tune in for the next EQ Story...come what may.


	16. The Wrathful Fire Mage

**25-Sept-02**

**Title:**The Wrathful Fire Mage  
**Author: **MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Eurekain. When her temper flares up it can cause the story to go from PG to PG 13 and R.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC14 & MMC03  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

:The Northern Desert of Ro:

Fire flew through the air, bursting and sizzling skin. The Death fist Centurion winced and scowled at his opponent. The young magician kept casting one fire spell after another. And she wouldn't keep still, kept dodging all his attacks. She'd already gone through two pawns and it wouldn't be long before her fire spells snuffed out the centurion's life as well. Knowing this and hoping she was one of those week humans who'd let him go thinking he might change his ways, the green centurion began limping away. At first he believed his hopes had been realized, as he felt no blows from behind, however as he turned to confirm his hunch, his eyes widened as he saw red flames spiraling up from the Magician's fists.

"Die!" she yelled as the fire shot towards him. With that final spell the Centurion grunted and fell dead. The red headed Magician sighed loudly putting her hands on her hips. "Gahh! That took too damn long!" She lamented. After fanning herself for a few seconds she finally kneeled down and rummaged through the three corpses. "Damn Orcs. You fight one and all the little ones jump in. What's wrong with them anyway? If I was one of these pawns, and my superiors said, 'Here's a cloth cap and a rusted weapon, go forth and die.' I'd tell him to go do it himself. Geeze! Stupid Death Fists!" she ranted to the air as she walked back to Freeport. "And why must we wear these long sleeved robes in this Gawd awful heat!"

Eurekain was a human magician. She had light red hair-orange really-the color of carrots, and her biggest regret that it wasn't a darker shade. She kept her hair back in a tight braid when she was hunting, for it was far too think to have it about her. She'd inherited her mother's hair really. It was thick and full and bouncy, and wonderful for a girl who goes on plenty of dates, but for a hunter and a mage not too great. Her lavender eyes always reflected her mood, though her face was a stone wall that little could find their way through.

The day hadn't been a wonderful one. Her hunting had been great. She'd dinged a few times in fact. The problem was with everyone else! She'd stopped counting the would-be players that had asked her to group, several not taking a direct no for an answer. She just didn't get it. She didn't think of herself as a great beauty...She wasn't ugly either but she wasn't the most comely girl around. And she'd love to know what it was like to be hit on by someone who wasn't a career geek.

Then there was the crumby loot. She'd gained loads of exp, but in truth it wasn't what she really wanted. All she really wanted was money. She only had a couple of platinum, but it wasn't enough. She had a feeling she'd never have enough.

She sighed again as she looked at the walls of Freeport. The longer she lived here the more she disliked it. The only reason she was still here was cause she knew better than to travel alone and Bijo was the only person she truly trusted. And Bijo wasn't leaving. Her dad would pitch a fit if she tried to leave without Bijo or someone Bijo approved of. Her father and Bijo's father were brothers, and her Uncle's good sense had been imparted to Bijo. This concluded that her father trusted only those Bijo approved of...which was fine with her...but it could be annoying some times. Especially since she could take well care of herself. She often wanted to travel to Qeynos and visit with her other cousin, Idlewild...but whenever she brought it up, either Bijo or her father would discourage her. So her basic problem was that she couldn't leave without Bijo...and Bijo wasn't leaving...Bijo was too noble to leave the degraded city of her birth. She was like that. When things seemed their worst, Bijo would smile the brightest.

"What type of Cleric...no...What type of person would I be, if I left when I was most needed?" Bijo would always say. Eurekain sighed at her cousin's stubborn naiveté.

"Hey there, Eurekain, that sure is a pretty pink robe you're wearing. I wouldn't mind seeing it up close." One of the warriors at the gates called as she walked by.

"Drop the drama, Player; I'm not in the mood." Eurekain called back walking on.

"Aw, what's the matter? Tough day?" he asked teasingly. He chuckled but blinked when he saw Eurekain's fist on fire. "Hey, hey I was just teasing."

"And I told you I'm not in the mood!" the warrior fell backwards as Eurekain threw a fire ball at him. Lucky coward, he fell backwards before the fireball even got to him so it missed him. Eurekain growled and stomped to a tavern. She sat down in a nice quiet corner. She waited for a while and sure enough Bijo came in obviously looking for her.

"Where have you been? You look like someone dragged you through the Plane of Disease..." Bijo asked sitting down.

"Yeah well hunting in the desert isn't wonderful." Eurekain murmured. Bijo gave Eurekain a concerned look.

"Is that all?" Bijo asked. "You seem a little more upset than if it was just the heat and all..."

"No it's not all. I hate this town. I want to get out, see the world." Bijo sighed.

"You know it's unsafe to do so without a partner..." Bijo reminded.

"It didn't stop you from letting Idlewild leave." Eurekain shot back. Bijo seemed to think for a minute.

"I had no control over that. Idlewild left against my and my father's wishes."

"Yes and last I checked she's fine."

"She has a companion now. An Iksar I believe..." Eurekain blinked.

"Well, if it ain't broken...I still wish you would've told me she'd left sooner." Bijo sighed.

"Come with me, Eurekain." Bijo said getting up. Eurekain got up and followed.

* * *

: The house of Conrad Firefist:

Conrad had made a simple dinner as he waited for his daughter to get home. When Eurekain went hunting he knew better than to interfere. She only got mad when he tried to do something for her. It wasn't that she didn't want to need anyone-she did-she just knew her own limits and could ask for help when she needed it.

Conrad wasn't that old a man, but he wasn't in his prime anymore. He had light blond hair, slightly grizzled with gray. A small goatee lavender eyes, strong arms and body. He was still a good blacksmith. He heard a gentle knock on his door.

"Coming." He said as he walked over and opened the door. "Oh, Bijo dear, why you could've just come on in. Ah, I see my fire angel is with you. How was your day dearest?" he asked gently. His daughter smiled slightly--not her full beautiful smile at all--and began undoing the tie that held her braid together.

"It could've gone better, Papa, but it probably won't do much good to complain." Eurekain finally said. She was always calmer in the presence of her father. As if she knew she didn't need to be tough with him around.

Conrad Firefist had been a warrior who'd married Padora, a powerful mage. Padora was not only a great mage, but also an excellent cook. When they'd first met they struck up a deal, he would allow her to sleep in the extra room in his home, if she would provide the meals. It was a simple business venture. At that time he had a very big black smith shop. The two were fast friends, but never expected to fall in love. In fact it was quite by accident.

Conrad always smiled at the memory of Padora. Padora though very beautiful and charming, was quite innocent. She didn't look innocent, but she was. She had deep red hair full of body with a life of it's own, and ice blue eyes which danced with joy all the time. Conrad was always sorry that Eurekain had never grown up to know her mother, and even sorrier that she bore the burden of her mother's death, even though it was untrue.

"What brings you here, Bijo?"

"Eurekain wants to know why she can't visit with Idlewild in Qeynos." Bijo said plainly.

"What?" he asked looking from Bijo then to his daughter. "But Idlewild..."

"She doesn't know remember?" Bijo reminded. "You never told her about it..." Conrad nodded. Bijo had told him that Idlewild had left, but it took her several weeks before she told him the truth. And he had yet to tell Eurekain of her cousin.

"Aye, I didn't."

"Didn't tell me what?" Eurekain asked looking between them. Conrad sighed.

"I'm sorry, dearest, I don't know how I forgot but I did...Idlewild didn't just leave for Qeynos...she joined the Qeynos Necromancers...and is a follower of Bertoxxulous." Eurekain felt her breath leave her as her father spoke. The world spun as her mind took in this new information.

"So...so what, now we forsake her completely because she made the choice to server a different path!" she finally blurted.

"No, dearest." Her father said gently.

"I have kept in touch with her...as well as one can when a continent divides them. But, as your father hadn't mentioned your feelings on the matter...I thought you'd both decided to let Idlewild follow her own path and leave her to it...so I never brought up the issue..."

Eurekain squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She was angry, upset and confused all at once.

"Dearest I know this is hard to accept...maybe we should just leave you alone to think...would you like to take your food up to your room?" Conrad asked gently.

Eurekain contained her anger and nodded. With that she grabbed her food, and headed to her room, quietly...for once. After forcing herself to eat, Eurekain stared out her window. Somehow...she had to get to Qeynos...she had to see her cousin...Even if Idlewild was a Necromancer...even if she was evil to the core...it didn't make a difference to her. She was still her cousin.

The cousin she'd been sneaky with. The cousin who'd always been open to her. The cousin who she would always confide in. The one who she talked about everything with, whether the subject be boys or the boring deities. They'd grown up sharing secrets...they'd grown up being best friends...and some how... someway...she'd find a way to see her again. No matter what.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Eurekain: Hmm...I didn't cast enough spells in this...

MM: o.O geeze what do you want me to do, let you wipe out the whole Freeport Militia?

Eurekain: Oh, that'd be cool...

Bijo: -.- Um so what're we doing next?

MM: I was gonna team up Gorun with the girls now.

Eurekain: Hey wait! When do I get to meet Idlewild!

MM:...Um...soon.

Eurekain: It had better be...

MM: You're just biding your time till you know you can make a safe journey...It's the smart thing to do after all...

Eurekain: Yeah and I'm smart so I'd do something like that.

Bijo: -.-;;;;

MM: Um yeah...so anyway, in the next EQ story we meet Gorun the shy wood elf Ranger as he meets up with Yajuu, Amai and Sutaa.

Eurekain: Bye!

MM: she's just gotta have the last word.

Eurekain: Yes I do **/glare**


	17. It's all Fun and Games till Someone Gets...

**6-14-Oct-02**

**Title:** All Fun and Games till Someone Gets Hurt  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings: **um...one of them gets hurt?  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC04, MMC06, MMC13, MMC15, BSGC02, BSGC03, & CC01  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. BSG and Chibi own have their characters in this one as well. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

:The Grater Faydark Near Kelethin:

Sutaa sat down by a tree meditating. She'd lost a lot of manna in a fight and had barely made it through. Orc Centurions could be ruthless, especially to young wood elves. She sighed and concentrated. When she meditated she often lost track of time and her surroundings.

"Sutaa!" Amai called as she ran over. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Sutaa blinked looking up at Amai.

"I got into a nasty fight with a centurion, and had to rest."

"Well, this is no place to rest, you could get attacked again."

"True but I had little choice. I could barely stand." Amai nodded.

"Well, I'll keep looking around. Yell if you need me ok?" she said severely.

"Where's Yajuu anyway?" Amai shrugged.

"She's...around. I don't really know. Last I saw she was fighting a large spider and an elven skeleton." Sutaa shuddered at the thought. Yajuu was often so nice; she'd go out of her way to help people. It wasn't her intention, but it often earned her money or items she could use. This it turn helped her to buy better spells.

"Alright. I'll be sure to yell if I need anything." Amai nodded and headed off; almost disappearing in the morning fog...it was either her natural Rogue abilities or just the Grater Fay striking again. Sutaa sighed and turned back to her spell book.

She didn't see the Orc Pawns sneaking up behind her. Two attacked from behind. She jumped up quickly and tried to ready her scimitar, but they stunned her before she could even begin to fight back. Then she saw another Orc Centurion walking several yards away. She took a breath and began fighting the pawns, praying Tunare would keep her from his sight. But unfortunately, her prayer went unheard, as the Centurion turned and ran right at her. She could barely handle a Centurion alone much less with two pawns backing him up. She let out a yell for help, but she was already loosing strength.

But when all seemed lost she saw the Centurion wince and turn his back to her. Someone had attacked the Centurion from behind! She concentrated on killing the two pawns. One went down easily, as she'd been hacking away at it for a while. Then Amai joined her and they teamed up to take down the second. Finally they began attacking the Centurion. It seemed to take forever. A shot of blue whizzed through the air, and the wind gushed and blew surrounding and nearly breaking the Centurion in half. That's when the centurion fell dead, and only then did the two see Yajuu standing in front of the Centurion over a young male elf's body. His messey brown hair was stained red with blood, and his naturally tan skin seemed so pale.

"Is he dead?" Sutaa asked shakily.

"Not if we can help it." Yajuu said as her hands began to glow a gentle blue light. Her arms arched and swayed into the air and the sparkles began to surround and heal him. "Amai he's wounded, can you bind his wound?" Yajuu asked. Amai nodded and kneeled down to begin the bind wound process. Sutaa began to concentrate and cast another healing spell.

"I think he's stable...just out. With all the damage that was done he'll probably need to rest for a while before his body can fully recover." Amai said. Yajuu nodded. The man's color was coming back to him.

"We can't leave him out here." Sutaa said. Yajuu sighed and nodded again.

"Give me a few minutes. There's bound to be someone at my guild that can help us carry him to my place." She said casting Spirit of Wolf and taking off.

"Please hurry." Sutaa said quietly, as she watched Yajuu's retreating back.

* * *

:Five Minutes later:

Sutaa was kneeling beside the body of the boy, and Amai was pacing and keeping a look out generally in all directions. She stopped when she saw Yajuu running their way.

"Hey!" Amai yelled.

"Did you get lost?" Sutaa asked trying to lighten things. Behind Yajuu two men stood; one high elf and one wood elf. The wood elf's hair was blond and pretty long, though held back by a simple leather band. The high elf...well to Sutaa all high elves looked alike.

"This is...Qinelwen and Leander." Yajuu said between pants. "They agreed to help us carry this young man." The high elf nodded and looked at the wood elf.

"You want to take the feet or should I?" he asked. The wood elf chuckled.

"I'll let you have that pleasure."

"Boys, contain the excitement." Amai says. Qinelwen and Leander carefully take the fallen wood elf and carry him, with Yajuu and Amai both helping to guide them. Sutaa pulled levers, and opened doors. Finally they got to Yajuu's home. Yajuu directed them to a spare bed room and they laid the boy down.

"Thank you so much for your help, guys. If you'd like to stay I could cook you both a meal." Yajuu said. Both men smiled and nodded.

* * *

:An hour Later:

"You know, Leander, you don't have to stay." Yajuu said kindly.

"Are you trying to kick me out?" Leander asked with a grin.

"Oh no..." Yajuu replied hastily, hoping she hadn't offended him, "it's just we can take care of him now and I'm sure you have a life to get back to."

"Actually I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stayed...you see I know the young man. He's a Ranger as I am, and I'd feel better being here when he wakes up."

"Hmph." Amai murmured suspiciously. "How do we know you're motives are so pure?" she asked, eyes going from him to Yajuu. She'd noticed that he'd yet to take his eyes away from her. Yajuu blushed.

"Amai."

"I do know him and I would like to stay and make sure he recovers. Granted..." he paused and looked to Yajuu then back to Amai, "the view is absolutely stunning." Yajuu's blush deepened.

"Fine. You know him? What's his name?"

"Gorun. Gorun Nova I believe."

"You believe?" Amai asked, eyes narrowing.

"He's a member at the guild but...he's very shy. We all know who he is...not a one of us know him. He doesn't let us..." Leander shrugged. Amai grinned and looked at Yajuu.

"He's perfect for Sutaa."

"Amai!" Yajuu rebuked, yet she still smiled. Leander only chuckled. A small nock resonated from the door. Yajuu walked over and opened it.

"Meiz! How nice to see you. Come on in."

"Thank you, Yajuu. I figured when I found Amai's home empty she was probably here." Meiz said as she walked in. "I didn't realize you had a full house." She remarked on seeing Leander.

"It's a long story, Sis." Amai replied.

"Suffice to say, Sutaa was attacked and a young Ranger helped her. He was wounded pretty badly; Leander helped us carry him here."

"By yourself?" Meiz asked.

"No. Qinjelwen had some things to take care of, but promised to check back, later." Leander said. Meiz's expression became pensive.

"Qinelwen...Qinelwen...that name is familiar."

"He said he was a Paladin, right Yajuu?" Amai asked. Yajuu nodded. Meiz's eyebrows went up.

"Ah...him. Yes, I've heard of him." Meiz said with a smile.

"He's awake!" Sutaa's voice rang through the house like a bell. At this point some chaos ensued, as Amai and Yajuu both bolted for the bed room, leaving Meiz and Leander still in the kitchen.

"Hello Meiz." Leander said with a smile.

"Hello Leander. Nice to meet you." Meiz replied just as happily.

"Shall we go check on the young man?"

"Oh, why not." With that the other two got up and joined the rest of the group.

"Where am I?" was Gorun's first question.

"You're at my home, Gorun. Don't worry I've got some soup cooking if you're hungry." Yajuu said gently.

"What...happened?"

"Oh you were wounded when you tried to save me." Sutaa said.

"Oh ...right...Did...someone say something about food?" Chuckles sounded around the room.

"I think that's a good sign." Meiz said.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Yajuu: Oi...this story took too long.

MM: -.-; I know I know, but with the hurricanes and my birthday and all I had other things on my mind.

Sutaa: Not to mention all the stress you took for that speech you had to give.

MM: Please don't remind me...Aren't you guys supposed to be ranting about the fic you were just in?

Amai:...oh yeah...

Gorun: Well I was asleep through most of it so...**/blush**

Qinelwen: And I'm sure there's something in my contract that says I get more lines than that...

MM: Oh don't worry, you'll get your own chapter soon enough .

Qinelwen:** /pales** what are you going to do with me?

MM: **/giggles** you'll see.

Leander: I believe we all know what she has planed for me wiggles his eyebrows at Yajuu

Yajuu: **/blush**

Amai: **/clears throat**

Meiz:...yeah anyway.

Qinelwen: You were in this fic?

Meiz: You weren't around for my scene.

Qinelwen: **/under** his breath damn.

MM: Anyway! Moving along. In the next EQ story we join up with our favorite Trio!

Yajuu:...I thought Sutaa, Amai and I were the favorite trio...

MM: o.o;;;;; I'm sure you're someone's favorite trio...

Yajuu: Oh...

MM: But this trio is a different trio.

Sutaa: Can't be Zeresh or Jadeen. They're just a duo. Same for Vicari and Idlewild.

Gorun:...the cats?

Sutaa: They're a quartet...

Gorun: oh yeah...You know since Brrak didn't talk much I sorta forget about him.

MM: Can I talk!

Meiz: **/slight sarcasm** Sure it's your fic.

Qinelwen: **/laughs**

MM:...The trio I was referring to was Shenna, Tenrai and Nadeen...you bunch of smart mouthed busy bodies. And since you've all talked so much I'm not going to go into detail.

Gorun: I suppose that's what you get for putting so many people in the fic and giving them ranting rights.

MM: **/Glare**

Gorun:...I'm gonna...go unconscious again...it was much nicer then...

MM: Good idea.


	18. Love Reawakened

**  
10-Jan-03  
Title: **Love Reawakened  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Tenrai lovers, hang in there till the end.  
**Feedback: **As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters: **MMC01, MMC05, MMC12, & MMC16.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me would be as useful as the buffet at a strip club. However I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-PG-13**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So sorry everyone for the delay in this chapter O.o With Christmas and everything, things got hectic and then my mother and I kept taking turns getting sick . Work hasn't made things easy either, and I can't update my website yet -.- This chapter's kinda long, but I hope everyone enjoys this one, it resolves some previous issues . Oh well, Feedback is welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

:On the Way To Erud's Crossing:

Shenna breathed deeply of the salty sea air. For some odd reason, this quest had invigorated her. Soon they would dock at Erud's Crossing, then Odus after that. Erud's Crossing was so small though, she doubted they'd find anything there. However, as she looked over at Tenrai's half laying half leaning form against the ship, she decided they'd best rest there for a while anyway.

Tenrai had been her normal self...till about five minutes into the voyage. The half elf had never set foot on any type of boat, and had gotten very seas sick from the get go.

"You gonna make it to the crossing, Ten?" Shenna asked in a uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"Y-yeah. I guess I just need to get my sea legs." Tenrai answered.

"It doesn't help that your stomach is empty either." Nadeen said from her spot kneeling beside Tenrai.

"Yeah well, it's not her fault her lunch came back and bit her thirty minutes into the journey." Shenna countered.

"Don't remind me." Tenrai moaned. Tenrai was the type of woman that when she was terribly sick the thought of it made her even more sick.

"Well, we're almost to the crossing." Shenna reminded. "We can rest and look around there."

"We'd better watch out while we're there." Nadeen said.

"Why's that?" Shenna asked.

"That island can be a very dangerous place." Nadeen replied. Shenna blinked.

"It's one of the smallest specks of land there is..." Shenna replied with a shrug.

"Yes but there are dangers everywhere, not to mention the inhabitants of the island enjoy the wildlife there, and will attack anyone who tires to disturb it." Nadeen replied.

"I've heard tales of fire elementals coming from the volcanoes and swarming people..." Tenrai said with a shudder. Shenna made a face.

"Geeze, who knew?"

"Maybe ...we shouldn't stop there." Tenrai reasoned.

"Hey, it's along the way, and we could use the rest." Shenna argued. "Besides, you were the one who said we should be as thorough as possible. It may be a small island, but it still might have some clues."

"Yeah ...I suppose."

"Besides we want this to be an adventure!" Shenna exclaimed. Nadeen chortled.

"Shenna, going anywhere with you is an adventure." She said with a slight smile. Tenrai clutched her stomach between chuckles.

"Oh, don't make me laugh!" she took in a breath. "How much longer do you think till we land?"

"...fifteen minutes maybe." Shenna said.

"Maybe you should try to sleep..." Nadeen suggested.

"Or maybe one of you could break my arm...that way I won't think about my stomach." The two barbarians looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

:The Docks At Erudin's Crossing:

Tenrai had at first been afraid of stumbling off the dock and falling into the water. However, now she didn't have to worry about any of that since Shenna was carrying her.

"You still with us, Ten?" Shenna asked as they set foot on the island.

"Mmm-hmm." Tenrai replied. Nadeen chuckled.

"Don't get too comfortable. We've got some exploring to do remember?" she reminded.

"I know. But I don't have to worry about any of that till Shenna puts me down."

"Hmph. Just be glad I'm not some terrible person who'd just set foot on land and drop you."

"Aw, you'd never do that." Tenrai said. Shenna chuckled.

"No I probably wouldn't. Do you think you can stand and walk for a bit?" Tenrai nodded.

"As long as we're not walking too quickly..."

"Now why would we do that? We're supposed to be looking over things carefully; we can't do that if we rush." Shenna reminded as she set Tenrai down on land. Tenrai leaned a bit against Shenna to steady herself but quickly gained her old sense of balance.

"Ok now let's look around." She said after some length.

"But remember, be cautious." Nadeen cautioned.

* * *

"Find anything?" Shenna asked as Nadeen approached her. Nadeen shook her head. They'd split up and decided to explore that way so it wouldn't take so long. The two Barbarians had been against the idea, but Tenrai had said it was best. 

"Where is Tenrai? She should be back by now..." Nadeen asked worriedly.

"Let's go look for her." The two set out towards the area Tenrai was supposed to be investigating. It wasn't too long before they heard the sounds of struggle. They both broke into a sprint, dreading what they would see. Sure enough Tenrai had found trouble. She was trying to fight off two Skeleton Sailors and one Zombie Sailor. She had already received several wounds.

Shenna could see Nadeen freeze in place and fire begin to roll from her hands. The Zombie got caught in the burst of flame. And came running to Nadeen. Shenna however kept charging and jumped into the air and brought all her weight down upon one of the Skeleton Sailors. It crumpled into a million pieces, and the second Skeleton didn't take long. Tenrai fell to her knees, her breathing labored.

"You get some rest, Deeny and I will take care of it." Shenna ordered. She didn't even wait for Tenrai's nod before she turned about and began to attack the Zombie from behind. With their combined efforts, it only took a matter of minutes for the Zombie to meet the same fate as the skeletons. Shenna ran over to Tenrai's side and picked her up bride groom style. She sighed as she saw the ship known as the Sea King approach the docks. That ship was heading back to Qeynos though...As long as they could bind her wounds on the ship it didn't matter. She began to run towards the dock, hearing more than seeing Nadeen running behind her. She got to the ship just as it was about to take off and to her amusement Nadeen had to take a flying leap in order to get on.

"Oh no...I'm bleeding on you..." Tenrai said weakly.

"That's the least of my worries! Why do you never ask for help?" Shenna asked near frantic as she laid her friend down and began to bind her wounds.

"...Why don't you?" Tenrai countered, half out of it.

"I ask for help when I know I need it." Shenna said sternly. "Besides I deserve better than that from you."

"...Where are we headed...?" Tenrai asked trying to stay awake.

"Qeynos." Nadeen said, kneeling down and propping Tenrai up against her knees. "The ship heading for Odus passed while we were looking around. Besides we know you have a house there, so it's not like we'll be out in the cold. I've heard of the hospitality of the High Men to foreigners...even in your condition I wouldn't want to test it."

Shenna had succeeded in stopping the massive blood flow and sighed in relief. Tenrai had one big slice on her back, and another on her side, that thankfully weren't as deep as they were wide. She had another on one arm, but it wasn't half as big, and a small one on the inside of her leg just above the knee.

"Why does this always happen to me? Why do they always pick on me?" Tenrai asked jokingly.

"Well ...we're more intimidating than you." Nadeen offered. She chuckled and winced.

"Hurts to laugh." She said tiredly.

"Don't you fall asleep on us yet. Not till we find a doctor that says it's ok." Shenna warned. Tenrai nodded.

"Looks like it's up to you to keep me awake." Tenrai said.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find some way to do that." Shenna countered only half joking.

* * *

:Qeynos Docks:

Bodigar sighed as he paced on the doc. He'd come to the doc almost every day, in the morning and evening, and stayed for about thirty minutes. Today he had been there for an hour. He knew he couldn't put his life on hold while Tenrai gallivanted around the planet, but he couldn't shake this strange feeling. He felt...antsy and anxious. Like he should be here, though there was no apparent reason why.

He began to walk down the dock, but when he got to the end he stopped and turned around. He couldn't leave yet...He then saw the outline of the ship in the distance. He exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Once the ship had docked, he'd go home. He kept telling himself over and over that he was being silly, moping about like this. But still his mind wouldn't allow him to rest. Finally the ship came closer and he could make the shapes of someone on the dock out. Then he realized-to his utter dismay-that he recognized that figure...It was Shenna, one of Tenrai's traveling partners. He began to walk quickly up the dock...No sign of Tenrai. He saw Shenna turn towards the dock and sigh as when she saw him.

"Hail, Bodigar! We bring ill news!" she shouted.

"What news!" Bodigar shouted back.

"Tenrai is badly wounded! You know where her home is I hope?"

"I do indeed, I'll lead you there once you dock and fetch the doctor!" He said egarly. Tenrai hurt? It must've been badly if her friends had chosen to take her here. Was she alright?

Finally they docked and Shenna hefted Tenrai into her arms and carried her off the dock.

"Bodi ...I'm sorry." He heard Tenrai whisper.

"You've nothing to apologize for." He said adamantly. "Come I'll show you the way." With that he began to run, and before he got to the end of the dock he saw the aura of the Spirit of Wolf spell swirl around him. He realized that the other Barbarian, Nadeen if he remembered right, had cast it on him. Without even looking back he sped up and heard the other two following him. They had a lot of work to do, and no time for idle words, or a slow pace.

* * *

:Tenrai's Home:

Bodigar sat sprawled in a chair in Tenrai's kitchen. Shenna and Nadeen were there with him, while the doctor was tending to Tenrai. It had been an hour and a half since he'd brought them here. It took him fifteen minutes to find the doctor and bring him here, and the doctor spent most of the time assuring everyone that if they left him to his work Tenrai would be fine. He was in her room now stitching up her worse wounds.

"So ...how did this happen?" Bodigar asked. Shenna sighed and shook her head.

"I'll tell you." Nadeen offered. She told him the whole tale, in her normal emotionally detached voice. She described everything in excellent detail and left nothing out. Shenna couldn't help but notice the pain in Bodigar's eyes when she'd described how badly Tenrai was off when they first found her.

"I see..." he sighed, but before he could go any further the doctor emerged from the room and shut the door behind him.

"I've given her a mild sedative for the pain. I recommend that she drink this with her meals, which should be light, broths and things that go easy on the stomach. The medicine will help her to rest, and ease her pain." The three nodded.

"Thank you for coming, Sir." Bodigar said, getting up to shake hands with the doctor. He smiled and shook Bodigar's hand.

"Not a problem. Don't hesitate to call on me again, should anything change." The doctor said as he gathered his things and leave. There was total silence in the room for a few moments.

"Shenna, why don't you and I go look around town for ingredients for some soup?" Nadeen asked. Shenna blinked.

"Uh, sure. I'm...not the best cook though." Nadeen chuckled.

"I know, but I'm not that bad, and it's really hard to mess up soup." She smiles and turned to Bodigar. "We'll leave Tenrai to you for a while...I'm sure you can handle it well." With that the two Barbarian women left. Bodigar exhaled and quietly walked into Tenrai's room. He shut the door silently and sat by her bedside.

Tenrai who wasn't totally asleep in the first place lolled her head to the side and creaked open her eyes.

"Bodigar..." she said with a small smile. He offered a small smile in return. "I'm sorry..." she began.

"I told you before, there's nothing to appoligize for. It's not like you ask Skeletons and Undead things to dislike you." Bodigar said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not sorry for this attack...I'm sorry for the way I behaved after the one before..." Bodigar blinked and seemed to find the floor and walls fascinating.

"I can't change how you feel Ten...all I can do is wait for you to come back..."

"The truth is...What I was running from for so long...was the fear of loosing you..." he blinked at her. "You knew me well as a friend, but you'd know me better as a lover...I was afraid you'd find something you couldn't love...I'm sorry...I didn't have more faith..." Bodigar leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I've loved you through your cold shoulder treatment, I'm pretty sure I can handle anything else..." Tenrai laughed.

"...You know what?"

"Hm?"

"I remember thinking that the best part about kissing you...was how your mustache would tickle me every time." He chuckled.

"Well get used to me. I'm not going anywhere, and for at least a little while neither are you."

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Shenna: Well, someone's love life is back on track.

Tenrai: **/blush** Yeah well.

Bodigar: Why is it she only comes back when she's hurt? I'm begining to feel used.

Nadeen: Hey shouldn't you be glad she came back at all?

MM: Are you four quite done?

Tenrai: But we only just started...

MM: It's good to keep all of you in check.

Shenna: I could take offense to that.

MM: Feeling guitly?

Shenna: Hmph.

MM: That's what I thought. Anyway, in the next EQ story, We go from Antonica to Faydwer, following not so well known siblings. We get to learn a bit more about an unlikely pair that may be just right for each other.

Shenna: Are we talking about Mdien and Kallyn again?

MM: No this is an unknown couple.

Nadeen: Hmmm interesting.

MM: Stay tuned for Mass Mayhem Part 1.


	19. Mass Mayhem Part 1

**2-18-03**

**Title:**Mass Mayhem Part 1  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** none  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** BSGC 02, MMC30, MMC29, MMC24, MMC16, MMC09, MMC05, & MMC02  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. BSG and Chibi own have their characters in this one as well. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

:Qeynos:

Bodigar had gotten used to tending to Tenrai now. The doctor had demanded she stay in bed for several days to fully regain her strength. She protested to this, but he had casually joked that she couldn't run out on him yet. He grinned as he carried a tray of food into her room.

"Soup's on." He said as he walked into the room. Tenrai looked up from her book to smile at him. She was propped up against pillows so she could sit almost upright.

"Good, I was starting to get hungry...and bored." She said setting down her book as he set the tray on her lap.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Bodigar said with a smile. Once she had settled and began to eat Bodigar pulled up a seat.

"I received a letter from Nessar today." He said conversationally.

"Oh Nessar! How I have missed her. What does she say?" He smiled.

"She's headed for the Greater Faydark. The letter was sent from Kaladim, where she says she planed to stay for a while. She said she'd send a letter from Felwithe." Tenrai chuckled softly.

"I'm picturing Nessar in Felwithe and all I can imagine is that the scene will be truly chaotic, yet very funny."

"Which is why I am egger to get the next letter."

* * *

:Felwithe:

Meiz walked casually through the streets of Felwithe. She had not planed to hunt today, thinking she needed some time off from her usual hectic schedule. She spotted Galveira and headed over to talk with her.

"Hello Galveira." She said. Galveira turned with a smile.

"Hello Meiz, how are you?" Meiz smiled as she noticed Galveira's good mood.

"Well, and yourself?"

"Quite well. You might want to steer clear of me though." She said with a grin. Meiz arched an eyebrow amused.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I got a letter from Ragud." Galveira said happily. Meiz's expression totally changed from amused to apprehensive. Galveira giggled.

"How ...is he?" Meiz asked trying to regain her former mood.

"He's well, and he should be here sometime tomorrow." Meiz hung her head.

"I suppose Qinelwen will be meeting him somewhere along the way."

"Those two don't really mean to torture you...they just can't help themselves. You know how it is. Dominant Macho Males and one beautiful female." Galveira said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Gal, please..." Galveira giggled again.

"Qinelwen will be meeting him, and he will be staying for a while. Not sure how long but a while."

"Thanks for the warning." Galveira glared at her.

"You're not going to hide are you?" Meiz pretended to be insulted.

"I do not hide...I bide my time..." Galveira chuckled.

"Indeed." Meiz grinned.

"I'm glad for you."

"I just can't wait to see him." Galveira said happily.

"It has been a while since your big brother has come home. Perhaps we should shop around for a good coming home present." Galveira smiled.

"I would love that." She smiled as the two continued to reminisce as they walked about the shops of Felwithe.

* * *

:Kaladim:

Nessar was having the time of her life. She'd always enjoyed traveling, and now that her brother had finally let go and promised not to worry incessantly, she could do so as she pleased. She was in Kaladim now, the South side, comfortably seated in Pub Kal with her friend Yuumei. Yuumei was a Paladin of Brell Serillis. She was damn funny when she was drunk too.

They were enjoying a few ales after a long day. Nessar's alcohol tolerance was superb, as well as Yuumei's. The problem was that Yuumei often drank to excess.

"I can't wait to see Mumby tomorrow." Yuumei said into her mug as she took another great swallow. Nessar nodded. Mumbeniel-more fondly called Mumby-was a Gnome friend of theirs. A Gnome Enchanter to be more exact.

She had been chomping at the bit to get away from home-much like Nessar-and eagerly started her journey, forgetting many things. Before she even left the continent she'd met up with Yuumei and they'd traveled to Antonica together. They met Nessar in Qeynos and convinced Bodigar that they'd keep an eye on Nessar for a while and all travel together. When they'd gotten to Rivervale, Mumby had met up with two Halfling sisters, and decided to stay there a while. Nessar and Yuumei had continued their journey, promising to meet in Kaladim.

Mumby along with Caiasi and Maibbandy, the Halfling sisters, were scheduled to meet them tomorrow. Yuumei and Nessar were a bit anxious for the meeting so they could start traveling again.

Nessar couldn't help but chuckle at the team they'd assembled.

"Eh ...what's so funny, Lass?" Yuumei asked.

"Just thinking how interesting it is that we've all assembled considering our classes and all. I mean think it over. There's Mumbeniel, the Gnome Enchanter who uses her illusions to make people think we're all decent." Yuumei began chuckling. "Then there's Caiasi the Druid Halfling and her sister Maibbandy the Ranger Halfling, who keep us on our course and at one with nature." Yuumei was now laughing. "And of course there's me the..." here Nessar looked this way and that and whispered "Rogue." Then she began speaking normally again. "And I make sure we have enough money for our journey and that we don't get into trouble since I _always_ know where it is. And you the Dwarf Paladin, who makes sure our moral fiber doesn't go to tattered rags." Nessar was quite amused when Yuumei began laughing so hard she fell off her stool. Even that didn't cease her mirth, her legs stuck out in the air as her body continued to shake with laughter. Nessar squatted down to help Yuumei up. "Are you alright."

"Oh ...yeah you know how it is. Can't feel a bloody thing." Yuumei started laughing again.

"I think we should probably start for home now. It'll make the morning come earlier." Nessar said as she rose and helped her friend to stand. She helped to get her to the door and bumped into a handsome High elf.

"Oh, forgive me, Lady." He said politely. Nessar smiled sweetly up at him.

"No I'm sure it was my fault, though you can bump into me any time." She said coyly. The elf smiled and nodded.

"No harm done then." He said entering the bar. Nessar smirked as she exited the bar.

"Ya did it again, didn't ya?" Yuumei asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I just don't know what you're talking about." Nessar said dramatically.

"You took that poor lads money." Yuumei said.

"What can I say, it's a gift. But at least now we can pay for a few more meals." Nessar said with a smirk as the two made their way to Yuumei's home.

* * *

Ragud sighed as he stooped so he could sit at the bar. He didn't even want a drink, he only wanted to relax in a very relaxing atmosphere...and there was no place more relaxing than a bar. He sighed and reached into his pocket and blinked. He dug around and found nothing. He checked his other pocket. He sighed and then began to chuckle. 

"What's with you, Laddy?" the bar tender asked.

"I've just been robbed." Ragud said chuckling. The bartender peered at him curiously.

"That doesn't sound funny to me." The bar tender said.

"Ah, but that was just the small stash. She couldn't be brave enough to go for the real loot. Besides, I can stand to loose a little." Ragud replied. The bar tender shrugged.

"Then give me a break and buy something already." Ragud laughed and put five platinum pieces on the bar.

"Give me ten of your strongest to go."

"Commin right up!" He grinned as the bar tender scuttled away. Looks like his trip home was turning into an interesting one even before he got there...

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Meiz: For some reason I have a feeling the boys will be so preoccupied with Nessar they won't notice me.

Qinelwen: **/grins** Don't be so sure.

Meiz:...you weren't in this chapter, you don't have ranting rights.

Galveira: She has a point Qinelwen...don't worry you can make up for it in the next chapter.

Meiz: And you encourage them.

Nessar: Hello people, I really enoy watching the mayhem you all create and all, but I'm sorta the star of this chapter ya know?

Yuumei: **/Singing** 99 bottles of ale on the wall, 99 bottles of ale...

Ragud: Take one down pass it around 98 bottles of ale on the wall.

MM: Oh God...

Galveira: This always happens when you have a sceen in a bar...

Meiz: Hey where are Bodigar and Tenrai?

Nessar: Making out in the back bedroom.

Meiz & Galveira: O.O

Ragud: Take one down, pass it around 96 bottles of ale on the wall!

MM: -.- If you can't tell how the next chapter's gonna be, then something's wrong with you...


	20. Mass Mayhem Part 2

**9-Apr-03**

**Title:** Mass Mayhem Part 2  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** none  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
Characters: MMC29, MMC30, MMC27, MMC26, MMC25, MMC24,& MMC02.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. BSG and Chibi own have their characters in this one as well. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Once again sorry for the long wait. I blame it on my meds this time. I hate it when the doctor gives you so much medication you can't do anything but sleep. But anyway, I decided it was past time that I sort of thank my readers, so without further ado, here it goes.

**Senshi Gouge**  
I'm not sure how many thumbs you have, or how many of them you gave me up, but I'm still very grateful. Also if you baked cookies for me I would hope you'd give them to me .

**CherryBlossomMercenary**  
You have gotten better at Reviewing (14)  
I have to say, I like you and your sense of humor. Thank you so much for your review, and thank you very much for signing my guest book.

**Scythefire**  
Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy.

**Chibi**  
You're always good at complimenting people 'moto-chan. Thanks a bunch, and I'll keep writing if you will .

**Zeb**  
As for the first post, I know all about the level stuff, but I wanted to kinda keep their levels a mystery. Plus a level 9 shaman can't cast SoW or Gate if said Shaman doesn't have money so, Shenna could have had the money and bought ahead to get SoW but not Gate. Why I'm explaining myself I don't know I guess I feel as though I owe it to you, since there was confusion. As for the second post yes it does need more action, and things in the Human department are about to get a bit more interesting. That is if I can stay awake long enough to remember what I was going to do ;;

**HoundofDarkness**  
Thanks for the thumbs up on the ranting. I myself enjoy ranting. Also the end of the chapter rants helped to inspire the whole MM's Rambeling fic. Who says it's useless?

**Ow my brain**  
I like you for the sheer cuteness of your name...Thank you so much for complimenting me, but you could just leave a blank note in my reviews with your name and I'd probably be happy.

**Aquabolt** or **Aquabolt** whichever you prefer  
I'm not sure if you're both the same person but you sound very alike...so I'm just going to assume...I know we've never really talked, but your repeated encouragement has helped me to stick with the story. Thank you for all the wonderful things you've said. A million times thank you.

**Kenohkihi, raptor saiyjin**  
I understand the whole character problem, it's why I created the character chart, which isn't working right for now but I'm ok twitch twitch, and I'm also a bit sorry to tell you there are now more characters in the list. I've considered not using other people's characters in my fics anymore, but that kinda makes me feel bad since I already started... Your obsession with fire reminds me of a DBZ pyro-maniac friend of mine, perhaps I should introduce you. You might want to check out my Ramble story it has my EQ people in it too, and things are always happening to make it crazy.

**Monkeydude**  
Thank you very much, the idea of this saga becoming a book Semi-frightens me, because I know I'd have to rename it and I can't think of a thing for a title. Very flattered at the idea though.

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

* * *

Ragud walked slowly down the path towards Felwithe. He'd jogged through the Butcher Blocks, but now that he was in the Grater Faydark, he couldn't help but want to slow down a bit. His whole life, he'd spent trying to rush ahead hoping to find something glorious...he never stopped to think perhaps if he stayed still and looked about he'd find something grand that was there all along.

Even at his slow pace it didn't take long before the Wizard's Spires came into view. There, leaning against one of the spires was Qinelwen. He and Qinelwen had been boy hood friends. They only rivaled each other when they went through a stage where both wanted to court Meiz. Ragud was a bit more out going at the time, and Qinelwen more reserved. And of course since Galveira and Meiz were best friends, Ragud had more of a chance. Too bad for both of them she never glanced their way. Also too bad for them they'd still not gotten over her...

Well that was all different now. He knew not having Meiz as his wife was for the better and was resigned to such fate. Besides she was only one woman...and that was that.

"Qinelwen." Ragud said with a smile as he approached. Qinelwen looked up and grinned.

"Ragud. It's about time. It's wonderful to see you again. What brings you back to us?" Qinelwen asked even as they shook hands in greeting.

"Had a bit of a bad run in the Lavastorm mountains. Thought I'd head back here to see my home again." Qinelwen narrowed his eyes examining his friend.

"You've changed..." he said simply. He smiled and stood beside his friend. "Come, I've wasted enough time. I shall accompany you home."

"So how are things at home?"

"Good as always. Peaceful for sure."

"That's good to hear. How is my sister?" Qinelwen smiled before answering.

"As beautiful as always, and becoming quite the enchanter. You'd best watch out for that, Ragud, she seems to charm almost every male she meets." Ragud pretended to groan.

"I knew such a day would come, and even now I am still unprepaired." Qinelwen laughed.

"You've nothing to worry about, friend. She's even smarter than she is beautiful. Speaking of beauty, I shall have to tell you of all the other beauties you've missed out on watching blossom whilst you were away." Ragud sighed. Qinelwen often tried diverting Ragud's attention towards all the other women in Felwithe...It was his way of keeping his attention away from Meiz.

"Of course, Felwithe is always abundant in beautiful she-elves. Tell me, how fares Meiz?" Ragud watched his friend's expression from the corner of his eye. Qinelwen seemed to be pondering something, as if searching for the right words.

"As breath taking as always." He finally said in a hushed voice. The funny thing about Qinelwen was that he not only admired Meiz for her beauty, but for her strength of character.

"I don't suppose you've confronted her..." Ragud said carefully. He heard his friend sigh.

"Not yet."

"When will you? You know you should. She will never know if you keep silent." Qinelwen nodded.

"My dear friend, wooing a she-elf such as Meiz will take a lot of effort. I want to put as much thought into this as I can before I jump right in." Ragud chuckled lightly.

"Very well, I won't stick my nose in." he said. "Now about all these other beauties..."

* * *

Nessar breathed deeply of the air. They'd come out of the Butcher Blocks, and were now trapsing through the Greater Faydark. She always enjoyed walking though the Butcher Blocks. The Faydark was so...well...Dark. It was hard to enjoy the sun shine and fresh air. She and Yuumei had reunited with Mumbeniel, Maibbandy and Caiasi. Mumby had yet to cease her endless chatter since their meeting. Getting a word in edge wise was tough, but doable.

"Well, there's Felwithe. Looking as regal as always. Should we stop?" Mumbeniel said looking back at her companions.

"Why not? I've never been before anyway." Nessar said with a smile.

"Alright then." Mumby said as she led the way through the entrance. Nessar couldn't help but noticed the way the guards eyed them...or her...she shrugged it off as they came out of the tunnel.

"Wow ...it's beautiful." Maibbandy said looking around.

"Beautiful though it maybe, it lacks the homey charm of Rivervale." Caiasi said. Maibbandy grinned and nodded.

"This town doesn't seem that big. Why don't we split up and meet each other in the center?" Nessar asked.

"Sure. Then we can jab away at all the things we saw." Maibbandy said.

"Well, I'm sticking to you to make sure ya don't get into any trouble." Yuumei said to Nessar.

"I'm shocked and offended you'd dream up such a thing. Me get into trouble? Piffle."

* * *

"Well hello there Meiz." Meiz stopped and almost visibly flinched when she heard Ragud's voice.

"Hello Ragud. It's good to see you well after your travels." She said trying not to sound fake.

"If that's true then why do you grit your teeth?" He asked coming about to face her with a grin.

"Old habit?" Meiz asked jokingly.

"Right. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor."

"A favor hm? And what would that be?"

"Well, you see, every time I come home it's the same thing. Qinelwen's always trying to distract me long enough for me to get tired of hearing him and then I leave again...It would be nice if you could perhaps...Distract him..."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Meiz asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Meiz, everyone knows that all you have to do is walk by and say 'Hi.' And Qinelwen will be distracted for the rest of the evening." Meiz sighed.

"I suppose you're right about that."

"He can't help it you know. That's just how things are when fools fall in love." Meiz blinked at him.

"What?" Ragud grinned and shrugged.

"Forget it. I..." he stopped and cocked his head to the side. "Please excuse me, wont you."

"Of course." Meiz replied, but she could have been silent for all Ragud knew. He had spotted a very familiar face heading into one of the nicer shops in Felwithe, Shop of All Holos.

* * *

Nessar wasn't too impressed by this place really. She'd found better things picking pockets. Still she'd wandered a bit away from Yuumei just for the simple pleasure of being alone for a while. She browsed the wares of each merchant till she came to one.

"Hmph. Can't you see I've got better things to do than sell to you?" the merchant said.

"What's your problem?"

"You for starters." The merchant said pointing at her. "I don't sell to thieves, or what's worse, halfies!"

"Lady, you really need to get your head out your ass and while your at it try finding better things to sell besides the cheap junk you already have." Nessar said.

"Oh! How dare you!"

"Is everything all right in here?" A male voice said. Nessar turned to see one of the patrolling guards of Felwithe.

'Oh great...I'm dead.' She thought to herself.

"No it is not!" the merchant said.

"There you are!" another male voice Nessar recognized with a cringe. "I've been searching all over for you. I told you to stick with me, or you'd get lost." Everyone turned to see Ragud walking in.

"Ragud, you know this half elf?" the guard asked.

"Why yes. We met on my travels and have been traveling together for quite some time." He said. Nessar blinked and smiled at the gaping expression of the merchant.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wander off." Nessar said taking a timid place beside Ragud.

"When we're in trouble I listen to you, so you might as well listen to me when I'm actually in my element. Come, we'll head to my home. It's a little late for lunch but neither of us have had it yet, and the food is ready when you are." Nessar smiled.

"You know I'm always ready." She said following him out of the shop and down the street. They walked about till they came to a very sizable house, which Nessar assumed was his, since he walked up to the door and banged his head against it. "So what's for lunch?" Nessar asked happily.

"I cannot believe I just did that." Ragud said with a sigh.

"What, you've never lied off the top of your head before? You should try it more often. You're a natural."

"Thank you but no thank you. Come on in, I'll have lunch ready in no time."

"Wait ...you really mean to make lunch for me?" she asked as she stopped blinking. Either this guy was really dumb, or just a big sweat heart.

"Of course, I said I would didn't I?"

"Well ...I am supposed to be with my group..." Ragud shrugged.

"Find them and they can have lunch with us too." Nessar laughed.

"Look that's really nice but you don't know what your getting yourself into. You see I'm traveling with a group of little people. A Dwarf, two Halflings, and a Gnome. And the Dwarf can eat twice her weight sometimes."

"So? I've plenty of food and even more room to spare." Nessar looked at him oddly and reached behind her taking out a small money bag.

"Here." Ragud looked at it.

"What's that for?"

"It's yours."

"Then why was it on you?" Nessar looked about and seeing no one was around to over hear, she said quietly.

"'Cause I stole it from you."

"It's yours then." She blinked at him.

"...you don't...want it back?"

"I'm fairly sure you trained very hard to become the successful Rogue you are, why should I rob you of your earning?" Nessar found herself speechless for the first time. Her mouth moved but no words came out. "Shouldn't we start looking for your friends?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ragud shrugged.

"Maybe it's just in my nature." He said with a sigh. "Or maybe it's because you're so damn beautiful." Nessar blinked. She'd never had too many compliments on her looks. A few perverts in her home guild, and a drunken human here and there.

"It might hurt your reputation."

"And that should bother me? I don't really care what these people think. Besides my little sister is busy carrying out the tradition of being the respectable one. Now about these friends of yours?"

"...Fine...They shouldn't be too hard to find."

"A bunch of the hip highs in Felwithe? No they shouldn't be that hard to find at all."

* * *

"Um, Nessar? However did you manage to con this poor guy into taking us all in and feeding us?" Mumbeniel asked.

"I didn't con him at all!" Nessar yelled indignantly.

"Yeah right. Nessar, we know how you are. Plus I'd really love to hear the story." Maibbandy said as she pushed her plate away.

"My own friends don't believe me..." Nessar said faking bitterness. Ragud laughed and shook his head.

"She didn't con me at all. In fact I insisted to have you all over."

"Never thought Felwithe had such a welcome." Yuumei said sipping some ale.

"It usually doesn't." Ragud said. "Your friend was about to get in trouble and I sort of rescued her."

"Oh...Do tell?" Mai said, paying strict attention to him.

"She got stuck between a merchant and a guard and I smoothed things over and invited her to lunch. Since there's so much room anyway, I figured it wouldn't be a problem to invite the rest of you as well."

"That was very kind of you." Caiasi said smiling. Ragud shrugged.

"So where are you all headed?" Ragud asked.

"Well, Kelethin first then who knows where. It's like a big adventure so we never decide all the stops till we run out of places to visit." Mumbeniel said smiling. Ragud nodded.

"Any of you ever been there before?" Ragud asked. The group all shook their heads no. "Well, a small word of advice, get used to asking for directions and stay away from the edge."

"You've been there before?" Nessar asked. He nodded.

"Enough to know my way around." He said.

"Would you like to come with us?" Mumbeniel asked. Everyone looked at Mumbeniel as Ragud thought about it.

"Stay the night here, and I'll come with you." He said. "If you start out now it'll be nightfall by the time you get there and finding an inn to stay in would be beastly."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Caiasi said smiling at the rest of her comrades. They nodded in agreement. Nessar felt a bit mixed about the decision, but said nothing. It'd be easier having a guide around anyway, and it wasn't her problem if this guy liked being used.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Nessar: Man you make me sound so mean in this one...

Ragud: And you make me sound like a stalker!

MM: Oh I do not.

Ragud: Yes you do. First it's Meiz and now it's Nessar.

Meiz: Can't say your taste is improving.

Nessar: Hey!

Meiz: No offense or anything.

Nessar: Hmph...

Mumbeniel.: We kinda got pushed to the back didn't we?

Maibbandy: Yeah, what's up with that?

Caiasi: I'm sure it's only because she wanted to focus on the attraction between Nessar and Ragud.

Nessar & Ragud: There is no attraction!

Yuumei: Heh...yeah whatever.

Mumbeniel: Oh sure just ignore the little people.

MM: It's more like step on the little people which is what I'm gonna do if you all don't stop!

:Silence:

MM: Much better. Anyway, in the next EQ story we catch up with Zeresh and Jadeen, and with those two who knows what's happening -.-


	21. An Urgent Mission Part 1

**8-Oct-03**

**Title:** An Urgent Mission Part 1  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** none  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC02, CC01, MMC07, MMC09, MMC10 & some mention of MMC11  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However I do own my own characters from EQ. BSG and Chibi own have their characters in this one as well. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG**

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

* * *

It was a warm breezy day when Zeresh and Jadeen stepped off the ship and onto the deck. Zeresh in her high elf disguise found herself actually enjoying the sunlight.

"I love boat rides." Jadeen said quietly as she stretched her arms. Zeresh smiled.

"It's not really a boat, Jay, it's a ship. Some might be offended by the comparison."

"I know...so where to now?" Jadeen smiled and became pensive. "Not so sure about Kaladim, but it being underground and all might remind you of your home, right?"

"It would. If I still had a home." Zeresh said. "Besides, even though Kaladim is underground it lacks three features Neriak has."

"What's that?"

"It's neither dark enough, nor deep enough, and it lacks a certain sleek sophisticated look." Jadeen's smile faded slightly.

"Zeresh, I know it not my business, and you're not obligated to answer but from the way you talk you sound somewhat...double minded." Zeresh looked to her companion bewildered.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you talk about how cruel your people are, and how you wouldn't want to live there if you could."

"Yes, that's all true..."

"But then, you compare cities and people to your city and your people and you end up praising and favoring the works of your people." Zeresh thought for a moment, examining both statements.

"I suppose it's an odd situation, but the truth is I do love my people...I just don't like their behavior. So many of us have broken off from Neriak and pursued other things. Yet the majority of the Dark Elves still cling to the old ways of hate...mostly out of habit but also because it's easier." She paused before they passed the statue above Kaladim. "I was born and raised in Neriak among my people...it's natural for me to prefer my people's architecture over others." she said quietly. Jadeen nodded.

"Now I understand completely."

"Oh?"

"We're the same here. I can't stand the way my people treat others of different race; like they're so inferior. But what was the first thing I said when we were going through Freeport? How primitive the human city was. I embarrassed myself!" Zeresh chuckled.

"So we're even then."

"Hey let's hunt a bit."

"Hunt?"

"Yeah, just to sharpen our skills and such. I don't know about you but it's been a while since I actually did some training." Zeresh nodded.

"Yes, likewise. Alright. Let's hunt."

* * *

Generally Galveira didn't like taverns very much. They made her a bit lonely since she had no one she really wanted to eat with. But somehow today she'd ended up in a tavern for brunch, and was glad she had.

"Did you hear?" one of the tavern waitresses mock whispered to another. "Tanslea said he saw a dark elf in the Butcher Blocks!"

"A darkie?" the other asked.

"Yes, he said she had a strange companion, who obviously couldn't see through the enchanted guise the darkie had on, but they were hunting in the Butcher Blocks and making their way to Greater Faydark."

"You think it's coming this way?" Someone asked.

"Not unless it wants to get killed." a male voice boasted, making the gossiping she elves giggle. Galveira was frozen for the most part. A dark elf, in Greater Faydark? Could it be Vanlar? And who was his companion?

She quickly paid for her meal and left to find Tanslea. Tanslea was a bit older than her, though he wasn't too far above her brother's level. He was an Enchanter who now both and sold jewels, jewelry and other enchanted items. She looked around the city and found him in his usual spot.

"Well, hello there, Galveira. What can I do for you?" he asked, his tone suggestive.

"What can you tell me about the dark elf you saw?" Galveira asked cutting to the chase. Tanslea's eyebrows rose surprised.

"What do you want to know? I hope you don't intend to hunt the darkie down by yourself."

"What I do is my business. Are you going to tell me or do I have to go looking else where?" Tanslea sighed. Galveira knew how much he enjoyed playing his little games, but the information she needed was worth the risk of putting him out.

"There isn't much to tell.."

"Well, what did he look like?"

"He?" Tanslea seemed more surprised.

"...It was a male dark elf wasn't it?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. This was a lady Dark Elf. A good enchanter and quite beautiful...well you know...I almost accepted her High Elf guise until I heard her talking to her friend about Neriak."

"Well, what did she look like?"

"Um, the normal white hair, blue skin, purple eyes...But she didn't look mean. She looking somewhat sad." Galveira took all this in and thought for a moment. Meiz had said Vanlar has a sister...

"Alright...I have to go now. Thank you."

"Galveira? What are you planning? Are you...that is...Do you know this dark elf?"

"I'm going to have to find out. Do you know where Meiz is?"

"I think I aw Qinelwen sulking this morning so I suppose she's visiting Kelethin again." Galveira cringed inwardly. She didn't dislike the Wood Elves, at least no anymore, but she hated heights.

"Thank you again, Tanslea." She left quickly before Tanslea could start questioning her again. She started out at an all out run, doubting he'd follow. She sped through the city and into the Faydark. Over hills and through the trees, dodging adventurers and travelers, but sticking to the beaten path till she finally came upon Kelethin. Though beautiful the city still seemed foreboding. She cautiously approached the lift as though it were an angry orc shaman.

"Galveira?" Galveira jumped at the mention of her name, but was relieved to see Meiz, especially on ground level.

"...Hail.."

"Hail yourself." Meiz replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's nice to se you too." Galveira grumbled.

"Galveira, it's common knowledge that you hate heights. You were so focused on the lift that you didn't even notice me. And besides that, you've got that look."

"What look?"

"The look that says you're on a mission." Galveira sighed. She'd forgotten how well Meiz knew her.

"I was looking for you." she said softly.

"Well, you've found me." Meiz cocked her head to the side, curiously studying Galveira. "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering..." Galveira said slowly, but switched gears quickly as the words started coming out so quickly you could barely understand her. "You said you learned Vanlar had a sister and a Wood Elf had met her and today there was some talk and it sounded serious, so I thought I should tell you two." Meiz held up a hand.

"Hold on, you're saying you've heard possible news of Zeresh and Vanlar?" Galveira nodded. "I'd better go and get Yajuu then. Perhaps Amai too. The more eyes and ears we have the better." She sighed as she looked at the lift. "Wait here by the lift. I'll be back soon."

"But wouldn't it be better to just gather at this, Yajuu's house? It'd be far less likely that we'd be over heard." Meiz looked as though she knew this.

"Yes...But her house is up there." she said gesturing to Kelethin's tall decks.

"So? I'll need to get there eventually. If Kelethin is the chaotic maze I've heard of I'd better learn to navigate now."

"I suppose. Just tell me if you start to have a panic attack."

"Don't worry so much." Galveira bluffed as they stood upon the lift platform. "It'll be just like the bridge at home. Don't look down, and get over it fast so there's no time to think." Meiz gave her a look.

"Right." she looked around and then put the lift into action. Galveira's stomach flip-flopped at the first upward jerking motion. As they reached the deck and Galveira looked around she couldn't help but gape at the vast city.

"Is it ever chaotic..." Meiz smiled sympathetically.

"We're at the newby lift. It might take some time to get to Yajuu's house from here."

"Then why didn't we get on another lift?"

"Didn't want to give you time to think about it." Meiz said easily.

* * *

Galveira now sat quietly at Yajuu's table, sipping hot tea. By the time they'd gotten there Galveira was turning all shades of colors. Yajuu had brewed some tea, for which Galveira was most grateful. Meiz had gone to fetch Amai, who was at her guild.

"Thank you so much for the tea, Yajuu." Galveira said, setting her empty cup down. Yajuu giggled.

"For the umpteenth time, you're welcome." Galveira shook her head.

"If you had any idea what my stomach was doing to me, you wouldn't wonder why I was so thankful."

"Oh, believe me, the three different shades of green that passed over your face were evidence enough." Yajuu said as she refilled Galveira's cup. A knock came from the door, and Meiz walked in with Amai in tow.

"Alright now, what's going on?" Amai asked as Meiz shut the door.

"There was some talk in town today of a Lady Dark Elf making her way to the Faydark." Galveira said. Amai blinked.

"A Lady Dark Elf?" Galveira nodded.

"An Enchantress." Yajuu let out a small gasp.

"You mean...could it be Zeresh?" she asked. Galveira shrugged.

"Tanslea said she was under High Elf guise."

"Tanslea?" Yajuu asked looking from Galveira to Meiz.

"A good Enchanter from Felwithe. If it came from Tanslea then it's true." Meiz said.

"Then why did he start blabbing all over the street?" Amai asked.

"He didn't blab...he told his supervisors." Galveira voiced in her fellow Enchanter's defense.

"The sight of a Dark Elf disguised as a High Elf probably shook him up...He probably was just reporting what he saw and someone overheard." Meiz deduced letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You know how everyone talks..." Galveira reminded.

"Gossips you mean." Yajuu corrected. She began to pace in a small circle. "Now the whole of Felwithe will be on guard...and she could be anyone..."

"He said she was traveling with an Erudite..." Galveira elaborated.

"Wait, wait, wait...Are we sure it's even her? I mean, yes, it'd be nice to meet this infamous nice lady Dark Elf, but let's not get all excited when it could be nothing."

"Did Tanslea give a good description?" Meiz asked leaning against the table. Galveira nodded.

He said she was beautiful, wore a red robe, white hair, purple eyes..."

"Sounds like her but...is a hunch enough to go one?" Yajuu asked.

"It is for me." Meiz said. "How would you two feel about bunking with me?" she asked, addressing Yajuu and Amai.

"What about me?" Galveira asked. Meiz looked up, slightly shocked.

"You want to join in on this venture?"

"I brought you the information didn't I? And plus I am an Enchanter so I can easily recognize her magic and I can make sure all of us can see through illusions...besides if all you say about this Zeresh is true...that makes her Vanlar's sister."

"Ah, so that's what this is about." Meiz said chuckling slightly. Galveira made a face.

"Vanlar? Who's Vanlar?" Amai asked.

"Zeresh's younger brother." Meiz said still smiling. "He passed through several weeks ago and saved Galveira then he helped me. I found out who he was and more importantly who he was looking for."

"I owe him...that's all." Galveira said looking away.

"Right. Just be sure to remind yourself of that." Meiz said with a shrug.

"You want my help or not?" Galveira asked.

"Of course we do. Now you two gather some things and we'll head to my house."

"We might want to have somewhere else away from the cities where we could stay also."

"Why's that?" Yajuu asked.

"Well, she's a Dark Elf Enchanter and she's on the run. Her race and class tell me she doesn't like being noticed and that probably means she doesn't like crowds. She probably uses her spells to pass through heavily populated areas, so it might be more comfortable for her away from crowds."

"I think I know of a place..." Amai said pensively.

* * *

"A bandit camp?" Galveira cried as she surveyed the house.

"Yes, and please keep your voice down. We want this place to stay secret." Amai reminded.

"She can't stay in a bandit camp." Galveira said firmly.

"It's abandoned. Has been for months." Amai pointed out.

"I see..." Meiz said looking the small house over. "And you know this for sure?" When Amai nodded Meiz couldn't help but go on. "How is that?"

"...Well...I am a Rogue..."

"I see. So you knew them."

"Of course, and it's a good thing I did." Amai said crossing her arms. Meiz nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it is at that. Alright then, now that we've got a location all we have to do is wait." Meiz said.

"And hope no one finds her first.." Yajuu said ominously.

* * *


	22. An Urgent Mission Part 2

**13-Feb-04 **

**Title:** An Urgent Mission Part 2  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** mild peril  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters: **MMC02, CC01, MMC07, MMC09, MMC10 MMC06, BSGC02 & some mention of MMC11  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. BSG and Chibi own have their characters in this one as well. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG**  
**Notes: **Whew! Once again, apologies. It feels like it's getting harder and harder to get these things up, no da. School's being an absolute beast, and I'm looking for a new job. I take my note book with me everywhere and right whenever I can, it's just finding time to type it up, then proofread, then print it out and edit it after reading it over a few times, and then fixing the errors, and finally putting the sucker up! Business English is turning me into an obsessive perfectionist -.-; I don't know if that's good or bad right now...Oh well, enjoy this new one. It's been a long time coming no da!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Jay, it's been three days. Don't you want to move on?" Zeresh asked. It had indeed been three days since they'd arrived in the Butcher Blocks. They'd camped out and hunted in hopes of raising their skills a few points. Trouble was Zeresh had no idea how persistent Jadeen was.

"Wow, has it already been three days? Huh...funny how time flies. I suppose you're right. We should be pressing on." Zeresh sighed with relief. She'd never stayed in one place for so long since she'd been on the run. "So you've been in Greater Faydark before, right?" Zeresh nodded at Jadeen's simple question, as they continued walking along the path.

"Yes. They have orcs and wolves along with various other pesky vermin throughout the forest. I like it though, since the trees are so big and broad they shadow the forest."

"So, you don't like the light?" Jadeen asked.

"It's more that I'm not used to it."

"Still? I mean I know you've been traveling a lot. Shouldn't it not bother you?"

"Before we met, I mostly traveled at night...the day was for sleeping and so, I suppose I by passed my adjusting stage while I traveled alone."

"We could start traveling at night if you'd like." Jadeen offered. Zeresh smiled but shook her head.

"Even if it is a tad uncomfortable, I do tend to see more when we travel during the day. Besides once my eyes adjust I'll be fine."

"Well...if you're sure." Zeresh nodded.

"I am. Now, let me show you the Greater forest of Faydark." Zeresh said as she led Jadeen from the Butcher Blocks to the Faydark.

* * *

Yajuu sighed as she stared out the window of Meiz's house. For her, Felwithe had lost the charm she felt when she'd first come. Instead of seeing its marble walls and smelling its fragrant flowers she saw the stares and heard the grumblings of the High Elves. They were so snobby and bent on being perfect they caused their own misery, confining themselves to what was dignified and proper.

"Oh, stop brooding." She heard Amai say as she walked into the den. "I'm just as uncomfortable as you are, if not more."

"You come here with your sister all the time. What do you have to be uncomfortable about?"

"They may hold grudges towards both of us 'cause we're FeirDal instead of KoadaDal, but they've never forgiven me for being a Rogue." Yajuu nodded in understanding. "They've always been snide to me, but I've never really hated them.

"Really?" Amai shook her head.

"I really pitty them...can you imagine living like they do? Trying to live up to being perfect, and missing out on knowing and feeling so many things." Yajuu nodded after thinking about it.

"I suppose that is one view-point."

"Meiz and Galveira will be back soon with our food."

"Maybe we should keep busy by cleaning." Amai wrinkled her noise.

"I suppose…" Yajuu chuckled.

"Cause we all know how much Amai loves cleaning." Though they did get a chance to tidy up, Meiz's house was over all clean. Meiz and Galveira arrived with the food and after they ate the four headed out.

"It's kinda funny how Enchanters can fool anyone but other Enchanters." Amai commented.

"I guess we should just see Galveira's spell as an odd blessing." Meiz said.

"I never realized how many people use illusions." Yajuu confessed. "Remember the little Gnome Enchanter we saw?" Galveira laughed at the memory.

"How could I forget? She was disguised as an Iksar, and she really got into her role." Galveira explained to Meiz and Amai.

"You should've come and got us!" Amai said with a giggle

"Where do you think Zeresh would go?" Meiz asked, bringing everyone back to the situation at hand.

"...Don't think she'd want to go to Felwithe." Yajuu said. "_I_ don't even like Felwithe."

"The last time you two met, she was in Kelethin?" Galveira asked.

"Sort of…that is, she was _under_ Kelethin, if you get my meaning." Meiz nodded.

"And since future behavior can be determined by past behavior, it would make sense that she'd just bypass Felwithe and head towards Kelethin."

"So let's head towards the newbie lift and see where that takes us." Amai said sensibly.

"I'm thinking more like the woods around the path where the lift is viewable." Yajuu said. "That way, we'll see everyone coming that way and it won't look like we're waiting around as much as maybe camping something."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Amai said.

* * *

"Why did you decide to change your illusion again?" Jadeen asked.

"Because everyone loves wood elves, and we're in wood elf territory. It just made sense to change from Illusion: High elf to Illusion: Wood elf."

"I guess...not to mention everyone thinks High elves are stuck up." Zeresh laughed.

"Come on, Kelethin is just this..." Jadeen stopped as Zeresh had halted not only in mid sentence but also in mid stride.

"What is it?"

"See those elves over there?" Zeresh asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes."

"One of those wood elves I know. We've met before."

"...you know them from a bad experience?"

"No, she saved me once..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Behind them, about a few yards away. Three orc centurions."

"Then let's warn them!"

"If we make a ruckus the orcs will be sure to attack us, maybe if we keep silent they'll just keep going on to crushbone." The two waited watching for what seemed an eternity. But as one of the orcs grunted and glanced over at the group of four she-elves, all their hopes of them passing by faded. Black smoky clouds began to rise from Zeresh's hands and Jadeen knew she was targeting the orc for a spell, before it could attack the other group. Jadeen's hands began to radiate with cold as she cast the frost spell she knew so well. However, instead of helping the group of four to battle the three centurions, the drew the orcs to them.

"Uh oh..." Jadeen groaned. "How's your combat skills?"

"Looks like we'll find out." The two were surprised however, as the orc leading the charge was gripped and held by roots.

"That has to be Yajuu." Zeresh said sighing. Of course there were still two other orcs to worry about attacking them. Somehow a little wood elf run up and tackled one of the orcs to the ground, effectively distracting it. One of the High elves and her pet helped the tough little wood elf while Yajuu began to beat and cast spells on the orc she rooted. Jadeen and Zeresh were fighting and casting on the last.

"Watch it!" Jadeen said dodging a swing of the Orc's scythe. "He's armed." she shouted in warning. For Zeresh, casting was all there was to combat. She'd never really relied on any melee skills. And now she was regretting it. She concentrated on a fear spell, but before she could cast or move, the orc swung at her, and hit his mark. She toppled over, quickly loosing consciousness.

"Zeresh!" she heard Yajuu's voice, and briefly had time to wonder how the wood elf druid had known it was her, before darkness claimed her.

"Vebarer, attack that orc!" Meiz commanded.

"As you command master!" The wind elemental floated over to the orc that was attacking Zeresh and Jadeen and began casting wind spells on it. Between the elemental's wind and Jadeen's ice spells the orc didn't stand a chance. It turned slowly trying to make a retreat, but the elemental followed it making sure it didn't get the chance to bother them again. Jadeen, threw herself at the ground in a panic for her friend. She felt a great gust of wind and the sounds of battle faded, as the other two orcs died.

"Yajuu, can you heal her?" Meiz asked.

"Can't.." Yajuu panted, kneeling herself from fatigue. "No more mana." Meiz nodded and thought with a grim look on her face.

"Vebarer! Guard here!"

"Guarding here, Master." The hallow voice resonated.

"Everyone stay here, I'll be right back!" Meiz said over her shoulder as she ran for Felwithe. Yajuu had cast Spirit of Wolf on all of them, and she only prayed the one she sought would be at the city.

* * *

Qinelwen sighed as he exited his guild. It had been a long day of fighting outside Felwithe and the day lengthened as he rigorously trained in his guild.

"Qinelwen!" Meiz. He knew that voice anywhere. Her frantic tone startled him.

"Hail, Meiz."

"Can you use Lay Hands?" She asked him.

"What?"

"Lay Hands, have you used it recently?"

"No, do you need it?" He asked beginning to get concerned.

"Yes and no. _I_ don't need it, but a party member of mine does. She's been badly wounded by an orc centurion."

"Where is she?" He asked now fully aware of why she seemed so panicked.

"In the Faydark, near Kelethin."

"Take me to her." Meiz nodded, turning on heal and leading the way.

* * *

"Oh great Quellious, she wont die will she?" Jadeen asked shakily.

"Meiz is probably fetching Qinelwen as we speak..." Galveira said comfortingly.

"And Amai and I have bound her wound as best as we know how." Yajuu said.

"But she's still bleeding." Amai said as she paced worriedly.

"Yes, but the rate of blood loss has slowed drastically from what it was." Galveira reminded, trying to keep their spirits up.

"How is she!" Meiz asked as she ran up.

"We bound the wound, and the bleeding's slowed but it hasn't stopped. She's still unconscious." Yajuu informed. Qinelwen came up beside them and examined Zeresh first with his eyes. He then kneeled down next to her and gently placed his hands over the wound. In a dome of blinding blue light, he channeled the energy every Paladin has to heal the young woman before him. Immediately the bleeding stopped, Zeresh's breathing evened out and the entire group seemed to sigh with relief.

"Why isn't she awake?" Jadeen asked.

"For her… unconsciousness has turned into healing sleep." Qinelwen said easily. "We should let her sleep. Would you like me to carry her to your home, Meiz?"

"No!" Five voices said at once. Qinelwen blinked in surprise at all of them.

"There's another place where she'll be more comfortable..." Amai said.

"Very well then..." he said shrugging their odd behavior off and gently picking up the small girl. "Lead the way."

* * *

"An old bandit camp!" Qinelwen looked to the five women aghast. "You can't seriously tell me you intend to keep her here..."

"We have to." Jadeen said nodded. "But...it is abandoned right? You're sure."

"Sure I'm sure." Amai said. "I think I would know." Jadeen thought about that for a moment and nodded.

"...If you are certain."

"We are. We've even made it as cozy as possible." Yajuu said coaxingly. Qinelwen looked at Meiz who nodded. He shrugged and continued on into the house. The women had indeed been busy carting several things to make the little house more comfortable. There was a large mattress covered in soft sheets and a nice blanket in one corner and a table directly opposite it. Curtains hung in the window, and there was a large rug covering the wooden floor.

"Well...it is indeed cozy." Qinelwen said as he lay Zeresh down on the mattress.

"Will we be able to move the bandages now?" Yajuu asked.

"Yes, you should. The wound is no longer there, though I expect she will still be somewhat fatigued after coming so close to death."

"Not to mention all the stress she's been under." Jadeen said quietly.

"Is there anything else you ladies will be needing."

"A washbasin I suppose." Amai said, gaining strange looks from the other occupants"Well, we'll need to wash her and that robe of hers..." "What? If you were her, in that bloody, sweaty robe, would you want to wake up with it on?" The other four women thought for a moment and nodded.

"Even being male, I recognize the logic in such a suggestion." Qinelwen admitted with a grin. "I suppose that means I'll need to fetch a small basin of water." He said as he exited the small cabin. Meiz followed him out onto the steps.

"Qinelwen..." He paused and turned to face her. "...thank you." She said in a half sigh of relief. He smiled.

"It is my privilege." he said simply. Meiz smiled as she watched his retreating back before turning back into the cabin.

"Alright, let's go ahead and get to work." she said.

* * *

The sun was setting and Zeresh was still sleeping soundly. It was, no doubt, one of the most comforting rests she'd had in a while. While the women had gently washed her and then redressed her in her normal undergarments, and then placed her in her bed, Qinelwen had remained outside, on the steps to the house. Meiz joined him once the 'robe washing' had gone underway. After all it took merely one person to wash a robe, and Yajuu had volunteered for the task.

"You know...there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Qinelwen said as Meiz sat beside him.

"Yes?"

"About your friend...she's a wood elf, yet she wears a red robe." He paused and looked at her. "I've never known any wood elf to wear robes. And...why would you bring her to a bandit camp, when she most likely had a home in Kelethin? And if that wasn't enough there's your home in Felwithe which is more than comfortable." Meiz looked away not wanting to lie, but not wanting to make him her enemy.

"It's complicated."

"She's not a wood elf is she?" Qinelwen presumed. Meiz looked at him slightly startled. "I know I don't get out of Felwithe much, Meiz, but I'd like to think I'm knowledgeable about other cultures and classes enough to recognize such small details." Meiz nodded.

"I didn't mean to imply..." He held up a hand.

"It's easy to assume beings as we only know each other in passing."

"No...She's not a Wood elf." Qinelwen nodded.

"Given the robe...I'd say she was an Enchanter and considering that she's in disguise, either she's an Erudite heretic or a Dark Elf Enchanter..." he paused again thinking. "And since she is your ally, I'd like to say she was a Dark Elf Enchanter…because even though a relation with a dark elf would be hard to explain, being an ally to a heretic would be much worse."

"You've guess right. Zeresh is a dark elf Enchanter from Neriak. She was born their and she exiled herself from said place. Yajuu befriended her and her brother saved both myself and Galveira. These people have good hearts that have been allowed to dim within Neriak's darkness…but that is no reason to forsake them completely." Qinelwen was silent for quite some time.

"I agree." He said at last. Meiz looked to him again, surprise and delight filling her features. "To be born...into evil and come out of it, is more recognizing of honor than being born into good, and do nothing with your life. This is a very dignified family you have found."

"Trying to find you mean." Meiz said. "Zeresh left Neriak because of her father's past and unspeakably evil actions...Her younger brother, Vanlar, has been searching for her. She remains one step ahead of him, and so they are divided. We've been on the lookout for her in hopes we could reunite the siblings and perhaps the entire family someday..."

"You will." Qinelwen said. "There isn't anything you couldn't do." Meiz smiled at him. And as the two watched the sun's light dim, she leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. It had been a very long day.

* * *

Zeresh snuggled deeper into the warm bedding that surrounded her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so comfortable. Something kept nagging at the edge of her mind, but her sleep fuddled brain couldn't grasp it. When it finally dawned on her that she'd been sleeping on the hard ground since she left home, she jerked awake looking around franticly. At her sudden movement, Yajuu nearly fell from her place in the chair beside the bed. The Wood Elf Druid quickly regained her composure-not to mention her balance-and smiled.

"So, you're finally up then?" she asked softly. Zeresh nodded.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Zeresh shook her head. "You were nearly killed by an orc...again. He wounded you so badly, you fell into unconsciousness." Zeresh blinked and closed her eyes trying to think. The battle came back to her slowly, as if to elaborate on each terrible detail. When she opened her eyes again she ran a hand down her side.

"Did you heal me?" she asked.

"No. It took every ounce of mana I had to summon a gale strong enough to kill the orcs."

"Then, how?"

"Meiz's friend, Qinelwen. He's a Paladin. He used Lay Hands on you. He said, with a good rest, you should be fine by tomorrow.

Zeresh finally scanned the room seeing not only what was in the darkness but the darkness itself. Jadeen half-sat, half-lay against the table holding up a small, dim lantern. On the opposite end of the table, Galveira lay propped up against the wall. In the corner, Meiz lay against Qinelwen who was reclining against the wall.

"Where is this place?" Zeresh asked looking at her undisguised hand. Her illusion had faded while she was unconscious. "We're not in a city, are we?" Yajuu shook her head.

"We're in an old Bandit camp deep within the Faydark.

"An old Bandit camp?"

"Amai says the bandits that were here didn't like it's location, because it was so far into the forest away from the roads. Guess they didn't realize that they would be safer this far out." Zeresh sighed.

"...Who are all these people? And why did they all want to help me?"

"It's a bit of a long tale. You see, Amai's my friend; she's a Wood Elf Rogue. She's not here right now, 'cause she said we'd need more supplies and she's the best one to go since she can sneak in and out so well. Anyway, Meiz over there" Yajuu said pointing to Meiz. "is Amai's half sister. Amai's father and Meiz's mother married after they were widowed. Meiz didn't get on well with her new inlaws, but she said Amai was too sweet to actually be mean to. Eventually they got to know each other, and began getting on quite well. So, one day, I went hunting with them, and told them about how we met. Then before I know it, Meiz is telling me she and Galveira had a run-in with your brother."

"My brother?" Zeresh asked confused. How could they have a run in with her brother? He was still in Nektulos...Unless it was someone following her, pretending to be her brother.

"Yeah, Vanlar's his name right?" At the actual mention of her brother's name, Zeresh knew either this dark elf was clever enough to use his name to get to her, or was Vanlar himself.

"Yes...go on."

"Well, Gal over there had a nasty fight with something-or-another and Vanlar saved her. She didn't know he was a dark elf though. But then he goes and helps Meiz too. Meiz recognized him and since he was actually being nice, she asked if he knew you. 'Cause you know, I told them about us and all. Anyway, he said he'd been looking for you, to make sure you were alright. Meiz said you weren't here, but that if you passed by again we'd be sure to tell you he was looking for you."

"...And?" Yajuu shrugged.

"And that's it. Vanlar left, and Meiz told Galveira what was up. Galveira heard about a dark elf in the Butcher Blocks from a fellow Enchanter, and we all went on the look out for you."

"That's why you were just waiting out in the open...I'd wondered." Yajuu nodded.

"Yeah. Meiz and Galveira want to help Vanlar, since they do sort of owe him, and I'm just here because it's what my heart tells me is right."

"I hope I didn't cause too much trouble." Zeresh said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Not at all, but you will be if you don't get back to sleep." Yajuu said in a mock serious tone. Zeresh smiled and lay back down.

"Thank you again, Yajuu." She said as she began to drift off.

"You're most welcome, Friend."

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

MM: Man, I'm glad this is up now.

Zeresh: So am I. Now I can rest, instead of moving around all the time.

Meiz: It's been far too long.

MM: Don't start ragging on me here.

Jadeen: You must admit, you have been slacking.

Galveira: You didn't even remember to add in our rants for the last chapter.

Shenna: Yeah, you didn't even let us rant last time!

MM: …You weren't even in this part of the story!

Shenna: Don't get off the subject, Missie!

MM: **/shoves Shenna back into her bin** Alright now.

Jadeen: I'm shutting up now, because I don't want to receive such harassment.

MM: Very wise.

Qinelwen: My name changed **/looks at the name floating over his head**

MM: That's cause my twin, who owns you, got her account deleted, and she had to recreate you.

Qinelwen: Why didn't she recreate me with my name?

MM: ..she said they wouldn't let her.

Galveira: Can we get off the stupid name change things now?

Amai: Well, some people might be wondering since he kind of used to be Cledwyn. 

Galveira: Can we please stop talking about Cledwyn!

Yajuu: You mean Qinelwen?

Amai: Who'd you like us to talk about? 

Meiz: **/grins** Vanlar perhaps...

Galveira: **/turns beet red** Um...well...it would be good to know...when he'll be coming by to find his sister. **/twiddles thumbs**

MM: Oh sure, you're just concerned for Zeresh.

Galveira: **/finds her feet fascinating**

Yajuu: ...so what is gonna be in the next story?

MM: Honestly? I haven't decided. But to quell all anxiety of Vanlar and Vdayen showing up, it's not gonna be about them. I want this part of the saga to go a bit farther.

Zeresh: ...Did you say Vdayen? Why would he be with my brother?

Jadeen: In true MM fashion, I believe this is the part where one of us says 'Wouldn't you like to know?'.

Zeresh: ...-.-' I walked right into that one.

Yajuu: With both eyes open.

MM: All right, that's enough ranting. All I'll say is, we'll be starting on yet another juicy part of the saga next time.

Meiz: Joy...

MM: Don't make me nerf you.


	23. The Seven Sisters' Inn

**09-Mar-04 **

**Title:** The Seven Sisters Inn  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** prejudice  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC04, MMC34, MMC35, MMC36, MMC37, MMC38, MMC39, MMC40, MMC 43 & MMC 44.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Kawari chuckled as her short sword hit its mark and the rodent squealed and collapsed.

"And another rodent bites the dust." She muttered as she took the whiskers off the corpse. That brought the count to an even twenty. "That's enough for me today." She said, wiping her brow. She knew that the Exterminators would pay for every four rat whiskers she turned in. Of course, not every rodent had good whiskers, the disgusting, disease ridden vermin. She may have twenty set of whiskers, but she killed nigh to thirty-eight rats!

Kawari sighed knowing her sisters would wonder where the money she'd earned came from. She was not yet old enough to choose a class, but she wanted to earn money before hand so that she'd be prepared to buy all her own things when the time came. Her father had given her a short sword with her name engraved near the hilt, and she intended to use it, instead of leaving it as a decorative ornament. Being the baby of the family made everyone think of her as little or fragile. Her older sisters were always protective, each in their own special ways. Especially now that they'd moved out of their father's house and were making their own way together.

Kawari and her sisters had started an Inn in the Karanas, just before the Qeynos hills. They all worked together, despite their vast differences, to better their training and make the Inn a success they would all be proud of. The two oldest, who were also twins, ran the inn, while the younger sisters tended to their diverse jobs. Judi and Zafilia, the oldest, had turned into surrogate parents. Alike yet different, they were fighting and bickering as if they were a married couple.

Judi was like their father; the protector. A warrior born, and bull-headed to boot. Judi couldn't possibly care less for her own safety, yet when her sisters were exposed to potential peril, she became dangerous. However, her Innoruuk-may-care attitude often put her at odds with her sisters, as she was holding them to standards she didn't abide by. And for some reason she couldn't put herself in anyone else's shoes, and see things from a different point of view.

Zafilia was more clear thinking, rational and patient. Whether that was due to her chosen class of Monk, no one really knew. Zafilia knew almost everything there was to know about the sisters individually and together, and tended to be more of the mothering figure. However when set rules were intentionally disobeyed her punishments were no laughing matter. Especially since she knew what would annoy the one in the wrong. Lesson learned: Never aggravate one who knows you best.

Honestly, Kawari knew she didn't have to worry about Zafilia. The concept that Kawari shouldn't hunt for experience or money was Judi's. Judi felt that since Kawari had not chosen her class, she had no reason to want for money or experience. In her mind, the Inn was all the experience she'd need, and they'd be more than happy to supply her money needs as well. She sighed extravagantly. Sometimes she wondered if she could ever do anything right.

As she walked past the docks she heard a ruckus and hoped it wasn't some drunken buffoon stalking her. She paused and took a quick scan of her surroundings. No one had their eyes on her. However, she could see some guards ganging up on a woman. She blinked wondering what this frail looking woman could've possibly done to cause such a fiasco with the guards.

"Hey!" she called out in a voice that sounded much stranger than she knew she was. "What do you think you're doing?" One of the biggest guards turned toward her.

"Mind your own, girl. This hasn't anything to do with you."

"I'll mind my own once I'm sure this isn't mine to mind. What right have you to treat this woman so poorly? She's no different from me is she?" A round of chuckles went up from around her.

"She's quite a bit different than you, little Misses." One of the guards said. Outraged at such implications, Kawari was about to fire back, but her thunder was stolen by the woman in question. Somehow quicker than Kawari could blink, the woman managed to get all three guards off their feet. She then pounced over them and made her way to Kawari.

"C'mon, girl, we don't have time to loose." She whispered fiercely heading for the dock. Kawari looked from her to the guards then back to her again before the woman took off at a dead run for the docks.

"Wait! What's going on?" Kawari pleaded from behind.

"Time for talk later. Move!" the woman yelled over her shoulder. As the guards began to rise again, Kawari's fear began to grown within her, and she did the only thing she could think clearly enough to do at that moment. Follow the woman. The woman ran down to the end of the dock and jumped into the ocean. Kawari, quite a bit behind by now, didn't waste any time asking questions. The warm sea water rushed over her body, soaking her clothes to the skin. Her sisters were going to have quite a bit of lecturing to give her today. When she was sure she was steady in the water she opened her eyes and saw the feet of the woman, swimming down below her...there was a tunnel embedded in the ocean floor, and the woman was swimming down into it. Figuring she had no other choice, Kawari followed. Swimming down the tunnel then to the side and up again till she came up gasping for air.

"Where...where are we?" She finally asked still treading water. The woman was standing on a stone side walk.

"We're in the catacombs below Qeynos. Best get out of the water, before something comes up and grabs your ankle."

"Ugh." Kawari groaned pulling herself up onto the floor. It was only then she could get a good look at the woman she'd become a fugitive with. Wearing an elegant purple caster's robe, and with light brown bowl cut hair, she seemed to be a normal caster; frail, and totally reliant on her class. However, the way she manhandled those guards made Kawari wonder.

"You got a name, girl?" she asked.

"Kawari. Kawari Nightsbane." the woman nodded. "And you?"

"Idlewild." she said simply. "Just call me Idlewild." Idlewild looked around as if getting her bearings. "How well can you swim?"

"Like a fish." Kawari said with a smile. Idlewild nodded.

"You're going to need to. You're a fighter too, hm?" Idlewild asked. Kawari nodded. "Good, you may need that as well."

"May I ask why those guards were harassing you?"

"Because they're men. And for some reason when a man wants you he automatically thinks you want him. Any answer to his call in the line of 'no' is just playing hard to get." Kawari blew her sopping wet bangs off her face.

"My sisters have often warned me about the corrupt guards." Idlewild nodded chuckling.

"Your sisters sound wise."

"Yeah, well they're gonna sound like a bunch of harpies when I show up soaking wet." Idlewild shifted her weight onto her other foot, thinking for a moment. She looked behind them and then down at the gate leading back to the ocean and docks.

"Guess we'll just have to make sure you don't show up wet. Where do you live?"

"At our Inn. My sisters and I built an Inn in the Western Plain of the Karanas. I have to travel through the hills to get to Qeynos every day if I wanna earn more fighting experience." Idlewild nodded.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen." Idlewild chuckled.

"And already challenging the Corrupt Qeynos Guards. Yes, I'd say you definitely are a fighter." Idlewild said as she began to lead the way. "Just be careful in here, there's all sorts of strange creatures that'll take a bite out of you if you let them."

"What sort of creatures?"

"Oh, piranhas, sharks, rats of all variety, gelatinous cubes, all manner of undead and villainous people...alligators."

"Alligators?" Kawari asked skeptically.

"You'll see."

"If this place is so dangerous, why on Norrath come down here?" Idlewild paused for a moment.

"Because down here is where the real education starts." She said grimly. "Come now, it's a long walk from here to North Qeynos."

"You can get beyond the gates from here?"

"Of course, why would anyone use it otherwise?"

"It makes an interesting experience perhaps?" The strong boom of a mail voice seemed to echo around them, causing the women to jump and whirl about, so that they were back to back.

"Who's there?" Idlewild asked, her voice sounding agitated and dangerous. A soft chuckle echoed off the walls.

"No need to fear m'lady." The man said coming out of the shadows. He wore full armor, the only thing that possibly could've been shiner than his armor was his long golden blond hair. "I've no want to hurt anyone."

"Who's behind you?" Idlewild asked, not giving him an inch.

"I suppose the same that's hiding behind you. My ward, and good pupil, Donovan."

"Hmph. I am not hiding." Kawari said putting her hands on her hips.

"So I see." The man said with a smile.

"Who are you, Sir, and what's your business down here?" Idlewild asked still wary.

"I am Lance Lighthawk, M'lady, and as to my business, I'm but a humble servant of Rodcet Nife, helping a friend to gain experience and perhaps get the lay of these catacombs at the same time."

"Trainer and explorer? How quaint." Idlewild said. "Well then, if that's your aim, we'd best be on our way. Kawari didn't you say your sisters would be expecting you?" Kawari blinked.

"Um, yes I suppose they will."

"Kawari?" Lance said cocking his head to the side, scratching his chin. "Kawari, Kawari, Kawari, now where have I heard that name before?"

"She's the youngest of the Nightsbane sisters." Donavon said, speaking for the first time. This gained everyone's attention.

"Nightsbane sisters?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, you know, the Seven Sisters Inn owned and operated by the Seven Nightsbane sisters."

"Oh yes! Of course! Kawari Nightsbane, you're the youngest aren't you?" Lance asked turning to Kawari. Kawari nodded meekly.

"Yeah, last of the seven."

"Right, there's Judi, Zafilia, and Torako and then there's Guhdiva, Evanthia and you." Lance announced as if he'd known all along.

"That's six." Idlewild mentioned. Lance began counting the names he'd mentioned on his fingers.

"She's right." he looked between Donavon and Kawari. "Who did I miss?"

"The sister that is always forgotten by everyone," Kawari said with a soft smile. "Mizuno."

"Everyone forgets her?" Lance asked. "Well, I suppose I don't have to feel that badly then."

"Why does everyone forget her?" Idlewild asked. Kawari shrugged.

"Dunno, she just doesn't stand out like the rest of us, and after a while she just stopped trying to. I'm sure Torako would love to switch places with her."

"Why's that?" Donavon asked.

"Well, Mizuno would like to have some attention, but she never gets any. Torako would love to be left alone, and people go out of their way to track her down. Or try to; she's a Ranger so it's kind of hard for you to find her."

"Either way, we need to get moving. If your sisters are so famous they'll be informed of the little fiasco up topside and I don't want to have to explain to them why you're soaking wet on the spot." Idlewild said as she began walking again. "A good walk through here, and then through the hills should dry you off well enough."

"You know the way to North Qeynos through these catacombs, M'lady?" Lance asked.

"Of course I do, don't you?"

"I'm not quite certain... Would you mind terribly if we tagged along?"

"Follow us or don't follow us. It makes no difference to me."

* * *

Idlewild sighed as they finally exited the catacombs. She'd never played tour guide before, and she never intended to do it again. The catacombs could be dangerous, everyone knew that. Yet this group seemed to enjoy the atmosphere and chatted all the way through!

"Now I can show you the way to the Inn." Kawari said excitedly.

"We'd better hurry. I have to train soon." Idlewild said. "I may just walk you to the hills and let you go from there." Kawari looked a bit disappointed but Lance stole the moment from her.

"Many thanks, Lady Idlewild." Lance said.

"Please, it's just Idlewild. And I perfectly understand why you'd want a guide even having a map the catacombs are tricky."

"Well we had no map anyway." Lance replies.

"I'd hate to be down there without a map...I don't know how you can tell one place from another." Kawari said.

"You can't can you? I know I certainly can't. That was an interesting experience." Idlewild's mouth dropped open.

"You've never been down there?" she asked. Lance and Donavon exchanged a befuddled glance.

"Well, we have now." Donavon said.

"I meant, this was your first time?"

"Well, yes." Lance answered. Idlewild's mouth hung open again till she closed it again and began shaking her head.

"Never mind. Kawari, lead us to your Inn please."

"All right!" Kawari said bouncing into the lead.

"Exactly what changed your mind?" Lance asked.

"Well, I certainly won't leave her in your care." she said in a huff as she followed Kawari, the two men falling into step behind her.

"Hey, the only way to lean is to try, right?" Donavon said.

"Wrong. In fact, on this matter, dead wrong." Idlewild let out another huff. "No one goes to the catacombs without a map or a guide or something!"

"I'd say we found quite a bit of something." Lance said eyeing Idlewild with a grin.

"You know what I mean...Norrath knows what you could've found down there, or worse, what or who could've found you." Lance chuckled.

"Don't tell me you believe all that nonsense about there being cults in the sewers."

"And I see you don't believe those rumors."

"If there was such a place where people gathered to worship the evil gods under our city, I think the guards would know about it."

"I agree. They probably do."

"That's just another rumor." Lance said. Idlewild stopped and the group stopped and looked to her. She appeared to be furious but she sighed and looked to Kawari.

"Kawari, you ever hear about that silly old rumor about there being Alligators in the sewers?" Kawari chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, my older sisters used to tell me that all the time."

"When you were down there what did you see?" Kawari shrugged.

"Rats, and fish and cubes and..." There was a long pause while Idlewild's meaning registered.

"...Alligators." Idlewild nodded.

"Alligators...funny that." She said shrugging as she started to walk again.

"You're saying that there are cults down there?" Lance asked seriously.

"I'm saying there's more down there than Alligators; and twice as deadly."

"So...don't go down there again?" Kawari asked.

"Unless I'm with you, you should never go down there. Even with a map the tunnels are confusing."

"Then why do you go down there?" Donavon asked.

"Frankly, it's none of your business. But I go down there to avoid annoying, chatty Paladins." Another more awkward silence ensured. "Kawari, are we getting any closer to your Inn or should we stop for food and water?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah it's just around this bend." Kawari lead them up to the Inn which was surrounded by it's own private - even if tiny - forest.

"Hmm...Looks like tree-hugger's paradise." Idlewild commented.

"Well, Tora has somewhat of a green thumb." Kawari said. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Idlewild wanted to protest. She was sure Vicari would wonder where she was, but before she could open her mouth, she was ushered into the lobby of the Inn.

Behind the counter was a young, dark haired, woman in a blue caster's robe. Her face was somewhat plane, though her body did make up for it. Looking at her reminded Idlewild so much of her friend Tiaret, from Freeport.

"Oh, Mizuno, where's Evanthia? I thought she was supposed to have the day shift." Kawari asked.

"She said she had errands to run and asked me to cover for her. You didn't see her in the city?"

"So this is Mizuno?" Lance asked conversationally. "I've heard of you all by name, but it's nice to put a pretty face to them all." Mizuno gave the group a smile that seemed somewhat hallow.

"Who are your friends, sister?"

"Well, Idlewild helped us all get through..."

"A very bad run-in with a few fire beetles and skeletons." Idlewild said. "And what goodly Paladins could simply pass by damsels in distress?"

"I see. Would you all like to stay for lunch? Zafilia's been in the kitchen all day, and we seem to be the only portion of the seven she cooked for."

"Oh yes! Please stay!" Kawari said, mostly to Idlewild. Idlewild gave a mental sigh. Somehow she'd managed to capture the young girl's respect and admiration without wanting or asking for it.

"If the cook consents, there's no reason not to." She said at last. Mizuno smiled.

"I'll go ask, to ease your conscience." she said ducking into the back.

"Um..why'd you make up that fire beetle story?" Donovan asked quietly.

"If my intuition's right, I doubt the elder sisters here would be thrilled at Kawari being in the sewers."

"And even less thrilled with you for leading her through it." lance nodded. "Alright then, we stick with the pile up story." Idlewild raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm impressed."

"It's all about self preservation, M'lady. What they don't know, wont hurt us." Idlewild grinned. Maybe this Paladin wasn't so stiff after all.

* * *

Idlewild sighed as she settled into the sleek wooden rocking chair. She couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed a home cooked meal. While hunting, she and Vicari ate rations all the time. Once gotten used to, the company here wasn't too bad. Mizuno remained quiet for the most part, only speaking when directly spoken to. Zafilia seemed to know everything about the Inn and it's operations (as well as it's operators). She told various stories describing the sisters in different lights. Kawari reminded Idlewild of Bijo at that age...perhaps too much. It made her feel home sick.

'But Qeynos is my home...' she thought. Lance seemed like more of a Bard or Rogue once you got to know him. His honor was most important assuredly, but his charm and wit gave him less of the 'straight laced' feel. Donovan was young and inexperienced and he knew it. He kept his mouth shut and watched everyone, but mostly Lance.

"There now," Zafilia said as she and Mizuno reentered the room. "the others can clean the dishes for being late."

"We certainly wouldn't mind helping clean up." Lance said.

"Speak for yourself." Idlewild said as she eased back into her rocking chair. "I just got comfortable. After that feast there's no way you're getting me up now." the others laughed.

"Perhaps I shouldn't get too comfortable..." Mizuno said to herself.

"Ah, this is the slow time, Sister." Zafilia said taking a rocker for herself. "Besides, Evanthia is technically responsible."

"Not to mention late." Kawari grumbled. "I thought you said she just had to run some errands."

"She did."

"Guhdiva was in Qeynos as well today. No doubt they found each other, and all thoughts of her shift flew from Evanthia's mind." Zafilia said. "I'll be sure to put her on tonight's watch."

"But, that's my watch." Mizuno said.

"And you're pulling hers. It's only fair." Zafilia reasoned.

"I think I've seen Guhdiva around, but I've only heard of Evanthia in passing." Idlewild said.

"I know then both." Lance said.

"Oh?" Kawari asked. Lance nodded.

"It's often that when women are alone in the city after dark, they ask for escorts. I've been honored to assist your sisters to this very Inn a few times. It's how I recognized your name." He said with a smile.

"Ugh. if she talked about me then I certainly don't want to hear it."

"Kawari." Zafilia said firmly warning the youngest of her siblings.

"Are you expecting them home soon?" Idlewild asked.

"Well, when the two of them shop they do tend to forget the time, but they're never more than an hour late." Zafilia said. Idlewild nodded.

"Then perhaps I'll get to meet them formally."

"So you'll stay a bit longer?" Kawari asked.

"Only a bit longer." Idlewild said. "Then I must be off, though I'll admit I could find no better company or food than I could here." Idlewild couldn't believe herself.

"Hello?" the soft voice wafted into the den.

"In here, Guhdiva." Zafilia responded. The two caster sisters came in, Guhdiva rattling nervously.

"I'm so sorry we're late but when I saw Vani in town we just ran our errands together, even though I knew it was her turn this morning and...and...We have guests." Guhdiva grinned as she looked around, embarrassed. "Can we leave and come in again?"

"Now what good would that do?" Zafilia asked. "And no worries about the morning shift. Evanthia can make it up to Mizuno by taking the nigh shift." Evanthia's mouth dropped slightly.

"But..."

"Yes?" Zafilia asked. Evanthia sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing." she said sullenly.

"Good. Now, girls, this is Sir. Lance and his apprentice Donovan..." Evanthia's pouty look changed to one of sheer joy.

"Oh, Sir Lance! Yes, we've met. It's ever so nice to see you again." She gushed. "What brings you to our inn?" Already Idlewild had decided she didn't care much for Evanthia.

"He helped Kawari this morning." Mizuno said simply.

"Really?" here, Evanthia's attention turned to Kawari. "Smart move there, sister." she said with a wink.

"Lance didn't really save me. He just helped and escorted me here." Kawari said crossing her arms. Idlewild could tell the youngest of the seven didn't want anyone to think her motives or thinking was anything like Evanthia's. "It was Idlewild who really saved Me." there was a silence as shock and recognition dawned on both Evanthia and Gudiva's faces.

"Who?" Evanthia asked firmly.

"Idlewild." Kawari repeated. Idlewild stood placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you have a problem with that?" There was another pause as the four who'd only moments ago enjoyed a good meal together, glanced around confused.

"I most certainly do!" Evanthia said outraged. "And I have a problem with you being in my inn!"

"Evanthia!" Guhdiva whispered fiercely.

"What's going on here?" Zafilia asked Evanthia firmly.

"Do you have any idea what she is?" Evanthia asked.

"She's _my_ friend!" Kawari said jumping to her feet.

"Ladies, please, I have no idea what this conflict developed from..."

"She's a Necromancer!" Evanthia cried. Guhdiva sighed putting her head in her hands. A stunned silence struck everyone else. Idlewild looked around as if bored.

"Hey, Donovan, how you doin' over there?" Donovan looked around and shrugged helplessly.

"I...uh...Don't know." Idlewild chuckled.

"Is this true?" Zafilia asked.

"I suppose I never did get the chance to introduce myself formally." Idlewild curtsied. "Idlewild Nightshade, Necromancer of Bertoxxulous." There was another silence. "Charmed I'm sure." And of course, Judi and Torako chose that moment to walk in.

"...why does everyone look so tense?" Judi asked bluntly. Idlewild smacked her face, sighing.

"Damn. You know, I'm gonna get tired of repeating myself. Evanthia, you've got a good set of lungs, and seem to enjoy spreading gossip. Why don't you bring them up to speed?" Evanthia made an inarticulate sound of rage. "What about you, Donovan? You still ok?"

"Um...Yeah I'm...I'm good." Idlewild chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, looking at Lance.

"I like this kid."

"As if that will help him." Evanthia said.

"Sister, she helped Kawari." Guhdiva reminded.

"Kawari can do without the help of a murderer!" Evanthia exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Judi asked slowly.

"Huh?" Idlewild followed dumbly.

"Don't play innocent. I heard you when you were in the shop with Firepride! You had Hurrieta's bloody tunic." A gasp resounded around the room as everyone turned to stare at Idlewild. Idlewild couldn't help but notice the half grin on Evanthia's face.

'Snobby stuck up bitch.' She thought to herself.

"Firepride, Hm?" Idlewild said. After a moment of thought she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, I remember that."

"So, you do admit it. You did kill Hurrieta."

"Nope I didn't." Idlewild said shaking her head.

"Explain." Judi said.

"There's a guy on the docks, Faren. Perhaps you've heard of him. That drunken Irontoe kicked his tackle box off the dock as I was swimming up. Nearly beamed me too. I grabbed the thing and swam up and gave the guy his tackle box. He gave me the bloody tunic. I recognized the tunic and showed it to Firepride. He gave me money, gave the tunic back to me, and called me 'murderer', cause he thought I got the tunic off the corpse."

"What did you do with the bloody tunic?" Torako asked.

"Gave it to someone in my guild, who gave me this in return." Idlewild said holding up her hand, displaying a rat shaped ring on her finger.

"I have heard of stranger tales." Torako said to Judi.

"That still doesn't answer my question as to who this person is." Judi said massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Idlewild Nightshade." Idlewild said. "Nice to meet you."

"Stop trying to butter everyone up." Evanthia said. Idlewild rolled her eyes.

"You just won't let me be nice to anyone, will you?"

"As if you were sincere."

"Quiet!" Kawari yelled, getting everyone's attention. "She's my friend. And this is my inn too."

"You can't mean you'd prefer her company to Lance's or Donovan's." Evanthia said stunned.

"The only one with a problem is you! And yes, I would rather live with her the rest of my life, than stay in this room with you another second!"

"Kawari!" Judi's commanding bark only seemed to spur Kawari's indignation. She was about to start again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Idlewild at her side.

"You can't pick your family, kid." She said softly. She pointed right between Kawari's eyes. "And stop that, it won't help matters." It was only then that Kawari noticed her blurred vision caused by watering eyes.

"But..."

"Don't worry about it." Idlewild said as she made her way towards the door. No one moved to stop her. She paused just before she left. "Though you can't choose your family, you can make your own friends." She said with a grin. Black, foggy smoke began to flow from her hands till a skeleton formed behind her, glaring at the room's occupants. "Vebraer, guard me!" She commanded.

"Guarding you, Master." The hollow voice resonated. Idlewild turned to face everyone, but her glare was reserved for Evanthia.

"You really aught to think from your quarry's point of view. I'm a Necromancer, remember? What the hell do I care what you think? After all, it's empty-headed brats like you that are responsible for what I am." with that she turned back to the door. "See you around, kid." she said as she left. Evanthia let out a great sigh.

"Good riddance. We certainly don't need her causing dissention here."

"You don't know anything about anything." Kawari said quietly as she stormed off to her room.

"Donovan." Lance said, inclining his head towards the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Evanthia asked as the two Paladins made their way toward the door.

"Walking Lady Idlewild home of course." Lance said not giving her time to argue. Evanthia blinked as the door shut.

"Did you know who she was?" Zafilia asked Mizuno.

"Yes, I knew." Everyone gaped at the only family Magician.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Judi asked.

"Kawari seemed so happy..."

"She was being deceived! She still is!" Evanthia said in a huff. Mizuno merely stared back calmly.

"Some things are more important to me than Idlewild's reputation."

"Like what?"

"My sister's happiness." she replied simply. "Either way, I am not held accountable to you."

"I cannot believe this!"

"Don't get too worked up." Zafilia said. "You've got a shift to pull tonight."

"What? How can you think about that at a time like this?"

"Times come and go; this business is our lively hood. We discussed this already, Evanthia. You asked Mizuno to stand in for you for an hour, and you were gone all morning and most of the afternoon."

"Guhdiva and I were supposed to go shopping for spells tonight." Evanthia whined in protest.

"Guhdiva can take Mizuno." Judi said firmly. "I'm sure they'd be happy to look for you as well. In fact Guhdiva can help you get ready for the shift right now." Guhdiva understood the not-so-hidden meaning behind her sister's words and gently took Evanthia's arm.

"We'll leave you right now then." She said backing out of the room. Once alone, Judi turned to Zafilia and Mizuno.

"Now...what just happened here?"

"Kawari came home around lunch time with Idlewild, Sir. Lance and Donovan at her heels." Mizuno explained. "I invited them to eat with us since you weren't here, and they did."

"Well, if it was all hunky-dorey what caused the commotion?" Judi asked.

"Evanthia and Guhdiva were late. When Evanthia spotted Idlewild she flew off the handle." Zafilia explained.

"But there were no problems with Idlewild before Vani went into hysterics?" Torako asked. Zafilia shook her head.

"None. She was quite a pleasant guest in fact..."

"She even complimented our food and companionship." Mizuno said. "But then we're all human so I suppose she's been needing good food lately, and needing the companionship even more." There was silence in the room.

"How did they all meet in the first place?" Judi asked rubbing her forehead.

"They said Kawari was in a fire beetle pile up, and Idlewild saved her." Mizuno answered.

"...and you believe them?"

"Not one word." Judi sighed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't ask why she didn't call them on it. I think it's safe to assume if she had, what happened when you were walking in would've happened a lot earlier. Nameless knows what would've happened with just the two of us here." Zafilia reminded.

"Right, right...So...now what?" Judi said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Mizuno asked.

"I mean, what do we do about this situation? We got a Necro on our hands, which for all purposes seem polite and nice until you throw Vani into the mix. Kawari's infatuated with her, Evanthia seems to despise her. I hate making decisions where we need to choose between sisters."

"Who says we have to?" Mizuno said. "If we tell Kawari she can no longer see Idlewild, she will most likely rebel and end up seeing her more often, and being exposed to that world...If we tell Evanthia that she must be civil to Idlewild…what's the worst that will happen?" Torako nodded.

"I see you're point. Vani's older than Kawari and she's not at that stage. She should be able to take it more maturely, and realize Kawari's gonna have to learn this lesson on her own. But she won't see this decision as that..."

"Vani hardly sees anything that isn't pointed out to her." Mizuno said nodding. "This simply means we must point it out. We can deal with this separately before we deal with it together."

"You're saying one of us go to Vani and explain that we think she's mature enough to handle Idlewild being around for her sister's sake, and then another go to Kawari and say one of us will have a serious talk with Vani?" Zafilia asked.

"Exactly. Kawari has a good heart, and I believe Idlewild will not allow harm to come to her, though I don't know the reasons I don't question them either. Perhaps…" Mizuno sighed, lifting her eyes to meet those of her siblings for the first time this evening. "Perhaps Kawari is exactly what Idlewild needs. And vice versa."

"You're starting to sound like a hopeless romantic, Mizu." Judi remarked.

"Better a hopeless romantic, than a cold fish." Zafilia shot back.

"All right, we'll go with the divide and conquer method for right now. Who should speak to who?" Judi said.

"Whom, Sister." Zafilia reminded gently.

"Whatever."

"I think you and I should speak to Vani. Zafilia and Tora can handle Kawari." Mizuno said.

"Alright then, let's do this." Judi said exiting the room.

"Divide and conquer?" Zafilia mused out loud.

"Sounds like a pretty strong plan if you ask me." Torako responded. Zafilia shook her head.

"Philosophies like that'd never really work." She remarked as she made her way to Kawari's room. Torako shrugged and just followed.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Idlewild: Geeze, I'm glad that's over.

Evanthia: Would you shut up!

MM: You two stop it, or else.

Idlewild: Or what? You'll put us back in those bins in that tree you keep us in?

MM: Exactly.

Guhdiva: Um, you know we were in this fic too...

Zafilia: Yeah, this was sorta our big début as 'The Seven Sisters'.

Evanthia: Oh, who cares about the stupid inn? All anyone wants to know is how I'm gonna get the better of Idlewild.

Idlewild: Excuse me?

Mizuno: And, once again the drama queens steal the show.

Torako: **/nod nod** Or story, as it were...

Kawari: Whatever. Can we just discuss the next chapters?

MM: Now you're stealing my lines.

Judi: Well, she has a point, let's get on with this already.

Lance: Will there be a continuation of this in the next chapter?

MM: No.

Everyone else: What!

MM: **/blinks** I said no. The next chapter is gonna take place in another setting.

Donovan: I barely got the chance to talk in this episode.

MM: Well sorry, your character isn't too talkative when he's in settings he's unfamiliar with. But next we go to Freeport, and then we stop with the human saga for a while and pick it up again later.

Kawari: But this part of the saga's really getting good!

MM: That's...kinda the point. How else will I get my readers hooked?

Evanthia: Who cares about the readers? I want to know what happens!

Idlewild: You are so selfish.

Evanthia: I don't need to hear that from _you_.

Idlewild: Just what is that supposed to mean?

Evanthia: I think you know.

MM: Stop it both of you!

Idlewild & Evanthia: She started it. **/crosses arms and looks away** Hmph!

Kawari: Genkies...

Mizuno: You said it.

Donovan: You've been watching Scooby Doo?

Kawari: **/blushes**

Donovan: I love that show!

Guhdiva: Oh gawd.

MM: All right, all right. We've ranted for a page and a half for crying out loud.

Judi: That's never stopped anyone before.

MM: Except when the author says it stops. **/everyone gets magically shoved into those bins atop that tree Idlewild mentioned** So! In the next chapter of the EQ Saga, we'll keep our focus on the humans, only we'll be moving to Freeport. So stay tuned for the next installment.


	24. Quest to Qeynos

**09-Dec-04**

**Title:** Quest to Qeynos  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings: **Slight Angst  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC03, MMC14, MMC33, MMC45, & MMC46.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-13 **

* * *

**To My Readers: **

Hello everyone! God, but it took me forever to post, and even longer to write all this. Just to give ya'll a little MM update; I'm just now getting out of my second-to-last semester of college and the next should be my last (if I can hold down all the classes I've scheduled to take O.O) and I'm about to undergo a surgery on the 14th of December, 04.

I'm sure none of your probably know it but I have a disease called Endometriosis...at least I think that's how it's spelled. Never was a good speller -.-' I won't get into the ugly details, but I will say that I do bleed internally and go into labor on my monthly cycle. I've had the disease since I started my cycles and after almost ten years of bad advice I'm finally seeing a specialist who can help me.

Unfortunately, the surgery I'm undergoing is fairly extensive and I'll need quite a bit of time to recuperate (just when those creative juices were starting up again .''). But then, the hippies wrote some of their best songs while they were high so maybe I'll try and write while doped on the anesthesia .

After my surgery I'll be going into the Spring semester with six college courses on my plate. If I can pull this off I'll graduate before Summer 05. I know it will be hard but I still intend to continue this story. I remind myself constantly, "It's not about having the time to do what you want; it's about making the time to do what you love."

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed these EQ Sagas from the ones who go way back in the day to the newbies. And even those of you who…review without reading the story . You guys encourage me to continue writing, and those of you who are also authors give me something to read . Also, thank you to those who read and don't review. Much like you, I sit in silence, only reviewing when I feel extreme admiration for someone and their work.

I'm told that I may have to stay in the hospital anywhere from 4 to 8 days, and then it will take at least four weeks of rest and recovery afterwards at home. I leave this chapter for you in my absence. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to think of what happens next while I'm doped up...that should be fun...especially fro the nurses and my parents.

Thanks and see you later,

-MM

PS: For those of you who become attached to the characters and empathize with them, I suggest a box of tissues. This chapter is a bit angsty towards the end.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Eurekain smiled, proud of herself. She'd journeyed all the way across the continent and finally Qeynos was near. All she had to do was clear the hills and she'd be able to visit with her cousin. Funny though, she'd had strange feelings of dread the whole way. As she continued down the path, she couldn't help but notice that it seemed to be getting darker.

She stopped and eyed her surroundings...it was now pitch black. If she didn't have her trusty light source, she wouldn't have been able to see her own self. It wasn't helping very much though. It was almost as if the ground she was walking on was lit, and everything else was blacker than black. She heard strange sounds of scuffling and whirled around.

"Who's there?" she called trying to get her eyes to adjust to the lighting or lack there of. She walked forward for a while, till she saw a hand. It looked like someone was lying on the ground. She cautiously walked forward till the light of her light source shown on the prone body of her cousin, Idlewild. She kneeled down and shook Idlewild

"Cousin...cousin wake up. Idlewild!" Eurekain observed with horror as Idlewild's head lolled to the side, showing two puncture marks on her neck...they looked like teeth marks. "...But...how...a vampire?" Eurekain stopped talking with a gasp as Idlewild's eyes opened, glazed over blood red. She hissed and attacked Eurekain

* * *

Eurekain shot bolt upright in bed, panting heavily.

"Oh great Erollisi...what a horrible dream." She sighed heavily, still trying to catch her breath. "What brought that on...?" she thought to herself. She'd been hunting more often and with more passion, in an effort to raise more money to fund her journey to Qeynos so she could visit with her cousin. This was the second night in a row she'd had a nightmare about Idlewild.

Last night she'd dreamed the streets of Qeynos were littered with bodies, blood flowing freely...and there stood Idlewild in the middle of the small pond in front of the bank, bathing herself in their blood.

"This is ridiculous. So what if she's a Necromancer...she's not a monster..." she said sighing. She walked over to the bowl and pitcher on her dresser. She poured a small amount of water into the bowl and splashed it on her face.

"If I don't get this under control I wont be able to stand a chance against anything when I'm hunting." She scolded herself out loud. She peered out the window. "Four...maybe five more hours..." she thought to herself as she flopped back down into bed. "Just think happy thoughts..." she said to herself as she tried once again to slip into slumber. After about twenty minutes she was sound asleep.

* * *

Eurekain yawned as she strolled down the path, heading for Eastern Freeport. For some odd reason she liked hunting there better than Western Freeport. It was more secluded really. She could hunt and not worry about being bothered. She stretched her arms out above her head and yawned again. She stopped in mid yawn as she saw something on the ground.

"What's this...A bag?" she asked herself as she kneeled down and picked up the bag. She looked this way and that before opening it. She blinked and her eyes widened. "Twenty honey meads? I wonder who dropped this..." she scanned her surroundings to see if she could spot some unlucky traveler looking for what they'd lost...She saw no one, but as she walked farther she found yet another bag.

"Oh you must be joking..." she thought to herself. She kneeled down and found yet another twenty honey meads. She quickly put all she'd found in her back pack. "Must be my lucky day..." she mumbled to herself. She continued to walk down the path, still searching for someone she didn't recognize who might've dropped these meads...To her delight she only found another bag, several feet away from the last she'd found. Another twenty meads were put in her back pack. She continued on her way eventually finding four more bags. Three bags had twenty honey meads in them, and the last had sixteen.

"This...is just too good to be true." Eurekain said smiling. Then she paused. "Wait a second. I better put this stuff in the bank!" with that she turned on heel and ran for Northern Freeport. Running behind the buildings and through pathways, she quickly passed the Temple of Marr and finally came to the Vault. She deposited the one hundred honey meads into the bank and kept sixteen on her. She couldn't help but notice Nethan Roah eyeing her.

"Sir Roah." She said inclining her head slightly.

"Lady Firefist, I must say I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Yes, I find passing through the Western side of the city quite annoying, especially laden down with money." He smiled and nodded knowingly.

"There are many there that would like to relieve you of such a burden."

"In the name of taxes no less."

"It is nice to know not everyone in the city is naive." She smiled at him.

"Why else would my father and I live on this side of the city?" she said smiling. It was tedious to travel through West Freeport just to get to the East side, where she preferred to hunt. But she absolutely refused to hunt just outside Western Freeport. That was where the Freeport Militia was the strongest. It was bad enough her guild was smack dab in the middle of Western Freeport.

Though she owed them no loyalty as a Magician-Magicians were only loyal to themselves really-she was always thankful for the protection of the Clerics and Paladins who dominated control on the Northern side of Freeport. Who could tell how long the goodly followers of Marr could hold out against Sir Lucan D'Lere. It was even worse that he was once one of their own.

She quickly concluded her business, also trading in her coppers and silvers and receiving the correct amount of gold and platinum in return. She ventured to a near by tavern and sold the sixteen honey meads. With the money she earned she quickly made her way to her guild and bought as many spells as she could. She put the ones she couldn't use at the moment in her back pack, knowing as soon as she was finished hunting she'd take them to the bank. It was her habit to earn money and then buy as many spells as she could, even if they were so far above her level it wasn't even funny. She left the ones she couldn't use in the bank, and scribed and memorized the ones she could. With that in mind she quickly made her way to Eastern Freeport.

"Hey, Eurekain." She heard a familiar female voice call at her.

"Tiaret...how are you?" Tiaret was a human monk that hunted during the night and slept during the day. Eurekain had met her when they were children only because of Idlewild and Bijo.

"Oh I'm fine." The lady Monk said. And though obviously tired she wasn't wounded. Her leather armor seemed to squeak more and Eurekain guessed that was from the amount of sweat that covered her body. Tiaret always trained hard, and the past night had been no different obviously as strands of mahogany hair had come loose from her thigh braid and were sticking to her neck and back. "Hey guess what I saw."

"Let's skip the guessing and how about you just tell me?"

"I've been seeing a lot of Frogloks lately."

"Frogloks? Wow. They've come a long way to get to Freeport." Eurekain mumbled.

"Yes, but they all seem nice enough." Tiaret said.

"I'm sure they are." Eurekain said with a sigh. "Well it's time to go hunting. See you around, Ti."

"Yeah, I got some training to do before I hit the sack." She heard Tiaret mumble as the tired monk headed for hear guild. After a pause Eurekain spoke again.

"Um, Ti?"

"Yeah?"

"...You got a minute?" Tiaret surveyed Eurekain's careful countenance.

"Got more time than money." The Monk replied.

"Well...it's kinda private."

"No problem. We can head to my place. I should probably wash up a bit first anyway." Ti said turning, and leading the way. Eurekain followed Tiaret into an old two story house that seemed to be in ruins. The insides was simple and as Eurekain followed Ti up the stairs and into her room Eurekain thanked the Marr twins her life was no where near as hard as Tiaret's had been. Tiaret put a wash cloth in a pitcher of water, and wrong it out, then she wrapped it around her neck. "Well?" Eurekain took a deep breath.

"It's about Idlewild." Tiaret stopped patting her neck and shoulders. She sat down swallowing hard.

"Dead?" Eurekain shook her head.

"No..." Tiaret sighed. "Not yet that is." That defiantly caught the Monk's attention. She turned about in the simple wooden chair she'd sat in so that she was straddling it.

"Explain." Eurekain sat on Tiaret's low table. She knew the Monk wouldn't mind since she meditated on it for hours herself.

"My father has only just told me that Idlewild has been living in Qeynos."

"Qeynos?" Tiaret asked shocked. "I suppose it is a friendlier neighborhood."

"Not as friendly as you might think."

"Go on."

"If what they say is true...She's joined the Necromancers of Bertoxxulous." A long paused ensued.

"Seriously?"

"I wouldn't joke about this." Eurekain said with a sigh. "I've been training harder in hopes to earn money to travel to Qeynos and visit with her. I'm thinking it's going to be the money I need more of though. Because traveling alone..." she remembered her dream. "That's just too dangerous." Tiaret nodded. "And unless I can find someone willing to travel there for no money, it'll probably cost big to find and fun a fighter."

"I see. So, you want me to accompany you?"

"I'd be willing to pay you and all. I just don't know how much I can give you…But you know where I live, so it's not like I can't pay you back over time." Eurekain assured hurriedly. Tiaret's face was emotionless as she thought. She turned and looked out the window.

"Give me some time to think upon it...I'll give you my answer at dusk." Eurekain nodded, raising from her seat. She couldn't really ask for more.

* * *

Eurekain sat by wall of the city looking towards the Northern Desert of Ro. She pulled out her spell book from her pack and began to meditate. It had been a long day of training...These days she trained herself ruthlessly. It caused her to be quite the zombie afterwards.

She didn't even have time to wince in surprise when she heard the "Thwuck!" next to her. She peeked over her spell book to her left to see a snake flop over, it's head chopped off by a throwing axe. Her breathing thickened even as Tiaret walked over and retrieved the axe.

"And what does that teach you?" The Monk asked, in the teacher's tone.

"...That there are more kind-hearted people in this city than even I thought...That's gotta be the third time this week I've been saved." Ti shook her head.

"You're being too hard on yourself. You're a magician, not a warrior. You're body isn't meant for this rigorous training."

"How do you know about my training?" Eurekain began indignantly. Her words ceased as she tried to get up and her legs protested in agony. She couldn't help but whimper slightly. Tiaret sighed.

"You were saying?"

"Did you come here for the sole purpose of mocking me?" Eurekain asked, rubbing her soar rear end.

"Come with me." Tiaret commanded as she turned and strode towards the city. Eurekain followed at a walking pace. Finally they reached Tiaret's home and Eurekain didn't protest when Tiaret handed her a cool cloth to wipe her face with.

"So, what's all this about."

"I've slept very little today. I've been busy meditating. I used Idlewild as the primary subject of meditation."

"And?"

"And I received the most dreadful visions. Most of which were saturated with a heavy sense of dread...There was one that truly disturbed me..."

"...Yeah? What about?"

"Idlewild in a dark cave...she was chained up, bloody and bruised." Tiaret sighed. "These visions aren't always accurate in the physical sense but it sometimes portrays the emotional state or even spiritual well-being."

"I see...Then it isn't just me..."

"...What do you mean?" Eurekain blinked. She'd forgotten that she thought it'd be better if she didn't share her nightmares with anyone...But Tiaret had been open enough to share her visions with her.

"I've been having terrible nightmares about Idlewild...A lot of things I just would rather not talk about. Let's just say, the nightmares spurred my thoughts towards a journey to Qeynos." Tiaret nodded and seemed to think for a moment.

"Do you have anyone who would be willing to travel with you, that wouldn't mind this quest?"

"Aside from you?" Eurekain thought. She didn't have too many friends at the guild...well...there was always Aiineko. "I have an Enchanter friend named Aiineko who might want to come. She's young, but very good at her class." Tiaret nodded.

"I have a friend at my guild as well who I think will join us. He's been a close alley of mine for quite a while."

"Looks like we've got the beginnings of a team here." Eurekain said. Tiaret was about to comment when a familiar cry interrupted them.

"Help! Someone!"

"Was that Bijo?" Eurekain asked.

"Let's find out." Tiaret said already half way down the stairs. They found Bijo in the middle of one of the less than safe streets. She was kneeling over a fallen man; Paladin by his looks. What troubled the two were the three approaching guards. Bijo, busy casting a heeling spell, hadn't noticed the guards. Even if she had Tiaret wondered if their presence would've bothered the naive cleric.

"There a problem?" Ti asked as she approached Bijo. The guards stopped but were obviously still listening. Bijo finished her spell and sighed looking up.

"Thank the goddess!" she breathed. "Here, just help me get him to the temple."

"Hold a moment there!" the authoritive male voice caught everyone's attention, but especially the guards. Upon seeing the confident warrior stride up they stood at attention. "May I ask which temple you're intending to take him to?" The man asked addressing Bijo.

"My home temple, my Lord. The temple of Marr." Bijo said looking up at the man as she was still kneeling. Eurekain could feel Tiaret tense up as if the Monk were ready to pounce.

"Ah, I see. So, you're helping your friend then."

"Actually, I do not know this man." Bijo said looking down at him. That seemed to surprise the warrior.

"But you knew he was a Paladin, did you not?"

"Now that I see him, yes I realize that. But when I came to his aid all I saw was a person in need."

"What if he were a Rogue, who would backstab you once you had healed him?"

"I am not called to be anyone's judge. I am called by Erollisi simply to love those who need me." She said with a smile. The warrior stared at her for some time. Finally he extended his hand to help her up.

"Thank you." She said.

"No. Thank you. What this city needs is more like you. Will you require an escort?"

"No." Tiaret answered quickly. The warrior looked to her skeptically.

"This man will not be an easy burden for such delicate women to carry." He said with a charming smile. Tiaret raised an eyebrow at him, bent down and picked the man up so that he laid against her back with his arms over her shoulders.

"Delicate my flat rear." She grumbled as she made her way towards the nearest path to the temple.

"Thank you anyway, Sir, but Ti has never relied on anyone and it appears she means to keep it that way." Eurekain said. "We'd better go with her." Bijo nodded.

"Thank you for the offer just the same." She said.

"It was my pleasure, my' lady." He said as the two women rushed to joint heir friend.

* * *

Tiaret and Eurekain had parted ways as soon as they saw Bijo safely to the temple. On the way back Tiaret instructed Eurekain to find her friend and bring her to Tiaret's house. Ti would find her Monk friend and they could all discuss the journey.

So, here Eurekain sat. Outside the temple waiting for Aiineko to show up. The sun had set only a little while ago when Eurekain spotted her friend. If the situation had not been so dire, Eurekain thought that perhaps she shouldn't bother her friend. As she exited the temple, Aiineko's face was in a scowl.

"Ai?" Eurekain called. Aiineko blinked and broke into a huge grin upon seeing her friend. Then she ran and tackled Eurekain.

"Eurekain!" she squealed. "Where have you been? I've been so bored and lonely! I was thinking of running away just to get some fun!"

"Ack! Ai...Honey...I can't feel my legs."

"...Seriously? That's cool..." however Aiineko dismounted and stood opposite Eurekain.

"I wanted to ask you something. It has to do with helping a friend of mine."

"Oh, so now I see. You've been neglecting me because of a 'friend' is that it?" Ai hmphed. "That's the way of female friendships I suppose. The girls find boys and forget abut each other."

"That's not it I assure you. My friend's female."

"...I had no idea that was your preference."

"Not funny!" Eurekain shrieked, half laughing. "Come on. Let's head to her house." She said heading towards East Freeport.

"Whoa, are we going dock-side?" Eurekain had forgotten that Ai came from a high influence family. She wasn't at all used to the lower class of Freeport.

"Yeah, but her house is closer to the entrance to West Freeport. Don't worry about it. We're too beautiful to get mugged." The two chuckled at that.

"Great Marr, Ure, I'd forgotten how good laughter was as medicine."

"Hey...There they are." Eurekain said motioning to Tiaret who was walking with a fellow Monk. Ti had neglected to mention her friend was male...even more he was quite handsome.

"Whoa. You can have her as your friend. I'll take care of him." Aiineko whispered. Eurekain shushed her friend between giggles. She'd almost forgotten how much she laughed around Aiineko.

"Inside, upstairs." Tiaret said simply as she passed through her door. Her male friend paused before the doorway and motioned for them to enter first.

"Ladies?"

"Oh, thank you." The two girls followed Ti up the stairs until they finally assembled in one of the only usable rooms.

"Now, what's with all this mystery, Ti? It isn't like you at all." The handsome man spoke.

"Shouldn't we all introduce ourselves?" Eurekain pointed out. "I mean I know Ti, and I know her," here she pointed to Aiineko. "And I know Ti knows you," here she pointed to the unknown man. "but..."

"But that does leave a few of us in the dark." Aiineko finished.

"I am Tiaret, Monk of Quellious." Tiaret began.

"I am Alistar, also a Monk of Quellious."

"I am Eurekain, Magician of Erollisi Marr."

"And I'm Aiineko! Enchanter of Erollisi Marr! And well met to you all. Now, can we find out why we're here?" Tiaret nodded.

"Do either of you know of Idlewild?" Ti asked.

"You're childhood friend?" Alistar asked. Ti nodded. Everyone looked to Aiineko.

"...Uh well...I know the name but I can't really remember where from..."

"Idlewild's my cousin!" Eurekain reminded a bit aggravated. Aiineko smacked her small fist into her hand.

"You're right!" she said gaining a few odd stares. "Idlewild's the cousin of yours that moved to Qeynos all those years ago. I remember now!" Eurekain shook her head while Tiaret cleared her throat in an attempt to regain order.

"Yes, that Idlewild." Ti said simply. "Both Eurekain and I have been receiving disturbing visions. All of them contain Idlewild in some variation of danger."

"And this danger you feel concerns you?" Alistar asked Eurekain really wanted to smack some common sense into him. Why would they be meeting in secret discussing this if it didn't concern them?

"Yes." Ti responded simply. Alistar seemed deep in thought.

"I know you, Ti. And I've known your visions and intuitions before. You're hardly ever wrong when it comes down to a gut level and rarely do you get concerned over light matters."

"All this talk is well and good, but what do you intend to do about it?" Aiineko said.

"We intend to go to Qeynos." Eurekain said simply.

"And help Idlewild in whatever situation she may be in." Tiaret finished.

"Wow..." Aiineko said, half in admiration, half in envy. "Sounds like a wonderful adventure."

"Well, we don't want to go alone." Eurekain said. "Neither of us is that strong."

"So, you want our help?" Alistar guessed.

"Oh! You mean for us to come with you!"

"Of course, silly. Why else would we be telling you all of this?"

"When's the earliest you could leave?" Tiaret asked basically the group in general.

"Yesterday?" Aiineko joked.

"Seriously." Ti half chided.

"Honestly! For Eurekain I'd pack my things tonight."

"You know I have a meager assortment of possessions as well. I'd wager I could have all of my affairs in order by tomorrow evening."

"It won't take half the morning to sell my recently acquired merchandise...that would certainly help to fund this trip." Eurekain said at last. Ti nodded.

"That's a definite must. I have a few things I must reconcile as well, however it won't take long."

"So, we're leaving tomorrow evening?" Aiineko asked.

"No. Better make that early day after tomorrow." Ti said.

"On Tuesday then?" Alistar asked. Ti nodded.

"That's more than enough time for all of us to get our things together without the law of the universe throwing us off too badly." Ti announced.

"...What law is that?" Aiineko asked.

"The law that says whatever can go wrong will go wrong."

"Oh, that law." Eurekain said nodding.

"Then we will leave for Qeynos on Tuesday."

"Let's assemble at the gate in the Gates and Market District just before dawn. And remember, no one is to know of this."

"Right. Because if Grandmaster Klom learned his prized pupil were leaving, he'd be fit to be tied."

"Funny...but I just want to make sure this secrecy wasn't a problem for anyone." Tiaret said turning to the other two.

"Pah!" Aiineko scoffed. "It'd take my parents more than a month to notice. Even then I doubt it would matter."

"And even though I know my family wont like it, I know they'll understand and respect my wishes."

"If that's the case why don't you try explaining it to them?" Alistar asked. Eurekain smiled at that mental image.

"My father is the strongest man in this city." She stated simply as though there were no doubts in her mind. "I doubt seriously he'd let his baby girl trek across the continent on some ridiculous mission, all based on dreams. I know if the deed is done and he thinks upon it he'll realize how important this is to me. But I never want to face him in anger."

"And what of you, Aiineko? Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Alistar continued.

"I told you. They won't even notice I'm gone. All they care about are getting monthly progress reports from my instructor, and they just got one yesterday."

"I suppose we'll just have to hope our luck holds out and that universal law doesn't set in..." Ti said.

* * *

Bijo walked down the street under the sun, determined to train. For its many pains training had its advantages. For one it would take her mind off her problems.

She'd seen Eurekain in the street yesterday and the mage had definitely been up to something. Bijo had asked simple questions and Eurekain stuttered out replies. It was a childhood habit. Whenever she was nervous, Eurekain always started stuttering terribly. Sometimes it was impossible to even understand her!

She'd seen Tiaret too and the steadfast Monk had been equally distant...she finally had a straight answer from her though it wasn't quite what she'd expected. Tiaret had said things were complicated and she asked if Bijo would stop by at noon the next day...which was today.

She had plenty of time before noon. It just puzzled her why Tiaret would want to talk at noon. The Monk had strict training habits; wake up at sunset, train all night, at sunrise report to Grandmaster Klom for any additional instruction then go to bed. Bijo only hoped Tiaret wasn't pushing herself too hard.

As she stared out over the vast expanse of sand before her, she wisely decided to push those thoughts from her mind. When training with Deathfist, you couldn't afford to be distracted.

* * *

Bijo panted as the final Orc centurion fell dead. Her mace seemed to be made of lead. It had been a while since she'd trained this hard physically...and she was feeling it. The fight had begun simply enough as she'd begun attacking a centurion who had been pestering a traveling merchant. When two other centurions joined in unexpectedly, Bijo began to wonder if she'd make it.

Bijo's ears alerted her to the sound of running behind her...another ambush maybe? Without thinking she swung her mace around ready to clobber her attacker. Her heart jumped with fear as the pale attacker dodged...couldn't be an orc, they were too clumsy to dodge so well and not nearly so pale skinned.

"Uncle?" Bijo moved a hand over her heart. "By Marr, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you..." Eurekain's father waved a hand.

"Partly my fault, my dear. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I just wasn't thinking."

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Looking for you. Have you seen my Eurekain around?"

"No, Uncle, I haven't...is something wrong?"

"I'm just being paranoid I suppose. When I heard her leave so early this morning I didn't think anything of it. Figured she was leaving early to train. But it's getting a bit late and I'm sure she didn't eat breakfast...it's almost lunch time." Bijo looked at the sun. Indeed, it was almost noon.

"Tiaret said she wanted to talk with me at noon...maybe they're together and they were planning on us all having lunch together."

"Ah, that might be it..."

"If I do see her I'll be sure to tell her you're looking for her."

"Thank you dear." With that they both walked back to the city.

Bijo headed straight for Tiaret's house. Tiaret always had meager furniture in her home, and so the note was easy to find. The message was simple, like everything else the Monk owned. It stated their quest and purpose. And in this meager home, with no one around, Bijo could afford herself the luxury of sobbing against the bed. Letting go of all her inhibitions, and finally allowing herself to openly grieve. Not only for her sister, but for her parents and now for the connection that had been severed with her cousin and friend. She couldn't image why they choose not to trust her. The only thing she could think of was how she'd possibly tell her dear Uncle this.

Somehow, she found her way back to her Uncle's home, and there she stayed. For once allowing someone else to take care of her.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble: **

MM: Wow. This one is huge, took forever to make and ended way different than even I thought it would.

Eurekain: -.-' Yeah...

Ai: But you introduced a bunch of new super-cool characters!

Eurekain: I suppose...

Tiaret: The means hardly justify the ends...

Alistar: Speaking of the end, where's Bijo?

MM: Still crying...

Everyone: **/twiddles thumbs**

MM: Hey, no one's perfect and life happens. I just figured you guys couldn't just leave into the sunset and me end the chapter. Bijo is quite close to most of you and she would have quite a reaction to you're being gone and not trusting her with it. I just wrote it.

Eurekain: She has been the one who was steadfast and supportive since her parents died no matter what...

Tiaret: Yes, but she always kept that in. It's not good for you.

Alistar: Thus, the need for this chapter.

Eurekain: Still, it ends leaving you emotionally blown away.

MM: If anything it should teach you to think about the responsibility of your actions and that all your choices have consequences.

Eurekain: ...Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

MM: Anyway, if you think this is twisted emotionally, you haven't seen anything yet, Hon.

Everyone: O.o...

MM: Wait till the next chapter. You won't believe all the trouble Shenna gets in.

Shenna (playing cards some other place): **/sneezes**

MM: But that's next chapter


	25. Frozen Memories

**26-Sept-05**

**Title:** Frozen Memories  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings: **Slight Angst  
**Feedback:** As long as it's nice ;)  
**Characters:** MMC01, MMC05, MMC12, MMC16, MMC18, MMC55, MMC78,  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Nadeen sighed as she walked into Tenrai's house (soon to be Bodigar and Tenrai's house). It was still before dawn, and if she hurried she could actually start cooking breakfast before Tenrai woke up. She set the bucket in the wash basin and began filtering through ice and debris. She set her light source on the cabinet so she could better see what she was doing.

"Nadeen?" Nadeen jumped at the tiny voice, then grabbed for the fish, which was about to fly through the air and plop on the ground.

"Tenrai..." she said with a sigh, putting the fish back into the wash basin. "...you startled me."

"Mm-hmm." She heard Tenrai suspicious sounding murmur. "And just why are you sneaking in here so early."

"I'm cleaning these fish." Nadeen replied blithely.

"Where's Shenna?"

"Oh, I see. So I'm just not good enough."

"You're avoiding the subject."

Nadeen released a long-suffering sigh, but relented. "Not sure."

Tenrai blinked confused. "What do you mean? You two went home for the week promising to come back."

"I found this in her house." Nadeen said pulling the note from her pocket. Tenrai took it and read over it.

_Nadeen,  
Sorry to just rush off like this, but I need  
to take care of some things. By myself. I  
plan on taking a trip to Odus. It could take   
a great deal of time, 'cause I plan to be, as  
Tenrai would say "completely thorough." I  
plan to be back a few weeks before Tenrai's  
wedding, so don't start worrying about me   
till that time approaches. Sorry again for  
dumping all this on you. Apologize to  
everyone for me. I'll figure out some way to   
make it all up to you._

_Your friend,  
Shenna_

Tenrai looked at the crumpled paper dully. "So that's it?"

"That's it." Nadeen said turning back to the fish.

Tenrai watched her back for a moment. "I'm sorry, Nadeen." Nadeen had been Shenna's friend from childhood...to leave without having a face to face conversation with her...Tenrai just didn't think Shenna would've done that.

"It's not terrible." Nadeen announced. "Shenna just didn't want to burden anyone...that's all."

"Burden?"

"This is her problem. Her quest...She probably just doesn't want to involve anyone else."

"I see." The answer still sounded quite hallow in Tenrai's ears. Sure, she could understand the logic, but she still felt as though she were in emotional shock.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Nadeen asked.

"...Pancakes."

Nadeen nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Shenna?" Ezieneth's call sounded in the dark room. The Erudite Cleric held out her light stone to illuminate the room. "Now where has that girl gotten to?" She asked as she approached the rumpled bed. A single note was placed in the center of the bed. Her golden eyes flickered across its message curiously, only to blink in bemusement.

GONE  
FISHIN'

…In very bad Erudite. Ezieneth shouldn't complain. Shenna was a Barbarian, and she had heard of how horribly they learned things. Ezieneth sighed as she looked around the small room. How long had it been since she had taken Shenna in? A month perhaps? And still the Barbarian women could not remember her identity or her past.

Ezieneth busied herself with picking up dirty clothes that were lying about. And here she was, mighty healer of Prexus, doing the laundry. She scolded herself for such thoughts; humility was a virtue. She dumped everything in the hamper and heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she went to her front door and looked out the peep hole. She didn't see anyone. She opened the door and looked down. "Oh, hello there, Mimmei."

The Gnome mage smiled. "Hey, Zi. How's Shenna?"

"Out fishing...so, apparently good."

Mimmei chuckled. "Apparently."

"I suppose I should not complain; it will bring a nice supper."

"Indeed. That girl does love to fish. I never could get a knack for it myself."

"No more than she could weave and tinker as you do. Everyone is different."

"I suppose so. Has she remembered anything yet?"

"Nothing that I am aware of...I am beginning to wonder if she even wants to remember."

"It was good of you to take her in."

"I see it as fate. I was the first to discover her...and Prexus did bring her to us..."

"Has Nuzzi stopped by lately?"

"No. I have not seen him...it has been about a week since he has 'checked in'."

"I know. Rumor has it he trains ceaselessly. He's already become quite the powerful Wizard. It's like he's obsessed."

Ezieneth smirked. "I forgot, you have only arrived here recently as well. I suppose you have not heard that story." Ezieneth could almost literally see Mimmei's ear perk up.

"Story? What story? Have you been holding out on me, luv?"

Ezieneth chuckled. "The story of Nuzzi's lost love."

Mimmei's only response was to raise her eyebrows. "I'd say you were indeed holding out on me..."

"Oh yes, he loved a women from his guild, Jadeen. He loved her from their childhood. But evidently she did not feel the same. Wander-lust took her, and she left him."

"She's traveling around alone?"

"No, she left with another Erudite...but no one recognized the woman...So now, Nuzzi is consumed with the need to strengthen himself so he can go and track down his lost love."

"Poor fool...guess that means he hasn't realized-" Mimmei stopped when she saw the warning in Ezieneth's eyes.

"I'll put on some more tea...in case Shenna comes home."

"...Right...good idea." Just as Ezieneth put the kettle on, Shenna came in the back door.

"Hey, Zi, you don't have to worry about supper-" the Barbarian women stopped and looked between both of them. "Is something wrong?"

Ezieneth shook her head and tried to smile. "Everything's fine."

Shenna blinked and shrugged taking off her shoes. "Ok. Fine. You're a useless liar, Zi, but if that's the way you want it. Just know, if you ever want to talk about it...you know where I live."

This time Ezieneth really did smile as she nodded. Shenna set the fish in the sink and walked into the great room.

"Hey, Shenna, how are you?" Mimmei asked.

"Doin' fine, Mims, doin' fine. At least I can't complain. Ezieneth won't let me."

"You now the only other person who calls me that is my little sister." Mimmei said.

Shenna looked slightly confused. "I find it hard to believe there's anyone smaller than you. No offense intended."

"None taken." Mimmei said between giggles. Mimmei didn't mind friendly teasing, but the wrath of Brell Serilis was kinder than Mimmei when riled.

"The tea is ready." Ezieneth announced as she entered the room carrying a tea tray.

"Oh good. I could use a cup." Shenna murmured.

"I didn't know Barbarians were very big on tea." Mimmei mentioned.

Shenna thought a moment as she sipped her tea. "Well...they're not, to my knowledge. They're certainly not against it, I'm sure. But for Barbarians, when it comes to choosin' a drink that'll keep you warm, it's gotta be ale." She smiled and shrugged. "It's Ezieneth's fault. She's taming me with good food, good drink, and good company."

Ezieneth chuckled, shaking her head. "Indeed. I'm surprised you remember the taste of ale."

"I remember little things."

"...Shenna...I want you to listen to what I'm about to say and not take offense by it." Ezieneth started. The simple statement grabbed everyone's attention. Shenna nodded. "I think you should take a trip back to Antonica. But not just Antonica, to Halas as well." After a lengthily pause, Shenna nodded.

"I had no idea you were so sick of the fish." She joked.

"It's not about the fish. It's about you finding yourself."

"Yeah, and it's not like we want you to go alone. I'll gladly go with you." Mimmei said encouragingly.

"That should be amusing." Shenna grumbled good naturedly.

"I intend to go with you as well." Ezieneth announced.

"...Why this so suddenly?"

"Well, have you ever considered the people you might've left behind?"

That made her think a bit. Finally she nodded. "When's the soonest you think we can leave?"

"The morning after tomorrow."

Shenna chuckled. "Why not just say day after tomorrow?" Ezieneth shrugged.

"Ok...I guess I need to go pack." Mimmei said.

"Guess we all need to." Shenna said as she finished her tea.

* * *

Ezieneth entered Erudin Palace after she'd stopped at her guild. Though her guild master wasn't too thrilled about this adventure she'd be on, he understood why she felt she had to endure it. She'd been given a few parting items before she was allowed to leave. Just some essentials, a mace, better grade armor, and a light stone.

Now as she climbed the stairs to the Wizards guild, she wondered if this was a good idea. Nuzzi had a right to know what was going on after all, but she didn't know if he would take it as another abandonment or not...

As she entered the Tower of the Crimson Hands, she glanced about to find someone who could help her. She found a merchant that didn't seem too busy.

"Excuse me?" she began demurely. The merchant smiled at her politely. "I was wondering if you knew where I could find Nuzzi Riftmender?"

The merchant rolled her eyes and smiled nodding. "You are very lucky today, Miss. As it turns out, Nuzzi is actually here today instead of out training. You'll find him in our library."

"Thank you." Ezieneth said, inclining her head in respect. She continued on to the Wizard's library. When she found him, she was utterly astonished. His wizard's robe was soaked in sweat, and he smelled awful. He was going through some tome or other, and it was clear she wasn't the only one who had noticed as the other merchants were staying well away from him. She stood before him for several seconds before he looked up.

"Ezieneth? What are you doing here?"

"...I was looking for you. What have you been up to?"

Nuzzi shrugged noncommittally. "Training."

"And that training requires that you stay out in that forsaken forest without bathing?"

He looked up at her and smiled sardonically. "Are you trying to give me a hint, Ezieneth?"

She gave him a withered glare. "Come on. You're disturbing the upstanding members of your guild. You need to wash and eat, for Prexus sake." Nuzzi chuckled almost silently as he laid the book down and followed her out of the guild.

"So, what did you really come here for?" he asked as they exited the palace.

"I came to tell you that I'd be leaving for Qeynos soon." She saw him glance over at her curiously out of the corner of her eye. "I've convinced Shenna that it's time to go back...and I feel that I am to accompany her."

Nuzzi nodded. "That sounds like something you'd do."

"Would you like to come with us? The more the merrier." She looked at him with a smile.

He shook his head. "I still have much to learn."

"Indeed...Well. We'll be setting off tomorrow morning. I only wanted you to hear it from me."

He smiled and nodded. "That was considerate of you. Thank you."

"No problem." She sighed as they reached his home. "Now try to take better care of yourself while I'm away. I have eyes and ears all over this city, and I do not wish to return only to receive a bad report from them."

"Yes, of course, Dr. Ezieneth. I promise I'll be a good boy." He said with a laugh.

"Farewell, Nuzzi."

"Farewell Ezieneth."

Ezieneth smiled, watching as the door shut behind him. The smile withered as she sighed. She had been right all along. There was no reason for her to stay.

* * *

Shenna stood at the bow of the ship, watching the water move restlessly. Considering all things, she should probably feel just as restless. Ezieneth and Mimmei fidget and chatted away nervously. Here they were, a group of three, and they were returning to her homeland. And Shenna flet...nothing. She wasn't dreading or looking forward to this...it was just something that needed to be done. No use complaining...it never does any good anyway.

"Shenna?" Ezieneth asked as she approached from behind. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing?"

"How do you know when you're through?" Mimmei asked, making them smirk.

"...Hey, Shenna, let's play a game."

"Hm? What kind of game?"

"Well, when I say something, you say the first thing that pops into your head."

"...OK."

"Great!"

"Super." Shenna responded.

"...Not yet." Ezieneth said with a char-grin smile. "Give me a chance to think of something...ok. Fish."

"Sport."

"Ship."

"Dangerous."

"Water."

"Cold."

"Qeynos."

"...Aquamarine..." There was a pause.

"Halas."

"Busy."

"Tundra."

"Ice."

"Barbarians."

Owls."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Owls?"

"Birds."

"Shenna!"

"Amusing."

"Stop it!"

"Cease!"

By now Mimmei was rolling across the deck. "Ezieneth!" Mimmei shouted.

"Fun." Shenna continued with a smirk.

"Gnomes." Ezieneth bit out.

"Small."

"Half elves."

"Pretty."

"Dark elves?" Mimmei tried.

"Sad."

"Iksar?"

"Hissy." Ezieneth and Mimmei exchanged a glance.

"You've traveled a lot haven't you, Shenna?" Mimmei asked.

Shenna sighed. "That's more than one word." She grumbled.

"And why Owls for Barbarians?" Ezieneth asked.

Shenna shrugged. "It's one of the Barbarian tribes."

"And why Aquamarine for Qeynos?" Mimmei asked confused. "I've been to Qeynos, and I can't think of anything Aquamarine about it."

"...Well...when you said Qeynos, I had a flash in my head of someone looking at me...Can't remember who she as, but she had Aquamarine eyes."

"Ok...then let's continue, shall we?"

"If you want."

"Uh...Karana?"

"Grumpy." Mimmei chuckled and Ezieneth glared at her.

"Voyage."

"Difficult."

"Shaman."

"Natural."

"Paladin."

"Romantic."

"...Rogue."

"Fun."

"Wizard."

Shenna scowled. "Traitor."

"Gnolls."

"Annoying."

"Humans."

"Plentiful."

"Erudites."

"Neat."

"Home."

Shenna thought for a moment. "...Tribe." she replied solemnly.

"Wolf."

"Deeny."

"...What?"

"Eh?"

"What's a Deeny?" Mimmei asked.

Shenna thought for a moment. "She's...a wolf."

"Like a pet wolf?"

"No. As in a Barbarian from the wolf tribe."

"So, you remember someone called Deeny?" Ezieneth asked.

"...Well, her name isn't exactly Deeny. I just call her that."

"We're making a lot of progress here, though." Ezieneth mentioned. "That must count for something."

"And we're almost to Qeynos." Shenna reminded, growing tired of this 'game'.

Indeed, the outline of the Qeynos walls could just barely be outlined through the fog.

"Glad our captain is an experienced sailor." Mimmei murmured.

"Everyone has to have something they're good at." Shenna said before stepping up to the side of the boat.

"Um...Shenna? What are you doing?" Mimmei asked.

Shenna blinked at her. "I'm gonna jump in and swim to shore..."

"Why?"

"How else do you expect me to improve my swimming abilities?"

"Well, restrain yourself." Ezieneth said slightly disturbed. "You can work on swimming later."

The boat crept through the mist at an agonizing pace. It was all Shenna could do not to throw herself in and swim for shore. She would most certainly get there faster. As for the others, Mimmei didn't want to get too close...she had a slight fear of falling, and she knew her swimming skill was poor. Therefore, what she couldn't see through Shenna's legs would remain a mystery. Ezieneth on the other hand was slightly disappointed. She half expected to see some Barbarian at the docks in search of a missing friend.

Shenna sighed as she stepped onto the dock. She surveyed the area beyond; busy merchants trying to sell their wares to the denizens of the city. Shenna never really liked Qeynos that much. Too closed in, too big, too loud for her taste. And far too many people focused on the almighty bottom line. She walked forward slowing her pace to match that of Mimmei and Ezieneth.

"Oh!" she blinked as she saw a young half elf man gasp. He shifted back and forth from foot to foot in excitement. "You, oh! Wait! Wait right there!" and before she could even open her moth to comment he dashed off.

Shenna stared after him for a moment then looked back to her companions. "Huh..." was all that came out.

"Do you know him?" Ezieneth asked.

"I...can't say. The little bugger wasn't here long enough for me to recognize him."

The three of them waited in general silence before the half elf came back. With him he brought another half elf, this one a woman, and a young Barbarian woman. For a moment everyone just stared at each other questioningly. But the peaceful observation was cut short when the Barbarian facing Shenna reached back and knocked Shenna on the head with her long staff.

"Damn Wolf!" Shenna cried indignantly, rubbing her forehead.

"Damn Owl!" the woman shot back, her amethyst eyes blazing.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ezieneth said hastily, trying to regain some control. "Does she know you?" She asked, addressed the barbarian.

"Know me? Know me! Well, she certainly should considering she practically grew up at my house!"

"What's going on here?" the little half elf woman asked.

"What's her name?" Ezieneth asked.

"Shenna Frostbite." Nadeen ground out.

"Ha! I told you! Didn't I tell you there was more to my name than just Shenna?" Shenna cried.

Ezieneth nodded, keeping her attention on the group in front of her. "May I have your names, please?"

"I'm Nadeen Silverwolf. This is Bodigar Swiftshield and his fiancé, Tenrai Larkcall." Nadeen said as if blessed with great patients.

"I am Ezieneth Lightwater, and this is Mimmei Cavernsparker. We've been looking after your Shenna for some time."

"Looking after?" Tenrai asked.

Ezieneth nodded. "We found her floating on a piece of driftwood in Erudin's Harbor..." The silence descended as heavily as Nadeen's staff. "When she woke up, all she could remember was that her name was Shenna."

"So, what yur sayin' is..." Nadeen began.

"Shenna has amnesia." Ezieneth finished with a nod. "As far as we can tell, she is still true to herself, but...it takes her quite a bit to remember things. Sometimes she does not remember till she has been asked but...well, she has made considerable headway since I found her." Ezieneth glanced at Shenna to find the Barbarian massaging her forehead, squinting, and even crossing her eyes at times. She sighed. "Then again..."

"Well, what happened?" Tenrai asked, still not quite able to comprehend everything.

"We don't know. I just found her..."

"Well, Shenna left here to find Sadial." Nadeen announced.

"Who?" Shenna asked.

"Sadial..." Nadeen repeated as if the name alone should rouse some memories.

"Maybe we should continue this back at home." Bodigar said.

"Indeed." Mimmei muttered shaking her head. "I sure could use a good cup of tea."

* * *

The group was now at the home of Tenrai. Mimmei offered to make tea, and Tenrai agreed, showing her where everything was and occasionally helping her with things she couldn't reach. Now everyone was sitting in the kitchen sipping tea.

"So..." Tenrai began. "Shenna's been staying with you?" Ezieneth nodded.

"I spotted her floating in on driftwood...I felt that was a sign from Prexus..."

"When she left," Nadeen said, "she was going to Erudin in search for a human wizard named Saidal."

"Saidal?" Shenna asked. "OK, for one, why would I be looking for a human wizard?"

"Because he was your fiancé." Nadeen replied.

"Fiancé!" Mimmei squeaked.

"That's ridiculous! I don't have a fiancé!"

Nadeen considered this for a minute. "May I see your left hand?" She requested. Shenna complied and Nadeen walked over inspecting her hand.

"...Your engagement ring's gone..." Tenrai observed.

"I have _never_ been engaged. Especially not to a human wizard!"

Nadeen just watched her eerily still... "...You found him, didn't you?" She said at last. Shenna shook her head frustrated. "Shenna, listen to me." She said calmly. "We were adventuring on the Tundra when we met and grouped with Saidal. He proposed to you two days later, and you accepted. Then, a month later, he disappeared. You said that he told you he had to make a trip to Erudin, and you said you would wait for him. A few weeks later, when it was pretty evident he wasn't coming back, you left for Qeynos and met Tenrai. You two went to Freeport and I met up with you there. We told Tenrai about it and agreed we would make a trip to Erudin to search for him. But at Erud's Crossing Tenrai was injured and we brought her back here. Then, five months ago, you decided to go look for him yourself..." as Nadeen spoke Shenna's face became more and more sullen. "What happened after you left, Shenna?"

There was an almost tangible silence as everyone hesitantly looked to Shenna. She appeared to be in shock, her eyes bleakly staring ahead.

"I reached Erud's crossing fine... Searched over the whole island. Even asked some of the Kerra if they knew anything...Not bad people, those Kerra." Shenna started, gaining bit by bit of herself back as she began to ask her own self questions...It was as if the answers had been there all along, but she hadn't dared to ask, so there was no way she could've known. "Left that night for Erudin. The ship was over taken by pirates...I was the only 'civilian' on board. We all fought them...then I saw him...casting spells...casting spells on the crew. He had joined the pirates. He saw me and we both stopped, eyes locked. Then my world went black."

"What happened after that?" Mimmei asked as politely as she could.

"What happened after that?" Shenna repeated, as if asking herself. There was a long pause. "I woke up...chained like an animal in the lowest hold of the ship. He tried to explain that his ship had been boarded by these pirates, and he joined them to save his own life...But pirates don't board vessels to recruit people...so I saw right through that excuse. He left me there...told me to get used to it. And for the first time since I took up the class of Shaman, I prayed." Shenna massaged her temples as if it pained her to remember. "My vision became blurred, as if I were in a thick fog. I heard voices...mighty, strong voices, though I couldn't understand entirely what they were saying. Then, one object became clear to me in the haze...laying there in a pile of loot..." She held up the heavy duty Centi Warhammer in her hand. "I grabbed it and stood up...and my vision cleared and the chains were gone."

"Yes? And then?" Tenrai prompted.

"What do you think?"

"You started hacking at the boat, didn't you?" Nadeen stated more than asked.

"Took a few good whacks before anything big started happenin'"

"What happened then?" Ezieneth asked. Shenna's expression went blank. She paused for a moment thinking then shook her head.

"Can't remember the rest."

"It's easy enough to figure out." Nadeen announced. "You smashed up as much of the boat as you could and whether you wanted to or not, you ended up floating around on that piece of driftwood."

"And somehow drifted into the Erudin Harbor." Ezieneth finished.

Nadeen leaned back against the countertop heaving a sigh. "I don't know who's more deserving of thanks; the Tribunal, or Prexus." Shenna shrugged, no longer interested in the story or their speculations.

"Oh, Shenna..." Tenrai breathed.

"Stop that." Shenna ground out firmly. "No more 'poor Shenna'. I refuse to host a pity part. I made a bad choice and this is the result."

"Well...yes leaving to search without us was bad but -"

"That wasn't a bad choice. Choosing Sadial was the bad choice." With that, Shenna rose and left.

"Should we...?"

"I'll tail her." Nadeen said, already half way through the door.

* * *

Nadeen followed Shenna at a safe distance till the blond barbarian reached the docks. Shenna sat down, letting her legs dangle over the side. She stared bleakly out at the ocean, as if the water would comfort her. Nadeen sat as well, giving Shenna a lot of elbow room. When she looked over, she noticed Shenna absently rubbing her right ring finger...Must feel odd, to finally get used to the damn thing then not have it there anymore.

"So..." she began. "Your engagement ring would be-"

"At the bottom of the ocean." Shenna finished monotone. Silence ensued.

"Now what?" Nadeen asked carefully. Shenna shrugged.

"Dunno. When I started my voyage, I only thought of Saidal. I suspected that he'd either died or found something that meant more to him...Now, I think I was rather foolish, but I ended up right on both counts."

"How do you figure?" Nadeen asked, looking Shenna over. Shenna finally broke her gaze from the horizon to stare at her friend. Nadeen had never seen her so solemn...

"He had found something that was more important to him..." Shenna returned her gaze to the ocean. "And now he's dead." She finished. "I don't even know if I _can_ go home now."

"We don't have to tell anyone, Shenna. Everything can just go back to normal."

"Can it?" Shenna asked skeptically. She shook her head. "It'll be a while before I'll be feeling like my old self... and in the meantime, everyone will notice and want an explanation. I can't take the pity party Ten was throwin', and I wont take anyone else's either."

Nadeen understood that. But it was very unlike Shenna to care about what others thought...then again, her friend had said it'd be a while before she was herself. Then, an idea struck her.

"What about your old home...the one you and your family used to have in the abandoned village?" Shenna thought that over and nodded. He family had originally lived in a small village out on the tundra. A disease had taken the village, and those that didn't die left to seek aid in Halas. The old village still stood, abandoned and isolated.

"I suppose that wouldn't be so bad...It'd probably use some fixin' up, but that would be a nice distraction. And it's not like the jog to Halas is that bad."

"Alright then. You wanna walk back and tell the others?"

"You go on...I'll just be a minute." Nadeen paused a moment, unsure if she should leave Shenna alone. Shenna smiled. "I won't disappear again, Deeny." Nadeen smiled and nodded, slowly turning and walking away.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

MM: WoooooooW!...This took forever!

Shenna: No kidding. What was the hold up?

MM: I really didn't want to put up another agsty chapter! But I had promised some Shenna so...

Nadeen: Well...it's not that bad.

MM: What's that supposed to mean? **/glare**

Nadeen: Uh...it's not too angsty?

MM: Good answer. Anyway, I also have been trying to revise the old chapters. You know, spell and grammar check along with better formatting. So that's taken a lot of time away from actually continuing the story.

Shenna: Well we did get to introduce some new characters!

MM: Speaking of which, where are they? They should be ranting along with the rest of us..

Tenrai: I think Ezieneth doesn't want to participate...

MM: ...Why not?

Tenrai: ...she's afraid of going crazy?

MM: Hmph. You all say it as if it's a bad thing.

Mimmei: I'm just enjoying watching you all make fun of yourselves.

Everyone: **/glares**

Mimmei: Heh..**/gulp**

MM: Oh well. Next...what should I do next? I do have a few ideas but they're all about either Bijo or Idlewild. I feel like I should write about my other EQ characters first...

Bodigar: Yes. Some of us are feeling neglected.

MM: **/glare**

Bodigar: Shutting up now.

MM: Whatever. I'll figure something out. If you have anyone in particular that you wanna see, send me an e-mail, no da.


	26. What Happens in Neriak, Stays in Neriak

**5-Jan-06**

**Title:** What Happens in Neriak, Stays in Neriak  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Extremely long with massive amounts of insanity. And I think there's a bit of language in here...but nothing too bad.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's constructive ;)  
**Characters:** MMC17, MMC90, MMC58, MMC29, MMC30 MMC59, MMC60, MMC61, MMC77  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask. Also, I do not own Kallyn. She is the creation of the woderful and talented Mizu-sama. Thanks again for the permission to use her, Mizu-sama!  
**Rated: PG/PG-13**

**Author's Note:** Danger! Warning! This chapter is so huuuge! Seriously. It's big. So, if your hungy, gotta go to the bathroom, or otherwise can't devote all your time to reading it right now, you might wanna consider coming back to it later. My God, that's a huge run-on if I ever did see it..

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Kallyn tossed the twig she'd been inspecting into the wind. She put her arms behind her head and yawned, wondering how much longer Mdien would take. Her lazy senses snapped back to reality when she felt a none-too-light blow to her head. Se cringed covering her head and looking up.

"Mdien!" she shouted standing up, giving him a fierce glare. "Who gave you the right to hit me!"

"You did. When you turned tail and ran, leaving me to the mercy of those bandits!" he yelled back, enraged.

"Hmph. I can't help it if you can't hear _or_ run fast."

"You have Spirit of Wolf!" Mdien protested.

"I said to run long before I took off!"

"You said it in Elvish!" the two glared at each other.

"This is ridiculous, arguing over this. It's not my fault you Dark Elves aren't given any good spells."

"Oh really? I'd love to see some of those wonderful spells you speak of."

"Oh please, I cast them all the time."

"Yes, after you've fizzled about five or six times! I didn't know you Wood Elves specialized in fizzling." Mdien said grinned as he crossed his arms. AN: You have gotten better at fizzling(149):D)

"How dare you!"

"Did you hear that?" He asked looking away.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Shhh! Listen!"

"Listen? Listen to-" a twig cracked loudly from the brush around them, "...what...was that?"

"Good question." Kallyn saw Mdien jump behind her so that they were back to back. Mdien drew his sword and Kallyn readied her staff. Kallyn could hear Mdien's heavy breaths and felt a twinge of guild for leaving him behind.

"See anything?" She whispered.

"Maybe...You?"

"I'm still looking..." Then a dark blur passed between them, tackling Mdien to the ground. Kallyn whirled and raised her staff to strike the assailant, but froze when she felt the point of a blade against the back of her neck and a solid form against her back.

"Easy there, sweet heart, we're only saying 'hi'." She heard the other voice from farther behind say. Kallyn focused on Mdien's attacker, and gasped once she realized who'd found them. The woman was a Dark Elf! She was slim, black-haired wearing chain mail and leather.

"Caught you, Dien!" She cried jubilantly.

"Dien?" Kallyn asked lowering her staff slowly at her side. "You know her?"

Mdien looked around, trying to focus. He nodded finally sighing with relief. "I know all of them."

"All of them?" the dagger was taken away from Kallyn's throat and she turned to look behind her. Four Dark Elf women!

The one atop Mdien grinned and stood up. "Finny how even when we try to part, we find each other." She said.

"Yeah. Hilarious." Mdien said wincing as he stood. The girl's face changed to concern.

"Are you hurt?"

Mdien grimaced. "Bandits." Was the only explanation he offered.

The girl glared at Kallyn. "Aren't you a Druid?" she asked. Kallyn nodded, dazedly. This woman's crimson eyes snapped with fury. "Then why didn't you heal him!"

Kallyn backed away feeling that pang of guilt again. "Like he tells me when he needs help anyway."

Two of the dark elves behind her laughed. "That's Mdien for you."

The other she-elf didn't seem convinced. Blue light flew from her hands and flowed in and through Mdien. "There. That better?" she crooned soothingly.

Mdien nodded. "I feel like new."

"So, where are you two headed?" One of the red-robed women asked. She had fine silver-like hair and bright silver eyes.

"Depends on the direction of the wind." Mdien said jokingly.

"This is new." Mdien's attacker was saying. "When we saw her we weren't sure it was you."

"But then we heard you squabbling, and that set any doubts we may've had aside." One of the slender ones was saying as she picked her nails with a sharp dagger. "You going to introduce us?" She asked barely affording Mdien a glance up from her grooming.

"Of course." He pointed to the one who'd tackled him. "This is Ehboni, a Cleric."

"Of Innoruuk?" Kallyn asked, arching a brow.

"Who else?" Ehboni asked, repeating the gesture.

"Anyway, the one who's behind you picking out her nails, the lovely lady with the deadly dagger is Kokoro, a Rogue."

"That explains how you snuck up behind me." Kallyn said with a nod of respect. Kokoro looked up and smirked, her silver-blue eyes taking on a mischievous glint; then, she returned her attention to her nails as though nothing had passed between them. She had shortly cropped dark gray hair, and wore thick leather armor.

"The one with the big sword is Drindil, the Warrior.""It's a scimitar, Mdien." Kallyn reminded. Drindil smiled at her, and Kallyn had the idea that the warrior had been about to say the same thing. This woman was actually quite muscled for an elf though no less tall than she should be. Her dark green eyes seemed to never really leave Kallyn, as if sizing her up. Though she wore a leather skull cap to match the leather and chain-mail armor, Kallyn was certain she had cropped hair as well.

"Whatever." Mdien muttered. "The one in the robe, hovering behind Drindil is Mariiko, the group's Enchanter and Drindil's younger sister." He announced, and it was only then Kallyn actually spotted the women he was referring to. She had dark silvery-gray eyes, fine black hair, and with her cat-like grace moved without any sound. "And the last robed figure is the Silver Lady, Demoana Shadegleam, an accomplished Wizard."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Demoana said with a friendly smile. She was the elf with silver hair and eyes, and Kallyn could easily see why she was called Silver Lady. Though she found a good deal of sincerity and genuine kindness in the woman's face; Kallyn quickly decided that she liked this woman.

"Everyone, this is Kallyn, Wood Elf Druid of Tunare."

"I must say, this is out of character for you, Mdien." Demoana said, leaning slightly against a strange staff-like weapon.

"Indeed, I knew you were a sadist, but a masochist too?" Ehboni murmured, almost in admiration.

"Oh, please." Mdien grumbled back.

"It's out of character for me too..." Kallyn mentioned, though she doubted any of them cared.

"I hate to interrupt this session of diagnosing what's wrong with Mdien, but we've burnt a lot of daylight. We still need to set up camp and hunt for supper." Drindil said. She shrugged. "We can always come back to diagnosing him later."

"She has a point." Ehboni said.

"On both accounts." Kokoro interjected with a grin.

"How about Mdien, Ehboni, and I start hunting, while the rest of you set up camp?" Drindil proposed.

"Sounds like a plan." Kallyn said.

"Good, we can save 'Diagnosing Mdien' for a campfire game later tonight." Demoana added with a firm nod.

* * *

Kallyn was ultimately surprised at how well these lady Dark Elves worked together. Kokoro was excellent at scouting around and finding the perfect place to set up camp. Drindil was excellent at setting and achieving goals (hunting and brute-work being her forte). Mariiko saw that everyone did things easily. And though Demoana was obviously of noble birth, she never seemed hesitant to doing her own share of work

"So, um, you all know Mdien?" Kallyn asked as she helped gather rocks to contain the fire.

"All of us, save Kokoro, grew up with him." Demoana said, as she fought to set up a tent. She glared at the misshapen mass of tarp and twine for a total of fifteen seconds before it collapsed.

"Here, I'll tend to that." Mariiko said coming forward with a small smile. It was the first time Kallyn had heard Mariiko's voice. It was muted to say the least, soft and gentle like the Enchanter herself.

"At least I try, right?" Demoana said with a sigh. She shook her mood off and turned back to Kallyn, helping her place the rocks around the fire sight. "But, to finish answering your question, Mdien and his younger brother Vdayen were from a prominent family back home. Their parents died in the service of our Queen, however, and they moved into the Blackopeal home; another of our well-known families. Mdien was engaged to marry the daughter of this family, one Zeresh, an Enchanter, who for some reason or another has disappeared before her father's recent death...At least that's how Mariiko and Drindil know him. Mariiko and Zeresh were friends." Kallyn looked to the quiet Enchantress for a moment, and saw how sullen she suddenly turned at the subject. "I knew him because I'm from one of the most prestige families in Neriak, and when there were banquets for our king or queen we met through socialization. And Ehboni.."

"Has been shagging him since they were old enough to shag each other." Kokoro said bluntly. Kallyn dropped some of the rocks in her arms.

"Kokoro...must you be so frank?" Demoana asked.

"That's how I came to understand it. If it's untrue, speak up and tell me about it." Kokoro responded. Demoana picked up the rocks Kallyn had dropped and placed them in the circle.

"I never said it was inaccurate. They have been-ah, partners-long before they were old enough to have partners."

"You can't be serious..." Kallyn said with a disgusted face.

"Quite serious." Demoana replied as if the subject were nothing.

"So...they're partners as you say, but what about this Zeresh, the woman he was engaged to?" Mariiko stopped what she was doing and looked to Kallyn in an almost curious fashion, though she didn't speak.

"What about her?" Demoana asked.

"Well, did she know about their relationship?"

"I'm sure she did. But they weren't engaged because they were in love, Kallyn. Their engagement was prearranged by Zeresh's father."

"Oh...but still, didn't anyone know what they were doing? And if so, didn't anyone try to stop them?"

"Why would anyone try to stop them?" Kokoro asked, looking up curiously.

"Because he was engaged to someone else..."

"That holds very little weight in Neriak, my dear." Demoana explained. "Perhaps in Kelethin your men are more upstanding and loyal to their mates. But in Neriak, husbands and wives often choose other partners, and rarely have anything to do with their own spouses. Look at our King and Queen." Demoana chortled. "No. Marriage in Neriak is very seldom a matter of love." She paused for a moment, deep in her own thoughts. "As with everything else." She murmured, almost to herself.

Kallyn blinked shaking her head. "I suppose you have a point. I mean, Dark Elf society is supposedly opposite from ours, so it would seem right that relationships that are formed are also different. It's just so completely different, it's shocking."

Demoana nodded, drawing herself out of her reverie. "Indeed. Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" Kallyn blinked and blushed at the change of subject. She was much happier when they were discussing Mdien.

"Not really. Too busy trying to be the best Druid I can."

"I suppose that's something we all have in common then." Demoana said with a smile. Kallyn sighed with quiet relief.

"So, none of you have, uh, partners?" Kallyn asked nervously.

"Alas," Demoana said, rolling her eyes. "I just couldn't find anyone who shared my view points on things. It's hard to find dark elves who don't believe in hate and nothing else."

"Aye. As for me, my Lord and Master has been the almighty coin." Kokoro announced. "And as I haven't acquired enough money to set myself up as well as our Silver Lady here, I've yet to actually look for a companion."

Kallyn chuckled at that. "What about you, Mariiko?"

Mariiko looked up, shocked to actually be addressed. She thought over the question and shrugged. "Too occupied with mastering my craft. Besides that, I'd much rather be single...no elf in Neriak has shown me anything that I'd want in my home."

"Here, here, Mariiko!" Demoana cheered. "Here's to our own independence."

"Cheers!" The others crowed happily.

* * *

Kallyn lay awake searching the stars. She loved stars, but tonight they offered her no comfort. Her mind raced with questions even after (or because of) all the things she'd learned today.

Before she'd met Mdien, Kallyn had never met or heard of anyone who'd met Dark Elves. Honestly she'd never even thought about Dark Elves or their society. It hadn't concerned her. And then she met Mdien and he'd ruined it all.

Like a naive child, she assumed he was what every Dark Elf was: attractive from a distance, yes, but once you're curiosity drew you close, he became the epitome of every negative male aspect. Cocky, arrogant, selfish, and with no sincerity or conscience. They'd made a point to prod at each other regularly. Each trying to show the other up.

And then she met these new Dark Elf women...and she liked them, for the most part. She surprised herself by taking a liking to Demoana. From all the 'Lady' and 'Your Ladyship' comments, she'd learned Demoana was a member of high society in Neriak. Another factor that surprised her. Her, Kallyn the Wood Elf Druid, enjoying the company of a Dark Elf noble! However, Demoana seemed very down-to-earth and compassionate.

Mariiko was shy and quiet, but more so when her older sister Drindil was around. It seemed almost like Mariiko was afraid to embarrass her rugged warrior sister. Or perhaps it was just that Drindil was dominant and Mariiko fell into the passive role when her sister was around. Kallyn had noticed that the Enchantress was very considerate. She knew all the 'little things' that made the group happy, and catered to everyone equally in her own silent manor.

Drindil was the provider. Drindil was tough, Drindil was clever in battle, Drindil was goal-oriented...Drindil didn't have a clue. She was a Warrior and little else. She knew how to fight and hunt but she couldn't catch a clue even if you threw it right at her.

Kokoro was much like Drindil in the way that her class fit her personality. Smart, clever, and mysterious; very little got past her knowing and attentive gaze and ears. However, she was blunt to say the least. It made Kallyn wonder if she had perhaps had less socialization than the others...

Ehboni was still a bit of a mystery. It appeared that she and Mdien were childhood friends. They grew up nearly living together. They always fought and made up so regularly that eventually Ehboni had decided they should become lovers so they could do it on a more professional level. They seemed to be a well-matched couple from all that she'd heard and observed. Always pushing each other to excel. Though the details around their previous parting were still a mystery...

Nearby fallen leaves rustled and Kallyn glanced to her right. Her well-trained Druid eyes spotted Kokoro, standing by a tree, yet seeming to be part of it. If Kallyn had not been trained to see camouflage, she never would've spotted her. She was about to speak when she saw only Kokoro's eyes move. They pinned her in place and she froze. She saw her fingers moving in a 'no' gesture and looked beyond the tree.

Someone was coming their way very slowly. She looked over to see only Demoana at the fire. 'Standing watch.' The Lady Wizard was keeping the fire alive while making sure it stayed in one place.

Kallyn slowly got up, drawing Demoana's attention.

"Kallyn?" Demoana went to her side and stared into the darkness.

"Tell me about Dark Elf night vision." Kallyn requested still staring forward, trying to see what she'd seen before. Whatever or whoever it was...it sure was stealthy.

"I am told that Wood Elves have infravision...but Dark Elves have ultravision." Demoana explained as she too studied their surroundings. "It allows us to see darkness as though it were light."

"You see anything?" Kallyn asked. She noticed Demoana's breathing had deepened.

"...I think so." Then, without warning, Demoana's body tensed and she knocked Kallyn to the ground. The blow was disorienting, but Kallyn was brought back to reality when she heard Demoana scream. And so the entire camp woke to the same horrible sight...Demoana standing half hunched with an arrow sticking out of her arm. The Wizard fell to her knees, though her upper body was quite rigid as if she were afraid to move.

Drindil was already sprinting ahead into the woods, her eyes locked on her target. Two arrows were launched at her but she dodged and sliced through them with her scimitar. The archer finally came from his hiding place, still aiming at the charging warrior. Kallyn watched in horror, knowing Drindil might take a direct hit or slice the Ranger's head off - or both. But Drindil was knocked into a tree by a bolt of lightening.

"That's a Wizard's spell." Demoana murmured between deep breathes.

"Clerics have one similar to it." Ehboni reminded, but Demoana shook her head.

"I can tell by the feel of it...that's arcane magic."

The Ranger - Now revealed to be a Wood Elf from the flash of light - glared out of the corner of his eye. Kallyn glanced over to see that Kokoro had vanished again.

"Where's it coming from?" Mdien asked, taking a defensive position in front of the women.

"True arcane caster tactics too." Demoana continue. "Hide yourself and nuke..."

"Most cowardly." Mdien sneered. Drindil didn't seem too hurt by the blast. In fact she seemed more aggravated. She took the Wood Elf's annoyance to her advantage and bashed his temple with the hilt of her sword. The elf toppled back into the tree he'd been using for cover, but recovered rather quickly. Before he could counter attack, another barrage of lightning rained down on Drindil. She bore the attack and kept coming. She actually picked the startled elf up over her head and threw him into the clearing.

"Oh no..." Demona groaned. Kallyn, Mdien and Ehboni caught her gaze and spotted the sparkling of what was sure to be the lightning spell. It stopped mid-way however, followed by a yelp.

"...A fizzle?" Demoana questioned, wincing slightly. "Kallyn, the arrow. Could you get it out?" she asked weakly.

Kallyn nodded dumbly and - as gently as possible - pulled the arrow out. Demoana panted, making whimpering noises.

"Sorry..." Kallyn started but Demoana shook her head.

"It feels much better now."

"Now that it's out, I'll heal you." Kallyn said.

"I'm sure I can heal better." Ehboni stated obviously offended.

"Which is why Drindil probably needs you more." Kallyn said, not wanting to get into a fight at such a time.

"She has a point. That berserk energy won't last long." Mdien pointed out, defusing the situation. Ehboni nodded, relenting, and the two 'divine' casters went to work.

"Why?" Demoana asked once healed.

"Hm? Why what?" Kallyn asked following her gaze to their Wood Elf attacker.

"Why is he still trying to attack? Drindil's beaten him to the ground nearly three times. Why doesn't he just stay down?"

True enough the persistent Wood Elf would get knocked to the ground, struggle to stand, attempt a futile charge that was easily dismantled, and end up in the dirt again. Now that he was in the clearing, Kallyn could describe him better. Muscled from plenty of experience as a Ranger, this Wood Elf was clad in a mixture of chain-mail and leather armor. His cropped sandy blond hair was now matted with dirt and blood from the fight. It seemed the chain-mail tunic he wore was the only reason Drindil hadn't killed him...yet.

"Perhaps he thinks it's the only way he'll survive..." Kallyn said.

"Drindil, that's enough!" Demoana commanding voice obviously caught everyone's attention. She stood in what Kallyn assumed was the basic 'Noble Woman' pose. "Either nock him out or leave him alone."

"Hey, I'm not the one that keeps coming back for more!" Drindil shouted back.

"She has a point..." Ehboni said quietly.

"Mariiko..." Demoana said quietly, catching the Enchanter's attention with a simple nod.

"You could just kill me..." The strange Wood Elf spat. "Just as you did my partner." "Not exactly." Kokoro's voice came from the shadows. The Dark Elf Rouge strode forward, a large Barbarian woman behind. The Barbarian had a High Elf Wizard - Female with all that hair - slung over her left shoulder.

"I won't give up so easily." The Wood Elf said through clenched teeth.

"Easily?" Demoana asked incredulously.

"Suppose that means the nock out option then." Drindil drawled. "Only with permission from your Ladyship of course."

"So you can sell me to your pitiful society?" He sneered.

"We're hunters, friend, not slave traders." Kallyn said as gently as possible.

"You are not my friend." The Ranger spat.

"Not good to go around making enemies." Mdien warned.

"Besides that, with the beating you just took, who'd want to buy you?" Ehboni taunted.

"That's right, you only keep the beautiful ones. Like my niece."

"Saihitei Thunderbrook." Demoana's simple statement made everyone stop, aggressive Ranger included.

"How...do you know my name?" The Ranger - Saihitei - asked stunned.

"You're Stasia's Uncle." She said simply. However, before she could go one, said Uncle toppled to the ground.

"...Did he die?" Kokoro asked dumbfounded.

Drindil approached carefully, and roared with laughter. "He's sawing logs!" She hooted finally.

"Good move there, Mariiko." Kokoro said. It was only then that Kallyn realized Mariiko had cast a sleep spell on him.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to." Drindil said.

"I didn't even see her!" Kallyn said astounded.

"I tend to blend in with my surroundings." Mariiko offered quietly.

"Now what?" Ehboni asked.

"We tie them up, heal them, and take them back to my home." Demoana announced.

"Why?" Mdien asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Kokoro asked. "That's Stasia's Uncle." she said pointing to the now sleeping Saihitei.

"...Who's Stasia?" Mdien asked, still confused.

Ehboni slapped her forehead in frustration. "That hybrid girl that Demoana bought months back." She reminded.

"Hybrid?" Kallyn asked.

"Stasia is the daughter of a Wood Elf and a High Elf." Demoana explained. "She was captured months ago and I bought her. She's become my companion since then."

"Oh..." Kallyn said not sure what to think about that. "Is that how you knew him?"

Demoana nodded. "She used to talk incessantly about her family...she figured her Uncle was dead though, since my recognizance found no trace of him in Kelethin."

"So, now all we have to do 'sfind out what was in it for Miss. Priss here." The Barbarian woman announced with a thick brogue as she strode forward picking up Saihitei and placing him by the high elf. Kallyn had only seen a few Barbarians in her life, and this one was defiantly one she would never want to encounter alone. The woman towered over her, with thick muscles and plenty of scars on her arms and legs. Her black hair was kept down just below her shoulders, blue eyes set deeply into her face surrounded by dark eyelashes, and strange red marks over her pale skin. There was a large red diamond shape on the bridge of her nose right between her eyebrows, with strange marks on either cheek as well.

"Yes...Uh, who are you, by the by?" Demoana asked. Now it was Kokoro's turn to laugh.

"My mistake!" the Rogue said finally. "This is Reihab, one of my Rogue acquaintances."

"Aye, helps to have friends in low places at times." Reihab said. "No offense to present company. I was referring to myself as well."

"Lucky you showed up when you did." Kallyn said. Reihab nodded.

"I was in the area and saw the lightning. Then I sees Ro here sneaking up on that Wizard. So, I says to myself, "She'll be needing some muscle, you can be sure of that." So, when she 'interrupted' the caster, by kicking dirt in her face, I went and bashed 'er clean into tomorrow."

"A good team." Kokoro admitted, slightly proud.

"Now that's done." Reihab said, after tying the two hostiles up. "You healers want to work your magic?" Kallyn nodded and began casting. Between her and Ehboni, the bruises and cuts faded quickly.

"...now what?" Mdien asked looking between all the others.

* * *

Now, the hunting party was heading back for Neriak, minus Kallyn and Mdien...but plus Rei...In fact Rei was the most notable; she was carrying their two attackers, one over each shoulder.

"You doin' ok, Rei?" Kokoro asked.

"I'm fine, Ro. I could swim the Timorous with these twerps strapped on as dead weight!"

"I had no idea that Barbarians were so strong." Demoana mentioned.

"Or that elves were so light?" Rei said grinning.

"Um..." Everyone stopped and turned to Mariiko. The Enchantress hardly ever choose to speak, but when she did everyone tried to listen. "Well...shouldn't I cast an illusion on Rei?"

"It's all right, Mariiko. Rei's known in our city." Kokoro said.

"Known indeed. A few 'o yer guards still owe me a drink." Rei commented.

"What will we do with our dead weight anyway?" Ehboni asked-actually it was more of a grumble. She was still a bit upset that Mdien hadn't asked her to tag along with him...

"I will take care of them." Demoana announced. "Stasia is within my care, therefore they are my responsibility."

"So sayeth the Shepherd..." Drindil started.

"So sayeth the flock." The rest finished with various degrees of enthusiasm. As they approached the gate, none of them were at all nervous.

"Dreigan? That you under that helmet?" Rei called to one of the guards.

"Hey, Rei, how's it going?" He responded.

"It'll go better later tonight. You getting off tonight?" Dreigan nodded. "The Maiden's Fancy, m'friend. Be there. We'll have quite a time." Other than that, there was no interaction as they entered Neriak.

* * *

Stasia watched emotionlessly as the dark water shifted. She rarely ventured from her Mistress's house, much less all the way here to the Commons district. Somehow, on a previous trip to the bank perhaps, she ended up here. For some reason the water that flowed beneath the earth comforted her. She knew it was silly, but she felt a kinship with it. Down here in these dark caves it was still flowing water, and it still retained its beauty, even if it was an almost alien beauty.

Stasia had been a slave in the Shadegleam house for five months now. Before then she'd lived in the more secluded parts of Grater Feydark. A little over five months ago, an orc / Dark Elf party had sacked her home, killing her parents and kidnapping her. She'd been drugged, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. She woke up in Neriak...to find herself up for sale along with another High Elf woman, and a Dark Elf who hadn't been able to pay her debts.

Nevertheless, both she and the high elf had been very lucky; they'd been sold to the Shadegleam home. Lord Xannitos Shadegleam had taken Lady Magdolyn (the High Elf), while Stasia was now the property of Lady Demoana Shadegleam. She learned late that the brother-sister pair was famous for buying non-Dark Elf slaves only.

Stasia remembered the first night in the home of her mistress. After being shown her new room, she collapsed on her knees sobbing terribly against the bed. She barely registered the door creaking open when she noticed a pair of bare feet before her. The Dark Elf noble kneeled down elegantly beside her, took out a warm washcloth and whipped her face. Before helping her bed down for the night, Lady Demoana assured her she would be treated well, and eventually she would be able to return home. That was until Stasia informed her that she no longer had a home.

Since then she learned as much as she could as fast as she could. She learned about TeirDal politics (if one could call it that), the people even the language. She had even begun to study the arcane arts under her mistress, though she'd never heard of any other Wood Elf doing so. But then, her father's blood helped with that.

Stasia was, as her mistress delicately put it, a hybrid elf. Her mother had been a Wood Elf while her father was a high elf. Such a union in Felwithe was unheard of, and while Kelethin was tolerant, they stared at her constantly. As a child, Stasia was a cowering wreck. Her parents treated her like glass as it was, but with everyone in town watching her, she became down-right paranoid. Realizing this, her parents bought a small piece of land away from the city, and made their home there. It was not the towering tree homes her mother loved, nor was it the polished marble halls her father was once accustomed to, but with the three of them together it didn't need to be.

And so, for many years they lived there. Her mother had taught her Druidic magic while her father's bedtime stories were always of the arcane marvels he had learned while in Felwithe. Mother always said that the house was not high enough up. A mere five feet above ground with stares and deck making the entire house easily accessible was asking for trouble. Mother wondered aloud constantly how they had managed to stay safe this long, to which her father would reply, "With Tunare's blessing." Then, for reasons Stasia could not fathom, Tunare removed that blessing. It really was the only explanation. Over a hundred years with not one orc passing by, then an entire platoon of them in one day?

She shook her head, sighing. It was best not to dwell on that. It only made her more bitter. She realized she'd been dawdling and decided to head back home. Her mistress's hunting part would probably already be back. She turned, her head down, and began walking along the dock. She'd learned early on that dark elves didn't like anyone looking them in the eyes in their city (or anywhere else for that matter). They saw it as a challenge. She was actually quite surprised when she spotted a pair of boots in front of her...most people tired to ignore her and thus avoided her. She stopped and then stepped to the right, out of the way. He stepped right so that he was in front of her again. She paused for a moment then stepped left, and when he did the same she knew he was taunting her.

_'You asked for it.'_ She thought. She snapped her head up, looking him in the eyes.

"Do you have nothing better to do than harass women?" She asked exasperatedly in perfect dark speech. She saw a twinkle in his eyes as he smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps." If his eyes didn't do the trick, his voice certainly could. His voice was so deep, it seemed to reverberate through her own body, yet he'd spoken in such a hushed tone she doubted anyone else could've possibly heard. His eyes were clear as crystals, yet so blue they put the sky to shame. At least what she could remember of the sky. Stasia knew she couldn't let her countenance reflect her thoughts. Most Dark Elves loved to play games with your mind to degrees Stasia was afraid to contemplate. She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"Well, if you've finished, I would very much like to go home." She knew her robe marked her as a slave of the Shadegleam home, and though many might dare to taunt her, none would lay a hand on her.

He smirked at her and stood his ground. "You mean, you'd like to go back to your mistress's home...don't you?" Stasia grit her teeth in agitation. Showing backbone wasn't working with this one. She realized she'd have to play smart and cunning.

She humphed and looked away from him. Her expression changed from agitation to surprise and curiosity as she stared out over the waters. She knew he was watching her every move, so she'd have to play this right. She gasped and jumped closer to him, as if startled.

"A Leatherfoot raider!" she cried startled.

"Where?" He asked looking where she'd been looking. He examined the waters carefully but couldn't see anything. "I don't see..." he began as he turned to face her...but she was no longer there. He considered the situation and chortled to himself. "My type of woman."

* * *

Stasia now walked at a more comfortable pace as she passed the Cleric's guild. The temple to Innoruuk meant she wasn't that far away from 3rd Gate now. She allowed herself a small, satisfied smile as she continued on her way. Her performance had gone off without a hitch, and she'd learned well enough from Lady Demoana how to vacate the premises without making a sound. She'd been so proud of herself! She'd never before tested the ability on another Dark Elf before.

She cried out in surprise when an arm fastened itself around her waste and jerked her off the path into the darkness.

"Now, now, my clever dear, you shouldn't congratulate yourself until you're home free." That voice made her freeze up.

"I...I'll scream, you-"

"Hmm, yes. I figured you'd be a screamer." He said in an impish tone.

Stasia's mouth actually fell open at the implications. "You! You rogue!"

"As sharp as you are beautiful, I see."

"Would you just...let me go!" she said struggling again.

"No. I won't. So please, stop struggling."

"What do you want!" she cried infuriated.

"Hmm. Good question. What do I want? What could I possibly mean by all this. After all, no one steals from the Shadegleam's without sever consequences."

"Indeed."

"Yes. So what could I possibly want with abducting you like this?"

"You're asking me?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, you are such an intellectual young woman. I thought perhaps you would have some insight. After all, we sometimes don't understand why we do the things we do. So? What do you think?"

"Well...Perhaps it's the challenge in the situation..."

"You're fishing. You're not even trying."

Stasia wilted. "I give up. What is it you want?"

"To talk to you."

"You can do that without trying to abduct me!"

"Not when you run from me, I can't." He said, actually sounding affronted.

Stasia considered her options and went for it. "Well, I won't run if you let go."

"Ah, but if I could trust you that easily…"

"Well, if you don't trust me, and I don't trust you, there isn't going to be much of a conversation is there?"

"Good point. I could make a suggestion."

"I shudder to think." She joked. "What's the suggestion?" she asked when he was silent.

"You have mentioned that you want to get home. I have mentioned that I want to talk to you. So, perhaps I could walk you home. We could talk along the way, and there would be an out for you as soon as we get there." There was a lengthily pause as he gave her time to consider his offer. "Deal?"

She sighed and nodded. What choice did she have after all? "Deal."

He released her and stepped to the side so that they could walk side by side. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Stasia. You?"

"Isyr."

"You're a Rogue." It wasn't really a question...more as if she was seeking conformation.

He nodded and looked her over. It was a different look than the ones he'd given her before. This one was so clinical...she wasn't sure if she felt more relieved or more violated. "And you are...?"

"A Druid." She said.

He eyed her crimson robe. "That's an interesting choice of dress for a Druid."

Stasia looked away, glaring at the cavern walls as they passed them by. "I have to wear it. It marks me as property of my mistress."

"Indeed." He murmured sounding unconvinced. "Do you know what I think?"

"I have a sickening feeling that you'll tell me."

"I think," he continued, as if she hadn't even spoken. "that while you may have studied to be a Druid before, you are studying something completely different now, and that you're a horrible liar."

"And I think you're not a very good conversationalist." Stasia bit back.

He merely smirked back at her. Infuriating elf. "Do you enjoy your time in the Shadegleam home?" He asked.

Grateful for the subject change, Stasia nodded. "They're very good to their servants."

"Indeed they are. For the price they pay for them, they have to be." He said almost enigmatically. He glanced over as they passed the Rogue's guild. "Old stomping grounds..." he murmured.

"You go often?" She asked trying to make small talk.

He smirked again, but not directly at her. "Not so much any more."

"Why not?"

"I don't need them so much anymore."

"You don't have friends there?"

"No." He seemed to think that over for a moment. "Come to think of it, I don't have _any_ friends." He glanced over at her. "How often do Kelethinites visit their guilds?"

"...I wouldn't know..." she was still a little shock by his admission of not having friends. "My family lived apart from Kelethin, deeper in Grater Fay." She elaborated.

"How did you become a Druid then?"

"My mother was a Druid." At his inquiring glance she went on. "You didn't learn everything you know at the guild did you?" he chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, Mother got clearance from the head Druid to supervise my tutelage herself. Mother was very studious and thorough."

Isyr gave her an unreadable look. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "So, what are you now?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you're obviously not a Druid anymore...what are you studying now?"

Stasia shrugged. "I read over the Arcane texts with my mistress. Whether or not I could cast is still a question." She lied smoothly. He mad a 'hm' sound but didn't comment further.

"I am much more mundane in comparison." He announced with a caddy smile.

"I don't believe that for a minute." Stasia said with a grin. "You're about as unpredictable as a sleepy troll."

"Yes, but much better looking...right?" Stasia gave a bark of laughter. "That isn't funny! Don't laugh when I'm being serious!" He was laughing right along with her though. They laughter gained odd stairs as they walked. Such jubilant laughter wasn't commonplace in Neriak, much less in the darkness of 3rd Gate.

"Well, if you don't associate with your guild so much, what factions are you aligned with?" Stasia asked curiously after she'd gotten her breathing back under control.

"Isyr. That's my only faction."

"Seriously." Stasia said rolling her eyes.

"No, really. My allegiance and loyalty lies only with myself. Now, among the public they might say I'm in with the Ebon Mask...maybe even the Indigo Brotherhood...but the things I did to gain faction with them I did solely for my own benefit. Those factions were the farthest things from my mind at the time."

"...TeirDal politics." Stasia murmured.

"That's hardly fair."

"You think?" Stasia asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. After all, living entirely on the streets teaches you that everyone out there is only looking out for themselves. I learned early on that no one would care about me, so I'd best start caring only for myself. That's the way things are in Neriak. How can you expect me to behave any other way?" He shook his head. "Isyr is for Isyr and he doesn't concern himself with anyone else."

"That I know to be untrue."

"How do you figure?"

"You wouldn't be following me around if all you cared about was you."

She saw his smirk, that damnable, infuriating smirk. "My, my. I had no idea you were so naïve."

"I beg your pardon?"

"What if I want to find a way to infiltrate your Mistress's home? Or..." he leaned closer, planting one hand against the wall so she couldn't look away, "or, maybe I'm just attracted to your exotic features. You appear to be quite the self gratifying conquest."

Stasia mouth worked silently, speechless in outrage. And then he smirked again. She leaned back and put all her weight into a gut punch. Isyr doubled over, not at all expecting her to act out so.

"I...uh..." he coughed, trying to straighten out. "I meant that was a compliment, of course."

"Eat shit." Stasia bit out making her way quickly down the path.

"You're being naïve again."

"What!" Stasia whirled don him furiously.

"You're just assuming that what I just said is actually part of my agenda."

"You just said-"

"I just said that could be my motivation. I didn't say it _was_ my motivation.

Stasia gave a frustrated sigh. "You TeirDal and your damn mind games." She grumbled.

Isyr sighed still massaging his stomach. "All I was saying was that most Dark Elves don't care about anyone but themselves, and I could be just like them."

"...But you're not." Stasia announced.

"I never said that." Isyr said looking to the distance as he began walking again.

Stasia smirked, falling in step beside him. "Liar."

He only smirked. "Dark Elf." He reminded pointing to himself.

* * *

Demoana entered her home as she always had, with the regal grace she'd been raised to display before anyone. Her servants all looked up in confusion as the rest of the hunting party piled in.

"Masori?" Demoana barked.

"Yes, M'lady?" a timid Halfling girl asked as she stepped from the fold of servants.

"Where is Stasia?"

"I don't rightly know, M'lady. She left not half an hour ago and said she would be back soon..." Masori replied tucking her mouse-brown hair behind her ears.

Demoana nodded. "Have two rooms prepared for our...guests; however, they will remain bound. We did not meet on the best of terms. I am to be notified immediately when they awake and when Stasia returns."

"To hear is to obey." The servants recited.

Demoana gave a curt nod, and two Barbarian men came forward to relieve Reihab of their 'guests'.

"Well, that concludes our hunt for this night, friends. It was mostly a pleasure." Demoana said with a smile.

"Indeed. I think I'll head over to my guild before I turn in for the day." Ehboni said as she made her way for the door.

Drindil was not too far behind her. "Pleasure as always, Demoana." Mariiko said as she followed her sister.

"We'll just be heading down to the Maiden's Fancy then." Kokoro said. "I'll check back in with you later."

"My thanks." Demoana said inclining her head. She then focused on Reihab. "It was a pleasure meeting you, though I hope the circumstances do not repeat themselves."

"Aye, and likewise fer myself.""Will you be staying in Neriak for some time?"

Reihab shrugged. "Oh, a couplea nights maybe. I'll see."

Demoana nodded as she walked to two of them out. "If you're ever in need of any work and you happen to be in the neighbor hood, please see me."

"Friends in low places, eh?" Reihab asked.

Demoana smiled. "It never hurts to have friends no matter what their status."

"Aye. Well, then we'll be seein' yer Ladyship later I suppose." Reihab said as the two of them made for the gate. Surprisingly, it opened on it's own before they could reach it. Stasia steped aside and allowed the others to go through before closing the gate.

"Stasia?" Demoana asked as the girl walked into the courtyard.

"Yes, M'lady."

"Where have you been?"

"I would've been back sooner, M'lady, but I was detained by-" Stasia stopped talking as she half-turned to look behind her. "Now, where has that Rogue gone off to? He was right here..."

"Who was right here?" Demoana asked turning to head back into the house.

Stasia let out an exasperated sigh. "That infuriating Rogue, Isyr." She said as she fell into step beside her mistress.

Demoana paused and looked to Stasia curiously. "Isyr Darkdagger?" she asked.

"I suppose, unless there are two." Stasia replied, as she opened the front door for her mistress. "Or perhaps he was posing as this person. Why do you ask?"

"He's a Rogue of well renown. His skills are as high as Kokoro's...and his allegiance is to the almighty coin as well." Demoana informed, her face still scrunched in confusion. "Did he say why he was following you around?"

Stasia blushed, ducking her eyes. "He said he wanted to talk to me."

Demoana's brow drew up and a smirk played on her lips. "Really? Hmm."

"I don't believe him though."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a Dark Elf Rogue." Stasia said with a smile.

"Good girl." Demoana said with a smirk. "Now, there's something that I have to tell you..."

* * *

Noalani cringed as Lady Kaliea let out an indescribable sound of rage, and threw everything that had been on her desk onto the floor.

"That girl! Where is she!" Her mistress practically screamed.

"I-I don't know M-M-M'lady." Noalani chocked out. "I-I didn't s-see her leave."

"Curese her father!" The Lady screamed. Noalani stared at her mistress, surprised. No one knew anything about lady Korosu's father...

"M-M'Lady?"

"Find her!" she roared, glaring daggers at the poor maid.

"Yes, M-M'lady!" she responded darting out of the room before she'd even finished the sentence. She had no idea where to find her mistress, The Lady Korosu, but she knew if she didn't start looking, she might not live to see the next day.

* * *

Kokoro and Reihab entered the Maiden's Fancy quietly and by themselves. After a brief scan of the room, they sauntered over to their usual table.

Reihab plopped down in her seat heaving a heavy sigh. "Glad that mess is all over." She grumbled. "I hate dealing with uppity people, but I have to hand it to that Lady friend of yours. She's noble-born, and there's no mistakin' that, but she's quite a nice person to be 'round."

"Otherwise, I wouldn't tolerate her company as much as I do." Kokoro mumbled absently, trying to get the bartender's attention. "Scotch for me, please."

"Whiskey for me, triple portion." Rei announced. "So, how's it you know Demoana Shadegleam, the Silver Lady of 3rd Gate? The two of you don't 'zactly travel the same social circles s'far's I can tell."

Kokoro took a sip of her drink before answering. Letting out a growl of appreciation as it burned it's way to her belly. "It's simply association. I know Drindil really well; Demoana knows Mariiko well from their time at the Spurned." She gave a shrug. "I know the advantages of having friends in high places, and she acknowledges the necessity of sometimes needing acquaintances with less than favorable connections."

"Aye, smart arrangement there." Rehab mentioned before taking a few large gulps from her mug.

Kokoro paused, watching the Barbarian. "Rei?"

"Hm?"

"Why whiskey?"

"S'good fer bad teeth."

Kokoro laughed loudly at the reply. "You've got a purpose behind every vice don't you?"

"Of course. S'like me mum used to say. 'Medicine has to be unpleasant; otherwise everyone would want to be well.'" Neither of them noticed the door open or the trembling maid who was standing there scanning her surroundings.

"Is that what she used to say?" Kokoro asked.

"Something like that, near's I can remember." Reihab said with a bark of laughter.

Kokoro laughed as well. "Rei, you have perfect teeth." She announced.

"Aye! S'cuz I've been takin' m'medicine!" she said letting out an almost wheezing laugh.

"My Lady!" The little maid cried out, practically diving towards Kokoro. "I've been looking for you for so long! You're honorable mother has called for you, and oh!" the girl covered her mouth with a horrified expression on her face. "She'll be furious when she sees what you've done with your hair!"

"You talking to me?" Kokoro groused agitated, staring at the maid as if she'd lost her mind. Then a thought occurred to her, but before she could act on it, the maid spoke again.

"And what are you wearing! Not that you aren't dazzling in anything you wear, but for a lady to adorn herself in such brutish garb!"

"You're lookin' to get yourself bitch-slapped to the Bazaar if you don't clam up, high-nose." Kokoro warned.

"Hey, take it outside!" The bar keeper demanded.

"Right." Kokoro murmured. "This shouldn't take long." She said to Reihab as she grabbed the maid by the elbow and steered her outside.

"Take yer time." Reihab muttered into her mug.

Kokoro dragged the girl out. "Look, I don't know who sent you, or who you think you are disturbing me this early morning, but either way, I've no patients for those who make light of my leathers!"

"B-b-b-but, your mother! I-I-I-" The girl seemed terrified so much that Kokoro took a few steps back to give her more room to breathe.

"Noalani?"

The two turned to find a very confused lady Korosu staring at them. The maid, Noalani, looked from Korosu to Kokoro.

"My...My...My...My." she stuttered as she looked between them. Finally, the poor, stressed-out maid fainted.

Kokoro sighed. "Oh, lovely." She leaned down to pick up the girl.

"What are you doing with my hand maiden?" Korosu asked.

"Taking her inside. You'd rather I just leave her lying here in the street?"

"Well, no, but-"

"All right, then! Let's get her inside. Unless you need to be getting back to Mommy dearest now?" Korosu gave her a heated death glare. "Splendid!" Kokoro hoisted the girl onto her back. "Great Bristlebane's beard, do you ever feed this girl? She's nothing but bird bones."

"That certainly isn't any of your concern." Korosu said crossly. Kokoro laid the girl down in the booth next to her table.

"D'you kill her?" Reihab asked, sparing the incapacitated maid a sideways glance.

"Of course not. She's annoying but not that annoying."

"And, Hullo there! You must be the one she's actually looking for then." Rei said, addressing Korosu. The Barbarian looked between the two briefly. "Splains a lot, I suppose."

"I beg your pardon?" Korosu asked, slightly offended.

"You what, my what?" Rei asked confused.

"She wants to know what the hell your talkin' about, Rei. S'the way rich people say 'What the hell'. She does it a lot."

"Ah. Well you to look 'zactly alike. Well, save for the eye color and hair length...and of course, that Ro here is butch as you are prissy."

"You ordered another drink didn't you?" Kokoro asked.

"Aye. Rum this time. Good for the memory, don't y'know?"

"Indeed." Kokoro muttered looking over the prone maid. "Bartender! You have any smelling salts?"

"What if I do?" The elf grumbled.

"Then I suggest you allow me t'use them on this maid here...otherwise, y'may have earned the disdain of one of 3rd Gate's most prominent Necromancer families." She said coolly.

The bartender looked from Kokoro to Korosu who was giving him a particularly hard glare; the elf paled, and fished about the cabinets for the smelling salts. When he found the tin that held them, he tossed them to Kokoro who caught them effortlessly. "On the house."

"Much obliged." Kokoro said amiably, turning to the maid. "It's almost a pity to wake her."

"Why do you say that?" Korosu asked.

"She seems so peaceful sleeping there."

Korosu's face wrinkled in disbelief. "She is always composed."

"Ha!" Reihab gwaffed. "Not always, little missy. She was turnin' purple and bouts ready to pop not five minutes ago. Worried sick ov'r yur dandy arse."

Korosu's face screwed up in rage only to diminish to nothing after she looked to Korkoro. The Rogue, whose face could be her own if not for the crystal-blue eyes, was solemn and almost sympathetic. Korosu took the tin from Kokoro, uncovered the salts and stuck it under her maid's nose. Instantly, the girl almost vaulted to a standing position.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W"

"Oh, turn th'whirlygig off already." Rei said with a giggle.

"Y'all right then, Noalani?" Kokoro asked, holding the back of her chair before kicking one of the legs sideways so the chair would face the opposite direction and she could straddle it.

"I..." she looked at Kokoro and then looked to Korosu. "I...Mistress?" she asked looking back to Kokoro.

"That's your mistress, deary." Kokoro announced pointing to Korosu.

"My word!" Noalani exclaimed looking back to Korosu. "Why, I mistook her for you, M'lday! I'm every so sorry! But your mother sent me to look for you and when I couldn't find you...I guess I was just so relieved."

"You're pardoned, Noalani. Now sit down." She said motioning to one of the two empty chairs at Kokoro and Reihab's table.

Noalani looked at the table and then to her mistress as if Korosu had asked her to jump into a shark-infested pool. "M-M'lady?" she questioned nervously.

"Sit."

"B-But your m-mother."

"I will deal with my mother. Sit. You could use a drink." Korosu announced, carefully taking a chair between Kokoro and Reihab. Noalani quieted down and followed her mistress's suit.

"Here here! I'll buy yer first round." Reihab offered.

"...Thank you." Korosu said suspiciously. "...Red wine for me."

"uh...I'll just have an ale I suppose."

"Ahw, no need to be stingy. Besides, hows y'gonna get relaxed on one little shot of ale?" Reihab asked. "L'see...what you need's..." she took a moment to think it over. "L'see...How's that old sayin' go? Brandy fer headaches, whiskey fer bad teeth, port fer stomachaches, red wine fer weak hearts, vodka fer hunger, rum fer memory, ale fer exhaustion, mead fer depression, gin fer broken bones, and beer fer livin' n'breathing!"

"Well..." Korosu said thinking that over. "In that case, I'll change my order to Honey Mead, double shot of Mead, if it please you."

"B'all means!" Reihab said nodding to the bartender.

"I suppose you should try the Brandy, Noalani." Korosu said. "With all the headaches you come down with, it could do you some good." The maid looked at the three in front of her wide-eyed and simply nodded.

"All right then! We're all set!" Rei announced joyously.

"So, where were you, anyway?" Kokoro asked staring at her glass.

"I beg your pardon?" Korosu inquired.

"Where were you?" Kokoro restated. "You obviously weren't where you were s'possed to be. Otherwise yer mother wouldn't be furious and yer maid wouldn't be workin' herself into a tiz."

"Not that it's any of your concern," Korosu said coolly. "but I was speaking with my guild master."

Kokoro took one look at the girl's somber grey robe and nodded. "Necromancer y'are, but what's so pressin' that yer guild master would hold you up?"

"Nothing was pressing." Korosu admonished. "I merely wished to purchase a few books from him, and I was only making sure he would have them in stock soon."

"I see."

* * *

:Half an hour later:

"Yer gone!" Rei sang off key.

"An' I'can groove ooon." Noalani sang back. The two erupted in a fit of giggles.

"They're almost cute aren't they?" Kokoro asked. Korosu chuckled and swatted at her.

"Almost being the operative word."

"Shouldn't we be getting back home?" Kokoro asked.

Korosu was still for a moment and then almost lept up. "Oh great Father of Hate! I had completely forgotten!" she announced shrilly. "Noalani!" she turned to find her maid had passed out in a backward reclining position.

"Damn..." Reihab muttered. "I didn' know that'as passable."

"You mean possible?" Kokoro asked.

"What'd I say?"

"Passable."

"Heh. Yeah. Possible. Poooosible. Heh. Boy, but she'll be regretin' that p'sition in the morning." Reihab then looked around. "Damn! It's almost morn'n asis!"

"Rei, go ahead and head to my place. You can sleep there for the day. I'll take Lani and Su here home."

"Right y'are! G'day ladies! Was a pleasure, and that s'fact." Rei said as she rose.

Kokoro wasn't at all worried about Reihab. The Barbarian was a heavy drinker, and she knew the streets of 3rd Gate well. She was more worried about Korosu dragging Noalani down the streets franticly trying to get home.

"Lead the way, Su." Kokoro instructed as she carefully picked Noalani up. Korosu was practically dancing in the doorway. "M'right behind ya, don't dawdle!"

"Oh! Right! Of course! This way!" Korosu said, almost jogging down the road.

They finally made it to Korosu's house, and Kokoro actually became worried when the noble Necromancer turned to her before opening the door and whispered. "Brace yourself." Korosu opened up the door and walked in quietly.

"Where in the name of our unholy Father have you been!" the screech actually made Kokoro jump in surprise, which was quite a feet.

"Mother!" Korosu cheered uneasily. "I'm so sorry! I was at my guild, and I got preoccupied with talking to my guild master about the books you ordered for me, and then I found Noalani at - Uh, a local tavern - and uh, she was in such a state! Oh, I'm sure you can see." Korosu stopped when she noticed that her mother's face had been whipped of all emotion as she stared at Kokoro.

"Who in the nine hells are you?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Kokoro Hookcrook, M'lady. Found your daughter and her maid in quiet the bit of a tiz...thought I might help out."

Lady Kaliea considered this slowly as she eyed the Rogue. "You wouldn't happen to be a Rogue would you?"

"That I am, M'lady." Kokoro said with a nod.

"And you wouldn't happen to be Delindir's daughter...would you?"

Korosu looked between the two of them curiously; though quiet thankful for the intrusion on her mother's fury, she still wasn't sure what had caused the set back.

Kokoro on the other hand smiled at Lady Kaliea in a kind manor and nodded. "I am at that, M'lady."

Korosu saw an expression cross her mother's face that she'd never seen before. The woman seemed to stare at Kokoro almost hungrily.

"How is your father these days?" she asked, her voice quavering a bit.

"He is well." Kokoro replied. "He's grown tired of the trade, however. He lives quietly in the West Commonlands now-a-days."

Kaliea nodded with a faint smile. "That's very good. He always enjoyed the simple life." She said looking away. "Oh, dear, let me have someone take poor Noalani for you."

"Ah, it's nothing. She's so light, it's hardly a burden."

Lady Kaliea summoned the servants to take Noalani away none the less. "Would you like to stay? Have supper with us perhaps?"

"As tempting as that offer is, I must be getting back. I have a guest in my home who will be needing my attention soon." Kokoro said graciously. So graciously that Korosu did a double-take. The street-savvy Rogue had only been slurring her words together not twenty minutes before, and here she was speaking on level with the Lady of the Manslayer Manor.

"Well, come back and visit with us sometime, won't you? I am in your debt for taking care of my daughter."

"It would be a privilege." Kokoro said with a slight inclination of her head just before leaving.

"Mother?" Korosu asked.

But Korosu's mother was staring at the closed doors. Almost as if she was seeing some other place. She looked at her daughter and smiled matronly. "Come, dear. You're bound to be tired and hungry, and I won't be sending you off to bed on an empty stomach." She said putting an arm around Korosu's shoulders.

Korosu almost didn't know how to act. Her mother had always been somewhat distant towards her, and now she was coming off as actually loving and caring.

"All right..."

"And we must have that girl over some time soon. I'd very much like to know her better." Lady Kaliea said with a sigh as the two of them entered the dining room. For once, Korosu and her mother actually agreed on something.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

MM: Holy! Clucking! Cow!

Mdien: I know.

Kallyn: Were we the stars of this one or...

Kokoro: I think we stole the show.

Stasia: I'm pretty sure everyone's more interested in the drama between Isyr and I.

Isyr: I certainly am.

Korosu: Who are these people?

Kokoro: ...You mean you only read the parts that you're in?

Korosu: Why would I read the other stuff?

Mariiko: 'Other stuff'? Is that something someone of your status should say? Because it sounds pretty common.

Drindil: Smack!

Korosu: **/glare**

Ehboni: Why wasn't I allowed to go with Mdien? **/whine**

MM: Obvious reasons. Besides the fact that it'd be unnecessary. I'm debating how long Mdien and Kallyn will actually be traveling together.

Kallyn: **/mouths** Thank you.

MM: Anyway, let's talk about this fic here. Excluding this ramble, there's 10,023 words in this puppy, last time I checked.

Demoana: Clearly the longest chapter on record, correct?

MM: I believe so.

Demoana: Well, you're essentially telling 3 stories here. Kallyn and Mdien's which ties in with ours, and then Stasia and Isyr's meeting, and then introducing Korosu to Kokoro.

MM: Not to mention all the other crazies I threw in.

Reihab: 'Ey!

MM: What? You're feeling guilty?

Reihab: **/pout**

Demoana: Obviously this has been the largest array of characters we've seen together in one story at one time; save for perhaps in chapter 11 when all three parties got together to check in with one another.

MM: Exactly!

Mdien: **/to Demoana** Kiss-ass.

Demoana: **/sticks tongue out at Mdien**

MM: Oh, Behave! Besides, you figure I haven't posted since, what? September?

Drindil: Yeah, Frozen Memories was posted back in September...

MM: I figure it's just a little lagniappe for the fans.

Reihab: Whoa, wait, what, whoa...a little what-what?

MM: Lagniappe. It's Cajun for an extra gift.

Reihab: Really?

MM: ...Near's I can figure

Reihab: No fair stealing lines!

MM: Hey! Who gave you those lines, huh?

Reihab: …….

MM: That's what I thought. Oh! I would like to credit Raziel for the little snippit of a song Reihab and Noalani were singing when they were plastered. That came from her The Many Misadventures of Fry story. Great story btw.

Reihab: Where'd ya come up with th'things about the different types a'beer?

MM:...I read it somewhere. I just can't remember where right now...

Korosu: And what's with all the mystery between my mom and Kokoro?

MM: You'll find out...eventually.

Mdien: Oh great, I feel another 'stay tuned' coming up.

Kallyn: You say that like it's a bad thing...that means this will all be over.

Ehboni: Yeah, but that means it'll be another five or six months till we get some more screen time.

MM: Are you all done?

Mariiko: Considering how long the story was, it's not too much of a shock the ramble is so big...

MM: ...I suppose. But still. People have lives.

Reihab: They do?

MM: ...well...some of us..

Reihab: You sure don't! Otherwise you couldn't possibly have written this! Haha!

MM: **/death glare**

Reihab: …**/promptly passes out**

Mariiko: **/clears throat** What will you be doing in the next chapter?

MM: I'm not sure. I've got plenty written up with the whole Bijo/Idlewild side and then I've got a little bit of 'fun with the Feydwer elves' but I'm not sure where I wanna go yet...

Demoana: Don't forget about the Vah Shir.

MM: That might be a good idea! I'll have to consider that.

Mdien: Either way, it'll be interesting.

MM: Well said! And with that in mind, stay tuned.


	27. The Hatching Week

**5-Feb-06**

**Title:** The Hatching Week  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** ...uh...none...I don't think...uh...Oh! I got one! Mild Peril!...whatever.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's constructive ;)  
**Characters:** Idlewild, Vicari, Kawari, Caxrass, Xerkisis, Zolkor  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG**

**Author's Note:** Just so ya'll know, Vicari and the other Iksar didn't magically loose their hiss, I just decided not to write them with their hissing. I figured, everyone knows that Iksar hiss when they speak S's and C's and other S-sounding things (and if you didn't know before, you do now!), so I might as well just eliminate all that and make it easier to actually read their dialog.

Also, most of the stuff I'm writing about is purely something that I dreamed up. I don't know if Iksar actually do have a hatching celebration. But I've heard that all the eggs are laid together in one brood, and I just figured they probably all hatched togtogetherheter, and that would be a great cause for celebration. The nice people that made EQ could help a gal out and make a book about Kunark and the Iksar, but noo.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Kawari panted heavily as she ran towards Surefall Glade. She had arranged to meet with Idlewild today. She couldn't think of any place that they'd really safe from her family at first...and she was a bit shocked when Idlewild suggested just outside Surefall in the Qeynos Hills.

"Look, the only one who's liable to see us there would be Torako." Idlewild had reasoned. "And considering that she's antisocial, she wouldn't be likely to do much more than watch as we hunt. She seems like the practical type to me."

Kawari felt a slight pang of guilt as she saw the entrance to Surefall approaching with no Idlewild in sight. Perhaps the Necromancer was hiding somewhere...she didn't exactly like attracting attention to herself...

A strange rattling noise and a hollow cackle were the only warnings Kawari had as a skeleton began to chase after her.

"Oh, for the love of..." She grumbled as she sped up. She was fairly strong for someone who hadn't chosen a class, but she certainly wasn't tough enough to kill a skeleton!

She skidded to a halt when the rattling stopped. As she turned she saw black smoke smoldering around the skeleton, forcing the undead to stop in its tracks. A quick glance to her right showed Idlewild cresting the hill. The Necromancer twirled the great staff in her hand expertly, changing its position and purpose from walking-aid to weapon.

"Vebraer, attack!" Idlewild called motioning towards the skeleton.

"Attacking, Master." Came the droning voice as Idlewild's skeletal minion lurched forward.

"Kawari, get in there! Veb and I will keep it's focus." Idlewild ordered.

"Right!" Kawari cried, sounding more confident than she felt. She ran up behind the skeleton and began delivering blows with her short sword.

True enough, the pet was attacking so aggressively head on, drawing the attention of this undead. Kawari figured the damage she was dealing wasn't severe enough to gain its attention...especially with the onslaught of spells Idlewild was casting. After a few moments Kawari noticed the skeleton was trembling slightly.

"Kawari, I'm going to withdraw my pet. When I do, try to aim your strikes at the vertebrates in the lower back!" Idlewild ordered. "Vebraer, stand down!"

"Calming down, Master." Vebraer replied dully, now staring at the ground.

Kawari swung at the base of the skeleton's spine. It winced, its bony frame rattling uncontrollably. It slowly began to turn to face her. Kawari didn't wait for it to see her. She struck the same vertebrate, and the skeleton shattered and collapsed. She stared dumbly at the pile of shattered bone chips. She was vaguely away for Idlewild approaching.

"My, what a lively bunch we are." Idlewild commented dryly.

"Huh?" Kawari asked. When she looked up she realized Vebraer was sporting the same posture she'd just had. "Oh, sorry."

Idlewild smirked. "No problem. How's it feel to kill a skeleton on your first trip to the hills?"

"I killed a skeleton..." Kawari murmured, staring at the shattered bones again.

"You did have a bit of help." Idlewild reminded good-naturedly.

"We killed a skeleton!" Kawari cheered grabbing Idlewild's arm with a jump. Idlewild found her expression so amusing, she actually laughed out loud.

"Indeed, we did!" she seconded.

"There've been times when I couldn't even kill decaying skeletons!" she said in wonder.

"Well, let this be a lesson to you..." Idlewild said, pointing at Kawari to capture her full attention. "...It's who you know." She spoiled the moment with one of her smirks.

"Oh, you're saying I should make powerful friends so that I can use them?" Kawari asked with a giggle.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone tried it." Idlewild said shaking her head. She sobered as she continued. "But another good lesson is that, when you have confidence in your skills, your equipment, and your comrades there is very little that you cannot accomplish. You have a trusty weapon, good fighting instincts, and you know my advice is sound due to my experience. It makes this little group of 2 and a half quite effective."

"...So, it's not just who you know but what you know as well. Knowing your weapon and its functions, your skills and how to apply them, and knowing your teammates and their abilities..."

"Exactly! Very good." Idlewild said, crouching down over the corpse. She rifled through the bones, putting some into a bag.

Kawari cringed. "Yuck...What's that for?"

"I have to have bones in order to summon pets like Vebraer." Idlewild informed as she rose and began walking off the path.

"Oh." Kawari said as she jogged to catch up.

"You don't mind do you?" Idlewild asked, not sarcastic or grudging, just curious.

"Oh, no! I'd be a little grossed out if I had to bag them and sell them."

"Good." Idlewild said with a smile. "Vebraer, follow."

"Following, Master." Vebraer groaned before turning and following them up the hill.

"Is this the first time you've been in a team?" Idlewild asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm far too young to actually get many team invites."

"Well, by the time we're done, you'll be killing so many rats and snakes and decaying skeletons they'll think twice about something as trivial as age." Idlewild said. She motioned for Kawari to stop. "Don't look down." She ordered, twirling her staff into a different position again. She braced both hands firmly on the top of the staff, and thrust downward at an angle. "You can have that one." She announced pointing towards Kawari's feet.

Kawari finally looked down and found the wriggling corpse of a red and black King snake right in front of her feet. She squealed, jumping back from the shock. She didn't really like snakes...

"Don't worry. It's dead." Idlewild soothed. She crouched down and poked the snake a few times. When it didn't respond she nodded. "Comon'."

Kawari hesitated for a moment, then edged forward. She crouched down, looking at the snake's corpse warily.

"Uh..." she cleared her throat and jutted her chin out. "What's the best you can get off a snake this size?"

Idlewild stared at her for a long, hard moment. "You have no freakin' clue how to loot this snake." She surmised without blinking.

Kawari winced, slightly embarrassed, and began scratching the back of her head. "W-well...I've mostly been killing rats and small rodents...so..."

"I see. All right, listen up." She said. Kawari was relieved that she didn't seem upset about it. "Snakes of all kids are great for making money quickly, especially these red and black ones. You can sell a number of things off these babies. If the skin is loose and in one piece you can sell that. It if has a rattler that's in tact, you can sell that. You can sell their teeth, you can sell their eggs. And the best part is if you can get a jaw bone or poison gland in tact. That makes a lot of money."

"Poison gland?" Kawari asked skeptically.

Idlewild nodded. "You could get as much as two gold per gland."

"Wow...ok. So...skin?"

"Place your hand at the base of its skull, and with your thumb and pointer finger in the shape of an O, drag down the length of it's body. If the skin comes off in tact, you can sell it."

Kawari did so, but the skin didn't come away. Idlewild instructed her how to check and remove the rattle, and that did work well. The rest of the conversation turned into what to look for, how to find it, and how to remove it properly. Kawari ended up with a tooth, a rattle and a poison gland.

"You crushed its head..." Kawari announced as they rose with a hint of awe in her voice.

"So I did." Idlewild said as if it were nothing.

"I didn't think casters were very strong..."

"Yes...most aren't. The advantages of prescribing to the 'who you know' policy, and the advantages of a good weapon too."

"How so? With the 'who you know' thing, that is." Kawari asked perplexed.

"I learned that trick from an old Monk friend very long ago." Idlewild announced as they resumed their walk. "Having skilled friends who are willing to help teach you a few tricks is also part of the 'who you know' policy." She said with a smirk.

"You can learn things from other classes?" Kawari asked astounded.

"You can learn things from anyone, Kawari. As long as you're not serving two separate classes on the sly. That takes clearance from the heads of each class respectively."

"Well, that much I knew...although I never see that many people around who learn from two separate classes..." Kawari admitted. "I guess I just assumed that once you make your choice, you can only learn things from your guild masters..."

Idlewild paused and gave Kawari a glance. "You're learning things from me, aren't you? And you don't intend to be a Necromancer." She reminded.

"Uh..." Kawari looked away, feeling a bit guilty. That did seem like she was hypocritical. "I - Uh...That is, I don't know...not sure yet..."

As her head was down she didn't see Idlewild roll her eyes. "Look, I don't care what choice you make...just as long as it's Kawari that's making the decisions for Kawari. Not Judi, not Zafilia, not Evanthia, not Mom or Dad, and not even Idlewild." That certainly got Kawari's attention. "Don't let family, friends or anyone else decide for you...Be the one who makes your decisions. Our friendship will remain as long as you have that. I can't stand people who let others make _their_ decisions for them." She huffed as they began walking again.

"...Ok." Kawari said with a nod and a smile. "So, do you hunt here often?"

Idlewild shrugged. "Sometimes here, sometimes the sewers. What do your sisters think of the sewers?"

"I doubt any of them have gone there. They certainly don't want me there."

"Good thing I choose here then. I figured they wouldn't approve of the sewers...I have ventured deep into the Karanas, but there's no way we could go there. Not yet at least."

"Wow. I've only ever been to the area around our Inn..."

"And since you're right near the entrance to the Karanas, you're still safe. I've only ever gone there with my friend Vicari."

"Why haven't I met her?"

"She's going for a visit back home to New Sebelis."

Kawari's brow scrunched up in confusion. "I don't know any city called New Sebilis."

"That's because we call it Cabilis. Vicari is an Iksar Shaman. They sometimes call the city New Sebilis."

Kawari stopped. "You have an Iksar friend?"

"Yes." Idlewild said, turning to her confused.

"You are so amazing!"

Idlewild quirked a brow. "I've been called many things in my life...amazing never was one of them."

"I've never met an Iksar!" Kawari announced practically bounding back to Idlewild's side. "Zafilia says they're not very friendly, but they are very strong."

"Well, when she gets back I'll introduce you to her." Idlewild said with a smile. "Now, come. Let's see if we can't find some Gnolls to play tag with."

* * *

Vicar could hardly believe she was actually going home. It felt like an entire age had passed since she'd been on Kunark, let alone this close to her home city. She slowed to a walk as she saw the city walls. When she'd been growing up, she hated how nothing changed in the city. Now that she was returning, she was actually grateful for that quality.

"Vicari?"

Vicari paused giving the approaching female an appraising glance. This lady Iksar was clad in rhino-hide armor, and she was just standing there, staring at her in shock. It wasn't till she drew nearer, when Vicari noticed the female's spotted blue and white diamond crest that she recognized her.

"Caxrass..."

"Vic! It is you!" the lady Iksar cheered. She launched herself forward and hugged Vicari. Vicari stood awkwardly. She'd forgotten how overly affection Caxrass could be.

"Yes. It's me."

"It's been forever!" Caxrass said stepping back. "Did you just get back?"

"Yes."

"Good. I would've been upset if you'd been back and hadn't come to find me."

"How is the old pace?" Vicari asked.

Caxrass shrugged. "About as well as you left it."

"Some things don't change."

"Yes, but some things do." Caxrass said with a twinkle passing through her golden eyes. "Like the relationship between a certain male and I."

Vicari's brow ridges rose - the Iksar equivalent of raising an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Which one! You know good and well there's only been one male among my brood that I've given a second look-"

"Xerkisis then." Vicari announced. Caxrass and Xerkisis had been stuck together since they'd learned to walk. Vicari was once again glad that some things didn't change.

"Of course Xerkisis. Who else could it be?" Caxrass demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Vicari shrugged. "I _have_ been gone a while." She shrugged again looking away. "Some times things do change."

"People do not." Caxrass announced boldly. "Well...most don't." She conceded. "I would've thought you would've sent letters while you were away, but not one single notice did I receive."

Vicari winced. "My apologies. You know how it is...I forget and the world goes on without me. Besides, it can be difficult when the closest town would kill you as soon as look at you."

"I suppose." Caxrass said, relenting.

"So, how is everyone else?" Vicari asked as they casually began walking towards the city.

"Mostly the same...Zolkor has turned into even more of a hermit. If it weren't for Xerkisis and I, he would talk to no one save his guild masters." Caxrass muttered grudgingly. Indeed, the large male barely even acknowledged his fellow brood mates lately. He was more interested in strengthening his black-spiked hide than making friends.

"As I remember it, Xerkisis was just as antisocial."

"He can be. If I didn't drag him around by the tail, he would be." Caxrass added with a little laugh. "He's learning, though."

"I suppose they're all that way."

"I'm sure." Caxrass said with a nod. She looked over at Vicari and smiled. "It's good to have you back, Vic."

"It's good to be back." Vicari replied. She sighed as they entered the west side of New Sebilis. Just because the Necromancer guild lorded over this section of town didn't mean they couldn't fix the place up a bit.

"What is it?" Caxrass asked. She knew Vic's expressions and manner well enough to know something was bothering her.

"Will we allow our city to fall to ruins simply because the Necromancers have claimed this side of the city?"

Caxrass shook her head and chortled. "The whole city is in ruins, Vic. You know that."

"Still. There's nothing wrong with taking a bit of pride in the appearance of our city." Vicari reminded. "Come on, I have to stop at the bank, and that's all the way on the other side of town."

"Fine with me. I need to check in there too." Caxrass said.

"All right then. The sooner we leave this side of town, the better."

* * *

Zolkor paused on the streets, considering for a moment whether or not he should go to the bank now, or put it off till he'd slept some. He'd just come from his guild, and after that experience all he really wanted was to fall into bed and pull it in after him. It didn't help that he'd spent all night hunting either. The overcast day made his senses sluggish. The javelin he always carried seemed so heavy in his hand. Even his rugged guild masters were beginning to get concerned. He didn't think his behavior was reckless, but they certainly weren't pleased with how hard he'd been working himself lately...

His tail twitched as he heard Caxrass approaching. He didn't have the energy or the patients to deal with _that_ female right now. Something else was creeping on the edge of his awareness...he whirled and put all his weight into a tail-swing. The scaled wolf runt that had been trying to creep by him yelped as it was knocked off the walkway and into the green waters.

"Nice hit."

Zolkor turned and found himself staring at a blue and orange brow-crested female. Most females aside from Caxrass didn't earn his recollection; he was much too focused on honing his skills to pay them any mind. But Vicari was one of the few that had gained a permanent spot in his memory.

"Swixsca." He said nodding in greeting.

Caxrass gave him a withering stare. "You're on your own time now, Zolkor. You don't have to call us by our last names, you know?" she reminded for the eleven hundredth time that month.

Vicari held up a hand to her friend. "It's not as though I mind."

"Well, I mind!" Caxrass announced unnecessarily. "It's a terrible habit to get into! We're all friends, not members of a guild." She groused.

One of Vicari's blue and orange lined brows rose. "But we are all members of a guild." She reminded innocently. That earned her a glare.

"I haven't seen you around." Zolkor said carefully. He hardly ever just saw anyone 'around'. He briefly teamed up with Xerkisis to hunt now and then, and Caxrass seemed to have made a point of finding him every so often, but he only saw those that he wanted to train with or had appointments with.

"I have been with a friend on Antonica, just outside of Qeynos."

Both of Zolkor's brow ridges rose making the black spikes that rimmed his head recede slightly. "Really?"

"Yes. We're on our way to the bank now so that she can unload all this stuff." Caxrass said pointing to the many bags that Vicari was carrying.

"Let me carry a few for you." He offered.

"You don't have to."

"I insist. I am also on my way to the bank."

Vicari shrugged and offered him two of the heaviest bags. He took them easily, and though they were quite heavy, he reminded himself that he was a Warrior and could easily shoulder such a load. Especially if a Shaman had been walking around with them.

"I hear you've been training like a Warrior possessed." Vicari mentioned.

"It never hurts." He replied.

"Yes it does." Caxrass practically sang out in a semi-matronly way.

Zolkor glared at her from his place on the other side of Vicari. "Don't worry over her." Vicari began. "She's been stewing over the fact that I didn't write to her every day that I was gone."

"Once a month, Vic! That wasn't too much, was it? I mean honestly, you _were_ gone for four months, you could've at least let me know what you were doing, that you were actually alive!"

Zolkor mouthed 'Thank you' as Caxrass continued to ramble on indignantly. Vicari only gave him a toothy half smirk.

"So..." Zolkor began carefully. "Are you staying here for good this time, or will you be returning back to Antonica?"

"I only came back to see celebrate the hatching ceremony." Vicari said.

"Hatching?" Zolkor asked, as if he'd never heard of it before.

Caxrass sighed and shook her head. "It starts tomorrow! The new brood hatches and we all celebrate our hatching day! How can you forget something like that? It only happens at the same time every year."

"Oh." Zolkor murmured. It was true, all Iksar were fertile around the same time, thus all mated pairs usually mated and conceived during the same time. Each brood hatched in the same week, so it was a huge celebration for every Iksar alive, as you were either celebrating your own hatching or the hatching of your children, if not both.

"You forget how single-minded he is, Caxrass. Zolkor doesn't focus on anything but his craft; how then could he possibly remember the Hatching Week?" Vicari reminded.

"Hmph. It's only one of the greatest celebrations for the entire Iksar race." Caxrass huffed. "I certainly hope you haven't planed anything for tomorrow since that's when it starts."

"Nothing definite." Zolkor murmured looking away. He had wanted to train more that afternoon, but as it was Hatching Week he doubted anyone else would be.

"Good. Then we can all celebrate together!" Caxrass said with a smile.

"Yes. If Xerkisis shows up of course." Zolkor reminded.

"If I have to go into the wilds and find him myself-" Caxrass began.

"Don't worry, Cax. I'm sure Xerkisis knows about the hatching. He'll be here." Vic assured.

"Yes. If only to make sure he knows where you are during the celebrations." Zolkor grumbled rolling his crimson eyes.

Vicari let out a hissing laugh. "Indeed! If I remember correctly, it was you and not the two males who needed supervision when it came to this celebration." She pointed out.

"Hey, what's a celebration without a little excess drinking?"

"Well, if you do plan to get rowdy then I should be headed home. I've been training all night, and if I'm to be presentable for tomorrow, I'll need sleep." Zolkor commented as they approached the bank.

"You didn't have to walk with us." Vicari said, feeling a bit guilty.

"I know. I wanted to welcome you home." He said. Vicari smiled. It was good to be back among her kin again.

* * *

Vicari actually toppled into bed. She and Caxrass had roomed together since they'd left their parents' homes. It was a wonderful comfort for Vicari while she'd been away, considering the fact that she could've been robbed blind without Caxrass around to care for the place. No one in their right mind would break into the house of a well-known Monk.

"I take it you're tired." Caxrass aid with a chuckle. She sauntered to the opposite side of the room to sit on her bed.

"After traveling on that terrible boat and the jog here, and then meeting with my guild masters..."

"All of whom were very happy to see you'd returned even if for a brief period."

Vicari sighed shaking her head. "I wasn't this busy when I was trying to keep a low profile in the hills of Qeynos."

"I'm just surprised you gained Zolkor's favor." Caxrass said with a toothy grin.

Vicari scoffed massaging her brow crest. "He's always been as courteous to me."

"He's always snippy with me."

"He thinks you're annoying." Vicari pointed out.

Caxrass made a face. "Indeed." She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "But no one else could possibly get a word from him." She reminded. "And he not only spoke with us, but he also carried your bags to the bank for you! Perhaps there's some unspoken attraction there." She sang out.

"Please." Vicari ground out tersely. She was too tired for this. "He's from your brood, and two full season ahead of me."

"When has age ever been a consideration for love?"

"Cax...I'm tired, and this conversation is pointless."

"Just hear me out. Consider him as you know him. Would it be so bad to be mated to him?"

Vicari paused for a moment considering the proud Warrior that was Zolkor. Certainly he was strong, and passionate about his craft, not to mentioned focused. Honorable was an understatement...and it wasn't a chore to look at him... "I could certainly do worse. But I didn't return here to find a mate, Cax!"

"All right, maybe I'm speaking out of turn-"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Neither shall it be the last." Cax snapped back with a smirk. "Who could possibly tell why those males do the things that they do. His interest in you may be mere camaraderie."

"Do you intend to rattle on all night?"

Caxrass smiled. "All right, I'll douse the light. I can meditate better in the dark anyway." She said rising and snuffing out the candle. "Goodnight." She chimed as she squatted at the edge of her bed.

"'Night." Vicari mumbled, already drifting off.

* * *

The next day the celebration began. The venders and store owners were still open, but the celebration extended to them as well so it was more of a loose arrangement. Food was discounted as was ale, and Vicari began to enjoy the company she'd missed while on Antonica.

It was not five minutes after three in the afternoon when the first egg in the brood began to crack. After 20 minutes of waiting the announcement came: a strong lizard-man had been delivered to them!

"A male!" Caxrass cheered.

"A good, strong male." Xerkisis said with a nod. "A good omen." The grey spiked male had been in the wilds for days, but he knew well how upset his soon-to-be mate would've been with him if he would've been late for this.

"Oh? So if it had been a lizard-woman you would've though it a bad omen?" Vicari teased.

"...This is a trick question." Xerkisis announced cautiously, his green eyes darting about.

"Aye, and you haven't prepared yourself for this test." Zolkor rumbled wryly.

Vicari chuckled and changed subjects, to Xerkisis's relief. "I'm glad I came back yesterday." She said. "Otherwise, I might've been too tired to join in the celebrations."

"Indeed. And we couldn't have that!" Caxrass said downing another shot. "Damn!" She gasped glaring at the glass in her hand. "These things never last long enough! Who else needs refills?"

"I think we all do." Xerkisis said. "I'll go with you to make sure you don't get us something like you brought back last year."

"What? We had fun last year didn't we?" Caxrass questioned trying to sound innocent.

"Come on." Xerkisis said dragging her away.

"Hmph." Vicari chuckled.

"So, you'll be leaving at the end of the week?" Zolkor asked.

"Yes. I don't think Idlewild can get in that much trouble in two weeks...but still. It's not something that shouldn't be risked." She noticed fleetingly that Zolkor was studying the water flowing in the canal. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I was wondering if you would mind if I came with you this trip." Vicari's orange eyes snapped to him in surprise. "I've been needing to get away." He said, though it sounded quite weak even in his own ears.

"Have you discussed this with anyone?"

"My guild masters have suggested it. I briefly discussed it with Xerkisis. I had thought to go out on my own, but I'd feel better if I were with you. Especially since you've already been...wherever it is you're going."

Vicari considered it for a moment. It did seem quite logical for them to travel together if they would be traveling around the same times and have the same destinations. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Why not? I'd like to have an able-bodied Warrior with me, and I'll be able to heal you if we should fall into any trouble. It would make me feel safer, and you don't know the way as well as I."

Zolkor smiled. "Well, that's settled then."

"What's settled?" Caxrass asked.

"Nothing." Zolkor said firmly grabbing his drink. "Let's drink!"

"I'll drink to that!" Caxrass cheered. The other three Iksar only shook their heads.

* * *

:3 Days Later:

Caxrass and Xerkisis lay in Xerkisis bed together like lazy sloths. The celebration was still going on, but the two had stopped to rest. It was amusing to Caxrass; if she would've imagined the situation they were in right now a year ago, she would've been mortified. Her mother had not been the best of consultants when it came to courtship, and thus she had always been unsure of herself.

Finally a female guild master had pulled her aside and told her it was only natural for couples who intended to be mates to share simple intimacies before they were wed. Sleeping in the same bed was hardly something to be scandalized by. As long as they were not reckless or irresponsible, they were allowed to do as they pleased. But they were always reminded that their actions bore consequences. Because of this, she and Xerkisis often slept in the same bed, but they never really did much other than hold one another. It made her feel safe, and they both slept better.

"So, what do you think of those two leaving together?" Xerkisis asked dully. He sounded tired, and he probably should be considering Caxrass had kept him up for 3 solid days of nothing but celebrating. He winced slightly when she thudded her tail against his leg. "What did I do?" he asked.

"You spoke at a normal volume." Caxrass whispered.

He chuckled and whispered back, "Sorry."

"Hmm."

"Well?"

"I think it'll be good for the two of them. They're far too isolated for their own good."

"...They might not make it back for the ceremony though."

"...Ceremony?"

He chuckled. "Our mating ceremony?"

"Oh...Vicari will bring him back for it. She forgets to write, but she remembers dates."

Xerkisis nodded. "You don't mind that Zolkor might end up stealing your best friend away?"

"I can't."

"...Why not?"

"Because he never complained that I stole his." Xerkisis smiled down at her and nuzzled her brow crest affectionately. He was so lucky to have her.

* * *

:Meanwhile:

"I cannot believe that you've been out in the wide world in nothing but leather breeches!" Zolkor announced as if the thought was scandalous.

"Of course I wasn't only wearing leather breeches. I also had a nice skull cap and some boots as well. Besides, you wear all leather armor." Vicari pointed out.

"No. I wear all rhino-hide armor."

Vicari shrugged. "I had my trusty mace with me." She said as if that ended the argument.

"You need better armor." Zolkor argued.

"That I won't argue with. But I can't afford it now."

"Why not? I saw all the money you were able to earn for the items you sold."

"Yes, but I used that to buy my morning star."

Zolkor shook his head. "Priorities..." he grumbled.

"This from the male who actually laughed when I showed him my mace."

Zolkor shook his head. "New topic?"

"Please."

"You mentioned someone named Idlewild..."

"She's a human that lives in Qeynos. When Cax and I were younger we ventured to Antonica...Talk about rash, we had no armor and the only weapon we had were our new skills and I had a wooden club. We barely made it out alive...But there was a human that saved us and helped me get Caxrass to a boat."

"This same Idlewild?"

Vicari nodded. "She's a human female of incredible skill. A Necromancer, but not like many that I've met before."

Zolkor studied Vicari for a moment. "If she's earned your respect, she must be something extraordinary." Vicari looked away, slightly embarrassed. Why did her opinion matter so much anyway?

"Where do you suppose Cax and Xerkisis have gone?"

"To Xerk's place to sleep it off. Cax boasts a good drinking record, but she still gets affected when she over-indulges."

Vicari snorted. "She's a Monk. She doesn't indulge that often."

"Aye, and you know what they say about practicing an art to become better at it." He said raising his mug to her.

Vicari chuckled. "I see you haven't just been honing your fighting skills."

"Sometimes this is necessary."

"Indeed."

"Besides, drinking small portions over a long period of time is much more pleasurable than drinking three barrels of ale all at once." He was interrupted when a messenger ran past them.

"What's the commotion?" Vicari asked one of the other Iksar that had been paying attention.

"The last egg has hatched!" The vender announced.

"The season ended quite early this year." Zolkor observed.

"Not as many Iksar are coming back to New Sebilis to breed as in the old days." Vicari said with a nod. "It's causing a decrease in the amount of eggs being laid."

"Well, if Caxrass has her way, she'll be supplying eggs for as many years as she can..once she and Xerkisis are mated of course." Zolkor grumbled.

Vicari's brow crest rose in surprise. "Really?"

"Aye, she wants plenty of young ones and as quickly as possible."

"I suppose if that's what she wants. But then she always did say you wanted to have plenty of children. She was an only child you know." She reminded.

"Ah. And you?"

"I had an older sibling that was so many broods ahead of me I was practically an only child, but I preferred it that way. Caxrass always felt a want for blood-sibling companionship."

"I had an older brother and half-sister from three broods before me."

"Half sister?" Vicari asked.

"We share the same father." He said simply, and Vicari got the idea that he really didn't want to elaborate on that aspect of the situation.

"Where are they now?"

"At other settlements on Kunark. They enjoy staying as active as possible."

Vicari nodded. "Well, considering that the eggs have all hatched, do you think the celebration will be cut short?"

"It will for me. Unlike a certain Monk and Beastlord I know, I like to pace myself." He said with a smile. "If we keep staying up to these ungodly hours and drinking as we are, we'll want to stay another week before departing."

"And we can't have that."

"I can't stand it." Zolkor said putting down his mug. Vicari looked at him surprised.

"What is it?"

"Come on."

"Come on where?"

"We're going to buy you better armor. It's discounted with the celebration, and we should take advantage of that before the vendors get the idea to halt their celebrating as well."

"We could wait-"

"No it can't. Now come on." He said walking out.

"If you continue to boss me around, you'll be the one paying for it." Vicari announced as she followed him.

He grinned at her. "If that's the cost of such a privilege, then I think I can afford it."

"Cheek!"

* * *

: 3 Days later :

"You're sure you don't want us to walk you down to the docks?" Caxrass asked, as she looked over the two before her cryptically. She wanted to make sure they weren't forgetting anything that might prove vital on this trip.

"No, Cax. Two Iksar trying to get to that boat wouldn't really bother anyone, but four?" Vicari shook her head. "That'd be like saying 'Um, hello. Notice me.' We're capable of getting there on our own, and you know it."

Caxrass sighed. "I know; I'm just fretting."

"You do it so well." Vic said, and received a glare for her humor.

"Stay safe, brother." Xerkisis said clasping Zolkor's forearm. "They're no where near as friendly as we are out there."

"Aye, not to mention you're better looking." Zolkor joked wryly.

"I certainly think so." Caxrass said primly.

"As long as you two don't get into such a conversation within the city." Xerkisis grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Please write this time." Caxrass pleaded to Vicari. "It drove me crazy wondering what you were doing those four months..."

"I will. And I'll use Idlewild's address so that you can actually write back."

"Don't forget to come back for our mating ceremony." Xerkisis warned. "I don't want to have to miss it because I'm hunting you down."

"We'll be back before you know it, and you'll wish we were gone so you can have Caxrass to yourself." Zolkor said with a grin.

"If we're gonna go, we should go." Vicari said after observing the sun. Zolkor only nodded.

After bidding one another farewell again, the two began their long trek to the docks. Caxrass didn't move until both their figures had disappeared in the distance. She sighed heavily. "And she's gone again."

Xerkisis smiled down at her. "Come now, love. I'll fix you breakfast."

Caxrass smiled and nodded. She was so lucky to have him.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

MM: Awww, you two are so cute!

Xerkisis & Caxrass: **/blush**

Kawari: I didn't know Iksar could blush!

Vicari: How do you get ramble rights?

Idlewild: She was in the beginning of the story...

Vicari: Oh...right. I forgot.

Kawari: Gee thanks.

Vicari: Hey, all I'm need to do is show up and know my lines. Whatever else happens in the story isn't my concern.

Idlewild: Well, it _is_ your story.

Vicari: Whose side are you on?

Caxrass: Didn't MM already do a story like that?

Xerkisis: Yeah, it was the one with that high-strung High Elf Chick and that Dark Elf Magician guy.

Zolkor: Right...**/confused**

MM: At least someone's paying attention.

Idlewild: And you came up with the whole Hatching Celebration by yourself?

MM: Well yeah. I mean it's often said that Iksar lay their eggs in broods all at the same time. I've heard the term brood-mates all though EQ. So I figured all the eggs must hatch near the same time, and that would be a good way to show the Iksar at their happiest.

Zolkor: Otherwise this fic would've been boring. Oh wait, it still was...

MM: **/glare**

Zolkor: Hey, it's all right. It's not your fault that Iksar celebrations aren't as entertaining as Human celebrations. Cazic knows we're more reserved.

Kawari: What's that supposed to mean?

Idlewild: Hon, don't make the big Iksar Warrior mad.

MM: Good advice.

Caxrass: So what's coming next chapter?

MM: I haven't the slightest of ideas. Probably the Vah Shir. There's a group of funnies I haven't revisited yet.

Xerkisis: You're just trying to make sure there's enough space between Human and Shenna drama.

MM: **/glare**

Xerkisis: ...I never said it was a bad thing.

MM: Whatever. No one's e-mailed me about a group they'd actually like to see up, so I'll just figure it out on my own. See ya'll next month!


	28. Song & Steel

**05-March-2006 **

**Title:** Song and Steel  
**Author: **MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Uh...peril?  
**Feedback:** As long as it's constructive.  
**Characters:** MMC19, MMC20, MMC21, MMC22, MMC50, & MMC51  
**Disclaimers:** EverQuest doesn't belong to me. I'd be slightly richer if it did, and I certainly wouldn't be working. However the story line and characters do belong to me, thank you very much. You may use them only if you ask nicely. Otherwise I might get a bit cranky.

No bandit barns or centaurs were harmed in the making of this chapter.

**Rated PG

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Phew..finally got this one up to par. The non-human races are the most fun to do, but they can also be the most challenging. Also, lots of things have changed in my personal life, but I'm trying to stay committed to the goal that I set. I will try to have an EQ Saga chapter up on the 5th of every month. If not the 5th then the 15th and if not the 15th then the 25th and if not then, well I'd better have it by the 5th of the next month, and it had better be really good. 

So, here's your fix of feline goodness. The Vah Shir are back, and things have changed within the group since we last left them. Along with the introduction of 2 new characters, which creates a whole new dynamic to their story line. Tell me what you think; I live off feed back.

Also, to those of you who've been saying "I have a character that I play if you want to include them". By all means, leave a full description of the character or send me an e-mail if you don't want the whole world to know. Try to include not only looks but personality. If you give me a wood elf and their looks, I'll end up referring to the _EQ Players Guide_ and use their description of general wood elves for your character; but, if you'd rather a more personal touch, give me something to go off of, and they'll be put into the story some how.

Thanks for sticking around you guys. Your reviews is what keeps me writing.

**

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

**

Moirai sneezed as a bead of sweat fell right into her nose. It's a good thing she wasn't the one hunting...Her ears pressed flat back and her eyes narrowed; agitation was one of the least of her woes. She sat upon a large rock somewhere in the Karanas. She was hot, sweaty, tired, and hungry, and put-out that Brrak and Arumubei had disagreed with her plans...three times! 

Tinidril had cleared away the leaf litter and was gathering small stones to ring their camp fire with. The white tigress had bought a new leather tunic and breeches in Freeport. Brrak and Arumubei had already had all leather armor before they left Luclin. Moirai had been lucky to 'acquire' a pair of leather breeches along the way.

So here they were, in the middle of Antonica. She'd originally wanted to go to Velious, but Brrak and Arumubei had protested louder than squabbling human cubs. She had tried that old line about her and Tinidril sneaking off to go on their own; but, that had been ruined when Tinidril gave her a look that clearly stated that she had no intention of trying to get to Velious, with or without a group. Her petition to go to Kunark had been met with equal enthusiasm In fact, now that the guys knew Tinidril wouldn't follow Moirai blindly, they seemed to take pleasure in rubbing her face in it. They were always going out of their way to ask, 'What do you think, Tinidril?'

"In case you hadn't notice, this is a group." Arumubei had said. "If the majority of the group says no go, we don't go. Stop thinking about only yourself!"

The 'group' had opted to visit Erud's Crossing and Odus, to see the original home of their kin and ancestors, the Kera. Moirai didn't see anything particularly exciting about that, but it still enabled her to see the world.

Arumubei came back carrying a hefty load of firewood. He surveyed the campsite, ignoring her pose of sullen indifference, and nodded approvingly.

"We should start a fire. It won't be too much longer before Brrak returns." He murmured, dumping half the wood in the circle Tinidril had made.

"I can take care of that." Tinidril said with a smile. Being a Beastlord, Tinidril had flourished during their travels. She'd always enjoyed her small forays into the out-doors, but she had never ventured more than a day's distance form Shar Vahl. Brrak had taken her under his wing, and the two had actually taken on a vital roll in the group's comfort level (as far as camping and hunting went). As the fire began to blaze, Moirai got even more agitated. In the afternoon heat her coat became quickly soaked with sweat, and this fire wasn't helping things.

"Perhaps we should bathe before Brrak returns..." she suggested. Arumubei said nothing, only looking between the two she-cats. Tinidril's brow drew into a contemplative frown.

"No. I think it would be better if we waited until after the meal. We will have gotten suitably filthy by then." Tinidril said with a slight grin. Moirai noticed a grin tugging at the corners of Arumubei's mouth as well. But he wasn't grinning because on Tinidril's joke; he was grinning because Tinidril had thought for herself. One more shinning example that Tinidril was turning into an upstanding, free-thinking, Beastlord maiden...to them at least. To Moirai, it meant she was loosing her all ready small circle of friends.

Moirai sighed and laid back, her form arching over the rock. "If my fur gets any stickier..."

"You're such a drama-queen." Arumubei announced, receiving a heated glare for the proclamation. "You've sweated while hunting before."

"Bei, females do _not_ sweat. Males sweat; females perspire." Moirai corrected.

He shrugged rolling his chocolate brown eyes. "Whatever. You know what I meant. You've hunted before, and that means you've sweat before."

"Never like this! I'm unused to this heat!"

"We all are." Arumubei pointed out. Indeed they all were fairly well plastered with sweat. Tinidril seemed the least soaked, but that was only because it didn't show as well on her white fur.

Moirai turned her nose up, laying her ears back coolly. "Just because you all enjoy sweating like brutes doesn't mean I should be forced to suffer." Arumubei actually bared his teeth as he growled at her.

"Now, you two. Don't fight." Tinidril interjected matronly as she bustled about to find four big logs for them to sit on. "No one with fur enjoys sweating, Mo. But it is something that must be endured."

Moirai bristled slightly as she was the only one being scolded. Their was silence in the camp till Brrak returned. The large orange and white tiger had a massive buck slung over his shoulder. They may not need to hunt again for a week!

After each had eaten their fill, Brrak studied Tinidril and Moirai. It was a look so analytical, Moirai wasn't sure whether she admired Brrak's will, or was offended that he didn't find anything interesting.

"Why don't you two go and take your bath." He said simply. Moirai had never really liked Brrak as he wasn't her type in the lest, but at that suggestion, she could've submitted to being his mate…at least for one night. Tinidril seemed slightly hesitant about bathing for some reason.

"You're sure? We could help you clean up camp..." She said as she eyed Arumubei. He was dividing the kill into smaller portions and putting them into containers.

"I'm sure. You made camp living, so we'll take care of this. Go one." Brrak said, waving for them to go on.

* * *

While Tinidril swam around in the river, Moirai was perfectly content to simply recline in the water. The black leopard was almost completely submerged save only for her snout. As she was submerged, she heard Tinidril's movements from underwater as she drew closer. 

"Now this is the life." Tinidril murmured as Moirai sat up.

"Hmph. I could think of a few better things."

"Like what?"

"A warm bath maybe?"

Tinidril's face scrunched up in confusion. "You're saying, after all this sweating you would want to sit in a tub of hot water?"

Moirai rolled her golden eyes expressively. "I think it's more the prospect of being in civilization."

Tinidril shook her head. "I've been enjoying this." She said with a contented sigh.

"So I've noticed." Moirai murmured. She glared at the water. Tinidril _was_ changing more and more lately, and she didn't like it at all.

"Why are you so unhappy?" Tinidril asked bluntly.

Moirai shrugged. "Dunno...it's just not how I imagined it, I guess."

"How did you imagine it?" A new voice asked. Even though this new voice was obviously female, both girls still ducked down into the water to better cover themselves.

"Where?" Tinidril spun around, surprised when she found a lilac-eyed, female, cougar Vah Shir crouching on a bolder that was just off the bank of the river...she was practically right next to them. "Holy Cats…I didn't even hear you!" Tinidril breathed.

"Now's _not_ the time to be admiring her!" Moirai bit out. "Who're you, and why are you spying on us?"

The lady cougar grinned and straightened up smoothing out her leather breeches. She was covered in the soft tan armor the Vah Shir were famous for, and Tinidril took special note of the sword belt that ran across her torso. No doubt there was a scabbard lying against her back.

"My name is Hakshi, and I thought I heard people not too far from my camp site talking. If there are wasps in the room, I like to be able to see them." the new-comer announced.

"That's only natural." Tinidril said reasonably with a nod.

"So, where are you camped?" Hakshi asked.

"We—"

"That's not your business." Moirai growled.

Tinidril gave Moirai a reproachful look. "That was impolite." she announced.

"Indeed." Hakshi seconded, looking slightly surprised.

Tinidril sighed at Moirai's sour expression. Sometimes there was just no reasoning with her. "We'd better get back. I don't know if the boys will want to bathe so late, and I certainly don't want to sleep near sweat-soaked males."

"Would you mind if I joined you? Just for an hour or so, that is." Hakshi asked jumping from the bolder to the dry river bank. "Y'see, I usually do my traveling by night, and I've yet to have my breakfast." She explained as Tinidril waded back to the bank. "And I don't often see our people here on the planet."

"We'll have to ask the boys, but I'm sure they won't mind." She said as she blotched off her fur with a towel. If she tried to shake the water out, it would only give her fur the frizzies; so, she'd learned to suppress the impulse.

"Tin, I can't believe you!" Moirai gasped.

"What?"

"Dressing in front of this strange female." Moirai announced aghast.

"I'm sure I don't have anything that will offend her."

"Aye." Hakshi said looking over Tinidril. "And seems to me she has nothing to be ashamed of anyway." Tinidril blushed so deeply it shown through her fur. Hakshi actually smirked again. "If it makes you feel any better, I could close my eyes."

"Ah, no. Thank you though." As a consequence, the two females ended up dressing a bit more quickly than they might have otherwise.

* * *

Arumubei looked over at Brrak after he'd made sure they all had space enough to roll out their bedrolls. The Beastlord still held his taunt stance. A minute ago he had said he thought he'd heard something. But, as neither of them would dare risk walking over to check on the girls (they'd call if they really needed something, after all), the blue-eyed tiger settled for glaring in that direction. 

"I'm beginning to think you're hearing things now, m'friend." Arumubei teased.

Brrak's only reaction was to flick his eyes back at the leopard in a glare. He then resumed glaring towards the river, his tail lashing at his haunches agitatedly. His ears twitched and he let out a rumbling growl to draw Arumubei's attention. Arumubei looked up to find three female figures approaching.

"Well now, what've we here?" Arumubei asked in a cordial manner, secretly assuring himself his dagger was handy.

"Well met, Friends!" Hakshi called warmly.

"Brrak, Arumubei, this is Hakshi." Tinidril said in introduction.

Hakshi bowed with a graceful flourish that seemed natural to her. "Shi for short." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Arumubei nodded politely. "Not to seem rude, but where did you come from?"

Hakshi grinned. "Oh, here and there. I've been traveling for three months now. I realized that I wanted to see the world, and I'd much rather do so rather than only read of it. And you?"

"Much the same." Tinidril confided. "The four of us have been friends for ages, and when the travel bug bit Mo and I, Bei and Brrak couldn't see letting us go on our own."

For a moment a big part of Hakshi seemed far away. "Well, that's nice." She admitted, drawing herself back in. "I, myself, am only passing through. On my way to the North."

"North?" Arumubei asked.

"Aye! I've heard there are dog-men up there that threaten the Humans and Barbarians. I thought it might be interesting to see how they react to a cat-woman." She admitted with a goofy grin.

"We're on our way to Odus." Tinidril announced, glad to have someone else to talk with.

"Well then, I'm glad we could meet before you'd left the continent. You four are the largest group of our kin I've yet to see on the planet!"

"I've noticed that myself." Brrak rumbled.

Hakshi grinned at him. "Now I see why you don't talk much. With a voice like that, you must have to beat the females away!" she announced coyly.

Moirai rolled her eyes as such a misplaced flirt... only to gape in shock as she saw Brrak blushing slightly through his fur! What was it about this female!

"You said you only woke up a little while ago?" Moirai questioned with only a slight tint of growl to her voice.

"Aye..." Hakshi said, confused by Moirai's attitude. "I tend to travel at night to avoid the heat of the day." She elaborated.

"I see the logic in it..." Brrak said with a nod.

Hakshi's nose wrinkled. "Aye, I can see you've been feeling some of that heat."

"Why don't you boys go and wash that stink out of your fur? We'll keep Shi company till she has to go."

"Good idea." Brrak said with a nod as Arumubei sniffed himself self-consciously.

"Holler if you need something." He said. They quickly gathered their things and made their way towards the river.

"Thank you." Tinidril said to Hakshi. "They do their best to stay as clean as possible for our sake, but sometimes they can be stubborn and..."

"They _are_ male." Hakshi said with a shrug as if that explained it all. She smiled and sat on one of the logs around the fire. She fished out some rations from her pack. "So, how long have ya'll been traveling?"

"Oh, just on a week now." Tinidril said pleasantly as she sat cattycorner from Hakshi. "We were never sure where we wanted to go, but we didn't want to be confined to Luclin."

Hakshi nodded as she gnawed at a bit of jerky. "I can understand that. And, as your skills grow, you'll be well-capable of venturing near the more exciting even if slightly less-safe areas of the planet."

"That's the plan...we just wanted to find our place in this wide world..." Tinidril looked over at Moirai. "You're awfully quiet..." she noticed. Moirai was sitting rigidly straight staring down her snout narrowly at Hakshi as the other female ate.

"It's because she doesn't like me." Hakshi commented without looking up.

"Oh no, I'm sure—" Tinidril stopped when she noticed the fur on the back of Mo's neck bristling. "You really don't?"

Moirai only snorted softly and looked away.

"Well, why in the world not?" Tinidril asked confused.

"I thought it might be because I did something inappropriate around your males..." Hakshi volunteered.

"They aren't even _our_ males!" Tinidril exclaimed.

Hakshi looked up. "They aren't?"

"Well, of course not!"

"Sorry...the numbers were even so...I just assumed."

Tinidril nodded but kept looking at Moirai. "So, what is it?" She asked.

"I don't need an excuse not to like someone." Moirai announced.

"Charming." Hakshi muttered, showing the first signs of distaste for Moirai's behavior. She'd been pretty lenient so far, considering that Moirai had been an absolute beast to her. She tried taking into consideration that they had only just met, but she honestly couldn't stand Moirai's stand-offish, snobbery.

"You're behaving like a spoiled cub." Tinidril announced.

"Who is?" Brrak asked as he and Arumubei came back to camp.

"Moirai is." Arumubei announced, as if he'd heard all of their conversation, when in truth he just assumed.

"Oh." Brrak nodded. Moirai humphed, crossing her arms more tightly and looking away.

Hakshi packed up the remained of her breakfast. "Look, I'll just go ahead and set out early."

"You don't have to." Arumubei said giving Moirai a sideways glare.

"It's all right. I can see you're all tired from your journey, and now that I'm fed, I can't wait to start mine." She did seem quite eager. "Good luck to you, friends. I do hope we meet again."

After farewells were exchanged and Hakshi was far enough away, Moirai began to grumble. "Good riddance."

"What is the problem with you lately?" Tinidril asked. She had been delighted to meet one of their kinsmen on the planet. But Moirai had such a terrible attitude about it. It'd be impossible to make new friends if she continued to behave this way.

"She was being a snob." Moirai grumbled petulantly.

"No she wasn't!" Tinidril yelled back, which surprised everyone. Tinidril was usually the quiet, patient one. When the tigress behaved even remotely aggressive, it caught everyone's attention. "You're spoiled!"

"What?" Moirai yelled back standing up. Tinidril stood as well, so that the two were almost nose to nose now.

"You heard me!"

"Um, girls.." Arumubei tried.

"Stay out of this." Tinidril growled. The two males glanced at each other and sat on the other side of the fire...as far away from the females as they could get. Tinidril turned back to glare at Moirai. "We've catered to your every whim!" She reminded. "I never cared that you were poor when we were cubs, I never cared that you were pushy, or arrogant, or selfish! I gave and gave and gave, and I'm sick of you not being considerate of my feelings!" Tinidril practically roared.

"You're head's in the sand! I'm the one here who's had to fight for everything I've wanted!" Moirai bellowed back.

"_I_ gave you my friendship without _any_ price!"

Moirai only snarled and stomped off. Tinidril glared at her retreating back till she was no longer in sight. Then she sat down and stared into the fire balefully.

Brrak looked over at Arumubei and muttered. "Ninny."

"...Ass." Arumubei bit back in the same vein. But their joking didn't even early an ear-twitch from Tinidril.

Brrak sighed deeply and stood before following Moirai.

* * *

Moirai was pacing along the river bank agitatedly. She didn't notice Brrak till she almost ran over him. 

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Just to make sure you don't do something foolish." He replied stoically, reclining back on a stump.

Moirai hissed in annoyance. "I'm not the one being foolish!"

"Oh?"

"No! That Hakshi has just swept in and made everyone think she's wonderful." She announced, resuming her tirade.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Moirai snapped. "It's not as if you all grew up with _her_. It's not as if _you're_ life-long friends and _I'm_ the outsider. But that's what it damn-well looks like!"

"Not from my point of view, but I suppose you're entitled to your opinion." He replied as he inspected a weed that was growing near the rock.

Moirai whirled on him angrily. "If you've come here solely to mock me, then please leave."

He looked up at her unperturbed. "I came because Tinidril would be upset if you wandered off and hurt yourself."

"Ha!" Moirai said stomping a foot and crossing clenching her fists at her side. "I doubt Tinidril would notice if I came back with a leg missing."

"Now you're just being dramatic." Brrak said rolling his eyes. He only received a snort in reply. "No really. You know Tinidril as well as the rest of us. Why do you think she snapped at you tonight?"

"Because of Hakshi showing up and dazzling her. Damn that Bard."

"They only met for a few minutes, and even then, Tinidril doesn't make decisions like that lightly. You're usually the one flying by the seat of your pants and catching your own tail on fire." Moirai growled at him, her golden eyes snapping. "Fine. If you don't want to listen to reason." He said as he stood to make his way back to their camp. "Moirai?"

"What?" She snapped turning her back to him.

He turned back and surveyed her carefully. "Do you want to loose Tinidril?" That certainly made her stop and think. "You two have been friends since you were cubs...if you don't budge on this...you may end up sacrificing the only person who ever liked you for you."

"But..." Moirai turned and looked at him. "You and Arumubei..." She seemed so timid in comparison to her usual behavior.

"The only reason _we_ even met was because Tinidril arranged it. She may be the meeker of us four, but she's the spine that holds us all together." He admitted. "I certainly wouldn't have gone out of my way to meet a pig-headed thing like you."

"Pig-headed?"

"Well, you were. Still are it seems." He observed in that laid-back voice of his. "I would've thought you would've grown out of that by now."

"I'm not pig-headed!"

"You're selfish, conceited, and inconsiderate. You always have been. I always thought that it was because of how you lived before the court took you in.." Moirai winced, and Brrak realized he had indeed hit a nerve. "Is that what it is then? You were denied so much when you were young that you refuse to deny yourself anything now?"

Moirai sighed. "I don't know." She muttered sulkily.

"Of course you do. You of all people should know." He said now turning to face her fully. "Is that it?"

"...When you put it that way...it seems so..."

"Selfish?"

Another heavy sigh. "Yeah..." she admitted.

"That's because it is." Brrak clarified with a nod. "You keep saying how we're all changing so much, but the truth is, we aren't changing that drastically...it's just that you haven't changed at all. You are very selfish, and it hasn't bothered Tinidril at all until tonight. If you continue, you may have every pleasure save true friendship."

"With friends like this..." Moirai grumbled petulantly.

"That's what true friendship is. I know you and Tinidril and Arumubei are my friends because you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me that I'm too antisocial." Brrak said with a begrudged smile. Moirai smiled too. They had been telling him that for years now. "If you weren't really friends, you wouldn't care enough to tell me my faults...you'd just let me make mistakes and keep hurting myself."

Moirai thought that over for a moment...she'd never really considered it that way. She'd always thought the others kept harping on her faults because they couldn't stand them...But it wasn't as if they'd ever abandoned her. Not even now…she had been the one to walk away...not Tinidril.

"You coming back?" Brrak asked, turning back towards their camp.

"Uh...maybe in a little bit. I have some thinking to do." She said almost shyly as she glanced back at the river.

"Fair enough. Goodnight." He said turning to walk away.

"Good night...Hey, Brrak?"

"Yes?"

"...I'm glad we talked...we should do it more often." She said with a small grin.

Brrak shook his head. "I certainly hope this doesn't happen too often." He muttered as he walked back to the fire.

Moirai only smiled.

* * *

The next day was as miserable as the mood the group was traveling with. The heat was blazing, it was humid, Moirai kept feeling nauseous, Arumubei kept sneezing, Tinidril had a terrible rash on her calves, and though he'd never admit it, Brrak had a throbbing headache. 

Moirai still hadn't apologized to Tinidril...When she'd finally returned to the camp that night, Tinidril had been asleep, and Moirai didn't really want to wake her up. At first she thought it might just all blow over. Tinidril would wake up and everything would go back to normal. Then she wouldn't _have_ to apologize...but Tinidril wasn't normal. She was silent, she didn't so much as look at Moirai, and when she did she just glared at her stonily. Moirai just attributed her attitude to the rash...once it was gone, everything would just go back to normal...

"I am _so_ thirsty." Moirai murmured tiredly. "Aren't you guys?" She asked, trying to remember to be considerate of others instead of only focusing on herself.

"Yes...a little." Brrak admitted. "And milk is no good in this weather...besides that, I doubt it would help your stomach."

"I told you we should've taken water with us." Tinidril reminded.

"Yes. I know. We should have. But we didn't. I've heard there are settlements around here full of farmers that are willing to trade. We may be able to get some water..."

"What settlements?" Moirai asked scanning the horizon. "I haven't seen anything for miles."

"Then that just means we must be getting closer." Brrak said.

"Right." Moirai said, her shoulder hunching forward from the tedium.

Silence prevailed for quite a while till Arumubei sneezed loudly several times and shook his head vigorously, as if he could shake off the urges to sneeze. "This is all your fault." He said to Moirai.

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know. But it is." He whined petulantly.

Moirai rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, fine. It's all my fault. Does that make you feel better?"

"...a little."

"Good."

"Who's that?" Brrak said, looking behind them.

"Who's who?" Moirai asked turning and squinting down the road. "Who is that?"

"I don't know..." Arumubei grumbled. "But he's moving a lot faster than us..."

"He certainly is." Tinidril murmured as the figure drew nearer. "Lynx!"

"eh?" Brrak said cocking an ear towards her without taking his eyes off the approaching figure.

"He's a lynx! One of us! A lynx Vah Shir." Tinidril cheered excitedly.

"Don't yell, Tin." Brrak admonished quietly as he rubbed the top of his snout.

"Sorry...Uh." She turned and faced the approaching Lynx. "Hail there." She said cordially. "What errand brings you so far out, friend?"

The lynx stopped and looked at them as though he hadn't even seen them. He had milky white eyes and thick leather armor. His fur was unkempt and slightly matted with sweat.

"I am seeking another one of us..." He said cryptically.

"Oh.." Tinidril said, slightly taken back by his stern manner. "And who is it you're looking for?"

"A female cougar named Hakshi."

"Hakshi?" Tinidril asked looking to the others in concern.

"What do you want with this female?" Moirai asked, poker face firmly sliding into place.

"I will bring her back to Luclin to stand before the Warshadow family. She stole something of great value from their house, and I mean to bring her back to stand trial for such a crime." He announced agitatedly. It was obvious that he wasn't used to having anyone question him for any purpose.

"The Warshadow home?" Tinidril asked, slightly star struck.

"You know them?" Moirai asked.

Tinidril gave her a side-ways glare before addressing the entire group. "They're a very well-to-do family back home; well known for producing some of our greatest Shamans...supposedly related to the line of our Rahj as well..."

Moirai blinked in shock and Brrak grunted.

"She did something to piss off someone that high up?" Arumubei muttered. "Sounds like something Moirai would do."

Moirai glared at him. "Please. I never would've gotten caught." She joked, sticking her nose in the air feigning disdain.

"Cute." Brrak muttered with a half grin.

"You've seen her?" The lynx asked.

"What's your name?" Brrak asked.

"Rolnayn Steelfist." He ground out. "Have you seen her?" He asked again, this time more slowly to emphasize his agitation.

"What proof is there that she did anything wrong?" Arumubei asked. Both Tinidril and Brrak winced and Rolnayn's fur bristled slightly. No one ever questioned a family _that_ influential about things like proof. It was just assumed that they were truthful.

"Lord Hezikia Warshadow swore before our Rahj that this villain had stolen something precious from him." Rolnayn announced with scarcely-contained furry. "Any who would stand in the way of my search would be considered criminals as well."

"Hey there, big boy, don't make promises your ass can't keep." Moirai snapped. "What're you gonna do? Arrest all four of us and bring us back to Shar Vahl?" she asked cockily, knowing he couldn't possibly arrest them _and_ search for his prey. He only growled at her in reply.

"This isn't helping." Brrak announced, giving Moirai a stern look.

"We don't know where she is." Moirai announced raising her nose into the air not feigning disdain at all this time.

Rolnayn growled in response. "But you _have_ seen her."

"We saw her last night." Brrak admitted. "We can't impede an investigation like this." He continued when Moirai and Tinidril turned a questioning glare at him.

"Indeed." Rolnayn said, focusing on Brrak. "Do you know where she was heading?"

"I don't even recall her mentioning that." Brrak replied.

Moirai snickered slightly. "Consider the source. I doubt you even noticed the color of her coat, Brrak." Moirai teased. "She said something about helping the Humans…"

"Yeah..." Arumubei murmured. "She said the humans up north, right?"

"The only major human settlement up north I can think of is Qeynos." Moirai said with a nod.

Rolnayn shook his head in annoyance. "Why would that crazy female go there? She has no business being there."

Brrak looked between the two leopards and then to Tinidril. She did not look happy at all. "Uh...I think I see some farm houses in the distance. Why don't you go and buy us some water, Tinidril?" He asked carefully.

Tinidril sighed and nodded. She couldn't see just standing around and listening to all them cut Hakshi down. "Go ahead and go on without me. I'll meet you in the hills later, if it comes down to it." She grumbled, making her way to where Brrak had pointed.

"Do you want company?" Moirai asked.

"I'll be fine." Tinidril replied without even looking back.

* * *

Tinidril had stalked through the plains quietly. The giant spiders out here weren't vicious at all, so she never even minded seeing them. They weren't that frightening to her...but then she'd grown up on Luclin. Spiders were the least of her fears. And as she was a Beastlord, most creatures just saw her as one of them anyway. 

The little barn Brrak had pointed out seemed so far away, but Tinidril didn't mind. She was glad to have the time to think. She realized that the others weren't really giving all of Hakshi's secrets away. Hakshi had mentioned the Gnolls and the Barbarians, and they hadn't told that annoying male that much. He still had his work cut out for him if he really wanted to catch her...but that question kept popping up. Was he in the right at all? Sure, Hakshi had appeared seemingly out of nowhere (quite a feet for a Bard), and she had kept her origins quite the mystery...but that didn't mean she was guilty of theft. And even Rolnayn couldn't show any more proof than Lord Warshadow's word. She shook her head and tried to make herself more companionable as she approached the barn.

"Hello there. Is anyone here?" she called out. She could smell sweat, dirt and metal. All things she would consider a part of a human-run farm. She caught a faint whispering sound, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. "Hello?" she called out again.

Look out!" the distant call made Tinidril ready her staff, and in just enough time. A young human woman jumped out of the barn jabbing a dagger right towards Tinidril.

"What do you mean by this!" Tinidril asked knocking the girl away with her staff.

"Over-sized beast!" Tinidril whirled and dodged a human man as he swung a scimitar at her.

"I only came to trade with you!" Tinidril cried out.

"They're Bandits!" Tinidril looked around for the one who'd warned her and her eyes widened when she saw Hakshi on the back of a centaur charging right for the barn. The centaur skidded to a halt, letting his hind quarters fly out, and Hakshi leapt at just that momentum using the momentum to jump farther. The cougar landed right next to the young woman who'd first attacked Tinidril and bashed her on the back of the head with the hilt of her sword.

Tinidril cried out in pain as the man with the scimitar cast a flame spell on her. The fire rolled around her torso, and sent shockwaves through the rest of her body. Using her distraction to his advantage, the man swung at her left foot, knocking her down flat. She heard Hakshi start to sing, and the Bard barreled into the human man, driving him away from the prone Tinidril with an unnatural strength. Hakshi jumped back, just as the centaur cast a bolt of lightning spell. The lightning struck the man, sending him flying into the shabby barn he used as a hide out.

"Gravolet, help me!" Hakshi called as she ran over to Tinidril.

"Is he...?" Tinidril began, surprised at how painful it was just to speak.

"Shh, now. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Tinidril groggily opened her eyes when she began to feel damp. There was shade directly over her, but dim light was filtering in from her right. 

"Waking up?" Hakshi asked. Tinidril tilted her head back to find the cougar sitting beside her head.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Not much more than a lean-to really. It's one of Gravolet's places."

"This thing is someone's home?"

"He's a centaur, Tinidril. They don't do well in enclosed spaces. Or at least, none of them have ever stayed in such a place long enough to find out." Hakshi looked Tinidril over carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Tinidril said with a groan as she sat up. "But otherwise all right. Are we very close to Qeynos?"

"No." Hakshi said shaking her head. "In fact we're deeper in the Karanas. Gravolet and his people are very suspicious of outsiders, especially humans. They never go anywhere near the human city."

"But I thought you said you were heading for the hills...towards Blackburrow?"

"I was. Then I was attacked by those bandits. Sprained my wrist pretty badly too. Gravolet helped me out of that jam. They'd caught him and stuck him in the stables. When I saw they had him, I fought to free him instead of fighting the bandits and saving myself. He returned the favor and got us both out of there. We went back to kill them once he'd tended to my wrist. He won't risk there being a bandit camp this close to where his people roam."

Tinidril nodded. "Where is he now?"

"Informing the herd. They still don't trust me enough to bring me into anything like that."

"I see." As she tried to roll onto her side, she noticed the bandages around her legs. "What's this?" She asked.

"Gravolet and his people are very good herbalist. He recognized the rash that was on you and gave me some salve to rub on it. I wrapped bandages around your legs to keep the salve from getting rubbed off or dirty."

"Oh..." Tinidril considered the situation and decided to trust her instincts. "We met another Vah Shir named Rolnayn. He says he's looking for you."

"So, his name's Rolnayn huh?"

"You knew he was following you?" Tinidril asked, her ears twitching expressively.

"Yeah. I usually keep myself a day ahead of him. He's caught me off guard twice, and I don't like that to happen too often."

"He says you're a thief."

"What?" This time Hakshi's lilac eyes flickered with anger.

"He said he was sent by the Warshadow home to search for you because you stole something from them."

Complete and utter shock registered on the other Vah Shir's face before she turned and stared at the misty rain that was falling on the ground. Pain and resignation was all that was left to her manner now.

"So...that's why he's been following me."

"You mean you didn't know?"

Hakshi shook her head. "I asked him once...when he first caught me. He only said, 'You know what you've done' and wouldn't say anymore."

"...But. It's not true right? I mean, you haven't stolen anything. Especially not from a family that prestigious..."

Hakshi scoffed. "Not in the way their implying." she admitted.

"I'm really getting sick of these half-assed answers." Tinidril griped.

Hakshi released a deep sigh. "I didn't take anything from my parents, Tinidril."

"You—You're parents?" Tinidril asked confused.

"They wanted me to be a Shaman...But my heart was elsewhere. I ran away from home. So, I did take something away from them, but I never really stole from them. All the things that I have with me are things I earned."

There was a long pause as Tinidril considered this. She surveyed the female in front of her and considered everything she knew. Hakshi didn't seem dishonest...but neither did Rolnayn. On the other hand, Hakshi seemed capable of thinking for herself, while Rolnayn was quite content to take what everyone else said to heart without considering something like evidence.

"I'm sorry." Tinidril said sincerely. "For ...well, everything I suppose." Hakshi smiled at her then turned her attention back to the now steadily fall rain. The two females just sat there for a while, listening to the thunder in peace.

* * *

Moirai paced near one of the human guard towers in the Qeynos hills. It had been an hour, and still no sign of Tinidril. She knew that Tinidril was still upset with her, but it wasn't like the Beastlord to make everyone worry. Even Arumubei and Brrak seemed slightly more anxious now. 

"Something's wrong." Moirai muttered.

"Don't assume the worst." Rolnayn grumbled.

"Fine. Something's not right." She corrected.

"It is entirely possible that your friend passed us up and has gone on to wherever it was you were heading. We were moving quite slowly after all." Rolnayn reminded, giving Moirai a hard glare. She had been the one who slowed them down with her belly-aching.

"It's just not like her." Moirai said worriedly.

"Mo's right. Tinidril would've waited for us for days if she would've had to." Brrak said with a nod.

"Well, can you think of any other reason?" Rolnayn asked agitatedly. "She probably got tired of waiting for us and went on to the city for shelter. Anyone with a bit of sense would seek shelter from this storm."

"No." Arumubei chimed in, matching Rolnayn's brisk tone. "Don't assume you know everything about everything. Tinidril would never leave us for something as trivial and inconstant as the weather."

Rolnayn's fur stood on end. "Well, I can't wait any longer. I'm heading on to the city."

"You do that!" Moirai spat, glaring daggers at his retreating back. "Arrogant, pushy, snob." She muttered.

"Though it does beg the question: what should we do now?" Arumubei asked.

"We sit here and wait for Tinidril." Moirai said matter-of-factly.

"Moirai's right. If we keep moving around, we're sure to miss one another." Brrak said with a nod.

"Did you just agree with me?" Moirai asked, faking shock.

"Do not grow accustomed to it." Brrak joked back.

"And now he shows a humorous side of himself that we've never seen before..." Moirai drawled out.

"Still, if she doesn't show in the next couple of days, I say we split up and see if she's in Qeynos or still back on the plains..." Arumubei said.

"We'll have that as a reserve plan. But till then, we wait." Brrak said.

* * *

"So, you told him I was headed towards Qeynos?" Hakshi asked. They'd just said good by the Gravolet and his herd. The herd had thanked them for vanquishing the bandits and given them enough food for a week. 

"Yes. We said you were going to help the humans in the north."

"And let him believe whatever he wanted to believe. That's great." Hakshi said with a smile. "Well, we can't go to Qeynos now. I know a short cut to Black Burrow though. It'll be a little harder to manage with the terrain, but we're Vah Shir. We'll survive."

"I'm not so sure I should go with you...We were headed for Odus."

"If I know that arrogant Warrior, he'll force your friends to accompany him or threaten to charge them as criminals. They'll be in Qeynos too. Once we hit the hills, you can head back to the city and rejoin them."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tinidril said with a smile.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

Hakshi: Thus concludes the story of my big debut!

Moirai: This wasn't all about you.

Hakshi: No, I was just the best part.

Moirai: **/glare**

Arumubei: She was in all the better parts if you ask me.

Moirai: No one asked you!

Tinidril: Hakshi _was_ more fun than you this episode…

Moirai: Yeah, but I was more of the meat of the story!

Brrak: Meat?

Moirai: Yeah! I was the backbone of the story!

Rolnayn: Um…

Moirai: Shut up, no one likes you anyway. **/grumble grumble**

Rolnayn: **/shrugs**

Hakshi: Wait a second...**/looks around**…where's our mediator?

Brrak: You mean MM?

Hakshi: Yeah...shouldn't she be here?

Brrak: Oh she's here. **/point to sofa**

MM: **/snore**

Hakshi: O.O I always thought she had a more active role in this section...

Tinidril: She usually does...butshe's just started a new job...she's working about 40 hours a week now...

Hakshi: Really?

Arumubei: **/nods** Yup. And she's been trying to redesign her web site.

Hakshi: That's true...

Moirai: And she keeps trying to write this story...and a few others...

Hakshi: wow...

Rolnayn: No wonder she's always tired.

Moirai: How do you know she's always tired?

Rolnayn: She just always seems tuckered out.

Moirai:...right...

Hakshi: Are you upset that he's more observant than you?

Moirai: No! Why would I be?

Hakshi: **/grin** You're always upset that I'm more entertaining than you!

Moirai: Don't make me laugh!

Tinidril: Am I the only mature female here?

Hakshi: I'm mature when I need to be. But the story's over. Time to head to margarita-ville!

Moirai:...at last we agree on something.

Brrak: We can't go anywhere till we finish the ramble.

Moirai: He's right...what else needs to be said?

Rolnayn: We need to give a tiny hint about the next chapter and then say 'stay tuned' or 'see you next month' or something. It's what MM always does.

Arumubei: ...wait...what's happening in the next chapter?

Moirai: Beats the heck outta me.

Tinidril: I don't really know either.

Brrak: It's a safe bet that it'll either be about Shenna or Bijo...

Rolnayn: Probably Bijo in Freeport because she has more written up on that right?

Brrak: True. And it's a lot of ground to cover as far as the character story goes...

Rolnayn: Right. But there's a lot coming up for Shenna too.

Brrak: True. She just has more written on Bijo at this time.

Rolnayn: Well she should considering she's been writing it since late last year.

Brrak: Yeah...I remember her writing some of it when she was with her Mom when they had to go to an eye doctor, and that was at least in September of last year I believe.

Tinidril, Hakshi, Moirai & Arumubei: **/blink**

Brrak: Honestly, you guys...

Rolnayn: Don't any of you pay attention?

Hakshi: It's not like it's our problem.

Moirai: Right. Anyway, if it were really important, you guys would tell me about it.

Brrak: And I suppose if we told you to read a book you'd do that too.

Moirai: **/glare**

Tinidril: I just forgot about it. Things have been crazy up here after all.

Arumubei: That's the advantage of being one of the quiet ones, I suppose. You catch the things that others miss.

Hakshi: Ok, this ramble is turning into a discussion...

Rolnayn: **/mutter** and we can't have that.

Hakshi: **/glare**

Tinidril: So, it'll be Shenna or Bijo next time?

Brrak: Possibly. She may just change the next chapter or put it off because we left her out of this...

Arumubei: Whatever. We've done the ramble, let's go.

Hakshi: All right! Party time!

Brrak: **/to Rolnayn** How do we put up with them?

Rolnayn: **/sighs** It's beyond me.

Tinidril: See ya'll next month **/waves**

MM: **/snore**


	29. Vicious Triangle

**4-April-06 **

**Title:** Vicious Triangle  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Almost 10,000 words...you've been warned.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's constructive ;)  
**Characters:** MMC03, MMC14, MMC33, MMC45, & MMC46  
**Disclaimers:** I own my own characters from EQ and nothing else. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.

I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. Since there so much in this chapter, I'd like to elaborate on the disclaimer. I don't own Lucan D'lere, Cain Darkmoore, Tholius Quey, Valeron Dushire, or any other guild masters of Freeport. Neither do I own their guilds (ohh, the power…). All references to Freeport and Norrath are also not mine. They can all be found in the EverQuest Role-Playing Game book "Realms of Norrath: Freeport". I've just taken liberties with them because...well the story wouldn't be as interesting without them. Besides, it's fun.

No horses were psychologically damaged during the making of this chapter...

**Rated: PG **

* * *

**Author's Note:** In celebration of the special 2 disc collector's edition of **The Chronicles of Narnia - The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe** (which, I've already preordered). Hope ya'll enjoy this lil' story which will end up being really really big...just consider it part one in the Bijo Saga. 

Once again, if you have characters that you don't mind me using, send me a _full_ characters description (name, age, race, class, the way they look, act, weapons, clothes, and tics...generally anything you feel is relevant to the character). 'Cuz...if I don't know what your character's like it's hard to include them. And I'd hate the idea of misrepresenting your character. So send a full description and I'll include them whenever I can. If I should use your character in any chapter of the story, I will send you a copy of the chapter before it is put to Because I don't want to take liberties with _your_ character and you disapprove.

Now that that's over, enjoy!

* * *

**

  
Chapter 29

**

* * *

Bijo quietly walked through the streets of Freeport. The more she saw the degraded city the more she felt like weeping. Her eyes stopped on a small boy cloaked so that no one could see his face. His entire body seemed to shake from want of food. Bijo knelt by his side startling him slightly. 

"Are you hungry?" she asked gently. The boy stared at her for a moment and then looked away. Bijo blinked in shocked confusion.

"The lady asked you a question, boy." Bijo turned to the owner of the gruff voice, fully intending to assure him she could handle this on her own. Her words died as she recognized him. The knight from the day before...when had it been?

The boy looked at the warrior who'd obviously decided to become Bijo's guardian angel and then looked back to Bijo.

"I'm starving, ma'am." The boy said dejectedly. Bijo pulled out her pack.

"Would you like a sandwich?" she asked, pulling a rather thickly stuffed sandwich from her pack. The boy's eyes widened and he looked from the sandwich to Bijo then back to the sandwich.

"...what do I have to do?" he asked. She smiled, extending it towards him.

"Nothing. Just take it." The boy extended his own hands slowly, as if he was afraid the sandwich would disappear. Then he practically snatched the sandwich away from her, immediately tearing into it.

"Watch your manners, boy!" the Knight chided stepping forward. Bijo held up a hand with what could've been a motherly indulgent smile.

"It's alright, see?" she wiggled her fingers. "No fingers missing." She turned her attention back to the boy. "Though you should eat slower. No one will take that from you, and you don't want to choke on it. Slow down and enjoy it." The boy slowed down, but whether that was because he wanted to listen to Bijo or because of the glare he was getting from the Knight, who could truly tell? "There now, much better." Bijo brought her largest back pack in front of her and rummaged through it. She eventually pulled out a canister of ice cold milk. "Here. Have a bit to wash it down." The boy reached out and took the glass, more carefully this time, and took a few gulps.

"You'd best be thanking the lady, boy." The knight said.

"Thank me?" Bijo asked. "For this little morsel?" Both the Knight and the boy looked at the sandwich, stuffed so full the boy was having trouble keeping it together. "Please! At my home, I cook splendid meals. This isn't anything really."

"Your house sounds nice..." the boy said. "...wish I had one..." he added none too subtly. The Knight chuckled.

"As do I."

"Well...I can't do much for you, Sir." Bijo said to the Knight. "However, it is awfully lonesome in that big house all by myself..." Bijo snapped her fingers. "I've an idea. You can come and live with me." She said to the boy. "But don't think that means life will get easy." She added. "In return for providing you with food, shelter, and a bed of your own, you'll be required to help me keep my home up." The boy looked at her skeptically.

"I...uh...I'll have to think on it."

"Think on it!" the knight blurted as though the boy were mad.

"That's the mark of a wise man." Bijo reminded. "When you find your answer, find me. I'm always coming through here around noon and sunset." The boy nodded and began gathering up the remains of the sandwich. Bijo reached out and placed the sandwich in a handkerchief and wrapped it up. Then she placed the meal and the remainder of milk in the bag she'd pulled out. Then she handed the boy the bag. The boy stared at the bag for a while before taking it carefully and scuffling away silently.

"You know you'll probably never see that boy again." The Knight started. Bijo shrugged turning to face him.

"I've done all I can do. If he decides to live with me, I won't be so lonely and if he doesn't...well, at least I know he's had one good meal. The rest of the decision making is his now." Bijo said walking past him.

"On your way home?" The knight asked.

"Indeed I am."

"May I escort you there?"

"There's no need for you to go out of your way..."

"Please, M'lady. It would make me feel better to know you're safe."

Bijo smiled indulgently again. "If it means so much to you..." The Knight nodded and offered Bijo his arm. She took it allowing him to lead.

"I assume you live upon the Hill." The Knight began.

"On the outskirts yes, quite close to the Temple of Marr."

"I see. You know it's dangerous walking through Dockside alone. Especially at this hour." Bijo chortled.

"Sir, this is Freeport. It's dangerous anywhere no matter what the hour."

"I suppose..." Bijo could feel the Knight tense up slightly as they entered the Market district.

_'Warrior's instinct perhaps.'_ Bijo thought in admiration. _'I wonder if someone's watching us...'_ She looked away from him to the streets; what she saw shocked her. There wasn't a soul on the street that _wasn't_ watching them! She felt herself shrink slightly against him.

"Are you all right?" The Knight asked politely.

"A bit self conscious I suppose. I've never had so many people watching me...I hate being the center of attention..."

He smiled down at her. "Nothing to worry about. You know, I don't believe you've ever told me your name." The Knight said suddenly, obviously trying to put her more at ease. She smiled at the thought.

"I am Bijo Truelight, though you seem to have forgotten that you've not shared your name with me either."

"So it would seem." The Knight said simply looking away.

Bijo chuckled. "I believe this is the part where you tell me your name."

The Knight shrugged. "Perhaps another time."

"Ah, I see." Bijo said slowly. "You just want me to keep referring to you as my guardian." She saw a smug smirk turn upon his lips.

"If only. No, I confess, if you truly knew my name..." He paused and shook his head. Bijo waited patiently for him to finish.

"It's simply that if you knew his name you'd no long want his company." Bijo turned to see that the speaker was Warlord Cain Darkmoore. If the Knight escorting her had tensed up when they entered the Market district it had been nothing compared to his state now.

"Good evening, Lord Darkmoore. It's a pleasure to see you away from the temple." Bijo knew the guild master of the Steel Warriors only from his reputation and the loose alliance with the Knights of Truth. She saw him a few times with Grand Marshall Valeron Dushire.

Lord Darkmoore seemed to ignore her polite words, fixing her companion with a venomous glare. "Do you have any idea who you're with?" He said at last. Bijo fought the urge to glare at him..was he _trying_ to make her feel like a child?

Bijo shook her head. "No. We did meet yesterday, but I never did get his name." Darkmoore smirked in a manner that certainly wasn't humorous.

"This isn't any of your affair, Darkmoore." The Knight ground out evenly.

"Perhaps not directly, but I make a point of it to look after the High Priest's pupils as he looks after mine. Were he here, I think he'd be very upset over this situation."

"It is not what it seems."

"Would someone please tell me what it seems like? Or do the two of you intend to glare at each other till one bursts into a pile of ashes?" Bijo asked.

Darkmoore smirked again. "The man you're casually strolling around with is none other than Sir Lucan D'lere." He announced. Bijo looked between them two of them and sighed.

"That explains a lot. No wonder you two don't get on well." The two men stared at her in wide-eyed shock. "What? Afraid I'd shriek and faint with fright? Sorry, but I'm not the flighty type. Now, if we're done here, we can be on our way." Sir Lucan stumbled a bit as Bijo pulled him away from Lord Darkmoore. She needed to separate these two as soon as possible. Honestly, sometimes dealing with men was about as bad as dealing with undisciplined five year-olds.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Darkmoore asked.

"Of course I heard you. Everyone on the street did as well. However, Sir Lucan offered to walk me home, and thanks to your rude interruption, dusk has all ready passed us."

"After knowing who he is, how can you want him to know where you live?"

Bijo stopped where she was and turned on heel, marching up to stand toe-to-toe with this arrogant man. "All I see are a couple of Marr's children gone astray." Her eyes hardened as her tone became firmer. "Sir Lucan was right; this isn't your affair. I'm not your pupil, and you're not my guild master. If you were, you would know me better." With that Bijo returned to Sir Lucan's side.

"I _will_ be telling the Grand Marshall and Master Quey about this." Darkmoore announced evenly.

"You've no need." Bijo said. "I'll be telling him myself tomorrow morning."

"You intend to tell your guild master at the temple about this?" Sir Lucan asked, seeming confused.

"Of course. I always tell Master Quey everything. He's like a second father to me." Bijo informed.

"You're confusing, woman." Lord Darkmoore muttered.

"I suppose it's my fault that you're confused." Bijo said in a firm, almost angry tone. "Or perhaps your Warlord god has blinded you with arrogance and petty grudges. It must be so, otherwise why would you have such trouble recognizing unselfish love?" With that Bijo and Sir Lucan left a stunned Cain Darkmoore for the Hill. Once they were far enough away, Sir Lucan spoke.

"What did you mean by unselfish love?" He asked uncertainly.

"I told you before." Bijo reminded. "I'm not called to be anyone's judge. My purpose is simply to love those who need me. I don't intend to say anything you've said to me to anyone else as it's only for my ears, and I intend to keep anything I hear at the temple in confidence. It's not as though my motives were deceitful or that I'm profiting from this friendship. I'm merely offering it."

"And just like the street urchins, it's my choice whether or not to take it." He said nodding.

Bijo smiled. "At least you have a choice." She reminded. "This is my home." She said pointing to the doorway. "I'd invite you inside, but—"

"I understand." He said with a smile. "It wouldn't do to be keeping such company at this time of the evening...it might cast more doubts your way."

"Master Quey knows and has faith in me. I doubt he'd behave the way Lord Darkmoore did." Bijo said, still mystified by the Warlord's behavior.

"Thank you anyway."

"Goodnight, Sir Lucan."

"Goodnight, Lady Truelight." He said, inclining his head in a slight bow. Bijo quietly shut the door and released a heavy sigh. What type of mess had she gone and jumped into?

* * *

Bijo entered the temple of Marr an hour after sun rise. As usual, she took her time to enjoy the splendor of the day and the temple. She admired the flower beds as she passed through the courtyards. Breathed deeply upon entering the library. She found she actually enjoyed the small of all these leather bound books, even if they were old. Not five minutes after she'd entered the temple she was approached by one of the temple's younger apprentices. 

"The High Priest wishes to see you right away." She announced. Bijo nodded and headed for the meditation area she knew Master Quey would be in. She took a seat quietly behind him.

"Good to see you're still with us." Master Quey said.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

She heard his gentle chuckle. "When one in is a constant state of prayer, one needs interruptions from time to time." He said as he turned to face her. "Your life seems to be becoming quiet adventurous."

"Master?" Bijo asked, her smile fading in her confusion.

"Oh? Haven't you heard the stories?" Bijo shook her head. "It seems you're going to betray the temple to Sir Lucan D'lere and his Militia." Master Quey said amused. Bijo, on the other hand, was somewhat less than amused.

"What! Ohh! That man!" She yelled jumping to her feet, beginning to rampage back and forth. Master Quey outright laughed at her reaction. "How can you take this so lightly, Master? That insufferable _Warlord_ is trying it discredit my reputation and trust with you!"

"It is not the claim, my child, but how that claim was made."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night Lord Darkmoore came in here chomping at the bit, just as you are. And he most agitatedly told us of your willingly being with Sir Lucan." Bijo rolled her eyes.

"If he was as vocal as he'd been yesterday, then I don't doubt the rumors have spread around the entire temple." Bijo muttered.

"Once he'd left, Lord Valeron remarked that he'd never seen Lord Darkmoore worked up so." He paused motioning for her to take her seat again, and she did. "And then I tell you this, and I see you worked up so...like you've never been before."

Bijo sighed. "I am sorry, Master. It seems I've more to learn in the way of patients and tolerance than I'd thought."

"And it seems Lord Darkmoore is certainly willing to give you training for it." He announced with a smirk.

Bijo smiled. "I still don't see what amused you so."

"Your reaction to each other." Bijo blinked still confused. "You've seen Lord Darkmoore around haven't you?" Bijo nodded. "But only recently has he taken interest in not only the Paladins but the Clerics of Marr as well."

"Such an alliance would be good for our order." Bijo thought out loud then winced. "And then I come along and aggravate him."

"Well, yes, I suppose the alliance would be good; and true, your behavior probably didn't help in any way, but that's not what I was getting to." Bijo shut her mouth firmly and resolved to let him continue. "Did you ever wonder why he's suddenly so interested in our order?"

"Who knows why men do the things they do?"

"Indeed." Master Quey nodded. "Perhaps a bit of hinting will shed the right type of light on this subject. But first, my dear, you must know that men are nowhere near as strong as they seem." Bijo nodded. "All right. Knowing that let's take the scene yesterday and put it into a different context. Perhaps when Lord Darkmoore saw you walking with Sir Lucan, he didn't simply see a Cleric with the head of the Militia. Perhaps he saw you with a man. A man he knows is an enemy of our order and no doubt a personal rival of his own. And you were walking arm in arm...not to mention that declaration of love you threw at him..."

"But why am I so important? He's only seen me less than a handful of times. I doubt he even knows my name."

"Ah, but he does know your name. Your full name to boot. And that handful of times he's seen you has been most recently and quiet frequent."

"I still don't understand why I'm so important to the state of Freeport and the Steel Warriors."

"Perhaps you're not important to Freeport or the Steel Warriors. Perhaps you're important to Lord Darkmoore."

Bijo's brow furrowed in confusion. "My father didn't have any connections to the Steel Warriors that I know of..."

Master Quey shook his head. "Once again, you're thinking too large. It's not your father, it's not our order, it's not the militia, it's not Freeport, or the Steel Warriors. It's you. That is where his interests lie." Bijo's mouth hung open for quite some time as her mind processed what her master had just said. Her mouth worked a few times, but still only strangled sounds came out. Master Quey began to chuckle again.

"N-no...You're not suggesting..."

"It does put a bit more sense into his behavior." Master Quey reasoned. "Do you remember when I introduced the two of you?"

"Yes, it was only a few nights ago."

"Actually it may've been more than a week ago..." Master Quey corrected with a smirk. He knew well that Bijo had trouble remembering exact dates.

"Oh...well, Anyway...You and I had just met up after I'd spent too much time in our library, and it was dark outside so you decided to walk me home...We bumped into Grand Marshall Valeron while he was walking with Lord Darkmoore..."

"And the moment you were in your home, he wanted to know exactly who you were...the next day he came to me offering friendship. He's since stopped by regularly, never for a particular reason, and always asking about you..." Master Quey smiled. "As indirectly as possible."

Bijo's voice now took on a high pitch she'd never even heard before. "But...B-but I..."

"Now, child, calm yourself. I'm not telling you this as an ultimatum...I'm simply trying to show you his feelings. If you know how he feels, you may be able to prevent future disputes."

"Things are becoming so confusing lately." Bijo said wearily.

"How so, child?"

"My fears for my sister have escalated recently..."

"Young Idlewild? We've always prayed she'd see the light..."

"Yes. And then the issue with my cousin—" her voice cracked with the emotion, and Master Quey nodded sympathetically to spare her from going on. "And now this dispute between Sir Lucan and Lord Darkmoore, and me being the cause of it." Bijo shook her head near tears. "I just never meant to be the source of such trouble..."

"Oh, now, my dear, you're not trouble." Master Quey soothed. "You're motives are completely pure."

"You don't even know my motives." Bijo reminded.

"No. But I know you. To you, Sir Lucan is just like every other man who's lost his way. And you probably only meant to show him the goddess's love through your own actions."

Bijo nodded. "I never meant to offend Lord Darkmoore...I had no idea..."

"That he would even care." Master Quey nodded.

"But I can't choose between the two if Sir Lucan has done nothing wrong with my sight that can be proven...I'm not called to be anyone's judge."

Master Quey nodded. "Learn from what you've experienced, dear. But remember to move on."

Bijo nodded.

* * *

Bijo sighed as she walked through Dockside once again. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sir Lucan since he walked her home. She suspected Lord Darkmoore had something to do with that. Perhaps it was time she had a talk with Lord Darkmoore. She was an adult after all, and as such was perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Feelings or no, he should know her motives, and if she explained it he might not be as upset. 

She made her way over to the Warriors guild —a beautiful, marble building near Freeport's West entrance called the Bunker—and began searching for him. She found him going over basic form with a few beginners. She almost shrieked when she felt something soft, fuzzy and slightly moist rub against her neck. She relaxed when she saw it was just a horse. Though why a horse had been tied up out here, she did not know. She began rubbing its nose and ears to pass the time and eventually her entire attention was wrapped up in the animal.

"That's Terran." Lord Darkmoore's deep voice startled her and she jumped slightly clinging to the horses snout to steady herself. She released a breath as she turned to face him. Great Marr, when had she turned into such a silly mouse? Perhaps it had something to do with all those closest to her up and abandoning her without warning. She sighed and pushed that thought train back.

"You startled me." She announced needlessly.

"Really?" He asked somewhat sarcastically, noting her state had been quite obvious.

"Lord Darkmoore, I've been meaning to talk to you about—"

"Don't bother."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"You've probably come to apologize, and I—"

"I would not apologize to you if you were Mithaniel Marr himself...which you are obviously not." She said, neither venomously nor sarcastically; it was a simple statement. She did have to smile at his chagrin expression. "As much as I enjoy these verbal barbs we've begun regularly throwing at each other, I actually have a purpose in coming. You see, Master Quey voiced a concern for my walking with Sir Lucan through the Dock and Market districts. I explained to him, as I'm explaining to you, that there is no relationship between he and I; Sir Lucan simply voiced a concern for my safety, and insisted upon walking me home. I'd only met him the day before, and he never told me his name."

"So...you honestly had no idea who you were with?" Lord Darkmoore asked perplexed.

"I did ask him for his name while we were walking, and he grew uncomfortable...I was content to go on not knowing if that was what he preferred."

"...So, you were allowing a total stranger to walk you home? By Zek, woman, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Oh please! Sir Lucan was only voicing concern for my safety, which is more than anyone else has done."

"I believe the concern with D'lere _was_ a concern for your safety."

"I suppose that's how you warriors do things; complaining about what bothers you."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"In the words of my father, 'If you don't like how the job's bein' done, you do it.'" There was a very long pause as Lord Darkmoore contemplated this. He folded his arms and began scratching his chin, making noises that resembled 'Uh huh' and 'oh I see' in common speech.

"So, what you're saying is...since I don't like the prospect of Sir Lucan protecting you, _I_ should protect you." Bijo blinked as she re-thought her words.

_'Is that what I said?'_ she wondered momentarily.

"...No. I—"

"That's what you said." He announced.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh? Well, what did you mean?"

"...Quit complaining unless you yourself are willing to do something to fix the problem..." she paraphrased.

"Well, as I see it the problem is Sir Lucan D'lere is walking around with you on his arm. So, if the problem is your safety and protection then the only thing to do is protect you myself."

"...But Sir Lucan hasn't done anything wrong." When Bijo saw the look of shocked anger cross Lord Darkmoore's face she realized she'd choose her words poorly. "I mean, in walking me to my home...He's only seeing to my safety."

Lord Darkmoore shook his head. "Well, perhaps, but I don't see Sir Lucan's interest in you as a good thing."

"But it is!" He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Don't you see? In showing a desire to protect me, Sir Lucan is doing something he hasn't done in years. He's showing concern for someone other than himself."

"I don't believe he's concerned for your good."

"Oh yes! You think he's just using me as a tool to over throw the Clerics and Paladins. How brilliant of him to use the least of their own order against them."

"That and other things..." he murmured mysteriously.

Bijo scowled momentarily. "What other things?"

"If you don't know, I'm not about to stick my foot in my mouth trying to explain it."

Bijo gave a long-suffering sigh. "We have a serious problem with our communication, you and I."

"Quite." Bijo made a face as the horse behind her began nibbling at her hair.

"My hair is not hay." She announced. Lord Darkmoore gave her a strange look till she motioned to the horse.

"...He probably just likes the smell and feel of it..." he said.

"Indeed. He's only been nibbling on my neck half the after noon."

"...Damned lucky animal." The mutter caught her quite off guard and all she could really do was stare at Lord Darkmoore in astonishment. He grinned boyishly and shrugged.

"...Do all men view woman as a potential conquest?" She asked. She wasn't accusing or irritated, merely curious. He chuckled a bit nervously.

"No. Your Master Quey obviously does not. However, I find a certain type of woman does tend to appeal to me." A moment of clarity hit Bijo and the words were out of her mouth before she'd thought them over.

"Is that what bothers you so much abut my being with Sir Lucan? You think I appeal to him?" A look passed over Lord Darkmoore's face as if he'd swallowed something he rather would've spit out.

"The idea that he could defile something so pure puts quite a bitter taste in my mouth." Bijo felt her cheeks burn in a blush. She tried to hide it by nuzzling her cheek against Teran's snout.

"I hate to disillusion you, but I am not 'so pure'. I have many faults. That's why I don't judge people...if you're going to see the world in back and white, you must first take a good long look at yourself to see you possess no shades of gray." She sighed. "I've got a long way to go." Lord Darkmoore surprised her by nodding.

"We all do." He admitted. Finally! Something they agreed on.

"I should be heading home..." she said as she noticed the sun's position.

"I'll walk you home."

Bijo grinned. "Wouldn't that seem inappropriate?" She teased. At first he shook his head but he pretended to think.

"Well then, how about I ride you home?"

Bijo stared at him, unable to actually grasp what he was asking. "…I beg your pardon?"

"On the horse? You do want to ride him don't you?" he said motioning to her quadruped admirer. Bijo suddenly felt a wave of insecurity.

"But...but I can't ride..." she said eyeing her boots timidly.

"Then, I'll teach you."

"Really?" she asked, the beginnings of a smile forming on her lips. She'd secretly always wanted to learn how to ride.

He nodded. "Of course. And if you're serious about learning we can set up riding lessons through the week."

"That would be wonderful!"

"Alright then; it's set. Let me show you how to mount." He brought the horse around so that its right side was against the building. "It's customary to mount from the left side. And normally you put the reins on the horn, then cover them with one hand, and put the other hand on the back of the seat. Usually you just put your foot in the stirrup and swing-er over, but since this is your first time, I'll assist you up." True to his word, he hunched down and made a step for her with both hands. She put her foot carefully in his hands and he helped to hoist her up.

"The stirrups are a little long..." she commented. They hung below her feet and she couldn't really get her feet into them.

"That's ok, they're adjustable. Just put your legs forward so I can..." he trailed off staring at the stirrups then up at her.

"What?" She asked.

"...Do you trust me?"

There was a pause before Bijo replied. "...Yes."

Lord Darkmoore smiled, nodding. "Good to see you thinking about that first." He said with a grin. And before she could reply, he'd put his foot in the stirrup and mounted up. There was room enough so that it wasn't uncomfortable, but even so, Bijo could feel all the muscles in his body as he moved. Her momentary shock had caused a lapse in her ability to speak properly.

"...Are you sure the horse can support us both?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. And this way, it'll be easier to teach you the basics." She could hear the grin in his voice without having to look at him. He proceeded to explain the proper sitting position and went on to explain the reins. "Now, you can hold them with both hands – one in each – but I prefer using only one. Besides it frees up the other hand so that it can be used for other purposes. Such as..." she felt said other hand slide securely across her waste. "...making sure you're safe."

"I am absolutely sure this is inappropriate..."

"Well, one inappropriate can cancel out another."

"Or it'll just make me look easy."

"You worry too much."

"Oh, so it's ok to be inappropriate with you but not Sir Lucan?" Bijo tried.

"I have a respectable reputation; no one knows where the inappropriate with him would lead to." And as if that finalized the conversation, Lord Darkmoore pressed his heels in and the horse began walking. Bijo sighed and slumped slightly. This confounded man really was hard to predict.

"You will be the one taking responsibility for this." She announced.

"Of course. It was my idea."

"Hmph. I'm sure if I say that to Master Quey he'll understand." Bijo grumbled sarcastically. She was becoming a bit better at sarcasm...before long she'd be just like Idlewild...perish the thought.

"Honestly, woman, you worry too much and over the wrong things no less."

"My name, Lord Darkmoore, is Bijo Truelight, not woman. And whether you choose to believe it or not, _I_ will be the one reprimanded for this."

"If it even comes up, you mean. And if it does, I will take full responsibility. The way I see it, this is a very good idea. I'm seeing to your safety and teaching you the basics of riding. Therefore, you, Lady Truelight, are worrying overly much." Bijo sighed again.

"Impossible man." She murmured.

"We've already gone over the name issue, Bijo." He murmured in her ear. "Although in our current situation you could get away with calling me Cain." His warm breath tickled her neck slightly and all at once, Bijo tensed a little, realizing their position, his proximity, and she suddenly became extremely aware of his arm around her waste. What had she gotten herself into now?

"I suppose you say that to all the ladies who weasel you into riding lessons." She bit out nervously. He backed off slightly and she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"No." He said began quietly. "Just one...who seems to have hair that feels and smells incredible." And Bijo reached another level on the tension meter. But even so, Master Quey's words echoed in her mind. They had spoken much on the issue and it always came back to Lord Darkmoore's feelings.

_"Bijo dear, it is quite likely that Lord Darkmoore is more concerned over you than he's willing to let on and is hiding it behind his gruff exterior." _

"I don't understand why he'd be concerned over me, and why he feels the need to hide it. I don't understand why he doesn't just say these things to me plainly." Bijo had said confused. Master Quey had chuckled indulgently.

"My dear, not everyone is as enlightened as we are here. Not everyone realizes that truth is a great part of valor...he's trying to communicate with you the only way he knows." There was a pause as Bijo thought about that. "The only way you will ever be able to understand all this is if you understand Lord Darkmoore's feelings on the matter..."

That had been the end of the conversation. But certainly, Lord Darkmoore couldn't be jealous of Sir Lucan...He couldn't be interested in her; he didn't even know her! And besides all that, who was she among such people? She was just a simple Cleric of Erollisi Marr. Certainly Warlord Cain Darkmoore, leader of the Warrior's Guild of Freeport, had more important things to occupy his time.

"Lady Bijo?" Bijo blinked back to the present.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was wondering if you had enough to weave a shirt for me..." Bijo looked over her shoulder at him confused. "Wool that is. You're mind was far off gathering wool..." Bijo chuckled at the joke, shaking her head.

"I was only thinking."

"What about?" he inquired.

"...It doesn't matter."

"It does. What about?" His tone had softened slightly, making the question more personal in a way. It also bared a gentleness she hadn't heard before...he wasn't teasing, or bickering with her now. He was just asking with a general interest.

"...how foolish I am."

"You aren't foolish. Why do you say that?"

"I suppose because I thought that walking with Sir Lucan wouldn't cause any trouble...that no one would really care. I guess I just assumed it would only affect me..." This time she felt _him_ tense slightly.

"I suppose it was arrogant of me to stick my nose in..." he admitted. Bijo smiled. Why was it so hard for men to admit that they might be at fault?

"You were only concerned for me...though your manner of approach could've been better." She sighed and thought out what she would say next. "I'm not the best fighter in the world...but I can become quite testy when I feel I can aid someone who's being wronged..."

"You aren't weak, Bijo..." Bijo simply shrugged. He'd learn eventually that she was hard on herself for a reason. "You know, you have a true horse-man's seat. Or in this case, horse-woman's seat."

"...Why do you say that?"

"Well, this entire time, even while you were day dreaming, you've been sitting upright and moving with the horse. Would you like to try out the reins?"

"Really?" Bijo asked with child-like delight.

"Of course. It will make it easier to get to your house if you can guide the horse yourself." As Bijo looked over her shoulder at him, she was a bit unnerved by his grin...It was then she began to wonder...hadn't Master Quey said that Lord Darkmoore had been with them when they'd escorted her home once? If that was true, then he should know the way to her house.

"I thought you knew the way to my house..."

"Do I?"

"Weren't you with Master Quey when he escorted me home not but two weeks ago?" Bijo asked slightly suspicious. She knew the answer to that already, but his reply would be what tipped the scales. He chortled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid you have just learned another one of my dreadful secrets, M'lady. I have a terrible memory, and that was some time ago. I'm uncertain that I remember the way." He said innocently. Too innocently.

"Uh huh..." Bijo drawled out uncertainly. What was he up to now?

"Oh, seriously now, it will be good practice for you." She couldn't argue with that. She relaxed a bit when he halted the horse and the arm around her waste came forward to direct her hands. He showed her the proper grip and explained the different signals to her.

"Now, do you understand?" He asked her.

Bijo went over a mental check-list and nodded carefully. "I think so."

"Good. I'll just be back here relaxing if you need me." And to Bijo's horror, both arms slipped snugly around her waste as Lord Darkmoore half embraced her, his chin resting gently against the back of her shoulder.

"You...are one crafty, conniving, sneaky... man." she announced.

"What?" he announced innocently. "I'm just making sure I don't fall off." Bijo shook her head.

"Men are so incorrigible." She muttered, squeezing the horse with her legs brusquely. Teran semi-lurched forward as his walking pace sped up slightly, but he didn't exactly enter a trot.

"Honestly, Lady Bijo, you need to relax more. You'll upset the horse if you're too tense."

"This horse wouldn't be upset by a tsunami." She felt as well as heard his chuckling.

"Perhaps." He said, leaning forward slightly to rest his chin fully on her shoulder.

Bijo seemed to only be concerned with directing the horse, but inside she felt almost sick. This could not possibly be seemly. Should she reprimand him for his behavior? But once again, she was just a simple Cleric! Who was she to reprimand _him_? But only yesterday he was accusing her of having improper relations with Sir Lucan when he was only walking her home, and now anyone on the streets who saw them would no doubt think the same of them. She sighed heavily berating herself for her lack of knowledge. But there were no classes or lessons on this. The only way to gain knowledge was through experience...and Bijo had no experience in this area. Even the well-mannered men who served at the temple baffled her at times.

"Lady Bijo?"

"Yes?"

"You're awfully quiet..."

"...I'm wool-gathering."

"Indeed...care to share?"

"No."

"Come now, Bijo, what's bothering you?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"I wouldn't." Bijo thought she'd never been happier to see her own home, small and plain though it was.

"It doesn't matter. We're here." She announced as the horse stopped by her door. She heard him sigh as he dismounted.

"I know it's unusual, but since you can't really reach the stirrups, swing your other leg forward and over the horse's head and I'll help you down." Bijo did so, only to feel worse when Lord Darkmoore's hands fastened onto her hips so that he could ease her down. The ultimate down-side was that he refused to release her... Now she found herself between Lord Darkmoore and the horse. "Now...what's bothering you?" Bijo looked away, unable to bear his gaze. It was almost as if he could see her entirely whether she wanted him to or not. It made her feel insecure...naked almost. Her stomach flip-flopped and her chest constricted at the very thought.

"Please, let go, Lord—"

"Cain." He insisted.

She sighed and peeked up at him, feeling like a naughty child. "Please let go, Cain..."

He sighed and released her, but he didn't step back. "I'm not letting _this_ go, Bijo. Something's really bothering you, and I would like to know what it is." She dared to look up at him and swallowed hard.

"Well, so would I." She said before storming past him and into her own house. She shut the door and leaned back against it with a sigh. What was _wrong_ with her?

* * *

Bijo swallowed hard as she headed towards the other side of Freeport. Her usual habits kept her towards the east side of Freeport, but after what had happened yesterday, she felt drawn back to the Bunker. The Bunker was not too far from the arena, and Bijo hated the arena...but it hadn't stopped her from going yesterday...and she still felt compelled to work things out with Cain after her abrupt behavior yesterday. 

She found a man (high-ranking Warrior by his looks) standing just outside the Bunker. "Excuse me?" she asked, sounding terribly timid. "Could you tell me where I could find Lord Darkmoore?"

The man eyed her and nodded. "He's over at the forge just outside the stables. Don't expect to get much out of him, though. He's been working since sunup like a man possessed."

Bijo nodded and smiled. "Thank you." Maybe it wasn't a good time...but she hated putting things off. Swallowing her anxiety, Bijo made for the stables. The rhythmic clang of iron against iron signaled exactly where he was. As he did seem quite busy, Bijo stood by Teran who was tied up to the hitching post outside. The horse seemed surprised yet pleased to see her.

Absently petting Teran in greeting, Bijo couldn't help but be slightly fascinated by the fluid movements of Cain's muscles as he swung the heavy hammer against the blade and anvil. He was bared from the waste up, a slick sheen of sweat covering his torso, proving he had indeed been busy for quite some time. He looked slightly overheated as well.

He eyed the blade and nodded before sticking it a barrel full of water to cool it. Bijo couldn't help but notice his accelerated breathing. She went through her backpack and pulled out a cooled container of water. She offered it to him, and he took it, only noticing the water, not the one giving it to him.

"Thank you." He murmured after taking a long drink. He didn't notice her till he went to hand the water back. "...Bijo?" he said questioningly.

"...Lord Darkmoore." She said looking at the ground. He sighed and eyed her cautiously.

"I didn't think I'd see you today...why are you here?"

"I came to apologize..." she said at last. He stared at her incredulously. "I had no right to be so rude to you..."

"Bijo...if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. Have you spoken with Master Quey this morning?"

Bijo shook her head feeling guilty all over again. "I've been very busy this morning..."

"Well, he damn-near burned my ears off last night."

Bijo cocked her head to the side in astonishment. Her mouth worked soundlessly before her brain could command her vocal cords. "But...but what is he upset with you for?"

"I received the most heated lecture concerning my 'rakish behavior'."

"Your behavior?"

"Bijo, I told you, I'm the one who was responsible." She shook her head and sighed. "Everyone knows you; they know how kind and pure you are...they all understand that if anything happened that seemed inappropriate, it was not your idea."

"Oh..."

"So..." he began trying to appear unconcerned. "You still want those riding lessons?"

She smiled and pointed at him as if he were a naughty child. "No funny business."

"Of course not. I don't know if my ears could withstand another lecture."

* * *

Tiaret was dreaming. Not so much a dream, but some strange vision that had taken her sleeping mind three nights now. 

In this mysterious vision, she saw the sun blazing own against the desert. Through the desert ran a small, brown coyote. It was leaner than other coyotes she'd seen, and thus it challenged itself more so that it could compete with the larger predators that shared it's territory. The brown coyote was female and small in size, but it's size gave it an advantage of great spread. She ran across the desert, outrunning any hare, wolf, or puma it happened upon.

Then, one evening, the coyote discovered a large burrow beneath the great rocks that marked the borders of the desert. Nose and ears twitching, the coyote entered the darkened burrow. Sounds of other canine creatures floated to the coyote's ears as she passed through the burrow.

On the other side, the coyote was shocked to find a land as barren and perilous as he own, but this land was covered in snow. The coyote ventured forth, but couldn't find her way back! Every time she sniffed the wind her nose went numb. Finally, the little brown coyote collapsed from the cold.

White-furred wolves approached and stared at the fallen coyote. They didn't growl or bear their teeth, but their body language made it evident that they didn't like the coyote being there. And, while none stepped forward to claim her life, they made it clear she didn't belong and they didn't want her there. They certainly seemed willing to let nature do what it willed with her.

Then, the wolves looked up and parted, allowing a greater animal leeway. A great male polar bear lumbered forward. His ice-blue eyes surveyed the wolves and the coyote. At his steely glare, the wolves slunk away. The massive beast took the coyote in his mouth and carried her to his lair.

Tiaret always felt a sense of dread and fear. Surely this great beast would make a meal of the little coyote. But the polar bear laid the coyote down at the far side of his dean, and lay down next to her, blocking the wind. The polar bear's warmth soon brought the little coyote around.

Upon waking, the little coyote received a bath and a meal the polar bear had hunted. After a bit of tentative uneasiness, the little coyote and polar bear became fast friends. They did all things together, helping one another for the pleasure of helping.

But when the coyote was strong enough, it returned to the desert. After a time had passed, it was surprised to see the polar bear. The other predators thought it strange, but they didn't dare convey that directly.

The entire dream had always been feelings and images; but in the end, Tiaret heard the polar bear as if it were speaking to the coyote...

"I won't leave you, and I won't fail you."

* * *

Tiaret woke once again in the wilderness. Coagin was guarding the fire. She rose and grabbed her hair brush. 

"You alright?" Coagin asked as she approached. So, he _had_ noticed her heavy breaths...

She nodded, brushing her hair into three straight sections. "I'm fine...it's just this dream." Coagin nodded in understanding. He was the only one she had confided in when it came to her visions.

"It is a peculiar situation."

"How soon till sun rise?" Tiaret asked, not really wanting to discuss it.

"Not long. Why?"

Tiaret grunted as she adjusted her braid tightly. "I was hoping we might get a chance to wash." At Coagin's grin she continued. "My hair is becoming unmanageable. I need to wash it."

"We'll stop this afternoon before we make camp tonight...by then we'll have reached the Karanas. It'll be cooler at nights there."

Tiaret nodded. "Acceptable." She said. "Have the others complained much?"

"No, actually. Sometimes Aiineko seems to be wilting, but she just continues on. Eurekain has been behaving as if nothing bothers her at all."

"She's probably too excited about the prospect of seeing Idlewild..."

Coagin nodded. "Is she always so goal-oriented?"

"She's fiercely protective of loved ones..." Tiaret shrugged. "Why?"

Coagin turned back to the fire. "It's an admirable trait...even in a caster."

Tiaret raised an eyebrow in question. "Admirable how?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Never mind."

Tiaret grunted again. "'Never mind' my ass."

"It's nothing."

"Well it'd better be. This is a mercy mission, and I'm not on it to play chaperone."

"No one's saying you have to."

"If you're 'admirable' is the type of admirable I'm thinking, then I'll have to." Tiaret said crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Besides, if someone doesn't, her dad'd kill you."

Coagin chuckled lightly shaking his head. "I assure you, old friend, I've no hidden agenda on this trip of ours. Although I'm beginning to worry about you."

"You don't have to."

"You rarely have repetitive visions for no reason. And ones that bother you this much...well..." he let that sentence hang.

"I'll handle it." Tiaret said looking away, and Coagin dropped the subject. "D'you hear something?" She asked quietly. His eyes scanned the brush around them before he nodded. It sounded like someone was approaching them.

"Good morning." Aiineko called as she drew nearer, the two monks releasing a breath.

"Where've you been?" Tiaret asked.

"Getting water." She said motioning to the four canteens she had slung about her. "I figured the sooner we boil this, the sooner we can head out." Something in the way she was behaving was slightly off...Aiineko always seemed so cheerful, even bubbly to a certain degree. She almost seemed depressed...Tiaret attributed it to her waking up earlier than usual and getting the water...but she'd have to keep a close on her just in case it was something else.

"That was well thought of." Coagin said with a smile as he took two of the canteens from her.

"Thanks. Shall I go and wake Eurekain?"

Tiaret nodded. "Sure, we'll get started here." She and Coagin exchanged a look only the two of them understood as the caster walked away.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Aiineko called as she crouched down near Eurekain.

"Sleeping who?" Eurekain asked.

"Well...you're sleeping and you're beautiful, I figured it fit well enough." Aiineko replied with a shrug.

Eurekain sat up and stretched her arms above her head, bending backward slightly and arching her back. "Do we need to get water?"

"Nope. I already took care of that."

Eurekain smirked. "You know, you're probably going to have to do a lot more than that if you wanna catch his eye." She murmured.

Aiineko scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, as if that Monk could compare to my true love." She said loftily.

Eurekain eyed her suspiciously. "And why is this the first time I'm hearing of this?"

"Well, I hardly had time to tell you before we left." Aiineko reminded. "Now hurry up. We need to get moving."

"Wait! You have to tell me about this mysterious love of yours!" Eurekain whispered frantically.

"It's hardly the time, ya'know." Aiineko grunted. "Maybe later though..."

"Hmm...well, all right. But I'll hold you to that." Eurekain said standing up.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Coagin teased with a smile.

"Very funny. I know I sleep hard, but I don't quite compare to the dead, thank you very much." She said disdainfully.

"How far do you think we'll get today?" Aiineko asked, smiling in her usual radiant manner. Another look passed between the two Monks before Coagin answered.

"We should reach the Karanas today."

"Is it just me, or are we moving really slow?" Eurekain asked.

"We're proceeding cautiously." Tiaret corrected. "None of us have ever really crossed the continent."

"Aii did." Eurekain said.

"Really?" Coagin asked, generally interested.

"Yeah, but that was in a large caravan a long time ago. And even then, we had to go slow to make sure we avoided bandits." She said with a shrug. "And Daddy wouldn't let me get out of the damn wagon to actually see where we were going. He's always been over-protective."

"I thought you said you didn't have anyone that'd care about if you were gone.." Tiaret said.

"They're much more interested in my potential than me, I assure you." Aiineko said as she turned to watch the sun rise. This caused yet another mysterious exchange between the Monks.

"So, the Karanas, huh? I've heard so much about them." Eurekain said trailing off into thought.

"Do you think we'll see a Gryphon?" Aiineko asked excitedly.

"I certainly hope not." Coagin grumbled good-naturedly.

"Should I gather up some fire wood?" Eurekain asked. Tiaret looked to Coagin and raised an eye brow.

"Sure." He said hading the canteens to Tiaret. "I'll go with you."

"You know just because I'm a caster doesn't mean I'm inherently weak." She said with a smile.

"True, but it's always good practice to travel in groups, even if it is just a group of two." After they'd wandered a bit farther away, Coagin decided to ask Eurekain what Tiaret and he had talked about. "By the way...have you noticed if Aiineko's acting a bit differently?"

Eurekain looked over at him. "Not really...why?"

He shrugged and resumed picking up sticks. "She just seems a bit more...deflated whenever you're not around, or when she thinks no one's really paying attention."

"It's probably just the trip wearing on her...not to mention her family situation."

"I've noticed she doesn't enjoy talking about that much."

Eurekain nodded. "I never really cared who her parents were, and that's why we became such good friends. She's a lot more selfless than others think, she just hides the real her behind a posh exterior."

"Kind of like you hide behind the "I'm fine" exterior?" he questioned with a grin.

She glared at him. "I _am_ fine."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

"...well, maybe a bit anxious." She admitted. "I've never really been in a group before. It's almost thrilling to travel like this, but then I have to remind myself this situation isn't supposed to be thrilling." She looked over at him feeling a bit guilty. "Is it wrong that I'm actually enjoying the trip, when I'm really supposed to be doing this for Idlewild's sake?"

He smiled. "I've never known there to be anything wrong with enjoying good company...Quellious knows the situation could be reversed. It's never wrong to look at the good in the situation." He reminded.

She nodded. "I suppose so." She took a deep breath, relishing the fresh air. "It's the most curious feeling though...it's like, I can't wait to get there, but I know I'll hate it when the journey's over."

"I'm sure your cousin will be happy to see you too."

"What do you think will happen when this is all over?"

Coagin shrugged. "I know you have business in Qeynos...Tiaret has mentioned something about visiting the north."

"Really?" that was certainly something she never would've guessed.

"Yes...but don't say I told you. I have the feeling she didn't want that to be widely known."

"Why?'

He shrugged again. "Maybe it's because she feels an obligation to stay with you, and maybe you're not the only one feeling a bit guilty for wanting for something that wasn't planned in the group."

Eurekain thought on that and nodded. It did make sense. Tiaret's sense of loyalty often got in the way of her doing things she wanted. "Well...we'll just have to figure out a way to set her at ease then, wont we?"

"Since when are you and I conspirators?" Coagin asked with a playful grin.

"You know you love conspiring with me." She flirted, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

* * *

**:End Ramble:**

MM: Phew! Man! How long have I been working on this chapter!

Eurekain: Forever.

Bijo: Yeah. Forever.

MM: Stop exaggerating.

Tiaret: It certainly felt like forever.

Aiineko: I'm just glad we finally made another appearance.

Coagin: Yes. We struck out and then...nothing.

Eurekain: Yeah! It's like we're just wondering around in the wilderness or something.

Bijo: **/grumbles** Serves you right.

MM: Now, now. Everyone gets what they deserve. The group will face adversity if only because of the way they snuck away.

Group: **/looks guilty**

Bijo: Good.

MM: And Bijo will be rewarded for her steadfast faith.

Bijo: ...when you say rewarded...

Eurekain: Hehe...if only we could all have a tall, muscled, sexy warlords fighting over us as our rewards.

Aiineko: Indeed. **/pines**

Bijo: **/wobbles and turns the color of boiled lobster**

Coagin: I don't really care for warlords... **/grin**

Eurekain: You don't count.

Tiaret: You're the only guy here...

Coagin: I don't mind estrogen.

MM: …that's a good thing, I guess.

Eurekain: Wait a sec! What's this thing about Aiineko's 'true love' that was thrown in there?

Aiineko: **/blushes and waves her off** Oh-ho-ho! It's nothing, really!

Eurekain: Why do I not believe you?

MM: Experience?

Coagin: Indeed...

Tiaret: **/looks around** What happened to Bijo?

Eurekain: Oh, she fainted **/points to the couch where Bijo's feet are sticking up in the air**.

Aiineko: So...who's gonna get Bijo? Lucan or Cain? Or someone completely different? Or no one!

MM: I don't have to tell you that -.-

Aiineko: Cruel...

Eurekain: And don't think this means I'm forgetting about that 'true love' you mentioned.

MM: All will reveal itself in time, na no da. So stick around. See ya'll next month!


	30. Concerning Elves

**5-May-06**

**Title:** Concerning Elves...  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Some language…not much.  
**Feedback:** As long as it's constructive ;)  
**Characters:** BSGC03, BSGC01, BSGC02, MMC02, MMC06, MMC07, MMC09  
**Disclaimers:** EverQuest doesn't belong to me. I'd be slightly richer if it did, and I certainly wouldn't be working. However the story line and characters do belong to me, thank you very much. You may use them only if you ask nicely. Otherwise I might get a bit cranky. Leander, Qinelwen, and Adelina are all my Twin's characters.

No Wasp Drones were harmed during the making of this chapter. We just stole their jelly albeit discretely.

**Rated: PG**

* * *

**Author's Note:** WhooHoo! Chapter 30! All right. Who know this story would actually last this long? And we're going back to the Feydark, baby. Just a little check-in with the elves. There's a lot of fun, a little mystery, and a little background in this chapter. Plus, we introduce Adelina! 

Also, is anyone else thinking the character numbers thing isn't working? I mean there are just too many characters to give them all numbers, right? So would people like it better if under **Characters**,I put the names of the characters I'm using? Just a thought.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Yajuu sighed as she surveyed the two backpacks. She'd gathered food, water, some milk, and even a bit of wine to take to Zeresh. Everyone knew Zeresh was an Enchanter; few understood how reclusive she was, and how much she hated being in towns. Yajuu had taken it upon herself to gather the supplies the dark elf would need. 

Nodding in approval, Yajuu carefully took the two backpacks and made her way to the lift. On the way she was given every type of strange look by her neighbors. People with bulging backpacks were usually coming to Kelethin to sell. Here she was loading up and leaving.

"Going on a long trip?" a familiar voice asked. Yajuu stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Leander." She said with a smile.

"Quite a load you're carrying there." He observed. "Need some help?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Going on a camping trip?"

"Something like that..."

"You're not going on your own are you?" he asked showing slight concern.

"No. I'm meeting a friend for a picnic. I'm in charge of food." She said looking away. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, even though it was partially true.

"Uh huh…" he said sounding suspicious. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves." He said as he hit the lift operator, bringing the lift up. Yajuu smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." He nodded, and let her get on. She touched down and was thankful that the lift wasn't too crowded. She made her way down the road at an easy pace so as not to drop anything. She was so focused on getting where she was going, she didn't notice the golden-furred wolf following her not 20 paces behind.

* * *

"Zeresh, you here?" Yajuu sang out as she climbed the front steps.

"Oh, Yajuu." Zeresh murmured as she turned from her cleaning.

"I brought you some more provisions." Yajuu announced needlessly. After setting the bags down, Yajuu surveyed the little cabin. Zeresh had done some serious cleaning...the dust had been cleared out and things were arranged neatly. Zeresh had tucked the mattress Meiz and Galveira had brought in the corner, the table and chares were arranged on the opposite side of the house while the stackable cabinets Yajuu had brought lined the walls. Somehow, even with all this new stuff, Zeresh had managed to make the cabin less claustrophobic.

"Wow...the place is coming along nicely." Yajuu observed.

"Thanks. You didn't have any trouble bringing this, did you?"

"Compared to the cabinets, this was a breeze." Yajuu paused considering what she'd just said. "Meiz and Gally must've had a time of it when they brought the mattress and other bedding."

Zeresh chuckled. "They said they earned plenty of stares. When asked, Galveira would claim she was only helping Meiz help her family in Kelethin." Zeresh recalled as she pulled out a nearby chair, and sat down. "People now admire Galveira for remaining faithful in her friendship, and they shake their heads at Meiz for her infatuation with the FeirDal."

"Could you imagine their reaction if they found out those two were helping a TeirDal instead of a FeirDal?" Zeresh only cringed in reply. "Where's Jadeen?"

"She's staying with Galveira for a while. This place is cramped with both of us living here. Besides, she has issues with tight spaces."

"Guess it's really good Galveira has such a big, empty house then."

"Yes. And Jay seemed pretty excited about seeing the KoadaDal city."

"I'm afraid Felwithe has lost most of its majesty in my eyes."

"Oh?" Zeresh asked, slightly surprised. Yajuu was an optimistic elf. When she viewed something negatively, that generally meant there wasn't any hope for it.

"The city alone is beautiful enough, but the people have a way of making others uncomfortable. The marble halls have quite a cold shoulder effect, if you get my meaning."

"I see." Zeresh murmured. "I'm glad that we're all friends." She said after a time. "I never knew there was such goodness among the high elves...I mean..." She paused, trying to think out what she was trying to say. "That is to say, I knew they were good...but I always thought that their goodness would always keep them my enemies..."

Yajuu smiled. "You're glad that there are some among them who know humility and sympathy as well as goodness." She said with a smile.

"Yes. That's it." Zeresh said with an easy smile. "Did you know that 'Meiz' isn't actually Meiz's name? It's her nickname."

"I had no idea...everyone just calls her Meiz so easily...What's her full name?"

Zeresh shrugged. "I don't really know. Galveira was threatening to call her by it, though she almost burst into flames for the mere suggestion." Zeresh shook her head and smiled. "We had a very good visit when they came by. I'm surprised at how easy it is to talk to them..."

"Yeah, most KoadaDal seem unapproachable." There was a pause before Yajuu continued almost uncertainly. "Did they tell you?..About Vanlar, that is."

Zeresh nodded. "They did. The only thing I can think of now, is to stay put. If we both keep moving, we'll never find one another." She sighed worriedly. "The upside to staying put is the prospect of being found...the down side to staying put...is the prospect of being found."

"That's...slightly confusing."

"One way or another, someone's going to find me. Whether it's Vanlar...or maybe even one of your kin that won't take too kindly to my presence in Greater Fey...that's the frightening concept."

"Ah...I see." Yajuu paused for a moment as she thought that over. "I'll always stand by you, though...no matter what."

Zeresh paused as that registered. "That is reassuring." She murmured with a comforted smile.

* * *

After a small visit and a final check to see that Zeresh had all the supplies she'd need, Yajuu began the trek back to Kelethin. The sun though low was still up. She walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the beauty of nature surrounding her, but stopped just short of the path to Kelethin when she noticed a wolf walking upon the hill. It walked before her and sat down staring right at her. It was just sitting there staring at her levelly as if it knew her somehow...it was a remarkably beautiful wolf, with golden fur and deep brown eyes. Most of the wolves here were black-furred or very dark brown.

Yajuu stopped so as not to crowd the animal and smiled. "Hello there." She said amazedly. Surely an animal with such an odd pigment to their fur would be wary of anyone approaching them...the unnatural color would've made it stand out, and thus it would've learned to be careful.

"Hello yourself." It replied. She gasped as the wolf came closer and began to shift till...

"Leander!" He smirked at her, though she found something completely unsettling about said smirk. "How-...you-I…I didn't...Wha..."

"You're eloquence rivals your beauty, M'lady." Leander said, his grin deepening.

Yajuu's mouth dropped open, then firmly closed while she collected herself. "I wasn't aware that you were capable of taking wolf form." She announced at last.

"Truly?" he asked with fake innocence. She glared at him icily. "It seems there are many things that we do not know about each other." He said casually strolling down the hill and farther away from the road. "For instance? What would a loyal FeirDal be doing associating themselves with a TeirDal in the middle of Greater Faydark?"

Once again Yajuu's mouth worked soundlessly, which of course, if you have a mouth is not what its purpose is for. Mouths are meant for communicating, after all. If ones mouth communicates well, and yet it does not make sound, then what good is having the mouth other than an extra hole in one's face? Then again, if one did not have a mouth it would be awfully hard when it came to eating.

"I can explain." She croaked out finally.

"I certainly hope so." Leander ground out, and Yajuu really became worried. This wasn't the Leander that she was used to at all.

"Leander, really! It's nothing bad..." He arched a disbelieving eyebrow at her. "...Zeresh is only...seeking sanctuary from her people." She figured that was the best way to put it. She did not want to have to tell the entire story to Leander. Especially not here, not this way.

"Seeking sanctuary?" She didn't miss the suspiciousness in his tone.

"H-Her father attacked her, and...she ran away." Yajuu explained, her voice almost squeaking. She hated it when her emotions made her sound hysterical. "She's been roaming all over Norrath for so long, and her brother and mother are so worried and..." How could she make him understand? "She's my friend."

Leander eyed her and released a sigh. "Dammit, Yajuu."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just explain that to me before? Honestly, woman. Who in their right mind would believe a woman would be carrying two backpacks worth of provision on a picnic?"

"...These are Zeresh's secrets...And she's a very shy person. I don't want everyone knowing her business. Besides, could you imagine the backlash from everyone knowing?"

"You don't _have_ to tell everyone. I only want you to be honest with _me_. And besides, they're your secrets as well now considering that you're the one having to keep them." He sighed and shook his head. "I've spent my entire life defending our forest from our enemies, and you give me a heart attack by being friends with one of them."

"Zeresh isn't our enemy." Yajuu reminded, this time more firmly. "And once I tell her about you, I'm sure she wouldn't be at all opposed to meeting you...Please, just don't be angry with me..."

He shook his head, the edges of his mouth tugging into a smirk. "How can I be angry when you're giving me that _look_?" he asked, almost annoyed. She smiled.

"Come on...walk me home, and I'll fix you dinner. We can talk all about it there...just not out here. Some of the trees have ears, or so I'm told."

He arched an eyebrow. "Dinner, huh?" She nodded. He shrugged. "Well, if that's the best you can do..." he teased.

"I'll make you eat those words, Ranger!"

* * *

Meiz and Galveira emerged from the tunnel leading from Felwithe to the Grater Faydark in the normal cool manner. Meiz nodded to the two guards who she actually didn't know in the slightest, but it was her habit; as if to thank them in a small way for their protection. As they began walking towards the trail that led to Kelethin, Meiz grumbled good-naturedly.

"Someone really ought to clean up this place." And let loose a powerful fire spell, causing a nearby wasp drone to flutter, buzz, and die.

"Why do you always do that?" Galveira asked with a slight grin. "No matter how old we get, you always feel a need to kill wasps."

Meiz smiled as she fished a small jar of royal jelly from the corpse. "They make wonderful jelly." She offered, holding up the said jelly. "Besides that, it makes me feel awfully nostalgic."

Galveira rolled her eyes shaking her head as they began walking again. "Here we are, two noble maidens of Felwithe, and we're the local exterminators."

"I'm the local exterminator." Meiz reminded. "You just stand there watching, shaking your head."

The two settled in for a quiet - or sometimes not so quiet - walk to Kelethin to see Yajuu. They would see how she was doing, and then visit with Zeresh. It had become a habit after Yajuu told them of her 'near disaster' as she'd put it. The other two, Meiz especially, found the story almost delightful. Meiz could just picture Yajuu being confronted by Leander, and then her having to fess up to what was really going on. Galveira had been a bit bristled about the whole situation, but as far as Meiz was concerned, the more reliable people they let in on the situation the better. This was something very important, and she knew the women couldn't do it all. Strong women always needed a male support here and there before conquering the world after all.

The sound of hurried footsteps behind them made Meiz prepare to turn, but before she could she felt a slight push from behind. She and Galveira parted as a young high elf woman vaulted through them.

"Well, of all the-" Galveira was beginning before an even grater shock followed. For following this young she-elf was a frazzled looking Qinelwen.

"You come back here, young lady!" he was shouting as he passed them. "My apologies!" he yelled back to them, not even noticing who they were.

Meiz cocked her head to the side in confusion and stared ahead. She turned to Galveira who was pointing in their direction disbelievingly. Galveira looked at Meiz and the two High elves traded a confused look.

"You don't think..."

"Was that just..."

They looked at each other again and shook their heads.

"This world is getting stranger and stranger." Galveira muttered.

"Indeed." Meiz murmured, still captivated by what she'd seen. She'd never thought of Qinelwen as the type to actually physically chase a young woman, much less threaten one. She felt a slight, irrational surge of jealousy, and an even more powerful surge of curiosity.

"Where do you suppose she was running to?" Galveira asked, also slightly curious.

"Away from Qin, that's for sure."

"Qin?" Galveira asked raising an amused eyebrow with a ghost of a smile hovering over the corners of her mouth. Meiz shrugged but didn't really answer. But then they were interrupted yet again. The same girl ran from the trees to their right, over a hill and hid behind an exceptionally large tree trunk. The girls turned, but there was no sign of Qinelwen.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Meiz muttered. "Gal, you go ahead to Kelethin...I'll...I'll catch up later."

"...Very well. Take care."

"With you as well." Meiz said absently, heading in the direction of the young high elf. When she found the girl, the young woman was chuckling to herself and shaking her head. Meiz stopped and made her tone conversational, but not overly loud. "I've heard of the beauty of the young high elves, but never have I seen them flee from pursuers."

The girl stood stock straight and whirled to face Meiz. Her expression was somewhere between agitation and surprise. She wore a delicately tailored crimson robe that flowed with her movements. Her pristine white hair was kept back by a tiara with a soft purple gem in it. Her ruby lips were set into a perfect complexion and her steely blue-gray eyes snapped with a strange type of power all their own.

"Who are you? What do you..." before the girl even finished her sentence, she scoffed as if she had realized the answer to her own question. "Yes, you can look at my robe. It's an advisor's robe, k? You can get it at the bazaar."

At first, Meiz was about to peg her for another baffed, high-elf twit; but, then she realized by the girl's stance of half worry-half defiance, that this was a built in protection mechanism. To pretend not to care so she wouldn't have a weakness.

"Why would I want to know about _your_ robe? I have one of my own, you know." Meiz asked, as if she hadn't even noticed the girl's robe. Of course she had admired the robe, but upon closer inspection, she realized it would never work for her. She wasn't a fan of dark reds except in jewelry. "I only wanted to talk with you."

The girl's expression turned to shock then slightly vulnerable. "You mean, you actually want to talk to me?" she began to smile, and Meiz felt a strange urge of sympathy for this girl. Her expression was adorable even with the wild exterior she put on. Much like the pictures she'd seen of the wolf pups the Barbarians would tame.

"Yes." Meiz said approaching her more closely. "I am Meiz Flarestone, Magician of Tunare." She said inclining her head slightly in the traditional bow of one who is above their counterpart. As she'd approached she'd noticed this girl was a head and shoulders shorter than her, proving in fact that Meiz was of the older generation.

"I am Adelina, no last name yet, but I'll soon make a name for myself." Adelina said bowing formally. "Well-met." She said with a smile.

"If I may ask, why is it you were giving Qinelwen such a chase?"

Adelina giggled a bit. "He's just being my over-protective brother again." Adelina said waving a hand as if to forget it. Meiz looked her over differently.

"Adelina...Oh my, but I didn't even recognize you!" Meiz proclaimed. Adelina gave her a strange look. "You were going into the Rift Walkers guild right after I'd graduated from the School of Elemental Mastery." Meiz looked her over again and sighed. "My goodness, but you have grown so! I would've never recognized you had we been passing each other on the road."

Adelina practically preened at the 'you have grown' statement. "I suppose I have learned a lot." She said, much like those who know how great they are and are trying at false humility.

"I barely even see you around the city any more...perhaps it's because we don't travel in the same circles, but..."

"Oh, no. I just spend a lot of time at the Bazaar and heading to other places with groups. You know, working hard to expand my power as a Rift Walker."

"Indeed. And why are you running from you brother, over-protective or not?"

Adelina shrugged, looking away. She obviously didn't like discussing her relationship with her sibling. "It's just hard talking to him...He doesn't like me traveling so much."

"He loves you..."

"Yes, but he's such a worry wart!" Adelina groused.

"Don't do that, you're face will freeze that way." Meiz joked. Adelina chortled and shook her head. "Adelina, it's harder on him because he's older. It means he has to be responsible. That means he has to worry."

"But I am old enough to do as I please. He doesn't have to worry any more. I am not a child."

"No, but I'm not a child either, and my mother still worries over me, our Holy Mother bless her soul." Adelina looked down sullenly, and Meiz recognized the 'you just don't understand' pose. "Adelina." She began, gaining the youth's attention again. "I'm not saying it's easy or fair or fun in any way...it's just how some things work. You'll just have to prove to him that you're capable. But that doesn't mean he'll stop worrying. Besides, it's not very fair to lead him on a chase when you've got Spirit of Wolf and he doesn't." Meiz smiled and shook her head staring off. "My big brother.." she trailed off as her chest clenched painfully. Even after all the time that had passed, she was still too sensitive to the subject. And she thought time was supposed to heal all wounds...

By the look on her companion's face, it was obvious that she'd shown the pain she was feeling by her countenance as well. Adelina stared at her wide-eyed for a moment. The idea of someone of higher status than yourself loosing their composure was a thought unheard of, and a fate worse than death. But here she was openly showing emotion.

"My brother always worried over me too." She finished.

"...Where is your brother now?" Adelina asked carefully.

Meiz smiled solemnly. "He doesn't worry anymore...let's just put it that way."

"Oh..."

"Where were you heading to?" Meiz asked to clear the air.

Adelina chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "I don't really know. I'd planned to restock at the house and bunker down in my room till this session boiled over, but...I'll get such an ear-full."

"You'll keep getting ear-fulls too, if you keep running away." Adelina looked at her strangely. "Running away shows that you can't deal with the situation. Adults face things whether they want to or not. How will your brother see you as an adult if you keep running from him as if he were Innoruuk in carnet?"

Adelina thought about this for a moment and nodded. "I suppose."

"What do you say we find him? Or better yet, I'll find him while you head back home. He's bound to dehydrate running around in that armor of his. Might as well clear the air now..."

"Very well."

* * *

Meiz continued along the path at a leisurely pace. No use trying to hurry when it might impede her search. She finally found Qinelwen when she reached Kelethin. He was standing between the two lifts staring off into the distance.

"Qinelwen." She murmured upon approaching him. However, he seemed to be so lost in thought, he didn't even take notice of her. "Qin." She tried again. This time he looked over at her in shock.

"Meiz...what are you doing here? Come to visit your friend?" He asked civilly, in a tone that told her he'd only asked for politeness sake.

"Actually I was looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. I have a message for you."

"What's the message?" he asked, his eyes darting about still searching for his sister obviously.

"Adelina is waiting for you at home." This time she gained his full attention.

"She's at home?"

"Yes."

"Why is she there?"

"Because I asked her to go there and wait for you." Meiz said as she turned to take the path back to Felwithe. He scurried to match her pace like a child following after its mother.

"But why would you do that?"

"Because I saw what a tough time you were having chasing her. Really, Qin, you ought to know that chasing someone only makes them run more."

Qinelwen grimaced, looking extremely embarrassed. "Oh, you saw that."

"Well, when the two of you darted between Galveira and me on the pass, I could hardly help but notice."

Qinelwen groaned shaking his head. "My apologies."

"You already apologized."

"...I did?"

"After you dived between the two of us, you apologized. I doubt you actually knew who you were apologizing too, but at least you did think to do so." Meiz explained smiling.

"I'm still amazed that you were able to get her to do anything." Qinelwen admitted.

"It was easy. I only talked with her."

"I talk with her all the time."

"Do you?" Meiz asked looking at him. "Do you talk _with_ her or do you talk _at_ her?"

Qinelwen thought that over for a while. "I suppose...after trying time and again and getting no where, one does tend to drone on..." he released a heavy sigh. "The problem is sometimes I just don't know what to say to her anymore. She's become such an excellent Rift Walker, its incredible really...but..."

"But it scares the shit out of you." Meiz summed up gaining a burst of laughter in response.

"Yes." He replied, shaking his head between chuckles. "I suppose that would be one way of putting it. I'm not afraid of her power, of course but..." he took on a far away look. "When we were younger, she would chase after me and the other boys. She had to be involved with everything, and she protested quite loudly when we tried to deny her. She would mimic our moves and try playing sword games with us. We'd stare at her from the sidelines and look at each other as if to say 'What is she trying to do?' But if ever anyone agreed to spar with her. I would always jump in before she could get hurt." He looked back at Meiz seriously. "She's never gotten hurt in battle. There's always someone to take the blow for her...I guess I'm afraid that her luck won't always last."

"You're right." Meiz announced sympathetically. "She will one day have to take her own nocks; that is, if she hasn't already. But that's no reason to keep her from living her own life."

Qinelwen sighed. "Couldn't you have just assured me it would never happen?" Meiz smiled sympathetically.

"Come on, I'll walk you back." She said as she took his arm. He seemed quiet surprised but smiled.

* * *

"There now...That wasn't so bad was it?" Meiz asked, almost matronly. She'd just sat in on the 'conversation' between Qinelwen and Adelina. Though the siblings were making quite a bit of head-way considering they had been at each others throats only recently, they still needed to be reminded to keep themselves under control. For instance, if Adelina thought to say something spiteful just to get her way, she would remember that Meiz was still in the room and therefore not wish to do so if only to save face. And her presence also reminded Qinelwen that if what he was about to say was something he would never say to anyone walking on the street, he'd better learn to live without saying it. In short, the siblings were learning that just because they were family didn't mean that gave them the right to abuse one another.

Once their bantering (bartering?) was finished, Adelina had taken to the streets to get some air. Meiz had reminded her that spending coin was one of the best ways to forget an awful encounter, which seemed to be just what the young high elf maiden had wanted to hear. Qinelwen had slumped down into one of the dining room chair and groaned at the mention of frivolously spending such money.

He glared at her annoyed from across the table. "Which conversation were _you_ listening to?"

"Oh, don't be such a birthling." She chided as she sat down.

"I am _not_ a birthling."

"And to think, _you_ protect our city." She said waving her arms extravagantly.

He realized she was teasing and chuckled. "Oh, it's all well and good for _you_ to joke about it. You're not the one who had to swallow your pride."

"Well, I will provide you with a rare viewing should the situation be reversed any time soon, which I doubt."

"Do not be so certain. I'm quite the patient elf after all." He said eyeing the glass before him.

Meiz smiled at him. "Indeed you are." She murmured.

He took a sip of his drink and made a shocked face before glaring at her and swallowing. "What in the name of our blessed mother did you put in my drink?"

Meiz looked at him with wide-eyed innocence. "What are you implying?"

He chuckled. "You are the only one in the room who could've possibly gone unnoticed. It had to be you."

Meiz rolled her eyes. "I figured you could use the occasion as an excuse." She offered.

"Indeed." He griped. He glanced down at the glass and took another swallow before letting out a hiss. "I will be regretting this soon." He announced.

"Birthling." Meiz groused, making him roll his eyes.

"And here I thought you were above bullying others into things." He said with a sigh. "And encouraging my sister to spend my hard-earned money!"

"Cheap, cheap." She murmured.

"She doesn't need your help, Meiz! She spends money just fine on her own." He shook his head. "I swear it's a sickness among she-elves."

"It is not!" Meiz complained quite vocally.

"It is. You do not see us spending our money so frivolously."

"Of course you do."

"When?"

"Well, that armor of yours looks pretty expensive."

"That isn't something frivolous!"

"And these glasses!" She said gesturing to the glasses they were drinking from. "Pure crystal...must have cost a fortune."

"Those were my mothers!"

"That is not an excuse." Meiz said turning her nose up daintily.

Qinelwen stared at her as if she'd gone mad then collapsed into giggles. "This has to be the silliest conversation I've had since Adelina told me she wanted to become a Bard." He announced.

Meiz grinned at him. "You should have more. They make you look younger. Not so much like an old geezer."

"When do I ever look like a geezer?"

"Well, when you're doing that 'solemn protector' thing, you look awfully stern. Makes your face look more worn." She pretended to examine his face. "My goodness...could it be that you have dimples? You do!"

"I do not." He protested looking away.

"You're blushing!"

"I am not!"

Meiz paused and gazed at him levelly. "Adelina wanted to become a Bard?"

Qinelwen actually snorted while trying to keep his laughter in. Once he'd collected himself he eyed her suspiciously. "What did you put in these drinks?"

"I'll never tell."

Qinelwen shook his head. "You she-elves."

"Yes. We're just what you males need."

* * *

Galveira sipped her tea coolly, as she sat at her dining room table. She heard the door open and close and knew exactly who it was. The only one in the city with the gall to actually enter another's house without even a knock was Meiz.

"Morning." Meiz mumbled as she sat across from her.

"...Afternoon." Galveira corrected demurely.

Meiz winced. "Not so loud."

"...I'm almost whispering as is." Galveira studied her friend carefully. "You're hung over." She announced.

Meiz shrugged. "Long night."

Galveira rose and went to her pantry. She got out some of the tea she knew would ease Meiz's hangover symptoms and put some water on to boil. "Indeed. So, I take it what the gossip mongers are spewing is true at least to some extent?"

Meiz propped her head up against her palm and planted her elbow carefully on the table. "Whatisit you're babbling about now?"

"Oh, the latest news is that you've finally come to your senses and decided to settle down and marry Qinelwen."

"Rubbish." Meiz groused, her brow drawing into a grumpy frown.

"Well, what other purpose would you have for staying at his home till nightfall?" Galveira asked expressively.

"Don't play the ignorant git, Gal." Meiz griped. "I was just spending time with a friend."

"That's very cruel of you, Meiz." Galveira said in a serious tone. So serious that it made Meiz pay attention a little more.

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you know of Qinelwen's feelings..." Galveira said doubtfully. "There isn't a body in Felwithe who doesn't know how smitten that elf is with you."

"I'm not looking for Smitten, Gal. If I'm to have a husband at all, I want him to love me...all of me."

"He does." Galveira pointed out. "He keeps your secrets, he puts up with your quirks, he even distances himself from you and tires to hide his real feelings from you in order to keep your friendship in tact." Galveira nodded her head as she considered that last statement. "Although he's not very successful at hiding said feelings."

Meiz sighed. "You remember the time you told me you were going to marry Aladon?"

Galveira blushed. "We were young then."

"Yes, but you remember?"

Galveira sighed. "Yes."

"You were so certain that he was the one for you...then...what happened...happened. Did your feelings just go away?"

Galveira considered the question and tried to remember her feelings. It felt like so long ago. "They were replaced. I was no longer so...enamored with him. It turned from infatuation to...to pity."

Meiz nodded. "I just want to make sure Qinelwen isn't just enamored with me."

Galveira smiled. "The safe road." She said nodding. "Since...since their deaths, you've been more guarded."

"My brother and my father were taken away from me, Gal. I have every right to deal with it in my own way." Meiz reminded.

"Not to mention slightly more defensive." Galveira continued with a touch of sarcasm. Meiz glared at her and she took the hint and simply poured her friend a cup of tea. "I just feel...maybe you're making yourself miss something by not allowing yourself to take the plunge...you know?"

Meiz considered that before taking a sip of the tea and sighing as the warmth seeped down her throat into her belly and continued on right down to her toes.

"I know." She said quietly. "But right now, I just want to be safe."

Galveira smirked. "Well, if you're with Qinelwen, you will be."

Meiz rolled her eyes. "What do you know about romance anyway? I don't see many elves beating a path to your door." Meiz reminded her.

Galveira smirked. "I read."

Meiz smiled and sighed as the tea began to help her mind work a little better. "If the feelings are sincere, then they'll be the same even through the passage of time."

Galveira nodded. "I suppose there's nothing wrong with being safe." There was a pause as Galveira let Meiz take a few more sips. "Is he in as bad a shape as you were?"

Meiz cringed. "He may be worse. His tolerance for drink isn't as strong as mine."

"He isn't exactly one of the hardest partiers." Galveira said nodding solemnly. "You'll have to change that."

Meiz shook her head. "I doubt the poor elf knows what he may be getting into if he should actually wish to court me."

* * *

**:End Ramble:**

MM: Hmmmm...

Meiz: Hmm? Hmm, what?

MM: Oh. It's nothing.

Meiz: I hate it when you do that!

Yajuu: What's she doing?

Meiz: She's ambiguously 'hmming'.

Yajuu: …'hmming'?

Meiz: You know what I mean.

Yajuu: No...I don't really.

Meiz: **/looks to Leander** She's all yours.

Leander: **/grin**

Yajuu: **/blush**

Galveira: Meiz does present a point. Why are you...hmming?

MM: Well...nothing spectacular happens in this one...no fight scenes or anything. I've been trying to insert more action.

Galveira: You've got two budding romances and you're complaining about action? And speaking of romance, when am I getting my share?

Qinelwen: You sound a bit too eager, Galveira.

Galveira: That's because I am! I'm sick of being the one that's got no one interested in her!

Adelina: Hey...no one's interested in me either. What's up with that?

Qinelwin: Did you just say 'what's up with that'?

Adelina: **/sticks tongue out at Qin**

Qinelwin: Charming.

Meiz: Who cares if someone didn't nearly get killed in this one? It's fun.

MM: True.

Yajuu: And it's got a lot of personality to it.

MM: True.

Galveira: It _is_ a bit uplifting, what with us all helping one another and getting closer and all.

Adelina: You guys aren't going to get all teary and call for a group hug or something?

**Yajuu, Meiz and Galveira all look at one another and then smother Adelina in a hug**

Leander: **/nods** I'm pretty sure that's about the right amount of insanity for the ending ramble.

MM: Yeah. I think your right.

Qinelwin: So, what's up for next month?

MM: My secret.

Qinelwin: ...You don't know, do you?

MM: Leave me alone! I'll figure it out! See ya'll next month!


	31. Family Ties

**10-June-06**

**Title:**Family Ties  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** None...I don't think...  
**Feedback:** As long as it's constructive ;)  
**Characters:** Stasia, Saihitei, Demoana, Isyr, Kokoro, Reihab, Shenna, Nadeen. Also featuring Connal for the first time!  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG/PG-13

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** My apologies, everyone. I got really caught up with many things this past month (work, health, life, etc). I had each of these sections written out (and by 'written out' I mean literally written in a notebook somewhere) but I hadn't typed them or proofread them or anything by the 5th, and you all know how I hate to rush on account that I make more mistakes that way.

Well, here it is in any case! Two of my favorite races are featured here, too! Barbarians and Dark Elves! WhooHoo!

Enjoy.

-MM

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

**

* * *

**

Stasia sat quietly by the guest bed they'd placed her uncle in. She'd done little else for two days. Her heart had dropped into her feet when Lady Demoana had told her who had 'met them' while they were out.

"Why is he bound?" Stasia had asked upon entering the room. Indeed her Uncle's arms were bound to the headboard so that he wouldn't be able to move. All she received in response was a raised eyebrow. "Oh...right...Sorry, M'lady."

Demoana had smiled. "It's all right, dear. I've appointed you as his care-taker for the time being."

"Thank you, M'lady." Demoana had only nodded and reminded her to call if she needed anything. She'd stopped by throughout the past two day, seemingly more concerned with Stasia than Saihitei. Honestly, it had been more of a shock to see him than a surprise. Saihitei was Stasia's mother's twin brother. They looked identical. But while Momma had settled down and tried her hand at having a family, Uncle Sai had become one of the best Ranger's the Wood Elves could boast about. About two months before Stasia had been captured, Saihitei had been sent on a secret mission for his guild. Everyone was well aware that whatever it was he was doing could cost him his mortal life...Stasia had just figured there was another loved one waiting for her on the other side...

A groan brought Stasia out of her musing. She rose and leaned over the bed to examine her Uncle better. He seemed to be coming out of it.

"Uncle Sai?" Stasia called.

Saihitei winced. "Too loud..." he grumbled.

Stasia sighed in relief then smiled. "Sorry..."

He murmured something she couldn't make out, squinted and looked about with just his eyes. "Where?" He asked finally.

"We're within the home of the Silver Lady, Demoana Shadegleam of Third Gate."

"...in Neriak?" He asked.

"Yes."

He let out a foul elvin curse. "I'm sorry, Staz." Stasia blinked in confusion. It wasn't as though she'd never heard him curse before...and even so, she had been living in Neriak after all... "I came to rescue you, and I end up in as much a need of rescue as you." He elaborated.

Stasia chuckled softly. "No. We'll be all right here. Lady Demoana has been very good to me."

"If she's so good, why didn't she set you free?" Saihitei grumbled.

Stasia's penetrative gaze quelled whatever else he was about to rant about. "I wasn't sure I had any reason to want freedom anymore." She said blearily.

Saihitei sighed with regret. "I'm sorry, little one."

Stasia shrugged, and Saihitei sensed somehow she'd shut a door right in his face. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she rose.

"Probably." He replied vaguely. "Or perhaps I would be if I weren't so nauseous."

Stasia winced out of sympathy. "I'll have Bella make some of her famous tea for you. That'll quite your stomach a bit. I'm sure after that, you'd be more than willing to have something a little more solid in your stomach."

"Do you think you could untie my wrists?" He asked, glaring at the ropes that bound him.

"Not yet. I have to speak to the Lady first."

"……What?" Saihitei asked in shocked.

"I'll go to the kitchens and tell Bella what we need. I'll be back as soon as I've spoken to her Ladyship." Stasia said on her way to the door.

"Stasia?" Saihitei asked baffled.

"I'll be back soon." She called as she left. Stasia sighed as she leaned against the wall. He didn't seem to understand that this was the Lady Demoana's home, and she was a servant. Even if she believed Demoana wouldn't mind her acting on her own, she always wanted to make sure she wasn't out of line first. It was just a matter of respect.

She shook her head and pushed herself into a standing position. She made her way to the kitchens to talk to Bella. She heard a discussion being had as she pushed pass the swinging door that lead to the kitchen, and was surprised to see Lady Demoana sampling a bit of soup Bella had fixed for their next meal.

"Ah! Stasia! You being out and about should mean our newest guest is awake." Lady Demoana said upon noticing her.

Stasia smiled. "Yes...he's awake. Not feeling too well either."

"I don't imagine so." Demoana said with a sympathetic smile. "Being bludgeoned near to death by a Warrior and sleeping for two days straight can do that to a person."

"I'll make 'im some tea." Bella said with a smile. "It'll help settle 'im a bit." Bella was as tall as an average Barbarian woman with bright copper-red hair, a light dusting of freckles and bright blue eyes. She was the best cook in all of Neriak (or so Lady Demoana said) and had been working in the Lady's house hold since before Stasia had come there.

"I was just going to ask you if you would." Stasia said with a smile.

"'At's a good gel." Bella said as she set about her kitchen.

Demoana smiled at her cook and then turned to Stasia. "I was wondering if I might ask you to run an errand for me. You haven't left your Uncle's room since he was brought here, and I think it might do you some good to get out."

Stasia felt worry begin to tighten her stomach. "Um, that might not be best, M'lady. He's in a foul mood..."

"Most'a the males they bring in are, luv." Bella said over her shoulder as she set the pot on to boil. "I figure that's cuz most males feel their the ones as haf'ta been in control and whot not."

"Indeed." Demoana said with a fond smile. "And I've dealt with plenty of irritable males in fey moods."

"...But..."

"Stasia." Demoana said gently, drawing a bit nearer. "I understand your concern, dear, but I want him to acknowledge me directly. It's time he met me formally, is it not?"

Stasia thought over that for a while before nodding. The Silver Lady of Third Gate didn't need anyone protecting her; she never had. "Yes, M'lady."

Demoana nodded. "Good." She smiled. "Perhaps we'll be able to orchestrate your break to freedom yet."

Stasia nodded dully. "Yes. Perhaps." She knew better than to get her hopes up at this point. However, she felt a strange sense of disappointment on the matter. "In that case, I'll be off. Where exactly is it you'd like for me to go for you?"

Demoana smiled.

* * *

Through the darkness, past the gates and fires, past Innoruuk's temple and then up and into the second level. Stasia knew the way so well now, she could literally walk it with her eyes closed. Of course, she'd had months of training, considering how long it took her eyes to adjust to this darkness. Even _her_ eyes had to adjust... 

Past the fountain and the bank and down the streets past the armory and not too far and there you are right in front of the building where the Spurned gather. Lady Demoana only came to her temple to purchase specific spells that she was interested in, or to discuss things with her guild masters; in every other case, she made an order for what she wanted and sent a servant. Marked by her red hooded robe, Stasia received many glares, but not one solid threat.

She entered the room designated to the Wizards among the guild and quickly spotted one of the Guild Masters that was not presently occupied. "Excuse me?" she said softly, staring at the toes of her shoes.

"What is it that _you_ want?" the aggravated guild master asked as she approached. His tone was daring her to make one mistake.

"I've come to collect the Silver Lady's things." She announced demurely.

The customary pause that meant the guild master was studying her carefully was followed by a grunt of affirmation. "Fine. I'll return shortly. Don't wander off." He barked aggressively.

Stasia dipped her head in a bow of submission. The people here constantly looked for a reason to start fights, and she'd learned early on that if she was overly-submissive they would very soon loose interest in taunting her. Sure enough, she heard his snort of disdain before he actually left. If she were allowed to leave, this was one thing she would not miss. He returned not three minutes later carrying a sturdy looking back pack.

"Listen up now. If you even think of opening this bag, you'll receive the biggest shock. I don't know if your kind could possibly survive such magics. But it'd be interesting to experiment." She could hear the cruel smirk in his voice.

"I understand, Sir. Thank you again for your time." She said bowing again.

"Fine." He said disgustedly, almost throwing the bag at her. She carefully braced it against her torso before bowing again and slinking away. She wrapped her arms around it securely and then continued on her way. It wasn't as though the ordeal was overly vexing or anything. On the way back, she was actually allowed to look farther than the tips of her toes to the path before her. No one bothered to get in her way though. That would be purposefully provoking the Shadegleam house after all.

After she'd passed the bank and entered into the tunnel that lead to the next level, she noticed a pair of boots right in front of her. She stopped and then stepped to the right, out of the way. He stepped right so that he was in front of her again. She blinked as the familiar feeling of déjà vu settled over her and looked right up at Isyr.

"Hey there, Gorgeous." He said with a smirk. His blue eyes twinkled and that voice of his! He always spoke in such hushed tones, yet his voice always rumbled through her.

"Good to see you out and about harassing people as usual." She said conversationally.

"Nice to see you away from the old ball-and-chain." He replied in the same vein.

Stasia rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid I'm on a time table here, so..."

"Ah, she's limiting the time you're allowed out, huh? Harsh." He said rubbing his chin with a nod.

"That is not!" She stopped herself before she got too aggravated. She couldn't let him get to her. It's the only thing he was interested in after all. "Why you..." she said a little softer.

He chuckled. "There's just nothing I can do about you, is there?" He asked.

"Eh?" Stasia asked confused.

"Come on. I'll walk you home. Between me and that robe, no one will bother you. Me being who I am and all should be enough to scare everyone away."

"Of course." Stasia said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, so you admit to my obvious presence."

"You say 'presence' I say 'stench'." Stasia quipped back.

He leered at her. "You're positively arousing when you're agitated." He announced.

"Then you must be enticed every time I see you." She bit back. He just grinned in that unsettling way of his. "Humph!" she said tossing her chin up and looking straight ahead.

"And you look even better like that." He announced.

"What? When I ignore you?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"No; when you walk with your head held high." He said. She stopped walking and looked to him startled. He smiled, which was a bit more tolerable than his grin, and moved to the edge of the path. Stasia had heard her father say that when couples went walking, lords were supposed to walk on the outside in a gesture to protect the ladies they walked with...it was also a way to show the ladies that the lord did indeed favor them...but she doubted very seriously that Isyr knew of the custom, much less was demonstrating it now.

She shook her head and continued on walking beside him. And he said had said there was nothing he could do for _her_?

* * *

Kokoro reached her home quickly enough after a visit with the Manslayers. It had been only a few days, and here she was on good terms with one of the most influential Necromancer families in Neriak. She'd only had one prominent friend in Demoana, and she hadn't expected to set any sort of trend. Korosu's mother had been quite adamant about visiting with her, and she'd figured it'd be better to hurry up and get that out of the way as soon as possible. 

After a brisk jog to the other side of Third Gate, she reached the darkened slum that was her neighborhood. Her house was tucked away in one of the darker corners. Not that her house was much of anything really; a place to sleep between training. It wasn't a home like the home she grew up in with her father. It was just a place...

"You and Duchess seem to be gettin' quite close." Reihab mentioned as Kokoro walked in. The two of them were sometimes asked to do jobs together, and as they did get along fairly well, it was only natural for the Barbarian to stay with Kokoro. Besides that, Kokoro understood poverty well and she wasn't about to allow her friend to spend her hard-earned coin on a hotel room here. Bristlebane knows she'd probably be robbed blind...Kokoro had preyed on those who relaxed in Neriak's inns a time or two in her life.

"Yes."

"And how was Mummy?"

"She's not as bad as I would've expected."

Reihab examined Kokoro from her spot at the little round table as Kokoro got something for them to eat.

"Y'know..." she began slowly. "Don't think I ever told ya 'bouts my sister."

Kokoro froze in place before slowly turning to face her friend. "You've a sister?" she asked. Reihab nodded. "Imagine that. Older or younger?" she asked as she set the food and flasks on the table. Reihab drank all manner of ale liberally throughout the day, and Kokoro expected she probably didn't have anything but alcohol in her system at this point.

"Younger." Rei said staring at the food before nibbling. She didn't have much of an apatite right now, but even in her slightly inebriated state she knew better than to go to sleep with nothing to soak up the concoction in her belly. "We're stark op'sites s'far as appearances go. She always had this long, pretty blond hair...beautiful green eyes...freckles."

"Freckles?" Kokoro asked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Aye." Reihab replied with a gruff chuckle.

"D'you hear from her often?" Kokoro asked as she sat down.

"No...but that's more'a my own fault. Y'see, we grew up in this ruddy little spec of a town, smack-dab on the back-side o' the Tundra. One of the Owl Tribes many little villages. Our parents were both Warriors, and it was obvious that Sis would be a Shaman."

"No doubt even more obvious that you'd be a Rogue."

Rei chortled and nodded. "Aye, that it was."

"What happened?" Kokoro asked after a lengthily pause.

"Gnolls attacked our head Shaman along with a'few o' our best Warriors...the Shaman didn't have an apprentice." Rei saw Kokoro trying to piece the information together and tried to explain "Ya'see, there are many little villages across th'Tundra. They're all self-governed with a leader and Shaman at the head of the tribe. Sometimes Shamans even are th'head o' the tribe. Shaman's keep the town well; free o' disease and well wit' th'spirit world. We 'ad no one who could heal 'em. All five of 'em died that night. Da was one 'o 'em." Rei took a swing of water before going on. At least the lump in her throat wasn't impeding her speech in any way. But the memory of her father always made her a bit heartsick. "We decided that we'd need to send word to Halas...They elected me as their massager, as I'as the fastest among 'em." She bit into her food and swallowed. "Took two days'a solid joggin' t'get there, but get there I did. Damn council took a day to discuss what should be done, then they decided to set out the next mornin' with some'a their best Shamans and Warriors."

"You accompany them back?"

"Ya' bet yer blue arse I did." Rei said with a humorless laugh. "Hadn't come that far jus' t'relax in the city. Journey back took a day longer..."

"Warriors too weighted down t'keep up?"

Rei nodded. "Aye, that an' even the best Shaman don't move like a Rogue...Not t'mention they was city folk. Even the best of Rouges from th'city don't know the Tundra jus' by visitin' it for hutin' purposes an' the like. I knew th'land...I knew th'weather and its moods. And I'd a'ready traveled tha' path before. S'nothin' personal, but city kids ain't near as good at survivin' as us backwoods hicks."

"I certainly hear that." Kokoro said with a laugh.

"I was always at point wit' th'Warriros guardin' the rear...So's I was the first to realize there's trouble...and trouble there was. I knew it a mile away. Th'village was too still." There was a pause as Reihab remembered breaking into a dead run only to reach a dead village. Too little, too late. "Sis was th'only one alive."

"What'd happened?"

Rei shrugged. "She'as very sick, ya'see. So we figured we'd help her get healthy, th'Shamans an' I, while the Warriros gathered the dead.

"Gathered the dead?"

"Ya have t'understand, Ro...The ground on th'Tundra's frozen solid. Carvers are trained to dig into it when we need 'um, but we 'adn't thought to bring any w'us."

"Ah."

"We knew somthin' was wrong when Sis wouldn't heal...Warriors wanted t'stay where we was before rushing 'er back...we nearly came t'blows them an' I...An' though their punch was a mite better, I've no doubt I would'a whipped 'um...Luckily, the Shamans over ruled the Warroriors an' we started heading back."

"With a sick girl?"

"One 'o the Shamans was a woman by name'a Natalina. She strapped Sis t'herself and wrapped up in thick furs. I never thought'a it at the time, but that must'a been hard on 'er...but she's the only one that could'a done it. She didn't complain though...didn't slow us down either...She used her connection to the spirit world to keep Sis alive." She admitted. "We ran all the way back to Halas; made it there late that night. Wit' the best Shamans there, Sis'as soon felin' a mite better. Was still a solid week a'fore they'd let 'er outta bed." Rei chuckled. "Drove 'er mad, it did. She finally got around to tellin' evr'one what happened...she said everyone 'ad gotten sick that night, right as I'd left...Elder's figured it was some sort 'o Gnoll trickery. Questions came up as t'why Sis an' I were the only one who 'and't gotten sick...Head Shaman said it'as obvious for me — I 'adn't even been there."

"And your sister?"

" 'Er buddin' connection to 'The Spirit World'...it 'as the only thing 'at saved 'er." Rei said with a smile. "I've no doubt in me mind, that if nothin' as such would'a happened, Sis woulda gone on to be our village's next head Shaman."

"A prestigious position."

"Aye, though it boggles m'mind. I mean, my baby sister as the head o' a village." She shook her head.

Kokoro nodded. "You two ever return to your village?"

"Only once together, an' that'as t'say g'bye when they finally got around to burying everyone... After that, we were placed wit' the Shaman Natalina an' 'er family. She'd lost 'er husband and only 'ad one daughter...guess she 'as needing to feel needed an' all that. The gel she 'ad was 'bouts the same age as Sis. Both were gonna be shamans too, so they made good friends."

"And what about you?"

"I'as declared a hero for my valiant effort, if y'can imagine that!" Rei said shaking her head with a laugh. "I was allowed to join the Knights 'o the White Rose, not that m'guild leader didn't bust my burly white arse like the rest 'o the students. But I proved m'worth obviously.

"Obviously."

"When I was a full rank Rogue...without any need o' a guild master, I packed m'things and left. Haven't used m'surname o' Frostbite since then neither."

"Your last name used t'be Frostbite?" Kokoro asked with a giggle. "How fitting."

"Ey!"

"I meant that as a compliment."

"O'course ya'did." Rei said with a smile. "At first, I wrote t'Sis...but, as I kept moving. Well..." she shrugged. "I forget things, an' life goes on without me."

Kokoro nodded. Life certainly had a way of leaving you behind at times.

"Hey, Ro?" Reihab began. "You've any family besides yer Da?"

A strange expression crossed Kokoro's face. A look of wanting mingled with a touch of fear and helplessness. "No." She said, but the word seemed hollow even in her own ears. Reihab nodded with a smile. "I'm tired." Kokoro announced, standing up.

"Aye, so'm I."

"Bed or cot?"

"You take th'bed. I can't fit on it neither'ways."

Kokoro nodded. "You want me to get the light?"

"Nah. I'll douse it s'soon as I've taken care o' somethin'." She replied pulling out a quill and some paper from her backpack.

Kokoro smiled. "All right." She said as she went to lay down. Menawhile, Reihab started writing.

_Shenna,_

_How's life treatin ya, Sis?_

* * *

Shenna shivered slightly as the wind whipped up another cold blast. Not really a day for wandering through the Ever Frost Peaks, but at least this way she was sure of the blessed solitude. Shenna enjoyed being around people as much as the next person, but lately she had been constantly smothered by one thing or another. 

Ezieneth had decided to stay for Tenrai and Bodigar's wedding. Tenrai had practically insisted she be there to thank her for bringing Shenna back. Mimmei had left a while ago with some misguided felines who'd apparently lost a companion. Shenna had felt quite priviledged to actually meet some Vah Shir...they were very interesting people, and it made her think a little differently concerning not-so-humanoid races. Nadeen had shadowed Shenna constantly, as if the Wolf were afraid Shenna would mysteriously vanish if left unmonitored...But, thinking it over, whose fault had that been? Shenna sighed; can't win for loosing.

Finally, Shenna had gathered enough supplies to live in the abandoned Owl village she'd grown up in so many years go. Nadeen had even helped her move in. Now that it was livable, she didn't really need anyone to help her do anything, and she found herself growing accustomed to being alone. Nadeen didn't really like that Shenna was now so far away from civilization. She thought that if anything did happen to go wrong, Shenna would be stuck. But Shenna was nothing if not stubborn and quite a problem solver to boot. She'd managed to quell her friend's fears...not that she'd given her any choice.

The snow at this point was nearly blinding. Even so, she knew she wasn't too far from the guard's tower. She walked over to a nook in the mountain wall and sat down, pulling out her spell book. She pulled out several thick furs, and once she was satisfied with the wrap/cocoon she'd made she scanned over the pages beginning to meditate.

Quite a bit of time passed and Shenna became aware of the sound of someone else breathing. When she looked up she found herself staring into the face of a very small Gnoll. The pup couldn't be taller than little Mimmei. It wasn't growling or snarling or even glaring...it was just staring at her curiously.

"...What's up, pup?" she joked, opting for humor in this awkward situation. The pup licked its lips in reply. She realized then that the pup was a runt, and had probably been abandoned...poor thing. "Ya hungry?" She asked after a while. The pup began to pant. "I'd take that as a yes." She began searching through her bag. She pulled out one of the sandwiches she'd packed. She had packed three so it wasn't too big a deal if he had one or even two. She offered it to him and he cocked his head to the side and sniffed at it.

"Uh...well you grab it with your hands like this..." she showed him "...and you just bite into it." The pup took it and timidly bit into the sandwich. Once it realized it wasn't doing anything wrong it began to eat ravenously. "There you go. Now you've got it."

Shenna waited till the pup had finished before pulling out a small flask that she kept stowed close to her body. If she didn't keep it warm with her body heat, it would freeze in this. "Here you go...uh.." she quickly realized that this pup would be used to lapping up something to drink; Gnolls didn't drink the same way most humanoids did...or so she believed. "Well, this is how we do it." She explained, unscrewing the cap and throwing her head back as she took a large gulp from the flak. "Gahhhh!" she hissed appreciatively. "That'll wake you up and get the blood going. You wanna try?" she asked.

The pup nodded eagerly. After taking one sip, the creature began to hack and cough terribly.

"I know it's hard for beginners, but trust me...once you're actually able to breath properly again, you'll be grateful." Shenna looked both ways and realized quite quickly that this wasn't a passing storm, and she had been in it too long. "You wanna come home with me?" she asked.

The Gnoll looked at her oddly as she stood up. She flapped out one of the furs, trying to rid it of the clinging snow, and then wrapped it around the Gnoll as a cloak. She then knelt down and picked the pup up.

"Better get below ground quick...blasted storm could damn-well turn into a week-long white-out." She muttered as she made her way back to the abandoned village. There were 13 igloos total in the town; 12 forming the outer circle that faced inward, and then the large one in the center. The big one in the center had been their Shaman's home when he was alive, and Shenna had taken to it quite well. She reasoned that she was now the town Shaman, so it was only right that she received the large home that would be the Shaman's quarters.

Like all Barbarian villages, this one was made to be practical. The igloos on the inside were all for show. The one directly behind the center igloo was the 'guest igloo', specially made for non-Barbarian guests. All Barbarian igloos had a secret compartment underground. That was where they slept, ate, cooked, and lived. The top was just for show really, with the underground part being the real home. More like a foyer really. The guest igloo didn't have an underground compartment, so that non-Barbarians never knew the secret.

Upon opening up the door to the underground chamber, one would have to climb down a small ladder. They would find a large, round room with a fire in the center, furs piled up on every surface, and a bench seating all the way around the room. If anyone had the courage to move the furs that were on the wall, they'd find bunks, shelves and all manor of storage behind them. Shenna liked this home especially since it also had a hidden escape tunnel that came up just outside the village on the other side of the guest igloo.

She set the pup down next to her and stirred the fire a bit. "There we go. We've enough wood to keep us going an' plenty o' food. We should be fine...with th'weather th'way it's bein' an' all, I doubt we'll be gettin' any guests either." She said patting him on his head. When she looked down, she realized he'd fallen asleep against her side. "...Now that's a mite cute, that is." She said with a soft smile. To think, the creatures she'd hated all through her childhood and young adult life as well...and here she was, nurturing one of their young. Life was so funny sometimes.

* * *

"What in the bowls of Mithaniel Marr'is that!" Nadeen asked. No, more of a demand really. In fact, if she went one octave higher, it'd be a shriek. 

"It's a Gnoll pup." Shenna announced needlessly.

"I know that i'tis!"

"Then why ask?" Shenna said, crouching down to pet the now frightened pup. The poor thing had just learned the proper ways to live in a Barbarian home, and then this strange woman had descended from above and began screeching at his Ma.

"Oh, I don't know," Nadeen said slowly. "Perhaps from sheer shock!"

Shenna cringed. "...Sheer shock? Is that anything like shell shock?"

"Don't think you can joke your way out of this!" Nadeen yelled almost furiously. She took a deep breath and tried more quietly this time. "Why do you have a Gnoll pup in here?"

"Because!" Shenna bit back firmly even though it did sound awfully childish. "...he asked fer m'help." She finished almost sullenly. She grit her teeth as she heard the familiar Northmen's brogue beginning to tent her own voice. No more than a week up here, and already she was reverting. Terrific.

Nadeen stared at her for a moment in absolute shock before scoffing. "Asked fer help? Shenna, that's ridiculous! He can't even so much as speak yet. Ya can't expect me to believe that—"

"Look," Shenna interrupted, standing to face her friend. "I don't expect you t'believe anything. Ya can either accept that I'm takin' care'a this'ere pup, or ya can't. But I won't be puttin' up with yer lecturin' me, here in m'own home!"

Nadeen blinked in amazement. "Yer serious then?"

"A'course I am." Shenna replied, turning and sitting down by the fire. Nadeen sat on the opposite side of the fire.

As the strange woman was no longer yelling as his Ma, the little Gnoll pup just curled up next to Shenna, watching Nadeen wairly.

"D'you come here fer fun, or was there some purpose b'hind this visit?" Shenna asked finally.

Nadeen looked up from the fire. "A letter's come fer ya. S'from Rei."

"Sis?" Shenna asked, generally interested now. It'd been years since Rei's last letter...Shenna'd come to terms with the fact that she may've just had another person taken from her by the wide world.

"Aye." Nadeen said fishing through her pack for the letter. "Figured ya'd want it right away. Couldn't make it up 'ere as fast as I wanted to, on account o' the storm." She said as she handed the envelope over. Shenna took it and paused as the little pup sniffed the foreign object curiously. "What is it?"

Shenna looked up at Nadeen. "He needs a name." She announced as if it were a divine revelation.

Nadeen's shocked expression faded away after a short laugh. "Suppose ya wouldn't like ever'one callin' 'im Whelp or Cur." At Shenna's even glare Nadeen tried a lopsided smile. "Aw, comon'! With you bein' all serious someon's gotta try crackin' a joke'r two."

"Don't quit yer day job." Shenna retorted, though not in a cruel manner.

"Ey...did I deserve that?"

"Aye, ya did." She said without looking up. "How's about Connall?"

Nadeen's eyes bugged out slightly. "Connall? An' here I thought you's on the mend from yer insanity."

"Oi." Shenna grunted.

"Shenna, ya do remember who Connall was don't ya?"

"O'course I do." Shenna grumbled. "He's the one that started us all t'worshipin' the Tribunal...on account o' they helped him to defeat Killian Blood Axe 'nstead o' the Marrs...But he never wanted to be our king or nuthin. He just wanted us t'be free."

"Why in'th name o' the Six Hammers would'ya want t'name a Gnoll after one of our most revered heroes?" Nadeen asked, aghast.

"...Cause he's helped me be a bit freer..." Shenna said. After a pause she nodded. "An' besides, it sounds like a'good, strong name...an' if he's gonna be mine, he'll be both'a those." Shenna smiled as she stroked the pup's head just between his ears. He panted happily at the attention. "You'll be Connall now." She said, and it was obvious there was no talking her out of that decision.

Nadeen only then realized that Shenna had been feeling abandoned by those that loved her. Her parents died, her sister left and hardly ever wrote, a man proposed to her and left her only to turn on her when she came to find him...she had wanted people to want her...but she didn't think they would anymore...so now, she needed to be needed.

"Ey...what's wrong w'you?" Shenna asked giving Nadeen a concerned look.

Nadeen blinked, as if coming out of a trance. She nodded and tried to smile. Shenna was still Shenna. And if that was true throughout, then things would be all right in the end.

"Connall's a fine name." she said at last.

"...Aye...it tis." Shenna replied with a smile.

"Welcome home, Connall." They said in unison.

* * *

**:Ending Ramble:**

MM: Phew!

Isyr: I'll say.

Stasia: Oh, please don't. Don't say anything.

Demoana: It's refreshing to see that the two of you fight all the time as opposed to only in the story.

Reihab: Or perhaps they're just still in character...either way, things promise to be interesting. I predict they'll either throw down in a knock-down, drag-out fight that leaves both of them bloody 'n brused...or they'll end up fallin' into bed and makin' mad, passionate love…or both.

Connall: Yap!

Demoana: I concur.

Nadeen: …He didn't say anything.

Reihab: Sure 'e did. 'E said 'yap'. 'E was agreein'. **/grin**

Nadeen: **/sighs**

Shenna: Hard to argue with logic like that.

Kokoro: I've learned, it's best not to argue. Just let it go and it goes away.

Shenna: ...although it's also fun to play along.

Connall: Yap Yap!

Saihitei: Is that pup going to be a confirmed character from now on?

MM: Yap! Uh…I mean…yeah…**/blink blink**

Saihitei: Oh great…and what's with Isyr? He's not really a romantic interest or anything…

MM:** /grin **I'll never tell.

Stasia: **/blush**

Isyr: **/slowly edges away**

MM: Well!...that's about enough isn't it!

Saihitei: No! You haven't answered one question!

MM: What question?

Saihitei: My—

MM: Would you look at the time! We really should close this…

Saihitei:** /glare**

MM: So yeah….hope you enjoyed. We've loved the time we shared.

Stasia: No we haven't…

MM: And it's even better that you all get to be in on it.

Kokoro: …or something…

Connall: Yap!

Nadeen: It's so gonna suck till he can actually talk…

Reihab: Oh! Maybe 'is Auntie Rei can teach 'im some dirty words in Dark Elvish!

Shenna: That would _so _rock!

Demoana: You sound like preps...

Shenna & Reihab: ...

Connall: Yap!

Kokoro: I like this Gnoll. **/pets Connall with a grin.**

MM: ...right…we're leaving now people.

Saihitie: Where'd that dark elf guy go!

Stasia: **/glances around** Oh, that rogue! He was just standing there a second ago…

MM: Guys…

Reihab: Ro, how did you say you were supposed to say 'rat humping cow'?

Kokoro: …well…

MM: Enough! We're leaving now! That's it, sayonara, bye!

Connall: Yap!

MM: …you are so cute! **/pets Connall**

Connall:** /pants**


	32. Not Like Them

**5-July-06**

**Title:**Not Like Them  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** Massive wordage. Other than that, nothing  
**Feedback:** As long as it's constructive ;)  
**Characters:** Bijo, Kawari, Mizuno, Idlewild, Lance, Guhdiva, & Torako. Some reference to Judi, Zafilia, and Evanthia. Cain Darkmoor and Grandmarshel Valeron Dushure © EverQuest…or something. They sure ain't owned by me.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

It was the first time Bijo had actually enjoyed spending time with Cain Darkmoore. This was her third riding lesson this week. They had agreed to have one every other day, and as the steadfast Cleric she was, Bijo hadn't missed one lesson. In fact she tended to show up early. She dismounted and scratched Teran behind the ears. The horse actually leaned his head to the side so she'd have easier access. 

"Perhaps it's time you moved to another horse." Cain suggested, as he approached.

"But I love Teran." She said.

He chuckled. "Bijo, you'll love the next one too."

She pursed her lips as she glared at him, though it held little heat. "You know what I mean." She grumbled petulantly.

"There are things you can learn better from other horses. Besides, I think Teran loves you too." His last statement was said tersely.

"Are you jealous?" Bijo joked.

Cain laughed out loud. "No!..well, maybe...but that's another issue. What I meant was, Teran isn't presenting a challenge to you. Not all horses do what we want, and you'll have to learn how to deal with that eventually."

She smirked as they led the horse towards the cross-ties, where they could hitch him up, remove his tack, and tend to him before returning him to his stall.

"Clever save." She murmured nodding.

"Don't flatter yourself." Cain said with a laugh as he removed Teran's saddle and put it in the tack room. Bijo removed Teran's bridle and replaced it with a simple, more comfortable halter. Cain returned with various brushes.

"Say what you want, Cain." She shot back playfully. "We all know the truth."

"Are you implying that I want you to ride me, undress me, rub me down, and put me to bed?" Cain appeared to be thinking that over, while Bijo gaped at him. "...Well...not in that order...but—"

"Stop it!" Bijo laughed, throwing a curry-comb at him. Cain laughed and shook his head.

"Boy, you can dish it out but you sure can't take it." He muttered good-naturedly, while Bijo stuck her tongue out at him.

"Children." A new voice said. Bijo and Cain turned to see none other than Grandmarshel Valeron Dushure, leader of the Knights of Truth.

"Grandmarshel." Bijo smiled, delighted to see him.

"Valeron, how long have you been here?" Cain asked.

"Since she threw that brush at you. I'm surprised you're willing to take that, Cain. I always thought you commanded respect from your pupils."

"I would, but in this case, I think she'd kill me."

"Behave yourself." Bijo said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"See what I mean?" Cain said motioning to the unflinching muscle. "I can't feel that arm anymore."

The Grandmarshel let out a single bark-like chortle to show his amusement. "Honestly, Cain, you only seem to enjoy spending time with women that abuse you." He noted.

"It's not so much that she abuses me, she just doesn't look at me like the other young ladies that think I'm some sort of living legend." Cain verified. "They give me the willies with those dreamy-eyed, far-off stares."

"Yes, one thing's for certain." Bijo said. "I am _not_ like them." She said rolling her eyes expressively.

Another grunt of laughter from the Grandmarshel. "Well, if you're done, I've come to walk the lady home."

"Yes, we're done. I can finish up here."

"You're sure?" The biggest part of having a horse to ride is knowing how to care for it when you're not riding it. Bijo was adamant about learning all aspects of horse care while learning how to ride, and she did not enjoy skipping out.

"Bijo, you've only been riding one week, and I've been taking care of Teran for years now. I can handle it."

"Very well." She said giving Teran one final pat.

As soon as they'd cleared the Bunker, the Grandmashel began talking. "Are you doing well, Bijo?"

"Yes, of course." Her answer was a little quick, but it was true. She was fine. Perfectly fine. "Why?"

"Master Quey has been concerned for you. You've only seen him twice in the past week, and even then...he said you were distant..."

Bijo shrugged noncommittally. "I've been busy lately." That was true too. She had been very busy lately. With these new riding lesions, she had to change her entire schedule around. Now she woke up, tended to the house, went to ride, then trained a bit before heading home, and that was just on the days she rode. On other days, it seemed like there was twice as much to do.

"I understand that." The Grandmarshel admitted. "But still, you know how he worries."

Bijo nodded. "Yes, I know, but he worries needlessly."

"Perhaps you should tell him that."

Bijo nodded again as they reached her home. "I'll do that as soon as I've had a wash."

The Grandmarshel smiled nodding. "Good evening then...little BeeBee." He hadn't called her that since before her father had died. Being a Paladin and an active member in his order, Bijo's father had been close friends with the Grandmarshel. He was one of the few men in this city aside from her own guild master she was completely comfortable with.

Bijo shook her head but smiled at the old nickname. "Good evening, Uncle Val."

* * *

Bijo hadn't even realized how accustomed she was getting to the Warrior's guild. She was currently admiring the wall of weapons that they had inside. It was well known that the Bunker held the best weapons and armor you could find in Freeport. Warriors who gained credit with the guild through favors and quests were often granted certain items in return. Even she, a simple Cleric, could see the fine skill in them. 

"Well, hello there." Bijo jumped when Cain's deep voice sounded behind her.

She let out a noisy breath. "We really must stop meeting like that." She announced, slightly annoyed as she glared over her shoulder at him.

He grinned. "Funny. I'm enjoying myself."

"Oh indeed."

"So...looking around at our stock are you?" He asked motioning to the weapons.

Bijo looked at the wall dully. "Yes." She said. "My Father would faint from the sight of so many well-crafted weapons and armor. I don't suppose you make things for casters do you?" She asked looking back to him.

"Not really...Some of the staffs we have can be used by casters, but they're nothing special...Why?"

"Oh. Just thinking of my sister."

"You have a sister?" Cain asked intrigued. "You've never mentioned her. Younger or older?

"Younger in age alone. She's more of an adult in so many ways though."

"And she's a caster? Where does she live?"

Bijo somewhat regretted broaching the subject. She wasn't lying. She just wasn't telling the whole truth. However, she disliked being fully aware and omitting the truth as much as she disliked lying. "Uh, she lives in Qeynos."

Cain looked pensive. "Any reason why she felt like moving there?"

Bijo shrugged. "Well...our Father was from Qeynos...that's where he and mother met. They only returned to Freeport when we were girls. I suppose it was somewhat of a sentimental decision...though I doubt she'd say that."

Cain smiled. "So, any other reason you came by?" He asked, seeming oblivious.

"Oh, I...well...uh."

"What is it?" He asked chuckling at her shyness.

Bijo sighed and reached into her back pack. She held out a carefully wrapped parcels. "I thought you might want a home-cooked meal for lunch." She said feeling quite foolish.

It wasn't a day for her to come for a lesson, but she'd been sitting at home about to eat lunch by herself when she remembered something. One of Cain's underlings had been talking to someone as she'd been leaving the other day, and Bijo had over heard them. The young man was saying that Cain worked from sunup to far past noon, and by the time he was finished he was usually starving. The Warlord didn't stop to eat it seemed, and Bijo had felt slightly guilty that she might've inhibited him from eating with her riding lessons. She'd felt so convicted, she shot up right away, packed up the lunch and came down to the Bunker to find him. It wasn't often that Bijo fixed an elaborate meal for herself and today she had. She'd grilled up some chicken with onions and mushrooms all soaked in butter, and of course there was the creamed garlic potatoes to go with it. It was just far too grand a meal for her by herself.

When she finally spared a glance in his direction, he was smiling at her shaking his head. He reached out, placing his hands over her wrists. "I would be most delighted of the company as well."

"I fear I'll be monopolizing your time..." Bijo admitted timidly blushing. His hands were so much larger than her own, he could probably hold both of her hands in one of his...and calloused though they were, he was being surprisingly gentle even though he was keeping her from going anywhere.

"You say that as if it's a terrible thing." Cain said with a chuckle. "Come on, Bijo. You're probably hungry too aren't you?" he prodded gently as he began pulling her back towards the stairs. Finally, she realized he was going to have his way (one way or another), so she just nodded and followed.

His home was actually the largest of the apartments on the second story of the Bunker. That made sense as he did live and breathe for the Steel Warriors. There wasn't anything truly grand about it at all either. His bed was little more than a glorified bunk hidden behind a dividing wall at the far end of the room. In the middle of the room was a table, large enough for at least five people to eat at, a rocking chair was by the iron oven and that was it.

"What brought this on?" Cain asked as he helped her set the table.

"Well...it occurred to me that I might've thrown your schedule for a loop with my riding lessons..." she blurted out.

He gave her a withered look. "Bijo, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't prepared to do the job." He said as he filled his plate.

"I know...but...well..."

"I never eat lunch on time." He announced.

"And I bet you're starving by the time you think of it."

He nodded. "I won't argue with that." He said as he sat down at the table across from her.

"It just seemed unfair." Bijo announced as she stared down at her food.

"How so?"

"Well, you do so much. Shouldn't everyone look out for you?"

"Why, Bijo. I'm touched."

"Don't mock me." She groused, punishing her creamed potatoes.

"I'm serious." He announced. "You're always thinking of the welfare of others...I feel touched that you actually thought of _my_ welfare." He said. "If you ask me, you should be looked out for as well. You do for everyone as much as you can, and don't bother disputing that." He said pointing his fork at her accusingly.

"Very well."

"...Did you actually just obey me?"

"Don't get too used to it."

He grinned before taking a bite of the chicken. He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're a goddess, Bijo."

"Aye the goddess of good food."

"Well, it's about time someone tried out for the job."

Bijo laughed at the absurdity of the conversation.

"So, why haven't you mentioned your sister before now?" Cain asked. Bijo became quiet as she stared at her food. She had no idea what she should, or could tell him. "Goodness, that's a serious expression. I take it it's a sensitive subject."

Bijo nodded. "She ran away from home when she was sixteen."

"...I'm sorry." Cain said looking unsure. He was obviously curious, but he didn't know how much he should ask. "Do the two of you speak?"

"As well as two sisters can with a continent between them...She doesn't like upsetting her routine, so I usually write to her. If I want to see her, I know where she lives."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Bijo smiled with little amusement. "That's my sister. She's rugged and harsh, cynical, and she couldn't care less about the welfare of others."

"You sound like opposites."

Bijo shrugged. "I guess we are...even coins have completely different sides."

A moment passed as they ate in silence. "All right." Cain began. "Go ahead and ask me something."

"I beg your pardon?" Bijo asked, a bit confused.

"Ask me something personal that I might not want to answer. It's the least I can do." He said.

Bijo considered that. "All right then. Two words for you: Sapphire Moonshadow." Cain actually stopped chewing for a few seconds, began chewing slow and audibly swallowed. Bijo hadn't meant to actually cause him that much distress...she just figured if he were truly willing to trust her, he'd be willing to discuss his previous love interest. "You don't have to answer if—"

"No. I said I would." He said finally. He looked over at her, much in the same way she'd looked at him. Trying to guess what to say, what not to say... "Sapphire and I courted for quite some time."

"Over a year." Bijo reminded. She wasn't jealous or taunting, just being factual. Just because the relationship between them was over didn't mean he had to forget about her.

Cain sighed nodding. "Yes. I've nothing bad to say about Sapphire; she's a wonderful woman, and I enjoyed our time together. In the end, our priorities were vastly different."

"How so?"

"Sapphire wants to continue on at the Academy. I want to eventually settle down, maybe have a home and family in the Commonlands."

"I cannot see you settling down, family or no." Bijo said eyeing him.

He chuckled, breaking the somber mood that had descended on them.

"So, a family?" Bijo asked.

He nodded. "Why not?"

"It's a fine ambition. I've always wanted to have a family, too. But never in Freeport. I do love this city, but it's just not somewhere I would want to raise children."

"Children, hm?" this time it was Cain's turn to eye Bijo.

"Why not?"

"Indeed." He said with a slight grin. "How many?"

"Hm?"

"Children. How many would you want?"

"Five." She said, and he almost chocked on a mushroom.

"Five? Why five?"

"Well, I want three boys, then I want to have two girls." She elaborated. "I want my oldest three to be boys so that they can help their father and myself as we grow older." She paused and continued on when Cain nodded that he was following her. "But I want to have my girls too."

He eyed her. "You've thought this through I see."

"Well, at first I only wanted one girl, but then I realized she'd be missing out on the joys of having a sister if I did. And I want them to have big brothers that will help protect them."

He smiled. "It's a fine ambition."

"So, you'd move to the Commonlands, hm?" She asked. He nodded. "My mother was born and raised in the Commonlands."

"Really?"

"Yes. In Farfield. It's a nice place, I suppose...but if I were to move, I'd much rather relocate to just outside of Nearfield."

Cain coughed and cleared his throat. "Uh, Nearfield huh? Why there?"

"I don't know... The way their town is set up...the lack of the Militia makes it ideal, the way the residence all work together to better the town...and the influence of the Priestess of Erollisi Marr. Plus it's not so far away that one cannot reach Freeport if they have need. Not to mention its position near the river and all; that means it's good farm land." She eyed him. "Is something wrong?" She asked noticing the strange look that had crossed his face.

"Wha? No. No, nothing. Nothing at all." He said, grinning in that unsettling manor that he had.

"I do not believe you." Bijo announced slowly. Cain only chuckled. "Cain?"

"Hm?"

"Could I ask you for an honest opinion?"

"Uh oh..." He began. But he nodded. "You can always _ask_, Bijo."

She stared at him levelly for a while. "Do you like my cooking?"

Her manor was so serious that Cain had to work hard not to laugh, and in the end he had to cough into his hand to cover it up.

"Yes." He finally replied.

"How often do you get a meal like this anyway?"

"...Counting today?" he asked and at her nod he pretended to think. "Um...about once or twice a year."

Bijo nodded in quiet speculation. "That simply will not do." She announced.

"I'm sorry?" Cain asked.

"I see now, I'm going to have to start coking for you all the time aren't I?"

"Bijo, you don't have to—"

"Nonsense. I'll just make sure to have a double portion of whatever I happen to be making for myself. Someone has to take the job. And besides, I wouldn't have offered if I weren't prepared to do the job." She said repeating his own words.

Cain nodded, continuing in the serious vein they were playing at. "Well then, if your mind is made up...I won't try to stop you."

"Thank you for respecting that." Bijo said with a self-satisfied grin.

Cain finally grinned back. As the meal had been quite pleasant, Bijo was actually looking forward to the next one. Cain helped her to pack up the now empty dishes she'd brought over.

"Bijo?" Cain said, before she left.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face him. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." He murmured. Bijo only nodded dully and somehow managed to stagger home. It had been quite a week.

* * *

Kawari groaned as the gates of Qeynos drew near. Over the last two days, her sisters had taken her to the city to show off their class. It was all in hope that Kawari would learn of the different classes, or more so that Kawari wouldn't be influenced by Idlewild. 

"Is something wrong, Sister?" Mizuno asked.

"I'm just tired's all, Mizu. I don't know if I feel up to going to the Magician's guild." Kawari said looking away. When Evanthia and Guhdiva had taken her to their guilds, they made the trip seem so important. They'd both been really into showing their little sister what they did. She really hoped she wasn't disappointing Mizuno.

"We're not going to the Magician's guild." Mizuno announced as if the thought was preposterous.

"W...We're not?"

"No. We're going to Crow's."

"Um...why Crows?"

"Because Judi, Zafilia and Evanthia would never go there." She said with a wink. "I thought you deserved to have some fun in Qeynos, this trip at least." Kawari let out a squeal and practically flung herself at her older sister.

"Thank you! I love you!" Mizuno chuckled.

"Well, it's not often we get to eat a nice meal in town. Come on."

The trip was quite brief of course, but old man Crowe made a big deal about finding a table for them. While Mizuno coolly argued with Crowe, Kawari began to wonder around looking at the painting of crows at the entrance. She just stared at it for a while. It didn't seem right; for some odd reason her senses told her the painting wasn't really there. She reached up slowly to touch it and show her sense that they were just being silly.

"Kawari?" Kawari stopped mid-motion to look at Mizuno. "...We have a table ready...is something wrong?"

"Um..." Kawari looked from her sister to the pointing and then back again shrugging. "It's nothing. Where's our table?" Crowe himself led them to a nice big table up on the balcony. "Wow." Kawari said sitting down.

"Yes. For now I'll have a glass of lemonade. Kawari?"

"Likewise."

"Commin' right up." Crowe grumbled laying their menus on the table.

"What's he so upset about?" Kawari asked as Crowe left.

"We all have our ways of getting our ways, Kawari. Mine was better than his this time around." Mizuno said with a smile. Kawari nodded still not really understanding. She looked over her menu. Everything seemed so expensive...maybe she'd just get some soup...Ohh, they have bread bowls here...

For a split second a flash of color swept by the corner of her vision. She turned and let out a high pitch 'Cheeps!' as she was met with Idlewild sitting coolly beside her. Idlewild raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Mizuno looked over her menu, she and Idlewild nodded at each other, and she returned to her menu.

"How'n the nine hells did you do that!" Kawari asked.

"Nice to see you too, Kawari." Idlewild grunted.

"Am I late?" Kawari looked to see Lance walking towards them and taking the last seat at their table.

"I just got here myself." Idlewild reported.

"How'd you do that?" Kawari repeated.

"How'd she do what?" Lance asked.

"Just appear out of nowhere without making a sound!"

"Oh that."

"Trade secret, kiddo, and lots of practice." Idlewild remarked.

"Indeed..." Mizuno murmured in a tone that suggested she wasn't paying any attention to them at all really. "I think I'll have the country fried cat fish." She announced handing the menu to Lance. "What about you, Kawari?"

"...Bread bowl with cream corn scrod soup..." she said as Idlewild took her menu.

"Good choice." Mizuno said nodding. Kawari was absolutely baffled for a moment at her sister's behavior, till it dawned on her.

"You planned this too?" Kawari asked.

"Well, of course. I said we would have fun." Crowe approached and Muzino reiterated their orders. "What about you two?"

"Yes." Lance murmured. Idlewild was nodding as well.

"Fettuccini Express..." The two said together, then stopped and looked at each other.

"Give me Odus Fettuccini." Idlewild said.

"And I'll take Elvish." Lance replied.

"What to drink?"

"Honey mead." They said together again. This time, Kawari raised an eyebrow.

"Two Honey meads?"

"...how about one big one?" Lance asked. Idlewild considered this and nodded.

"This really will be fun." Kawari announced to Mizuno who simply smiled.

* * *

The meal was a most joyous event. After the food arrived the group got even more out going than when there wasn't any food in front of them. Kawari's mouth fell open as Lance scooted over and took a bite of Idlewild's dish, off her own fork. That wouldn't have been so bad, but Idlewild had offered it to him! He in turn offered her a bit of his. They agreed that both dishes were very good even if very different. 

The Elvish Fettuccini had vegetables, nuts, and some grilled meat that appeared to be chicken. The Odus Fettuccini had thick buttery garlic sauce with large steamed shrimp. In the end the two moved their chairs side by side and ate out of both bowls randomly. Kawari couldn't help but giggle as Idlewild took a bite of hers, closed her eyes and half groaned.

"So, you really like fettuccini, hm?" Kawari couldn't help but ask.

Idlewild nodded, taking her time to chew. "Any type of pasta really, but fettuccini's my favorite food."

"Really?" Lance asked.

"Yes. I don't get to eat it often, since it's a rather expensive dish, but whenever I get the chance I do." Lance looked away somewhat guiltily.

"You have something you want to say, Lance?" Kawari asked sweetly.

"um...I like fettuccini too." He confessed. Kawari giggled.

"Who could tell?" Mizuno said sarcastically.

"While I enjoy celebrating with good company and good food as well as any man..." Lance began. "...is there any particular reason why we're here?" He and Idlewild exchanged a look, then turned their gaze to Kawari.

"Uh-uh. Don't look at me." She said. "Mizu's the one who put all this together."

Mizuno who appeared to be lost while sipping her brandy and not at all interested in conversation sighed. "We are celebrating youth and indecision and everything else that goes along with it." She announced.

"Ahhh." Idlewild murmured. "The older sisters are being a bit too protective then?"

"How'd you..." Kawari began looking between Idlewild and Lance, only to find Lance looking as out-of-the-loop as she felt.

"Don't ask me, m'dear girl. I believe these two are quite capable of reading things that've yet to be written."

"What triggered this episode?" Idlewild asked, her question directed at Mizuno; the two of them seemed quite content to have their own conversation and ignore the other two.

Mizuno's startling, crystal-like, ice blue eyes merely bore into the other woman.

"The trip in the hills!" Idlewild asked, shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second here... Now for those of us that are unable to read psychic messages..." Kawari began looking between the two. "Could we get a clue toss here?"

"Your sisters have been not-so-subtly trying to influence you to pick a class, no?" Idlewild asked.

"They do that all the time...this has just been more insufferable than most."

"Actually," Mizuno inserted. "It's more of a 'look at what you could be / Please don't become a Necromancer.' Thing."

Lance only let out a descending whistle in response.

"Exactly." Idlewild said nodding at him.

"That, I was aware of as well." Kawari said, seeming slightly embarrassed by it.

"It started after our hunting trip in the hills, Kawari." Idlewild mentioned.

Kawari paused to consider that. "Four days after..." She defended.

"Oh, do I know that." Mizuno practically spat. "That's how long the argument lasted, too."

"What argument?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, what argument?" Kawari seconded.

"The argument between myself, Tora, Judi and Zafs." She announced, but corrected herself after a moment. "Not that Tora and I did much talking, of course."

"But who saw us?" Idlewild asked. The only one she could figure would tattle on them would be Guhdiva or Evanthia, and she had no idea why either of them would be out in the hills.

"Torako." Mizuno conceded.

"Damn...I would've thought that girl would've known better than to report on us."

"Well, Tora's lacking when it comes to dealing with...well...People in general. And her loyalty to her family is unquestionable...she just sometimes doesn't understand family dynamics quite so well..." Mizuno admitted, trying her best to recline slightly in her chair. "It wasn't much of a report either. More of a routine, 'oh, and just thought to tell you; I saw Kawari and Idlewild hunting in the hills.' Then it became Judi thinking the worst—"

"Well, she is a Warrior." Idlewild grumbled, causing Kawari to snicker.

"Aye, and Zafs has been telling her if she honestly thinks Kawari will let someone turn her into a killer—"

"Smack!" Kawari giggled at Idlewild.

"Ouch..." Lance winced sympathetically.

"—then she doesn't know her sisters very well."

"And that inspired the 'Sisters' Days'?" Idlewild assumed.

"Yeah. Judi's just making a mountain out of a mole-hill." Mizuno said, taking another swig of her brandy.

"As difficult as that is to imagine." Kawari murmured with a grin.

Idlewild nodded dully. "So now each of you have a day to interest Kawari in something other than..."

"Right." Mizuno muttered.

"How's that going?" Lance asked.

"Well, it's helping me find what I don't want." Kawari said with a grin. Her grin faded as she continued. "However it's taking so long, I might just die first."

"No kidding." Idlewild snorted. "Why don't we just go ahead and address the issue? Looking at things logically, let's try doing this through process of elimination." she began. "You don't like pure Arcane magic, so Wizard, Magician, Necro, and Enchanter are out." Kawari nodded. "You don't strike me as extremely sneaky...

"The blind can see through her." Mizuno announced with a grin.

"..so Rogue is out. What we have left for a young human girl, is Druid, Cleric, Paladin, Ranger, Warrior, Shadowknight, and Bard."

"How's your singing voice?" Lance half joked.

Kawari made a face. "I hate to sing."

"So, Bard is out." Lance conceded.

"And I'm not a huge fan of nature."

"So, Druid and Ranger are out." Mizuno announced.

"That leaves Cleric, Paladin, Warrior, and Shadowknight." Idlewild held up a hand. "Don't take it the wrong way, but I don't think you have what it takes to be a Shadowknight. You're much too kind."

"Thank you." Kawari said with a smile.

"..That's assuming I'm complimenting you."

"Oi..."

"That leaves Cleric, Paladin, and Warrior." Lance announced.

"I admire Clerics for helping people, but I don't think I could just use magic. And I like the strength of a Warrior, but I'm _that_ strong."

"You should be a Paladin." Idlewild announced. Lance quirked an eyebrow at Idlewild while Mizuno smiled at Kawari.

"You think so?" Kawari asked, the beginnings of excitement showing through in her tone.

Idlewild nodded emphatically. "You enjoy helping others, but you want to gain some measure of strength to protect them with. Agreed?" Kawari nodded. "Well, the skills of protection and preservation are what paladins are all about, in a nutshell." She looked to Lance. "Right?"

Lance thought it over for a moment. "...When one strips away the fancy armor and formality...that is essentially what is left. It is the very heart of a Paladin." He agreed.

"Now I can stop worrying about that." Kawari announced with a grin.

"Yeah. Now you can focus on which deity you'll serve." Mizuno said with a grin. Kawari groaned.

"Those choices aren't that broad since you've chosen your class." Lance consoled. "Let's see, there's the Paladins of Marr, Karana like me, Rodcet." He looked are Idlewild curiously. "Are there Paladins of Bertoxxulous?"

"No. There are Clerics, but no Paladins. If there were Paladins of Bertoxxulous, then what would be the purpose of having Shadowknights?" Lance took a while to process this and Idlewild shrugged. "We really must have a conversation, just the two of us."

"Name the time and place, my dear." He announced.

"Anyway. so Karana, the Marr twins and Rodcet Nife...are those all of them?" Idlewild thought.

"I think so." Lance said with a nod.

"I'm not certain I want to serve Rodcet..." Kawari admitted.

"Take care for the reasons you say that." Idlewild warned. "Are you saying you don't want Rodcet because some of your kin already serve him and you want to be different, or because it isn't in your heart to serve the ideals of that order."

Kawari nodded thoughtfully. "Can I ask you something?" The duo nodded. "There's a Cleric at the temple of Rodcet Nife that Judi always talks about...I don't know her name, but she can't seem to cast spells accurately...why do you think that is?"

"There could be a number of reasons. Perhaps her heart isn't into her profession." Lance offered.

"Or it could be she's serving the wrong deity. Rodcet tends to stand for healing, and perhaps that isn't what inspires her. If she cannot connect with her chosen deity, it would be very hard for her to cast…Karana stands for nature and the power of nature. The Marrs are the better parts of Nobility; love and valor. Perhaps if she were to focus on those ideals, and try to connect with those gods, she might find it easier to cast." There was a long pause as Kawari processed this.

"You know...you don't _seem_ like a Necromancer..." she said carefully. Idlewild found herself under everyone's gaze, even Mizuno was waiting for elaboration.

"...My mother was a Necromancer in her younger years." Idlewild began. "I knew the other classes, and none of them interested me."

"So, you pursued the path unknown to you." Mizuno guessed.

"Yes." Idlewild said with a nod. "I was promised power and insight by the Bloodsabers."

"Did you get it?" Lance asked, his tone wasn't skeptic, just carefully curious.

"To a degree, yes. More about myself, and the nature of people in general..." she smiled at him. "It's why I enjoy spending time with those who defy stereotypes. People that like to think outside the box, and don't judge others just because of appearances I actually respect, but those that feel all safe tucked in their little box annoy me." She looked back to Kawari. "I don't see myself as an evil person...I should know, I've been around enough evil people. I think that I was a curious young woman who wanted to know all sides of life...including the darker side. But, I also realize the path I took was, in fact, evil, and as such bears consequences."

"But...you're not evil." Kawari announced.

"Neither am I good."

"Who decided that?" Kawari groused.

"You have to understand, Kawari. Those who are good know exactly what good is. The truth is, I'm not evil...I'm just not like them."

"You don't sound like a follower of the Plaguebringer either..."

"Lip service. In this town, one _has_ to follow the Plaguebringer in order to gain any sway with the locals."

"If you don't really follow him, then how do you cast?"

"Perhaps I should be considered agnostic. I don't really draw on one certain deity as much as I draw on myself."

"It takes a lot of inner strength and self awareness to be agnostic." Mizuno commented. "Look at Zafilia, and how hard she trains." Kawari nodded.

"In case you were wondering, no Paladin I've ever known was agnostic." Idlewild interjected. Kawari nodded.

Mizuno smiled matronly. "As wonderful as this has been, I'm afraid we must return home."

"Yeah..." Kawari said nodding. "Too much longer and Judi or one of the others would come looking for us."

"We could walk you two home." Lance offered.

"We don't want to impose." Mizuno said.

"Nonsense." Idlewild said. "It isn't an imposition. Besides the walk will help my conscience...I've eaten entirely too much at this meal."

The journey home was filled with the same friendly banter they'd shared while eating. Mizuno was elated to see Kawari smiling so much. It was the first real smile she'd seen in a while.

"We're hoome!" Kawari sang out as they entered the great room.

"Welcome back!" Guhdiva sang back. "I was beginning to wonder. I didn't see you at..." she trailed off as her eyes rested on Idlewild and Lance. "...the guild." She finished, trying to smile.

"Yo." Idlewild said with an absent wave.

"Greetings." Lance chimed in.

"It's good to see you both again." Guhdiva continued as politely as she could. Idlewild found that she liked Guhdiva despite her relationship and similarities to Evanthia. The girl at least knew when to be afraid and when to be polite. Besides all that, she wasn't nearly as confrontational or dramatic.

"What's the ruckus?" Torako muttered as she entered from the back. "Oh."

"Just coming home from the city." Mizuno said easily.

"I see." Torako said eyeing her sister. However, Mizuno never was one to regret the choices she'd made. As such, Torako's stare was met with a solid, unconcerned gaze.

"Are Judi and Zafs home?" Kawari asked excitedly.

"I think they're both in town. Something about visiting their guilds today." Guhdiva said. She and Kawari stared at each other for a moment, then grinned as they realized exactly why the older siblings felt a need to be in town. "Evanthia's in town, too."

"Evanthia's always in town." Mizuno reminded.

"Ah well. It can wait." She said with a smile.

"Well then, now that you're home I'll be getting on my way." Idlewild said.

"I'll accompany you." Lance said.

"As you wish." Idlewild responded. She knew better than to try to discourage the knight from being nobel. "We had a marvelous time, Kawari."

"We should do it again." Kawari said.

"Indeed, we must." Lance said with a nod. "Mizuno, ladies." He nodded his farewell as he held the door open for Idlewild.

"See ya'll around." Idlewild called.

Kawari smirked. "You sure will."

* * *

**:End Ramble:**

MM: …

Idlewild: …

Kawari: **/looks between the two**

Bijo: There certainly was a lot of eating going on in this chapter...

Kawari: I know! Might as well have had something to do with Food in the chapter title.

Lance: I'm guessing that 'Comfort Food' would be a little too corny after 'Family Ties'.

Mizuno: **/rolls her eyes**

MM: **/arches an eyebrow**

Idlewild: **/nods**

Kawari: **/glare** They're doing that psychic thing again...

MM: …Seriously, you're all in my head anyway, so why can't you all figure out what I'm thinking?

Torako: What makes you think we want to?

MM: **/glare**

Torako: **/shrugs** Just sayin'.

Evanthia: How come I'm not in this fic?

Idlewild: Oh God **/rolls eyes**

Evanthia: I'm pretty sure that whenever there's a scene at the Inn, I get to be there! It's gotta be in my contract! That crummy write forgot about me!

MM: **/glare**

Guhdiva: Uh, Vani...

Zafilia: Judi and I didn't get to be there either.

Evanthia: Yes, but you two aren't that interesting.

Judi: **/scoffs** Gee thanks.

Idlewild: **/to Bijo** Looks like we have men.

Bijo: We do?

Idlewild: Yeah. You have Cain and I have Lance.

Bijo: You have Lance? When did that happen?

Idlewild: Dunno, but it's bound to come up eventually. I mean think about it, we're always in scenes together. There's never anything with just him.

Lance: **/speculative** Although there are plenty of scenes all about you.

Idlewild: ...that's beside the point.

Bijo: Why don't they have more scenes with just you two together?

Idlewild: My guess is that the focus is supposed to be on you for now.

Bijo: Gee, thanks **/blush**

MM: Any time. Hope ya'll enjoyed it! See ya next month!


	33. Discerning Through Emotions pt 1

**5-August-06**

**Title:**Discerning Through Emotions pt 1  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** character turmoil -.-  
**Feedback:** As long as it's constructive ;)  
**Characters:** Bijo and Rygel. Cain Darkmoor and High Priest Thellious Quey © EverQuest…or something. They sure ain't owned by me.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG-13**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

**

* * *

**

Bijo strode into the Milita house confidently. In her opinion, she'd put this off far too long, but that was partially because it hadn't occurred to her.

"Um, excuse me, Miss.?" A soldier began.

Bijo stopped and looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Uh...nothing." he stammered, the man behind him chuckling quietly. Bijo nodded and continued on her way. She entered Sir. Lucian D'Lere's 'office' without even twitching, then simply put her hands on her hips and mimicked Idlewild's 'deal with it' pose. As it was Commander Drazden was all that was with Sir. Lucian.

"Lady Truelight..." Lucan began tersely. "I have very little time—"

"Then you will have to _make_ time." Bijo said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Commander Drazden smirked and began gathering his things. "I believe that's my cue."

"Drazden."

Drazden held up a hand. "You're fighting against a woman, Lucan. You're going to loose." He smiled at Bijo. "Lady Truelight."

"Commander." Bijo smiled, nodding in respect. As soon as he'd left she resumed her staring match with Lucan.

"What is it that you want, Bijo?"

"I want to know why you're avoiding me like the Plaguebringer."

"I am not avoiding you. We live different lives on different sides of the city..."

"I have been in this side of the city often of late."

"Indeed...but that wasn't exactly what I meant."

"Speak plainly, Lucan. I've little time or patients for your word games." Bijo grumbled.

Lucan smiled. "I assumed that your guild would be quite upset if we continued contact each other."

"Ohhh." Bijo murmured, her eyes widening expressively. "Then the leader of the Freeport Militia is indeed afraid of the Priests of Marr..." she grinned at his aggravated expression.

"Woman," Lucan bit out. "You know that isn't true."

"That didn't stop you from saying it." Bijo replied coolly crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I can't win for loosing, I suppose."

"Lucan," Bijo began gently. "I don't care about factions and reputations...I just don't want there to be war between us."

"...You are settling disputes...you did the same with Darkmoore." Bijo blushed slightly at the mention of Lord Darkmoore. "At least his intentions are pure."

"What would you know of his intentions?" Bijo groused looking away.

Lucan smiled and leaned forward slightly, as if sharing some secret. "Bijo, he wants you because you're you. I want you because you're something I can't have."

"Hold on a second!" Bijo yelped, embarrassed. Lucan laughed at her expression.

"Your purity makes you beautiful." He said sobering slightly. "When I see you, I see that purity, and I want it." He shook is head. "But if I were to touch you...you would change. That purity wouldn't be there anymore...and we'd tire of each other."

"Lucan..." Bijo murmured, not really knowing what to say.

Lucan smiled at her; not the practice smile he normally gave when among the greats of Freeport, or the frightening one he was said to have among the scoundrels...a simple, resigned smile. "There is no war between us, Bijo. But for both our sakes...we should avoid one another."

"I see..." Bijo said with a sigh. "If that's the way you need it to be..." Lucan nodded. "Very well." Bijo couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice.

Lucan sighed. "You can't save everyone, Bijo."

Bijo looked up to him with a sense of complete calm. She'd heard that line before from her sister, and she had tortured herself over and over with what she should have said in reply. Now, she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"That doesn't mean that you have to give up." She said with a small, resigned smile before turning and walking out.

* * *

The next day at riding lessons Bijo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Cain was being strangely civil to her...not that he was extremely rude –at least not since they'd straightened things out – but their exchanges lacked the friendly banter she'd grown accustomed to. When she looked over at him, he always seemed to be thinking of something unpleasant. The riding less went over without a hitch, and Bijo learned the correct posture for jumping, though she doubted she'd ever actually do something like that. 

Finally lunch rolled around and Cain seemed to lighten a bit, but still he seemed reserved. Finally, once they were through eating, Bijo got up the nerve to actually ask.

"Cain...is something wrong?" He looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Not necessarily."

"But not definitely?"

"Why?"

"You seem...distant."

Cain sighed and leaned back against his chair. She'd taken up a seat on a well crafted bench he had in his 'living room'. "I don't know yet."

"...Anything I can do?"

He looked at her. "I don't know if I have any right to be worried."

"What are you worried about?"

There was quite a bit of time that passed before he continued. "I heard that you saw D'lere yesterday."

"...Oh."

"Yes."

"I...I only wanted to make sure my behavior hadn't offended him." Bijo said carefully. "I don't want him to have any personal grudges against me."

"And you're willing to make yourself vulnerable in order to accomplish that?" He asked skeptically.

"...I don't see how I made myself vulnerable."

"You were alone with him on his own turf, Bijo. No one knew you were going there."

"I don't see how that plays into things. All we did was talk, anyway."

"He could've hurt you, Bijo."

"You're being dramatic." Bijo said dismissively.

She didn't catch the hardened look that passed over his face. She didn't have time to. Before she could blink, Cain Darkmoore had launched himself out of his chair and landed right on top of her. Literally. He pined her hands above her head, and forced her down on the bench.

"Cain!" She cried, startled.

"D'lere's as strong as I am. What if this had happened, Bijo? What would you do?"

Bijo stared up at him, terrified for a moment. "Let me up..." she said simply. She tried pulling her hands free, but he wasn't playing around with this.

"Not all men are as considerate as I am, Bijo. You'll have to do better than that."

"Cain, please, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think you can. I don't think you could get yourself out of this if you even wanted to, and that frightens me. Especially since you've taken to wandering around this god-forsaken city at all hours." She squirmed under him a bit. "I said, try harder, Bijo." He certainly wasn't hurting her, but he wasn't making anything easy for her either.

Without thinking she squeezed her eyes shut, opened her hands and cast a light spell. She heard him grunt as the effect hit him, and his hands instinctively let go to cover his eyes. She then put all the force she could muster in a shove, which with the distraction of the spell, turned out to be enough to get him off of her. He landed in a heap on the floor, and she practically launched herself to the other side of the room.

He gave a half-hearted chuckle. "I never would've thought of that..." He muttered. He sat up and felt for the bench beside him. "Bijo? I know you're still here...I can hear you breathing."

Bijo didn't move. She just watched him warily trying to still hear breaths.

A strange, frightened expression crossed his face. "Bijo? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I—" His brow drew together and he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Damn, I didn't know this spell hurt this much." He muttered.

Bijo bit her lip. She timidly walked over and placed her hand on his head, letting the healing power flow from her to him. He stood up and turned to her, but she quickly tried to prance away. Unfortunately, he had predicted she would. His steadfast arms wrapped around her and brought her close to him. She was effectively pinned against his chest, and she didn't like the predicament very much at all.

"Bijo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He soothed, but she was still pulling to get away. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I can't trust myself alone with anyone. I get that. Let go!" She rambled frantically, but he only held her more firmly.

"I'm sorry..." her murmured in her ear over and over again.

"Please, let go." She asked timidly.

"I can't, Bijo. I told you that before. Not when you run away from me."

"I'm not running anywhere."

"You did it before, or don't you remember? That first time we every really got to talk to one another. I tricked you into letting me ride you home."

"I suppose I should've realized then." Bijo muttered.

"And you flew away from me before I could find what it was I'd done wrong." Cain finished, neither correcting nor ignoring her statement. "I know what I've done wrong now, and I'm not letting you go till I can see it done right." One arm loosened at her waist, but the other was still more than enough to keep her in place. He traced her jaw-line and forced her to make eye contact with him. "It scares me that you don't realize the danger you put yourself in...I don't even think you realize how terrified I was at the thought of you being alone with D'lere. And I know you hope for the best in him, but honestly, Bijo, you have to know how terrible he can be before you can hope to make him better."

Bijo released a shaky breath. This man was full of terrifying surprises, but damn him and his big brown eyes. "I'm sorry." She said finally.

"Don't be sorry...just learn for the mistake."

"So, that means I should leave now..."

"What?"

"Well, if I can't be alone with men without people knowing about it, I should definitely leave now." She tried.

He shook his head with a grin. "Bijo, you know you can trust me."

She eyed him seriously. "Sometimes I do wonder though. You have the oddest ways of getting your point across." Although she was calming a bit, she still felt a terrible sense of panic.

"Maybe, but they work."

"Even if they are barbaric." She bit out dully.

"I'm a Warrior, Bijo. I can't help it."

She grinned as that and reached up to gently brush his temple. "How are your eyes...?" She had to turn the attention off of her somehow.

He smirked, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. "They're better now."

"Cain." She chastised.

"No really...I can see so clearly now." He said looking at her, his eyes heavy lidded. "I can see your brow." And he leaned down and planted three feathery kiss over her forehead. Bijo froze again, her mouth hanging open. She wanted to speak so badly, but she didn't know what to say. "And your nose." He continued as he kissed down the bridge of her nose. "...and your lips." He practically whispered before placing his lips over hers.

If she'd been frozen before, she was a statue now. Cain on the other hand was having no problems at all except for maybe with trying to hold back. He gently explored her mouth, getting lost in the sensation. She tasted so damn good, and he honestly could not stop himself from exploring. He knew it may be wrong, and he knew he shouldn't...but none of his dreams had ever really been this wonderful... And she certainly wasn't protesting. He finally pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. By now, her wide eyes had shut as she tried to examine the sensations flowing through her and respond to him. Once the sensation had overwhelmed her, she actually found herself responding more easily. They were both panting slightly.

"Damn woman...the things you make me do." He whispered.

"I...I should go." She said finally, her voice much higher in pitch. Cain eyed her like man who just realized he may have jumped right into a hole.

"You don't have to..." he said quickly, and she saw desperation dance through his eyes. "We...We could talk." He continued.

"I don't...I don't know that thinking is...that I could think properly right now so...I doubt any manor of talking will help."

He began shaking his head slowly. "Don't run away from me." He pleaded, and dammit, but he was a good beggar. And those damn brown eyes of his...she could quiet easily get lost just staring into his eyes.

"I'm not running." She said firmly. "But I can't...I can't think, and I can't breath, and great goddess, when did it get so dreadfully hot in here?"

Cain stared at her for a moment then began laughing.

"It's not funny!" Bijo said, hurt.

"Bijo, it's not the room that's gotten hot, it's you."

"I...I don't know that I like what you're implying..." Bijo said, still unsure of exactly what he meant.

"Bijo," he practically groaned. He moved a hand over her left shoulder, and she winced slightly. "Your heart rate has increased hasn't it?" He asked.

"...Yes." She admitted carefully.

"And, that last kiss made you a bit, shall we say flustered?" he asked with a smile that she wasn't sure she liked. It made her stomach to such unnatural things...and he sounded so smug.

"...Yes." She admitted almost childishly.

Finally he sighed and smile. "We naturally feel warmth spread through us when we get more and more romantic, Bijo." He explained. "It's called passion."

"I'm not sure that I like it." Bijo admitted.

"Believe me, it has its ups and downs." Cain said with a half smirk.

"I should go..." she said again. She didn't try to pull away, because she knew that would only make him hold onto her tighter.

"You don't have to..." he began.

"Cain, I do..." she looked up at him pleadingly. "I can't say what will happen if I stay, and you've already made it clear what could happen."

"You know you can trust me, Bi—"

"But you won't trust _me_!" she accused. "You won't let me go, you won't let me think." She looked away. "You don't even trust me enough to let me move around the room on my own."

He groaned and leaned forward, resting his head against her shoulder. He was afraid to let her go, but he knew he couldn't keep her here. "I'm afraid that you'll go somewhere that I won't be able to follow." He finally admitted looking up at her. "I'm afraid you'll run away, and I'll never know what I could've done to make it right."

"You might not even be the one in the wrong, Cain..." she admitted. "But...I can't think like this...this passion makes it difficult to rationalize."

He nodded. "Besides that...you can't exactly trust me, can you?"

"...Before...before, I was afraid of the unknown. Now I know exactly what I'm afraid of and I have to deal with it...Please?"

He sighed. "I can't help, can I?"

"Not yet." She said, and she didn't miss the hopeful look in his eyes. "But...maybe soon." He nodded and stepped away. She didn't move at first.

"Go on..." He said forcing himself to take another step back. "Before I forget myself and kiss you again." That was all the encouragement she needed.

* * *

Bijo walked glumly through Dockside. She sighed at the lack of success her hunt had. The small gash on her left arm would serve as a reminder...never underestimate an angry group of fire beetles. Lately she'd gotten more and more distracted in her hunts. Though the idea was that hunting would allow her to focus on something else than her own tumultuous emotions, it ended up backfiring. She would have a large bruised on her leg as well to remind her. More prone to take the hint, Bijo headed back to Freeport instead of trying to stick out the hunt. 

Bijo gasped and jumped back as a young man jumped in front of her seemingly from no where. She could see he was up to no good, and was about to reprimand him. She heard rather than saw the shuriken buzzing through the air. It barely passed over her shoulder and grazed the young man's left shoulder. Bijo looked over her shoulder to see another young man, this one a half elf.

"I'd consider that a warning." He said threateningly. "Leave the lady alone." The first man —a Rogue no doubt, and obviously new to his class — pulled out a dagger and lunged forward. Bijo jumped side-ways to avoid him, but she wasn't truly his target. The more experienced Rogue produce a broadsword — a much more deadly weapon than a simple dagger — and seemed to have no trouble fighting the fledgling off. The fight ended with the young Rogue in the dirt with a large wound on his side.

The more experienced Rogue now stood over him, looking as though he was about to gloat. Then the blue light that announced a healer's presence swirled around the young man, healing his injuries. The two looked to see Bijo visibly shaking and on the verge of tears.

"Please don't fight." She pleaded.

"Lady Truelight?" Bijo didn't have to turn to see Sir. Lucian was behind her. She looked at him, hoping she didn't look as vulnerable as she felt. He sighed as he surveyed the situation. The young Rouge quickly fled the scene at his glare. "I don't think you should come to dock side anymore." Sir. Lucian announced.

"Hiding from the world never made things better." Bijo reminded firmly. Being away from Cain hadn't made the situation any better...it had only made the feelings more complex. She was afraid to be near him, afraid of slipping on her control. But she wanted to be with him so badly...

"Perhaps, but being foolish with your safety won't make this city better either." He shook his head. "Do you have any idea what could've happened here? Not everyone is as caring and honest as you, Bijo. Even those here you would call friend would only hurt you and leave you." And so Sir. Lucian provided the last straw that broke the camel's back.

Before he'd even realized it, Bijo was engulfed in golden light; she reared back and punched him square in the chest, sending him flying across the street. When he looked up Bijo had run away crying openly, with the more experienced Rogue at her heels.

* * *

Master Thelious Quey looked up momentarily from his studies as strange sounds echoed through the halls of the temple. He swore he heard running and a moment later one of the younger apprentices burst through the door. 

"Master Quey! Come quickly, Bijo needs you."

"Bijo? Where is she?"

"Lord Darkmoore carried her in, Master—"

"Carried?"

The apprentice tried to calm her panting. "Only the goddess can help her now." She whimpered.

Master Quey tried to fight off the panic that preyed upon his heart. After all, the younger attendants in the temple had a way of dramatizing everything that went on to make them seem more important. Perhaps there wasn't anything to worry about...not that it stopped him from worrying. He stilled himself and went into the temple court yard. He found Lord Darkmoore in the midst of a crowd of Clerics and Paladins, new and experienced alike. The man looked desperate, looking about from one to another to see if any could possibly help.

"Enough! Give them room!" Mast Quey ordered striding forward. The crowd parted before him and he approached unwaveringly. Lord Darkmoore turned to him with relief and that was when he saw Bijo.

She was lying limply in his arms, curled up, appearing as though she was sleeping. Master Quey sighed and nodded towards the temple.

"Follow me."

Lord Darkmoore followed Master Quey without question. They walked along endless corridors silently till they came to a room decorated simply with tonics in shelves behind a wooden desk and a cot across the room.

"What happened?" Master Quey asked as Lord Darkmoore laid Bijo on the cot.

"I'm not entirely certain. I do know that it had something to do with a fight in Dock side and D'Lere..."

"Well, then you seem to know almost everything." A male voice said from the doorway. The two men turned to find a black-haired half elf was the speaker.

"Who are you?" Lord Darkmoore asked.

"Rygel. Half elf rogue of Bristlebane, at your service"

"How did you get so far into the temple?" Master Quey asked calmly. He didn't seem at all surprised or disturbed by the Rogue's presence.

"Well, a Warlord carrying a fallen Cleric in the court yard..." Rygel shrugged. "...I was far from noticeable."

"I see." Master Quey nodded. "Your purpose?"

"I witnessed what happened first hand...thought you might like to have a clue." Master Quey nodded and Rygel entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Lord Darkmoore asked.

"She was in Dock side, and there was another Rogue stalking her. And pick-pocketing is one thing, but I didn't like the look he was giving her. Anyway, I followed and, sure enough, he tried to jump her. I drew his attention and we tussled. I wounded him; enough to scare him, but not enough to hurt him. I was going to tell him to stick to practicing and leave the ladies of Freeport alone, but..." the veteran Rogue's eyes drifted to Bijo and he sighed. "She healed him...she started crying and...practically begged us not to fight. Then Sir. Lucian showed up and that cocky, up-start, kid made himself scarce. Sir. Lucian told her he thought she shouldn't wander through Dock side...he mentioned something about how no one cared about her and they weren't as kind as she was."

"...Then what happened?" Darkmoore asked.

"...I think she cast some wallop of a strengthen spell...cause she punted him across the street." Rygel gave a half-hearted chuckle shaking his head. "You may not laugh now, but seeing someone like Sir. Lucian being hammered across the street by a little priestess was more than amusing." Lord Darkmoore suppressed a grin. Rygel's humor vanished as he continued. "She ran away crying...I followed her, and I think he followed me. She went down to the docks and cried..." He looked up a Lord Darkmoore. "Then you showed up."

"...It...It sounds like she just...snapped." Lord Darkmoore said carefully as he looked to Master Quey who was nodding. "You know her best, Master Quey, what do you think?"

Quite a bit of time passed before Master Quey spoke. "In all honesty...Bijo has been distancing herself from me recently...I thought it odd, but I simply assumed she was busy." He said giving Lord Darkmoore a sideways glance. "Now...I wonder if it was because she was in so much turmoil, she didn't know what to say to me..."

"I suppose we'll have to wait till she wakes up..." Rygel said reclining slightly against the desk.

"What do you mean, _we_?" Lord Darkmoore asked suspiciously.

"I'm too involved with this dear lady's welfare to back out now." Rygel announced.

"Cain, as long as his will is not malicious he has no need to leave." Master Quey reminded.

Lord Darkmoore sighed reluctantly. "Isn't there something we can do in the mean time to help?" He asked.

Master Quey thought for a moment. "I believe it best if you stay with her, Cain. She'll need to see someone she knows when she wakes up. It wouldn't hurt to put some soup on for her..."

"I can cook." Rygel said. "Seriously!" He admonished at their dubious glances.

"Very well...I'll have an apprentice show you to our kitchen...and please, try not to traumatize the young ladies here too much."

"I'm offended." Rygel teased. "As if I would do anything to traumatize young women."

Master Quey nodded. "I believe there is something...something that I can yet do that will make her feel better…I'll be leaving the city, but it shouldn't take too long." He announced. "With any lucky, I'll be back before sunset."

**

* * *

:End Ramble:**

MM: **/sigh**

Rygel: …yeah...

MM: So...

Rygel: uh huh…

MM: yeah…

Rygel: I already said that.

MM: ...right.

Rygel: Really hope the next chapter's better than this one.

MM: ...what's that supposed to mean?

Rygel: No offense or anything. Lots of stuff happened in this one, but it was a tad on the depressing side.

MM: Yeah. The next one is so much more fun.

Rygel: Good.

MM: Yeah.

Rygel: Stop repeating me.

MM: **/glare**. Whatever. Next month's chapter will be tons better. Now, I'm off to pack for Mecha Con.

Rygel: Oh! Can I come!

MM: Yeah, sure.

Rygel: I'm surprised you agreed so easily...

MM: S'better than leaving you in that temple for a month...I'll just tuck you in some recess of my mind while I'm there.

Rygel: ...I know you want me.

MM: ...


	34. Discerning Through Emotions pt 2

**5-September-06**

**Title:**Discerning Through Emotions pt. 2  
**Author:** MSMoon  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Feedback:** As long as it's constructive ;)  
**Characters:** Bijo, Idlewild, Betsuni, Cohanna, Judi, Zafilia, Mizuno, Torako, Guhdiva, Evanthia, Kawari and Rygel, Cain Darkmoor and High Priest Thellious Quey © EverQuest…or something. They sure ain't owned by me.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own EverQuest. I am poor. Suing me wouldn't really profit much. However, I do own my own characters from EQ. I would be somewhat upset if someone used my or anyone else's characters without my permission. So if you want to use them please ask.  
**Rated: PG**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Kawari sighed, trying to avoid yawning as she was dragged around the temple of Rodcet Nife. Judi had insisted she come on her visit to the temple in a see-through attempt to sway her sister towards service to Rodcet Nife. And...well, no one argued when Judi was insisting. She was just glad that they had moved outside. At least now she could admire the fish in the pond.

"Kawari?" Judi asked, breaking Kawari's train of thought.

"eh?"

Judi smiled. "Would you like Cohanna here to give you a walk around the pond?" She asked pointing to the young Cleric apprentice.

"Uh, sure." Cohanna and Kawari began walking around the pool as Judi continued talking with the high priest.

"So, are you going to become a Cleric?" Cohanna asked.

"No. I don't think so..."

"It's not so bad you know."

"Why did you decide to become a Cleric?" Kawari asked.

Cohanna blinked in surprise. "Well...I didn't really decide..."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well...my parents signed me up for classes..."

"Your parents?"

"Yes. They were both Clerics of Rodcet Nife, and so were my grandparents on both sides, and so on and so forth so far back that no one remembers a time when my family did anything else."

"But...what about what you want?"

Cohanna shrugged. "I hadn't really decided when I came of age. Besides, it isn't terrible."

Kawari wondered briefly if Cohanna was trying to convince herself instead of Kawari. She would've tried to change the subject and start a new conversation, but she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall just beyond the temple entrance.

"Uh, I'll be right back." She mumbled as she quickly headed over to someone who didn't bore the living day-lights out of her. "Idlewild! What are you doing here?"

Idlewild smirked. "Despite popular opinion, the world won't come to an end if I set food on these grounds."

Kawari laughed. "That depends on how you look at things."

Idlewild chuckled and glanced behind Kawari and to the left. "Who's your friend?"

"Huh?" Kawari looked over her shoulder and saw Cohanna approaching timidly. "Oh...Uh, Idlewild this is Cohanna."

"Cohanna Sunspot." Cohanna announced proudly with a friendly smile.

"...Cohanna this is Idlewild."

"Idlewild Nightshade." Idlewild countered easily allowing her voice to deepen as she smirked. Cohanna's eyes doubled in size and Kawari could've sworn she saw the Cleric visibly stiffen and shiver.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting a friend." Idlewild said. "Now, why don't you, go back to your temple and pray." She continued narrowing her eyes. Idlewild's eyes were already thin and close set, and narrowing them only made her face seem to harden and look more menacing. "Pray that I don't take it into my head to start praying to _my_ god." The resulting effect was Cohanna fleeing without looking back at all.

"By Bayle, I hope I can do that someday." Kawari murmured, impressed.

"Yeah, maybe. So what are _you_ dong here?"

Kawari began to fidget slightly. "Uh, Judi wanted me to come with her while she talked to the high priest...She's a warrior, but she's a Warrior of Rodcet Nife you see..."

"Really? I didn't know that." Idlewild said looking off at the temple, seeming unbothered by the entire situation. "That's good."

Kawari sighed mentally. Nothing really seemed to bother Idlewild. "It is?"

"Of course. You may not realize it now, but staying close with your siblings is important. Doing mundane things like this will help you to understand them better."

"You say that but...Judi only wanted me to come so I'd see how wonderful it is to serve Rodcet Nife."

Idlewild smiled and shrugged indulgently. "It just shows he concern for your well-being."

"I suppose so."

"And it also shows that she's trying to really relate to you.. You ought to try meeting her half way."

"Yeah...Alright...but don't even try to convince me to 'relate' to Evanthia...at least in any area other than kin."

Idlewild smirked again. "I said you should try to relate, not do the impossible...I guess that means you haven't told them about your actually choosing a class."

Kawari shrugged. "I was going to say so at dinner, but things came up."

"Figures. The seven of you live together; you think you'd have plenty of opportunities to tell them all what's what."

"Yeah, they always enjoy me telling them what's what." Kawari said with a laugh. They were interrupted by a strange, unfamiliar, high-pitch laugh. Kawari blinked as another woman, wearing a robe identical to Ildewild's, approached Idlewild form behind.

"And so, I find you here!" The woman cried pointing at Idlewild even though she certainly didn't need to as they were standing so close. Idlewild slid a glace to the woman.

"So, it's the perverted sorceress/bondage queen of Qeynos..."

"Aye, and I'm fit-to-be-tied with you, my rival!" the woman announced.

Idlewild smirked shaking her head. "Kawari Nightsbane, this is Betsuni Mirkwater, thought we all just call her Betti." Betsuni gave Kawari a surprised once-over. Kawari repeated Betsuni's look...the woman had shockingly white hair held back in a firm braid and tightly set gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you." She said cordially.

"Likewise." Betsuni replied in a surprising show of manners.

"Kawari?" Kawari cringed as she turned to face Judi. She winced inwardly to see Cohanna and the High priest behind her.

"Hello, Sister. You remember Idlewild and this is Betsuni."

"Betsuni Mirkwater, this is Judi Nightsbane." Idlewild said, completing the introductions. Betsuni scrutinized Judi carefully.

"I'd say 'it's nice to meet you', but..." here, Betsuni cocked her head to the side, looking over the high priest and his apprentice who were standing right beside Judi. "...I'm not entirely sure it is..."

"Now, now. Judi here is a staunch Warrior of Rodcet Nife." Idlewild informed.

"...So, what you're saying is, I should be nice to her or..."

"Or else, she'll mop the floor with you. Not that these floors need moping or anything." Idlewild said with a grin. Even Judi smiled at that comment.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Kawari asked.

"I just followed Idlewild." Betsuni announced, putting her hands on her hips and looking away disinterestedly.

"I always just drop by when I'm in a mood..." Idlewild said with a sigh. That seemed to surprise a few people.

"Not that I care what you do..." Betsuni began. "...but why come here...why not just find solitude in our own guild?

Idlewild scoffed. "Who would want to be alone there?" She joked shaking her head. "No. Here everything is clean and pure...it reminds me of my family."

"You never mention your family..." Kawari noted.

"I wasn't even aware you had family." Betsuni said.

"I never wanted to bring them harm..." Idlewild said with a shrug. "There are few members of my family left now."

"She has a sister in Freeport." A disembodied male voice announced. They all turned to see Master Thelious Quey approaching. "A very strong and lovely young woman indeed."

"Master Quey..." Idlewild said moving forward and bowing in respect. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, and as I see it, fate must be intervening. Why else would I find you here, at a temple to the Prime Healer?" he said with a gentle smile.

"Yes, but why have you come?" Idlewild persisted.

"For the sake of your sister. Eurekain and Tiaret have left Freeport in secret and she is alone. She is...very distraught."

"For the life of me, I can't picture Bijo distraught."

"Yet she is. Much has happened that you are not aware of, my dear. I am sure much has happened that I yet do not know of." He said releasing a sigh. "I believe your presence would help her. She will need those who love her at her side."

A moment passed and everyone's attention was focused on Idlewild as she considered all the priest had said.

"...I'm going to Freeport." She announced looking to Kawari.

Kawari nodded. "I...I'd like to go with you...if it wouldn't be too much trouble." She said.

Idlewild shook her head, looking to Judi. "That's not my decision to make. It will take quite a while just to get there..."

"You won't have to worry over a long and perilous journey." Master Quey announced. "We'll come by the road I took. It takes less than half an hour to get from here to there."

Judi sighed deeply before nodding. "You'd better take care of yourself." She threatened her younger sister, although it seemed like more of her way of showing affection.

"Ill look out for her." Idlewild said. Judi nodded in acceptance. Idlewild turned to Master Quey. "Lead the way."

Idlewild and Kawari followed Thellious Quey outside the city. As they walked along the curve of the wall, they approached a bookstand with a large tome set upon it.

"Is this some game of yours, Priest?" Idlewild asked slightly irritated.

"I assure you, child, this isn't a game."

"Why are we at this book?" Kawari asked curiously not taking her eyes off the mammoth book in question.

"Read it." The priest said.

Idlewild exhaled noisily and approached the book. She began to gaze at the text only to find it was a language she didn't know. However, she didn't wish to turn away. The words blurred together, and she felt her stomach turn slightly. She reached down and set her hand upon the book to steady herself.

"This is just making me sick, Pr—" as she turned she realized she wasn't in Qeynos anymore. In fact, she doubted she was even on Norrath anymore. She was standing on a platform with a large stone carving in front of her. Where her hand had settled against the book, it was now placed upon the stone. She stepped off the platform and examined it. It was only when she backed up that she noticed the word 'Qeynos' delicately carved into the monument. Then Kawari appeared before the monument swaying.

"Whoa..." Kawari groaned as she looked around.

Idlewild grinned. "I see..." Kawari jumped, turning around. She joined her at the monument's base, wide-eyed.

"What just happened?" She asked excitedly.

"The book is connected to this stone...it's an instant teleporter."

"Seriously?" Kawari asked shrilly.

"Yes. Watch."

"Watch what?"

"Watch the stone." Idlewild said dully, gesturing to said ornament.

"Oh." After Kawari had stopped talking, Idlweild actually felt a bit better. And, just as she suspected, Master Quey appeared.

"Whoa!" Kawari gasped.

"See?"

"That always makes me dizzy." Master Quey admitted as he joined them.

"You don't show it." Idlewild said. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Plane of Knowledge."

"I assume it has portals to all cities." She asked, looking around curiously.

"As well as a few other places."

"Why isn't everyone using it?" Kawari asked. "This would save so much time on travelers..."

"They will be using it." The Priest grunted as he began walking down the path. "We cannot keep it a secret much longer. For now, only certain guild leaders know of it, but soon..."

"It'll out-port Freeport." Idlewild finished.

"Yes, well, let us be on our way." He said leading them to the Freeport monument.

"How does the return journey work?" Kawari asked.

"Just touch the monument."

"All right..." Kawari was the first to try, then Idlewild, followed by Master Quey.

"That is most unsettling..." Idlewild mumbled, messaging her brow.

"It lessens slightly with time...or so I'm told. I don't use it often." He said. "Come. I'll lead the way." He said leading them out of the hidden tunnel.

"Stay close." Idlewild said to the still wide-eyed Kawari.

* * *

Bijo was laying somewhere soft...someone was holding her hand and stroking her hair. She felt warm and secure...which was a far cry from the lonely despair that'd shattered her only...when had it been? 

Bijo opened her eyes to find herself lying in the lap of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. The woman was holding her hand and stroking her hair, smiling at her lovingly. Her dark hair shown brightly, and her skin seemed to glow.

"You know me, don't you, Bijo dear?" The woman said. Bijo blinked, thinking of who this woman could be.

"N-no..." then her eyes widened and she gasped and her heart leapt in recognition. She did indeed know... It was Erollissi Marr! The goddess herself! "Yes, my Lady...I know you." She said, a strange fear gripping her.

"Why are you hurting so, Bijo, my dear?" Erollisi asked.

Bijo felt her heart rend all over again. "Everyone I've loved leaves me.."

"Who has left you, love?"

"My sister left long ago..." Bijo bowed her head, unable to look upon the goddess in her shame. "...my love wasn't enough for her."

"Your sister simply cannot show her love for you in the same ways that you express your love for her...she does return to you when she can." Erollisi reminded. "Not all people can show love in the same way, but love is still love." She said with a smile.

"Sometimes people can warp what love is and make it so wrong though..." Bijo admitted. Good intentions voiced in the name of love were often met with a dismal end.

"Indeed...what else troubles you so?"

"All my childhood friends are gone; they never even considered my feelings. They've gone to find my sister...because I haven't done enough to help...the situation."

"I know of your sister, sweetheart. And I will be visiting her soon." Erollisi said with a mischievous smile. "Love is gentle and patient, dear heart." The goddess reminded. "You have done all things possible by love's standards...forcing yourself on your sister or friends when they do not need you is selfish and overbearing...no one profits from it, and it is not a labor done for love's sake."

"...there's a man..."

"I know."

"...I just don't know anymore. It's so hard to tell...My emotions just get the better of me...and I get so confused…and...if everyone ends up leaving anyway...how can I know if he'll always be by my side, instead of leaving like the others?"

"My dear heart, all you need to know is that those who love you most have gathered around you. Take hope in their presence, rely on their strength...Know that their love for you is as honest as your love for them. You will find the peace your soul seeks from this." Erollisi smiled down at Bijo warmly. "Indeed, your kind do only last for a season; but, if you love the way that you are meant to, you live more vibrantly." Bijo didn't know what to say to that. With everything she'd said, the Lady had comforted her as best she could...she honestly didn't expect anyone save Master Quey to be beside her, and it was more than she deserved. But perhaps what her lady meant was that she should be content with what she had instead of focusing on what she couldn't change. "I will grant you a gift that many still do not have. I shall grant you Discernment. You will be able to discern where love truly lies. No matter how well the guise, you will know those who brandish love for their own sake and those who feel the emotion and yet cannot speak at all."

"Thank you, my Lady."

Erollissi drew Bijo into her arms and held her gently against her chest. "Love? That last issue you've been worrying about so much? The answer will be there, right in front of you, when you wake up. That much I can assure you of." Bijo closed her eyes, lost in the comfort in the embrace.

* * *

Bijo felt herself waking up, and was surprised to find herself in that same safe, warm embrace.

"Are you all right?" The deep rumble confused her. She looked up...and found herself staring into the face of Cain Darkmoore. Erollisi's words echoed in her ears.

"_The answer will be there, right in front of you, when you wake up..."_

A deep blush covered her face as she ducked away only to wind up pressed against his chest. Though, it wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation. She felt the rumble of his chuckle before she heard it.

"I think you'll be fine." He said with a sigh of relief.

"When...how long have you been here?" she asked

His tone became serious. "...I carried you here from the docks. I haven't left." By his manor, she knew he wasn't rubbing it in or bragging.

"That wasn't necessary..." she mumbled, feeling as though she'd bothered him.

"Yes it was." She smiled against his chest. "Actually, I'm surprised your not upset...considering."

"Considering what?"

"Well...I _am_ holding you..."

Though her cheeks burned she shrugged. "Your intentions are honest." She admitted. For that comment, he had no reply. The goddess's gift had allowed her to feel the concern, regret, relief and hope he felt upon her waking...she honestly couldn't find it in herself to be scared when she knew his emotions so well.

"Are you hungry?" He asked after a moment.

"No."

"You big, fat liar." Both of them turned to the doorway only to find Idlewild leaning against the door frame.

"Who are you calling fat?" Bijo groused with a surprising reaction speed. She pushed herself into a half reclining position and glared at Idlewild.

"From this angle it seems you might've grown a bit sideways." Idlewild informed.

"That means nothing coming from _you_." Bijo shot back. Cain only looked between the two confused. He'd never seen Bijo behave in this way...well except when she was around him of course.

Idlewild pretended to be offended. "Oh, that's it, sister. You and me, anytime, any place. You can just bring it."

"It has been brought." Bijo said turning her nose up slightly. There was a pause.

"...Did you just say, 'it has been brought.'?" Idlewild asked half smirking.

"This from the woman who said 'bring it.' What exactly am I supposed to be bringing?" the two chuckled.

"Master Quey's bringing up some soup." Idlewild announced. She then eyed Cain. For a moment, Cain felt as though he had more to fear from this woman concerning Bijo than he did from Master Quey.

"Idlewild, this is Warlord Cain Darkmoore." Bijo announced. Idlewild's eyebrows rose as she considered this man. "Cain, this is Idlewild, my little sister." This time it was Cain considering Idlewild.

"Pleasure." He said politely.

"Make no assumptions." Idlewild countered.

"Behave yourself." Bijo scolded lightly.

"I'll try, but it's not something I excel at."

Bijo sighed turning back to Cain and whispered. "Don't fret over her. She has male dominance issues."

"You're sure it isn't extreme protective issues?" Cain whispered back.

"Who's got shoes?" Idlewild asked confused. Bijo moved to stand up, but Idlewild moved to stop her. "Sit."

"What am I, a pet of yours?"

"By order of Master Thellious Quey." Idlewild said crossing her arms.

"Now that's irony for you; a Bloodsaber enforcing the will of a Priest of Marr. Fabulous." Bijo bit back, but she didn't disobey.

"A what?" Cain asked looking between them confused.

"Oh yes." Bijo announced, with a strange measure of pride. "My little sister here is a Necromancer under the service of Bertoxxulous."

Cain paused considering this. "...So, you're a Cleric of the Goddess of Love..."

"That's right." Bijo answered.

"...and your sister is a Necromancer of the Plaguebringer."

"Exactly." Idlewild confirmed. She then turned to look over the room. "I must say, this temple has come quite a long way. It was imposing when we were children, now it's overbearing in its magnificence." She announced, unperturbed by Cain's confused glances between the two of them.

"Ah-ha! Here, I leave you for ten minutes, and look how I find you." Rygel said as he entered the room.

"Bijo, this is Rygel. He's the one who told us of what happened." Cain announced.

"Yes, I remember you...have you met my sister?"

"Not officially, but I knew she was related to you."

"How so?" Bijo asked.

"Well, you're both very beautiful, even if in different ways."

"Such as?" Idlewild prodded skeptically.

"Well, Bijo has that pure, saintly beauty." He said smiling at Bijo. Then he gave Idlewild a worried look. "You're gorgeous in that 'tie-me-down-and-hurt-me' kind of way...Not that I don't like that, of course. But there's a time and a place for that sort of thing, and it is _not_ in a temple to the Marr twins. Ho-ho, no!"

Bijo laughed heartily. "He's got you pegged!" Even Idlewild had a half smirk on her face.

"Of course, the fact that you seem to be an enemy of this order, yet you walk freely with the high priest lent some weight to the situation." Rygel said.

Idlewild looked at him. "Hello Pot. This is the kettle. You're black." She said with a charming smile.

"Now, now, my dear, I never said I was on good terms with the priest of Marr. Just a casual observation."

"Likewise." Bijo giggled again at their antics.

"Well, that is certainly a welcome sound." Master Quey announced as he entered the room carrying a tray.

"Sorry for all this fuss, Master Quey." Bijo said taking the offered soup.

"Oh, nonsense, my dear. This temple hasn't seen this much excitement in ages. And we do need excitement from time to time. Keeps us on our toes." Bijo smiled, realizing what Erollisi had meant. The ones who loved her were all around her.

"Besides, everyone knows this was just a ruse to sample some of the temple's famous soup." Idlewild grumbled good-naturedly. "It's common knowledge that it's good for the soul."

"Indeed." Bijo said shaking her head as she took a sip. Warm comfort food and wonderful company...what more could a person want?

* * *

It was well over an hour before Bijo was released from everyone. Even then, Idlewild was right beside her as they walked home.

"I feel so foolish." Bijo murmured.

Idlewild gave her a sideways glance. "If it were me...this would either happen more often or sooner. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think the problem is you hate to ask for help."

"Hey there, Pot. This is your friend Kettle. You know you're looking awfully black today." Bijo shot back, mimicking Idlewild's words from before.

Idlewild stared at her for a moment. "I see you've been developing your sarcasm. It is best to learn from the master, I suppose." She noted with a dry humor. "I ask for help when I need it. Till then I say 'shove it' and move on my way. You like to think you can go on and on devoting every bit of energy you have loving everyone that comes and goes."

"With special emphasis on the going." Bijo mumbled.

"I think you only just figured that out. At lest I hope you've figured that out."

"...What, that people leave?"

"No. How much toll it takes to care for people that...aren't as considerate as you are." Bijo gave her a look and Idlewild met her gaze. "You remember those strawberry tarts Mrs. Ironlattice used to make when we were kids?" Bijo nodded. "When we were both still quite young, and you'd just gotten a position to serve as a simple maiden of the temple...You'd make sure to stop by there and buy me some tarts...just because you knew I liked them. You always learn what people like and dislike so you can go out of your way, without being asked, to cater to them. That can only last for so long with out reciprocation...or you'll just end up burning yourself out."

Bijo thought over that for a moment realizing the truth in it. Then she looked up to see all the lights in her home were lit.

"Did I leave the lights on?" she wondered out lout.

"Hmm...No. I brought someone with me from Qeynos that I want you to meet. She's going with Rygel right now to the market for a few things. I'm afraid we left the lights on."

"I see...you sent her to town, this late at night, with a Rogue?"

"Who better to keep her out of trouble than one who knows it so well?"

"Point made." Bijo said, covering a yawn.

"Come on. You've had a busy day."

"I want to meet your friend, though."

"We'll be here in the morning."

"You promise?"

Idlewild smiled. "I promise."

* * *

"You what!"

Everyone cringed as Evanthia's screech reached a unsettling decibel. The only one unaffected by it seemed to be Judi.

"I said, 'I let Kawari go to Freeport with Idlewild.'" The sisters were only just now sitting around the table for their evening meal, and Judi had just mentioned 'Kawari's gone to Freeport with Idlewild.' As if she were talking about the weather...sure the others had been a bit shocked, but Evanthia was the only one who seemed devastated by the matter.

"Whatever for!"

"Idlewild had a small crisis come up with her sister. Thelious Quey had come to find her to bring her back and Kawari wanted to go with her."

"Oh, so now we just allow her to do whatever she wants?" Evanthia demanded. "You never let me get away with anything when I was her age!"

"Oh please." Judi grumbled, quickly growing tired of having to defend the decision. "You would've been able to get away with murder at her age."

"She has a point." Zafilia pointed out. "You whiled away the days shopping when you were Kawari's age. We've been demanding a lot of her, and she's yet to slough off from her responsibilities."

"Yes, but I knew what I wanted when I was her age. Kawari doesn't know what she wants! She's young and impressionable, and she may just follow that Idlewild to the Plane of Disease if she admires her so much!"

Mizuno snorted. "Once again, you're looking at yourself instead of Kawari." She announced. Mizuno did not like over-dramatizations, and Evanthia was very good at making mountains out of moll hills. "_You_ were young and impressionable at her age; Kawari is stubborn and relentless."

"Aye." Torako said with a nod. "She may not know exactly what she wants, but she certainly is aware of what she _doesn't_ want."

"Well, actually—" Mizuno began, but was interrupted when Evanthia slammed her hands down on the table and pushed herself into a standing position.

"I cannot believe this! You're all behaving as though Idlewild is nothing! She's a Necromancer! She cannot be trusted! And you'll regret letting her have our sister!" with that Evanthia rushed upstairs to her room

Judi sighed and looked at Guhdiva. "Pass the peas."

Guhdiva blinked in shock but nodded and handed her the requested dish. "Shouldn't we..."

"No. Leave her. She'll feel better once she's slept on things. She's much too sensitive to the issue now." Zafilia said nodding resolutely.

"You deal with her. I've had enough of all this." Judi said stabbing her roast beef with her fork irritably. "Father and Mother put me in charge of us; I don't much like my next-to-youngest sister questioning my judgment. And it seems like that's all she seems to do lately."

"Oh really?" Zafila asked, raising an eyebrow. "They put _you_ in charge."

"Essentially, yes." Judi said with a nod. "I _am_ the oldest. Sure, you back me up, but still. I make the decisions."

"..uh huh." Zafilia murmured skeptically.

"Do you mind me asking why you really let Kawari go?" Guhdiva asked carefully.

Judi sighed. "She wanted to go. I mean, _really_ wanted to go. And Idlewild wanted her to go too...But she wouldn't even ask until she had my say-so, and that is admirable." She sighed and swallowed what she'd been chewing. "Besides, Kawari's getting to that age where she's capable of making decisions without us around...I'd like her to know we're not against her."

"Well put." Mizuno said. "Besides, as I was going to say before Evanthia's tirade; Kawari has decided on a class already."

"What?" Torako asked.

"When did this happen?" Judi asked, Zafilia and Guhdiva were now paying careful attention to their quiet sister as well.

"Around our lunch together be exact."

"That reminds me...we never saw you in town the other day." Zafilia said.

"That's right. We went to Crow's."

"Crow's?" Torako asked.

"Yes. We hardly ever go out for a nice meal, and I felt Kawari could use a break. She seemed to be wilting from the constant "Choose a class" problem."

"Well thought of, Sister." Zafilia said with a smile. "She does need to remember how to have fun with us occasionally."

"Aye. I had asked Sir. Lance and Idlewild to accompany us." Mizuno said, smirking into her mug as she took a drink. She could literally hear the crickets chirping outside as her sisters took that in.

"That's why they were there with you when you all came in!" Guhdiva announced as if it came to her by divine revelation.

"Yes. We did enjoy ourselves. After a discussion with Idlewild on her qualities, likes and dislikes, Kawari and Idlewild came to a decision."

"And you intend to tell us what that is." Judi wasn't actually asking...but it wasn't quite a command either.

"Well, Kawari had wanted to tell everyone yesterday, but you two and Evanthia were in town." Mizuno said with a shrug. "She's pretty sure she wants to become a Paladin of the Marr twins." Mizuno's grin was almost radiant.

"The Marr twins?" Zafilia asked stunned.

"Yes. Idlewild pointed out that Kawari likes to fight and help others so the class of Paladin would be best."

"Idlewild's sister is a Cleric of Erollissi..." Judi announced, a bit shocked.

"Well then...I suppose it's a good thing you let Kawari go to Freeport. She may be able to discuss the class with her." Mizuno said smiling as she took a bite of her peas. "Tora, these peas are excellent."

"Thanks."

* * *

Bijo got up from the night's rest feeling refreshed and strangely content. It was quite a feat since she really hadn't resolved much of anything. She released a breath, refusing to let panic set in before there was any cause to panic. She had a guest...two actually.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully as she walked into her kitchen.

"Good morning." Kawari's young voice was not what she'd expected, and when she saw her Bijo stopped in her tracks and stared at her.

"I take it you see it too." Idlewild observed without even looking up from the paper she was looking at.

"See what?" Kawari asked, looking between the sisters. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Kawari." Idlewild said, finally looking up. "Sister, sit down; you're swaying." Bijo nodded dumbly and sat beside Idlewild, still staring at Kawari.

"What is it?" Kawari asked, looking at Idlewild expectantly.

Idlewild looked at Kawari and then to Bijo. "Does my sister here remind you of anyone, Kawari?"

Kawari looked at Bijo carefully. "She looks a bit like Guhdiva."

Idlewild nodded. "Indeed she does. But do you realize that she also looks an awful lot like you?"

Kawari laughed, and then took Idlewild's expression into account. She stared at Bijo for a while before swallowing rather hard. "I...I suppose she does, but our eyes and hair aren't alike at all."

"No, you're hair looks more like mine." Idlewild said. Kawari looked at the color of Idlewild's hair and nodded.

"Mother." Bijo murmured dumbly at last. "She looks almost exactly like our mother."

"I do?" Kawari asked surprised.

"You do." Idlewild said with a nod. "I couldn't tell right away due to how dark it was, but when we finally got into the daylight it shocked me."

"You never showed it." Kawari observed.

"Do I ever?"

"Point made."

"You said your parents live near Freeport didn't you?" Idlewild asked.

Kawari nodded. "In Farfield." Idlewild and Bijo shared a look. "Does that mean something?" Kawari asked.

"Our mother was from Farfield." Idlewild said at last. "She grew up there."

"We could be related!" Kawari said astounded, finally catching on.

"I think I need to go out for a walk." Bijo mumbled tiredly.

"You haven't eaten breakfast." Idlewild said.

"I'll take some with me." Bijo said, going over to the stove and putting the breakfast that was there into carriable trays.

"Uh huh...and who is it that's going to help you eat all that?" Idlewild asked suspiciously.

"I need to go and talk with Cain."

"I see."

"I'll be back soon." She said as she made her way towards the door. She turned and smiled. "But don't come looking for me."

Idlewild smiled down at her newspaper. "All right. Be safe."

* * *

Bijo made her way over to the Bunker, and found Cain exactly where she assumed she would. He was grooming Teran. The horse was eyeing Cain curiously, and it was obvious he'd been there a while.

"Cain?" Bijo asked causing him to jerk out of his revere. He looked at her questioningly. "I brought breakfast." She said with a smile. He stared at her as if he'd never heard of the word. "Well, are you coming?" She asked as she turned to walk back to his quarters. She didn't have to ask twice, he was walking behind her, still staring at her in shock.

She set the things down on his table and looked up to find him standing behind the closed door. She stopped and stilled herself, and sure enough, the goddess's gift began to show her what he was feeling. Dread, fear, hope, worry, regret all the same things all over again. She stood a moment longer and actually felt his worry of approaching her. He couldn't control himself, he had realized it, and he would die before he broke her trust in him again.

"Cain, come here." She commanded, pointing to the spot in front of her. He shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably before he slowly walked over and stood before her. "You're too tall." She observed. He opened his mouth as if he wasn't sure what to say, but before he could, she stretched up on tip-toe and wrapped her arms around his neck. He released a heavy sigh that rustled her hair, and she felt the relief wash over him. He wrapped his arms around her waste and leaned back slightly, picking her up. He reached backward, keeping her firmly in place with one arm, and feeling for the back of that bench with the other. He slowly leaned back and by the time he was on the bench, she was practically laying against him.

"Cain!" She whispered, pretending to be scandalized.

"Oh no, don't even think I'll be letting you go this quickly after you finally came back here."

"It's only been two days..."

"'Only' she says!" He looked at her desperately. "'Only' my ass. It's been 48 hours of me questioning every little thing I've ever said and done with you."

"I'm so sorry, Cain."

"It wasn't your fault."

She put a finger over his lips and looked down to one of his hands. She took it carefully and tried to say what she'd been meaning to for so long.

"You always seem to know exactly what you're doing." She said looking embarrassed. "I never know anything..." She admitted frustrated as she carefully laced her fingers through his, tracing over the worn calluses. "I've never so much as looked at a man before you came along."

He smiled. "You've no idea how much that pleases me."

"It doesn't help me though..." she said gently tracing over his palm.

He released a heavy breath. "I'm not in control here, Bijo...I didn't know how to tell you things…I didn't know how to tell you to be careful around D'lere...I didn't know how to calm you down once I'd made the mistake of jumping on top of you...I didn't know how to stop myself from pushing you too far when I kissed you..." he looked at their hands. "And I don't know what to do now...the way you touch me makes me feel so inadequate."

Bijo swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're not...I..."

"But I am. I'm your first, Bijo." He said with a smile. "I know that, and I know you're afraid and I can't stop myself from wanting so much more. I don't know when to push and went to just let go…and it's very very hard to let go."

Bijo thought that over for a moment. "Perhaps it's because we put ourselves in too many risky situations...we're alone a lot, and that gives plenty of opportunity for things to come up."

Cain nodded reluctantly. "I hate the idea of giving up that time though..."

"It might be worth it, if it takes the strain off the relationship...besides, there's much more to having a good relationship than physical intimacy..." She shrugged. "We'll just have to think of something."

"Yes." Cain smiled. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Well, first we should probably get up off this bench and eat some breakfast."

"I don't eat much breakfast."

"Well, you should. It's the most important meal of the day."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Bijo said pushing herself into a standing position. "Besides, are you honestly going to miss a chance to eat with me?"

Cain raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Fine, fine." He said rising and sitting at the table. After a moment he asked. "Is your sister still here?"

"Yes." Bijo replied with a smile. "What do you think of her?"

Cain shook his head. "Something about her is very frightening."

Bijo laughed. "And she knows it!"

"Which makes it so much worse." Cain said shaking his head. "Should I be frightened of her?"

"Yes."

"...Great..."

* * *

**:End Ramble:**

MM: Finally.

Bijo: Yeah. I don't like depressions.

Idlewild: I don't like your depressions either.

Kawari: Aw, that's sweet.

Bijo & Idlewild: **/stare**

Kawari: …In a …weird way I guess…

Rygel: I'm surrounded by gorgeous women...There's nothing depressing about that!

Betsuni: It's unfair that Cohanna and I got such small parts in this!

Evanthia: You and her? What about me? I appeared for a rant and then rushed out. That's not enough exposure for my character!

Mizuno: Believe me, we all feel over-exposed.

Evanthia: I'm not entirely sure I like the tone of your voice there, Sister.

Mizuno: Oh really?

Evanthia: Yes. I feel a serious strain on our relationship.

Mizuno: How sad. **/sarcasm**

Judi: Where'd Bijo go off to? I was hoping to actually talk to her.

Idlewild: oh, she's probably off somewhere making out with Cain.

Kawari: **/snort**

Betsuni: That's another thing; how is it the mousy little cleric gets a man before I do? Or at least one of the sisters...

Evanthia: I was thinking the same thing!

Guhdiva: Oh God...

Idlewild: Extremely baffed minds think alike.

Betsuni & Evanthia: Hey!

Zafilia: They even speak in unison...

Torako: Creepy.

MM: Alright everyone, that's enough.

Mizuno: Right. So what's on the agenda for the next chapter?

MM: I don't really know...I've had this little chapter that I did called Generations. It kinda takes a leap forward showing some of my characters kids interacting. But I've also got Zeresh and the Elves in the Feydark and Vanlar and Vdayen who's trying to track Zeresh down; we've also got Shenna up in the North with her own pet Gnoll; not to mention, the Vah Shir.

Torako: Don't forget, you still have to touch base with the group traveling to see Idlewild.

MM: Yeah. There's that too. But I kinda wanna distance the chapters a bit. I don't like doing a 3rd part on the same story-line, and Eurekain's party heading over to see Idlewild is as much a part of the Bijo story as anything.

Evanthia: I think that's the most I've heard Torako say in one place at one time...

Betsuni: Which is usually good. It gives us more time to shine!

Evanthia: True.

MM: I don't have enough meds to have you two at large in my head at the same time...

Idlewild: You think that's bad? Wait till I generate some serious pay-back for giving me two tormentors.

MM: Whatever. Something will happen next month. Hope you're around to see what it is! Later!


End file.
